Soul Eater Couples!
by author-144
Summary: Ok, so I'm sick of hearing arguing about which Soul Eater couple is better, so I'm going to write about all of them! So hit me with any ideas!
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty guys! I hate having to debate which couple is better in Soul Eater (not because I lose or anything…. pshhhhh) so I'm going to write about allllll offff themmmmm! **** So either PM me or review a couple that you want to see and even a plot line would be nice! If not, I'll make something up! **

** ~author-144~**


	2. Prussianess

_**Okay, I got some weird ideas from Prussianess. I haven't read the manga, so that knocks off two of the ideas, and the other ones were Crona(female)XMaka, and JustinXSpirit... Yeah, I know it's a little weird, so I'm putting my top one out of all the choices: SteinXMarie.**_

ON WITH THE STORY!

Marie knocked on the door, her arms full of groceries.

"Stein! I need some help!" she called. The door opened to reveal a girl with blonde hair in pigtails and emerald eyes... "Maka? What are you doing in my house?"

"Mrs. Marie, I think you're lost. This is Soul and I's house." Marie scratched her head.

"Are you sure, I'm pretty sure that this was the right way..." Marie put her groceries down and walked down the street to look at the road signs. She walked back to see that Maka and Soul had shut their door and taken her groceries inside. She banged on the door. "Hey, Maka! I need my groceries back! Stein and I have to eat tonight!" the door opened to reveal a blue-haired boy with turquoise eyes. "Black*Star, you're at Maka's apartment, too?"

"Maka's apartment?" Black*Star rubbed his eyes, looking tired. "Uh, this is Tsubaki and I's apartment."

"What?!" Marie was dumbfounded. "I am sure you are mistaken, I was just here!"

"Mrs. Marie, it's 11:00 at night. I need sleep if I am going to surpass God." the door was slammed in Marie's face.

"Uh- excuse me!" Marie said. "I have no idea where I am and I get a door slammed in my face! How rude!" She walked down the road, and looked both ways. "Uh- that way." she said to herself, and turned to her right. She walked down the road, looking at all the buildings and signs, looking for something to point her in the right direction. She walked, not looking where she was going, and tripped up some stairs. She looked up to see a mansion-like house, and knocked on the door loudly. She heard stomping and the door was opened so fast that it was almost ripped off it's hinges. It revealed an angry, red-faced Patty.

"DO YOU MIND! I WAS HAVING A REALLY GREAT DREAM ABOUT GIRAFFES AND YOU WOKE ME UP! SO GO AWAY!" she screamed, and slammed the door so hard that the ground shook. Mrs. Marie froze, her hand still frozen in mid-knock, mouth gaping open. She quickly ran back down the steps and sprinted away, not turning back. She ran farther and farther away until around dawn when she collapsed from exhaustion in an alley-way.

"What is a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?"

8888DTK8888

"Lord Death! Lord Death!" Stein burst through the door of the Death Room where Maka, Kid, and Black*Star were standing and having a meeting. The group of kids and Lord Death looked up to see Stein standing in the doorway, sweating and breathing raggedly. "Lord Death." Stein's voice faltered and he collapsed on the ground.

"Stein!" The kids yelled, and Maka was next to him instantly. "What happened?!"

"Marie!" he said, taking deep breaths. "Marie... didn't... come home... last night." the students gasped and Lord Death turned around to look in his mirror.

"You and the kids go and try to find her." he ordered. "I'll contact Sid and Spirit, and send them out, too. Plus, I'll stick Azura with Sid to get a better view." Stein didn't wait to be told twice; he bolted out the door.

"Maka, stick with me. Kid, you too. Black*Star, you go with Tsubaki and search the west side of town." Stein ordered, and sprinted towards the south side of Death City. Maka and Kid followed closely with their weapon counterparts.

"Any idea where to go?" Maka called. Soul's face appeared.

"This could be impossible. Think about Marie's sense of direction."

"We could start by my house, she came by last night." Maka offered.

"Yea, let's not." Kid said. "She'll be long gone by now."

"Yeah, so let's not check by our house." Patty said. "She came last night too."

"Shhh!" Stein said. The group froze and fell quiet as Stein twisted his screw as if he couldn't hear. Then, they heard a scream, a woman's scream. "Let's go!" Stein sprinted towards the sound, the others following closely.

8888DTK8888

Marie turned around, looking at a man leaning against the wall, holding a beer bottle.

"I'm lost." the man edged closer. "And you had better back away!" Marie stood, backing away from the man. She bumped into something behind her and noticed a man was behind her too. She stood in the middle of the two. "Back off!" she snapped, her one good eye switching from person to person.

"Make us." the second man, tall and lanky, took a step forward, which was a mistake. Marie's hand became the head of a hammer and it smashed into the man's face. The man fell on the ground screaming and holding his nose. "My face!" Marie whirled on the first man.

"Would you like to have the same treatment?!" she snapped. The man smiled and the sound of footsteps echoed off the walls. She turned and saw about 10 more men appear. Marie felt horror engulf her.

"_And I thought getting lost was bad!" _she thought. Before anyone could move, the blade of a scythe went through the first man's chest from behind. Marie and the other men froze as the first man fell to reveal Maka. "Maka!" Marie cried with relief. Kid came from around Maka and began firing shots at the men behind Marie.

"YAHOO! YOU'RE GOD HAS ARRIVED!" Black*Star jumped down from a building next to them and began attacking at random.

"Marie,let's go!" a voice sounded from behind Maka, who moved to reveal Stein.

"Stein!" Marie said with joy.

"I said, 'let's go!'" Stein said.

"Oh, right!" Marie transformed and Stein picked her up. The men, seeing Stein with a hammer, fled instantly. The weapons transformed and cheered. Marie felt relieved.

"Let's go home." Liz said, stretching.

"That's sounds like a good idea." Maka agreed.

"That way." Marie said, pointing down a street.

"Actually, it's that way." Stein pointed in the opposite direction. Marie smiled, and hugged him.

"What would I do without you Stein?" There was a pause.

"Probably get lost." They laughed, and began to follow the other Meisters who had to listen to Black*Star's umpteenth re-telling of the battle.

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"If I weren't here, who would look after you." Stein asked, kissing her on the forehead. Marie blushed as they walked home as the sun began to set.


	3. ThatOneChickWhoWritesFanfic

_**Ok, this is from **__**ThatOneChickWhoWritesFanfic**__**, and their choices were GirikoXMaka, JustinXMaka, AsuraXMaka, GopherXMaka, NoahXMaka, and AsuraXCrona. I'm going to do AsuraXCrona, because they're both outcasts and fearful so I guess it just made sense to me. I don't know. So read and enjoy!**_

_**First: AsuraXCrona**_

The sky was a reddish color, moving and changing on the inside of the shield. Asura was battling students from the DWMA as they attacked him. He had put this protective shield over him so that he could heal in time to finish off Lord Death. Then, they infiltrated it, so now he was in a defensive position. He only recognized the three and was relieved when he didn't see a certain pink haired Meister. Crona was a fearful young girl, with the demon sword literally attached to her. He felt bad for her, and no matter how hard he tried, couldn't bring himself to hurt her. Or even think about her for that matter. When he sent the young blonde girl, in pigtails flying, he flinched because he knew that the girl was a friend of Crona's.

"All your friends are hardly alive." Asura spat as Maka, the blonde girl, looked around to see all her companions knocked out on the ground. "And you think you can defeat me?"

"See, that's what you don't get." the blue-haired boy said hoarsely. "Maka has something that she can defeat you with."

"Maka doesn't need a weapon to kill you." the spiky-white-haired boy agreed quietly.

"She has bravery." Lord Death's son said. Within a matter of seconds, Maka had charged him and punched him in the face. He could feel pain, and fear, swelling up inside me. He was knocked backwards and onto the ground. Asura closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep, or dead. He opened one eye and examined Maka, who was triumphant looking.

"_Ready to ruin the moment?"_ Asura thought to himself, and then stood, laughing, as her friends looked up in fear. "Did you really think you could stop me?" He asked. He opened his mouth to reveal his weapon partner that he swallowed long ago. Just as Asura was about to take the shot, he heard a voice. One that he'd hoped wasn't here, but was anyway.

"Wait!" Asura looked up to see a pink-haired Meister with a black shape emerging from her back. "_No!" _Asura thought. "_She can't be here! This ruins everything!"_

Crona ran down the slope and back up one to stand by Maka. She looked at Asura with steady, unblinking eyes. "Leave my friends alone!" she shouted with such ferocity that even her friends were surprised. Asura swallowed his weapon again and stepped back. Crona looked taken aback as Asura turned.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. "I won't do it again."

"Ok, what the hell is going on here?!" the blue-haired ninja snapped. I felt a hand on my arm, and looked up to see Crona.

"It's okay to be afraid." she said. Asura blinked. "I was once really afraid, of you and Medusa especially, but now I'm not. In fact I...I think I love you." the area was silent, and the blue-haired boy began laughing obnoxiously.

"Wow, that's the stupidest thing I ever- WHOA!" he jumped as Asura shot a blast of energy at him. Asura turned back to Crona with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yes, really, I do." Crona looked at her feet. "And I think we should leave."

"Leave?" Asura asked.

"Yes, we're both outcasts here, and as long as we don't cause trouble, I don't think we'll have to come back." Asura paused, and then nodded.

"Crona." a tentative voice asked. It was Maka. "Will you be okay on your own?"

"I won't be on my own." she hugged Maka. Maka hugged her back and cried. "Don't worry, I'll be okay. We'll maybe visit once in awhile."

"Yea, okay, sounds good." Maka sniffed. Asura picked up Crona, and the barrier dispersed to show a blue sky. Asura and Crona flew away as Maka and the other heroes were welcomed back to reality. They visited sometimes, and never caused trouble, and lived happily for the remainder of their lives.

_**... Okay, I thought I liked this couple, but I think after reading what I just wrote, I changed my mind...**_

_**Make sure to PM me or review with more ideas so I don't run out! I might be running out soon! :'( ! If you want different couples, please just let me know! :)**_


	4. NightShadow1397

_**OK! I'm back and ready to go with more ideas! I am disappointed with myself for not telling you guys this, but the chapter names come from the people who sent in ideas, so if you get one, you basically get a chapter! :o So this next set came from **__**NightShadow1397**_ _**who requested KidXSoul and SpiritXStein... I swear you guys are trying to give me the weirdest couples you can find... here goes...**_

"Ok guys, I have an idea to get this party started!" Black*Star said, lounging on the couch and looking around the room. He, Soul, Kid, Maka, and Tsubaki were in Kid's room at around midnight. Liz and Patty were both asleep, and the rest were survivors of sleep.

"Alright, what's your big idea?" Kid said, yawning.

"Uh-uh Kid." Maka said. "You can't fall asleep, remember? It's a contest, whoever falls asleep last doesn't have to go jump in a lake." Kid nodded.

"Your God's idea is that we play truth or dare." Black*Star said, completely ignoring the side conversation.

"That sounds like a good idea." Tsubaki said. "Who goes first?"

"Uhh, your God... duh!" Black*Star said and looked around the room. His eyes rested on Maka.

"Maka," the girl looked up from her book. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." she said, reading her book again.

"I dare you to kiss Soul."

"MAKA-CHOP! No." Maka continued to read. Black*Star held his head in pain.

"Ok, your turn Tsubaki." he said hoarsely.

"Ok, Kid truth or dare?"

"Uh... truth I guess." Kid replied.

"Ok, do you have a crush on anyone?" Kid stiffened. Soul leaned in, a twinge tugging at his stomach. _What the hell? Are you jealous?! He doesn't see you like that! Just forget it!_

"Uh, yea, I do actually." he replied cooly.

"Who is it?!" Maka asked in unison with Soul.

"Hey, one question at a time!" Kid said, folding his arms over his chest. "And it's my turn. Soul, truth or dare?"

"Well, I'm too lazy to do a dare, so truth."

"Do _you_ have a crush on anyone?" Soul stiffened as he noticed the glint in Kid's eye.

"Yea. So?"

"It's Maka... isn't it?" Kid asked. _Is it just me, or does he sound disappointed?_

"Actually it's not." Soul said as Maka raised her book. She lowered it and continued reading. "Ok, my turn. Kid, truth or dare?"

"Truth- I MEAN DARE!" he said quickly.

"Too late." Soul replied. "Who is it that you have a crush on?" Kid yanked Soul up by the wrist.

"I will tell you, and only you, in the hallway." he said and walked out the door. Soul followed and looked at Kid expectantly. "What, it isn't obvious by now?"

"No." Soul said.

"Really, 'cause I'm looking right at him." Kid said quietly. Soul stiffened and Kid laughed. "How is it that I knew that would be your reaction? So what, now you're gonna tell everyone?"

"No." Soul said firmly; Kid looked up.

"Is there a reason?"

"No," Soul turned to go inside. "Just that I feel the same way about you." he opened the door and walked through before Kid could reply.

The game continued all throughout the night, before the last three up were Maka, Kid, and Soul.

"I'm going downstairs to read." Maka said. "I can turn on the lights down there." she walked out the door and an awkward silence stretched over the room of sleeping people.

"Did you mean it?" Kid asked. "What you said?" he began nodding off.

"Every word." Soul whispered back, before falling asleep on Kid's shoulder.

Maka peered through the doorway and smiled to herself. She took a picture of the room and chuckled quietly.

"Guess who doesn't have to jump in a lake." she whispered softly to herself.

_**...Ok, that was just weird...ummmm, not as weird as the next one though...SpiritXStein... I can see where you got the idea, but it's just soooo...weird... here we go...**_

"Oh, c'mon Spirit, it's not the first time you've lost a girl!" Blair said. Spirit was bawling hopelessly. Blair's comment only worsened it. "I know, let's go see your best friend!" Spirit stopped and looked at her.

"I have one of those?" Blair mentally face-palmed and nodded.

"Yes, you do! C'mon, I'll take you to him!" The walked out of the bar they were in, and to Stein's laboratory.

"Oh no!" Spirit yelled. "I'm not going to talk to Stein!"

"No, no!" Blair said reassuringly. "You're talking to Marie!"

"She's my friend?"

"Well, she's everyone's friend, silly! She's just so nice and caring, and is having relationship problems so I think it will do you some good." Blair nudged him towards the door. "Go on." she walked away and Spirit swallowed. He walked up to the doorstep and raised a hand to knock only to watch the door fly open and Stein crash into him on his swivel chair. They both hit the ground, leaving Spirit cut up as he caught Stein's fall.

"My bad." Stein said, adjusting his screw. "I just wanted to scare you to death. As it turns out, I almost killed you."

"Yeah, and I'm all bloody now, thanks!" Spirit said curtly.

"Why are you here, anyway?" Stein asked as he cleaned his glasses and re-adjusted them.

"To see Marie... for my relationship problems..." Spirit replied, and there was a long pause.

"Oh, well Marie's out shopping now, so you can tell me as I clean you up. Sound good?"

"Are you going to try to dissect me?"

"Not unless you want me too." Stein said, and evil glint in his eye.

8888DTK8888

"Oh, I see." Stein said after Spirit explained everything. "Well, that would be pretty hard."

"I was...actually...hoping...that maybe... you had advice." Spirit said as Stein finished putting stitches in. Stein sighed.

"Well, I would say that some of the best answers are right in front of you." he stated.

"What?"

"Well, someone has been there with you all your life, shared most memories with you, scared you at times, and you guys are kind of distant now.."

"IF YOU MEAN MAKA I SWEAR-!" Spirit shouted.

"Why the HELL would I mean Maka?" Stein demanded. "I was talking about me!"

"Well you know-... wait, what?"

"You heard me." Stein turned around, shielding his face from Spirit. After a while, a hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"Me too. Me too." he said slowly.

_**Sorry about the horrible ending **__**NightShadow1397**__**! I was running out of time! XP But I did make sure to get KidXSoul, so see ya next time! Review or PM with more ideas!**_


	5. SymmetryLockedPrussianess

_**Guess who's back?! oh... it's me. Ok guys, I got one from multiple people, two were guests, one was **__**SymmetryLocked**__**, and one was from Prussianess! Hey you came back! Great to see ya again! Sorry I'm not a CroMa fan! I will try next time! But now I have a KidXLiz on the table. I need three cheers for a normal couple! WOOOOOO! WOOOOO! WOOOOO! FRIENDSHIP! (If you know who SkydoesMinecraft is, you'll get this! Fellow Sky Army members!) Anyway, here was go, a couple that I agree with!**_

"Ok, guys, I will give $10 to anyone who does this dare!" a voice shouted. Kid, Maka, Black*Star and their weapon partners turned to see Killik and the twins flagging people down. Kid walked over to investigate, and the others followed. "Ok, if you go on a date with your partner, I will give you both 10 bucks." he said.

"No way! A god would never do that to his faithful servants!" Black*Star shouted and led Tsubaki away.

"MAKA-CHOP!" Maka chopped him with an 800 page book and stormed away, Soul tagging along.

"10 bucks for both of us?" Liz asked. Killik nodded, flinching from the pain of the Maka-Chop. She turned to Kid.

"We could leave Patty with Maka and Soul." she suggested lightly. Kid's breath caught in his throat. _A whole night, by myself, with Liz, alone, by ourselves, together, alone, for a whole night..._ He nodded.

"Ok." _Dammit! What the hell am I supposed to do? What do I wear? Should I get a different outfit? Where should we go? _

"Man, Kid, I'm glad it's just you and you're not one of those guys who overthinks it and flips out, ya know?" Liz said as they headed to Maka's to drop Patty off. Kid stiffened, then turned to her.

"Oh, yeah, that would be a little weird wouldn't it?" _DAMMIT! What do I do? What if something goes wrong? What if I screw this up like I did with the temple of Anubis? Dammit! I'm overthinking this just like she told me I wasn't the kind of guy that did?! That didn't even make sense in my own head! why are my thought italicized? Focus, focus!_

"Kid, are you alright? You seem quiet." Liz said as they finally reached the mansion. "Is it because we're going on this date?" _Oh great, now I seem like a jerk! Dammit! What the hell is wrong with you Kid?!_

"No, no, no!" Kid said quickly, walking into the fridge to get some water. "I'm completely fine with it!" he downed three bottles of water one after another and threw them away. Liz stared at him, mouth agape. "In fact, I'm going to go get dressed right now." He ran up the stairs quickly, breathing heavily as he slammed his door shut.

Kid had a crush on Liz, and had had one since they had basically first met. He had hide his feelings from her, and everybody else although most thought it was obvious.

_(Soul: "Because it is."_

_Kid: *punches Soul in the face so hard he flies back 50 feet.*_

_Me: Soul, Kid! Stop interrupting my story!")_

Kid put on an all black suit with a white tie. He combed his hair out and put on a pair of pure black shoes. He sighed as he looked in his mirror, examining himself to make sure he was symmetrical. _I don't know if this looks okay. What if Liz doesn't like it? What if-?"_

"Kid, are you okay?" Liz knocked on his door. Kid stopped breathing for a minute, and then swallowed.

"Oh, yeah, c-come in." he stammered. Liz walked in wearing a sparkling gold dress that stretched down just under her knees. Her hair was straightened and she was wearing a slight amount of make-up, just enough to highlight her facial features. Kid gasped and caught himself blushing. He looked at his feet as Liz chuckled.

"So it looks okay then?" she asked.

"Uh... well, uh...y-yeah. It looks great!" Kid stuttered. Liz chuckled again.

"C'mon, we should get going." she said. Kid nodded and they walked outside and to the restaurant. It was a pretty decent restaurant, and they ordered food and ate quickly. They both felt pressured by one another's presence and just wanted the night to be over. Just as the pair was finishing their meal, a man walked through the door wearing a mask and holding a gun.

"Everyone get on the wall!" He yelled, pointing his gun around the room. People screamed in fright and quickly went to the wall. Kid and Liz sat down, ignoring the man completely. He turned and saw the pair and walked over. "I thought I said to get on the wall." He snapped.

"Kid, should we show this guy what we're made of?" Liz asked, looking up. Kid froze, eyes wide.

"But, I-I only have one gun." he stammered. Liz's eyes widened.

"Kid, we have a problem. We need to solve it." she said. The pair stood and the man picked up his gun.

"I- I can't." he said. The man pointed his gun at Kid, who only glared. "Don't even bother, it's not helping your situation."

"Fine." the man pointed it at Liz.

Time seemed to slow down as the man fired. Liz transformed and Kid grabbed her and shot rapidly at the man yelling,

"TOUCH HER AND I'LL KILL YOU!"

8888DTK8888

"Kid...Kid...wake up." Kid opened his two-toned amber eyes, glancing around the room. He was in Stein's lab, and he had a headache.

"What happened?" he asked Liz, who was still wearing a dress.

"After you shot the guy, you realized that you were only using one pistol and began spitting blood. You passed out, so I brought you here and you slept all night." she replied. She held out a 20 dollar bill. "Killik gave this to me this morning." Kid sat and shoved it away.

"I don't want it."

"What?" Liz looked taken aback. "Why not?"

"Because," Kid blushed. "I got to spend the whole night with you." Liz blushed as Kid looked ready to pass out again. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll be waiting here when you wake up. Like I've always been waiting." she murmured.

"You've waiting for me?" Kid mumbled.

"Yea."

"Funny, I was about to tell you the same thing."

_**AWWWW! You know, I really love this couple sometimes! They're so cute! Ok, I need some more inspiration, so be sure to PM me or review! Thanks for your support!**_


	6. jacksullivan

_**Guess what?! I'm back! I'm going pretty strong, huh, considering that I got 4 CHAPTER DONE YESTERDAY! Woooo! Although, I might slow down... I just got my first part-time job... yay! Ok, this next bit is from **__**jacksullivan**__** (bro, cool name), and they want SoulXMaka, Black*StarXTsubaki, CronaXPatty, and FreeXEruka. Since there is so many, I'm just going to combine it all into one story with multiple ships... Here we go!**_

"Soul!" Maka called from the kitchen.

"What? This had better be important." he replied, appearing in the doorway. His spiky-white hair was as usual, going everywhere and kept back by a headband. He wore his simple maroon pants and yellow jacket as he leaned against the doorway.

"It's very important." Maka replied, looking over a piece of paper. "Lord Death is inviting us to a dinner. He's says he has an important announcement."

"Dinner?"

"Yeah, but that's not the bad part."

"If that isn't then what is?" Soul looked uncomfortable now.

"We have to go with or weapons and/or Meisters depending on which you are, and present yourself as if you were a couple." There was a long pause before Soul burst out laughing. Maka glared at him.

"Yeah, I'm guess your next line is, 'Well, then it sucks I have to go with you.'" Soul stopped and looked up, pain slightly making its presence in his eyes.

"No, it wasn't that at all." he said. "I was just realizing how sorry I was for poor Tsubaki. She has to go with Black*Star as a couple. I don't mind going with you at all. You're the coolest partner ever! Why wouldn't I want to go into public with you?" Maka blushed and turned away.

"Yeah, you make a good point there." she said, and started doing the dishes.

"Is this tonight?" Soul asked.

"Yeah."

"So shouldn't we be getting ready? What time does it start?" Maka dried her hands and looked at the piece of paper a second time.

"It starts at 8."

"That's probably just to get Kid to show up." Soul observed dryly.

"Yeah, and its 7 now. So, I guess we could start getting ready." she suggested. Soul smiled.

"Meet you at the front door when you're ready."

8888DTK8888

"Free!" Eruka yelled down the hall of the small apartment they were staying in. "We're kind of on a time limit here!"

"I know!" he called back from his room where he stood in front of a mirror. "But this stupid tie hates me! Where are we going anyway, and why do we have to dress up?!"

"We're going to the DWMA for the dinner, remember?" Eruka replied, walking into the room. "Tonight is when Lord Death announces that he has an alliance with us."

"I don't know why he's making the exception now." Free grumbled and his fingers got tangle into the tie. "He's never accepted witches before, and now..."

"Well, he accepted Angela, didn't he? So why not me?" Eruka replied in a frustrated tone.

"It's nothing against you personally." Free said quickly. "It's just that after Asura died, things have not been the same." He yanked at the tie, freeing his fingers, and began pulling at it again. Eruka sighed and pushed his fingers away.

"You'll never fix it like that." she said, and began straightening it before she tightened it last. She looked up at Free, who was staring at her curiously, and realized that their faces were pretty close together. She blushed, dropped his tie and straightened it, and whisked away to her own room.

_What the hell Eruka?! _She thought to herself. _You need to focus tonight, and not on Free._

8888DTK8888

"YOU'RE GOD OFFICIALLY LOOKS FANTASTIC!" Black*Star yelled atop the kitchen table. He had gotten the news from Tsubaki that there was a very important meeting tonight, and he dressed as nicely as he could. He had a midnight blue suit on, with a light blue tie (the same color as his hair), and black dress shoes. He turned as he heard footsteps, and his mouth gaped open when he saw Tsubaki.

She was wearing a midnight blue dress that sparkled when she moved. It came down to just above her knees, and she had a similar-colored pair of sparkly heels. She looked up at him, and smiled when she saw his tie was crooked.

"Come here for a second." she said. Black*Star's eyebrows raised. _What if she tries something? Wait, I'm the guy, doesn't the guy usually make the first move?_ He stepped off the table and towards Tsubaki. She grabbed his tie and began to straighten it. Black*Star remained absolutely still, unmoving, as he watched Tsubaki, who smiled as she worked.

"Ok, I'm-." Black*Star cut her off by pressing his lips against hers. He had wanted to do this for so long, but had never had the guts to try... until now. Tsubaki looked taken aback as he pulled away, and they both turned away, blushing.

"Uh... Thanks." Black*Star mumbled. "We should probably... uh- you know, get going."

"Oh... Uh- yeah. Let's go, then." Tsubaki said, following the same speech pattern as Black*Star as they walked out the door.

_Oh my- YOU IDIOT! You blew it! She never liked you! What the hell were you thinking, kissing her!? Really?! What the hell went through your head during that time? Seriously?!_

_OMG! Black*Star just kissed me! What do I do? What do I say?! Did I already make this awkward?_

8888DTK8888

"Kid, we're going to be late! I already told you! You look perfectly symmetrical, not let's go!" Liz shouted up the stairwell as she and Patty waited by the door. Liz had on a golden dress that was tight on her and came down to just below her knees. Patty had on a yellow dress with brown polka dots on it (similar to Eruka's normal outfit), and her hair was up in a bun with a golden tiara on her head. If Patty's personality were different, the dress would've been fine, however….

"I HATE THIS STUPID DRESS!" Patty screamed. A she said his, though, a certain pink-haired Meister walked through the door wearing his normal outfit.

"I thought it looked g-good on you." Crona stammered. "I-it makes you look like a giraffe." Patty blushed, looked down at her dress, back up at Crona again, and blushed harder.

"I guess so, huh?" she said calmly.

"Awww." Liz said. Patty turned and shot a glare at Liz so fierce that if looks could kill, Liz's soul probably would have exploded.

"What time does this start?" Kid asked, looking at his watch. Liz inhaled slightly as saw how handsome the reaper looked.

"It starts at 8." Crona replied. "We should get going."

"We should!" Kid agreed, rushing out the door. "If we are late to something that starts at such a perfect time it will ruin us! Let's go!"

"Correction," Liz muttered, following him. "It will ruin you."

8888DTK8888

"Thank you all for coming tonight!" Lord Death said to the students in the cafeteria. They were eating a meal of stir-fry and listening to him as he spoke. He could see only one couple that dressed alike, and that was Black*Star and Tsubaki, but they looked quite uncomfortable in one another's presence. "I have an important announcement." He paused, letting Free and Eruka walk onto the stage. "We have now allied ourselves with these two." There was a long awkward silence before Soul stood. He wore a black suit and a red tie with black stripes.

"Lord Death, did you really make us dress up as couples to make us come down here, to eat dinner waiting for an _important_ announcement, just to tell us you made a truce?"

"Yeah!"

"Why did you do that?"

"This is just plain weird!"

"Can we go home now?!" Questions were fired at the reaper, and the only ones who didn't participate were Maka, who was reading, and Kid, who didn't even care.

"Okay, okay!" Lord Death said, putting up his hands and silencing the Meisters. They sat as he continued. "Look, I did want to tell you about the truce, but there is another reason I called you all down here. Now, don't tell me you all haven't enjoyed your time with one another?" The Meisters and weapons all glanced at one another, blushing and smiling. A long silence stretched over the group, and Patty broke it.

"I did!" she said, leaning forward and kissing Crona on the cheek. There was a low whooping and clapping that began, and after Black*Star kissed Tsubaki again, it was all over. Everyone just clapped and whooped for those brave enough to do it in public. They clapped louder as Free kissed Eruka.

"Okay, everyone, I think you all see my point!" Lord Death clapped his large, white hands together. "Now, go on home!"

8888DTK8888

The sun was well below the horizon as Soul and Maka walked through the door of their apartment.

"Well, that was exciting." Maka said, stretching.

"I'm glad I got to spend it with you." Soul agreed. Maka blushed, and nodded.

"Yeah, you too." Soul looked at her, crimson eyes sparkling with mischief. Next thing Maka knew, Soul had his lips against her. They stayed in this position a while, unmoving, before Soul pulled away. Maka pulled out a book and Maka-Chopped him, but only hard enough for him to feel it.

"What was that for?!" he demanded, still holding her.

"For not doing that sooner." Maka smiled.


	7. Prussianess II

_**What's up guys?! Okay, Prussianess, we are like, BFF's now! You are awesome! You keep coming back with more ideas! So I'm gonna keep posting! Okay, here's your story idea with KimXOx.**_

"Kim, do you hate me?" Ox asked. Kim looked at him curiously, pondering where the question may have come from.

"No, not at all, why do you ask?"

"Because I really like you-."

_(Soul: That's no secret._

_Ox: ROYAL THUNDER!_

_Soul: *Electrocuted and blasted 100 feet away.*_

_Me: You're interrupting my story and abusing Soul! _

_Ox: *Gives mischievous smile* Kid's next!_

_Me: SOUL FORCE!_

_Ox: *flies 200 feet away and remains unconscious.*_

_Me: You asked for it!)_

"-And you never seem to like me back, and I can't figure out if it's because you're playing hard to get, or because you hate me."

"I don't hate you, Ox-" Kim began.

"Then let me take you on a date. One day, that's all I ask!" Ox begged. Kim sighed.

"I'll meet you here tomorrow at noon." Kim said, walking down the steps of the DWMA. Ox jumped and shouted in joy. As Kim turned, he pretended to be calm and collected. When she disappeared he continued.

8888DTK8888

Ox waited at the bottom of the steps of the academy at noon, and soon enough Kim arrived.

"I've already eaten so don't take me to lunch." she said instantly.

"I wasn't planning on it." Ox bowed with a smile. Kim smiled, but as he stood she quickly hid it. "I have something much more fun in mind."

Throughout the day, Ox took Kim to every fun thing they could think of. They started at the beach, building sandcastles and having a swimming contest. They went to the park where they raced to see who was faster of the two; Kim won. Then, Ox took Kim to get some ice cream, and they sat on a bench in the park to cool off. Ox then took Kim to the harbor to feed the birds and gulls and watch the ocean. Then, they went to the store, bought water guns, and had a full-on water gun fight. Kim won by sneaking up on Ox and dumping the bucket of water they were using to refill on him.

They made their way back to the DWMA with some chinese food from a nearby restaurant and climbed up to the roof. They ate and dried off as the sun began to set. It cast beautiful golden rays across the sky, and Kim marveled at how pretty they were.

_Did I actually have fun today with Ox? _Kim thought. _I actually enjoyed myself a lot more than I thought I would. _Kim had surprised herself as she looked at Ox and found herself filled with pride that she was dating him-. _Whoa, what the hell did I just think?!_

Ox glanced back at her, and Kim began to eat quickly, blushing madly. Ox smiled, and looked back at the sun. He was so glad Kim had agreed to come along, and he knew she had fun. The way she was always smiling, and laughing. He put his arms behind him and leaned back, only to find his hand rested on Kim's.

"Oh! Sorry!" he said quickly, sitting back up.

"No, it's okay." Kim said. She scooted forward and sat next to Ox, leaning on him slightly. "I don't mind." Ox smiled, and they both turned back to the sun. Slowly, Ox raised and arm and draped it around Kim;s shoulders. She glanced at it; Ox flinched; she smiled and turned back to the sky; Ox sighed in relief, but what he was thinking inside was a different story.

_YES! I GOT THE GIRL! I GOT THE GIRL!_

**_What do you think? More ideas are needed! Please review or PM me!_**


	8. Chucklemaniac (my bro)

_**Okay guys! I am so happy that you guys are supporting me with this! I did not expect it to get so popular so fast! Okay, let's go! Then next one is from **__**Chucklemaniac**_ _**(who, BTW is my brother for those of you who don't know that. Check out his story, it's pretty good!) and he wants SpiritX(tiny)Medusa... really, bro, really?**_

"Medusa!" A voice called into my cell. My head shot up in surprise. No had talked to me in days. What the hell was going on now? "You have a visitor." A visitor. What. The. Hell. Really? When did I start having people visit me? Who authorized this, I mean seriously, I would like to be left alone, and I thought I had made this very clear to Lord Death. Apparently not.

The door opened, casting a large beam of light into my eyes, temporarily blinding me. As it shut, all I could see was a shadow standing at the end of my cell.

"Who are you?" I spat ungraciously. "I can't see you so you might as well tell me!" The shadow moved forward so the small light from the opening was shining on it. Or should say him. He was tall, red hair that came down to his shoulders, unmistakable blue eyes..

"Spirit? What the hell are you doing here?" I muttered. He looked behind him to make sure no one was listening.

"I'm here to break you out." he whispered.

"WHAT?!" I demanded. He clamped a hand over my mouth, and turned as a guard appeared in the small opening.

"Everything okay in there, Spirit?" he asked in a deep voice.

"Yep, perfect."

"You haven't seen my keys anywhere, have you?" the guard's head disappeared from view for a second before returning. "I lost them and don't know where they are. I'm afraid one of the prisoners might find them and break themselves out."

"Nope, but I'll keep my eyes open for them."

"Thanks." The man disappeared and Spirit held up the key ring. He smiled and began unlocking my chains.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Because," he said. "I'm an outcast here now. My daughter hates me, I can't keep a stable relationship and I drink too much. Plus, Lord Death doesn't need me! He just called all the other Death Scythes here, so.." he trailed off.

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked.

"Well, you don't deserve to be in here, and since I'm leaving, I thought why the hell not, and-."

"You're in love with me aren't you?" I cut him off.

"YES!" Spirit waited helplessly. It was my turn to clamp my hand over his mouth.

"Shut up!" I said. "You do that again and we're both dead!" I smoothed my outfit down. "Now, any idea how to get out of here?" Spirit froze. "I'll take that as a no. I could always do what I did to Rachel. I could control you and walk you outside the DWMA." I suggested. Spirit opened his mouth to object, and then paused to consider it.

"Okay, fine."

8888DTK8888

"Hey, Maka." Soul nudged Maka, who looked up from her book. "You're dad's heading this way, just thought I'd give you a heads-up." Maka nodded and kept reading, hiding her head. Her father passed right by her, not saying a word. Soul looked surprised, and then frowned.

"Something's not right here." she said.

"I know. Let's go talk to the others, they might have a plan." Soul suggested. But before they could move, the others found them.

"Maka, Soul, hurry!" Kid hissed as they all stood up from where they collided.

"What's going on?" Soul asked.

"It's Medusa!" Black*Star gasped. "She's gone!"

"What?!" Soul asked. "How?"

"Wait, Soul, you remember how my dad was acting funny?" Maka asked, a concentrated look shadowing her face. Soul nodded. "And how Medusa was able to steal Rachel's body and use it as her own?" the group was silent as Maka jumped to this conclusion. "It's just a hunch, but I think it's worth checking out." The group ran towards the entrance of the DWMA, looking everywhere for Spirit.

"THERE!" Black*Star yelled, pointing to the bottom of the steps. Spirit looked up, eyes widened, and sprinted out of view. The group followed quickly. "Get him, or her, or-whatever! Just go!" Black*Star yelled. The group followed Spirit down a group of alleyways and finally, out of town?"

"Dad!" Maka yelled. Her father turned, standing next to a full-sized Medusa. The group froze and everyone surveyed one another cautiously. "Dad, what's going on here?"

"I'm leaving." Spirit said simply, with a shrug.

"WHAT? WHY?" Maka demanded.

"I'm surprised you care." Medusa sneered. Maka glared at her.

"This doesn't concern you!"

"Oh, but it does!" Medusa said, her voice thick. "After all, it was _your _dad that freed me." Maka froze and glared at Spirit.

"Why?" then, the pair was on a broom above Maka's head.

"It doesn't matter now." Medusa replied. "Let's go Spirit." the broom took off into the distant desert. Maka froze, completely immobile. _What just happened, and what do I do now?_

8888DTK8888

"Medusa..." Spirit whispered. "Thank you."

"No really, I should be thanking you!" Medusa replied. She hated to admit it, but Spirit was all that bad. She kind of liked him in a way.

"Sure, suit yourself." Spirit said.

They flew farther away than had ever been charted on a map and settled there. They never intervened with the DWMA again, and lived by themselves forever.

_**Cheesy ending, I know. Don't kill me. Your welcome bro, you have officially made me love this couple. Thanks... cause it's not like I love almost every other couple too... pshhh. Anyway, thanks guys for your support and don't forget to request more ideas! See you next time!**_

_**~author-144~**_


	9. Kawaii Shinigami-chan

_**Hey guys! Wuzzup! I'm back with another story for you all! This is from a friend of mine, **__**Kawaii Shinigami-chan, **__**and she requested that I make a Black*StarXDeath the Kid with Kid as a female. Not a bad idea, so I'm going for it!**_

"Has anyone seen Kiddy?" Black*Star asked, his voice on the brink of cracking with worry.

"No, actually,I haven't see her today." Soul replied, looking around. Maka continued to read, Tsubaki was letting Liz do her nails, Patty was singing about giraffes...

"Aren't you guys the least bit worried at all?!" Black*Star demanded. Maka looked up from her book in surprise at the desperation in his voice. "You know what, fine! I'll go find her myself! Since you guys don't care!"

"Black*Star wait," Soul began. "It's not like that." but Black*Star had disappeared down the steps of the academy. He was furious that he was the only one who cared when a friend went missing. _Maybe, more than a friend? No, I can't afford to think about that now, I have to find her first._

He started at Kiddy's house. The symmetry of it might have kept her there. He walked inside, checked every room at least twice, her room 8 times or she would have a fit. When he concluded that she wasn't there, he began to look elsewhere.

_The beach maybe? The beach is pretty symmetrical since there's almost nothing there. Just sand and water._ Black*Star ran the 5 blocks to the beach and, gasping for air, found that Kiddy was not there either. _Ok, the park, maybe she's at the park._ Black*Star turned and sprinted the whole way there. He passed Soul along the way, who tried to stop him, but was brushed off. He approached the park, hoping desperately that Kiddy was here, but his heart sunk when he found she was not there.

_Ok, the museum?_ He ran there and burst straight through the door only to turn and walk out. The artifact in the museum were completely asymmetrical so there was no way Kiddy would be in there. _Ok, there has to some other place she could be... the ice cream place maybe?_ Black*Star, out of exhaustion, began to jog there. He couldn't walk, because that would waste time. When he got there, he opened the door and poked his head inside. No sign of Kiddy.

_Where can one girl hide?!_

"Black*Star!" he turned to see Maka and Soul approaching him. "We've been looking all over for you."

"Now you know how I feel!" Black*Star snapped. And with that, he whipped around and sprinted away again. _I wonder if this is what Kiddy is doing to me? Running and maybe thinking it's a game?Ok, next place to check is... OH! Stein's house! She's good friends with Mrs. Marie so she might be there!_ Black*Star changed directions and sprinted toward Stein's house.

"I'm sorry Black*Star, but neither Marie or Kiddy are here, bye!" Stein shut the door and Black*Star became even more worried. He froze when he heard laughter behind him. He turned to see the Thompson sisters, Maka, Soul, and Tsubaki, and they were all laughing at him.

"What?!" Black*Star snapped. "You got something to tell your God then say it."

"You do realize that you missed a spot, right?" Maka asked. Black*Star froze.

"NO! I checked everywhere in town."

"Did you check the place you started?" Soul asked. Black*Star gasped slightly, and then disappeared in the direction of the DWMA, his friends' laughter still echoing off the walls. When he got there, he looked up and sure enough, on the roof, was a certain reaper sitting and watching the setting sun. Black*Star sprinted up the stairs and straight onto the roof, falling next to her.

"Black*Star!" Kiddy yelped in surprise.

"I.. have been... looking... everywhere... for you..." Black*Star said between gasps.

"But Black*Star, I told you I was going to be here all day yesterday." Black*Star froze, remembering that conversation.

"Oh, well... Wait! That means everyone knew where you were and didn't tell me?!" he shouted. He stood up angrily and faced the steps where his friends stood laughing. "When I get down there you guys are so dead! Do you hear me?! DEAD! Your God will kill you for playing tricks on him! He will- mmff." Black*Star's voice was stopped as Kiddy kissed him. She had her hands on his collar so he couldn't pull away, and he wrapped his arms around her waist just as she pulled away.

"You know, you're much cuter when you're not freaking about being a God." she said teasingly.

"But I have to be a God, to you." Black*Star mumbled.

"Well, if we were together, wouldn't that make me a goddess? So I wouldn't be all helpless." Black*Star pulled her closer, so their foreheads were touching.

"No, but you'd been mine."

8888DTK8888

_**Well, that was actually pretty good. I don't mind this couple now that I wrote this. Ok, I'm officially running out of ideas, so guys... please... ideas? PM me or review 'cause I only got two ideas left! **_


	10. AnonymousSymmetryLocked

_**Hey! What's up guys! I'm back with another idea from who the heck knows who! It was a guest, so for now, we're just going to call him(or her) **__**anonymous**__**. Sound good? Okay, well, **__**anonymous**_ _**wanted a CronaXTsubaki fanfic, which I don't think I mind, since Crona has no self confidence and Tsubaki's really understanding. Plus, for this idea, I think I'm going to put in SymmetryLocked's second request (BTW, good to have you back!) for PattyStar so that way everyone has a couple. Read on to find out what happens... anyway... here goes!**_

"A dance?" Maka asked. She was with Kid, Black*Star, Crona and their weapon partners including hers, Soul.

"Yeah, Lord Death said he was going to have a dance here. Tomorrow night at 8. Oh the symmetry." _**(I think we all know who's talking here...) **_

"Ok, so we all just need a partner to go." Liz shrugged simply.

"Guys, we're having a meeting over here." Soul announced, walking away from the girls. Kid, Black*Star, and Crona followed curiously. "Okay, I'm asking Maka, so who are you guys asking?" he said.

"I think I'm going to ask Liz." Kid said. "Not many girls have as flawless symmetry as her." There was an awkward silence that stretched over the group.

"Ok, Crona?" Soul asked.

"I-I want to ask Ts-Tsubaki." he stammered. Black*Star stiffened. He glared at Crona.

"I'm going to ask her." He snapped. Crona's gaze hardened uncharacteristically.

"Oh, r-really?" Ragnarok appeared out of his back.

8888DTK8888

"I think I'm going with Soul." Maka said quietly.

"Yeah, I know Kid's going to take me." Liz agreed.

"I want Black*Star!" Patty said excitedly. The older two looked at the female weapon who smiled.

"Okay, but he's a handful." Tsubaki said.

"Tsubaki," Maka said. "He's your weapon partner, you can take him you know."

"Oh that's okay, I was actually hoping for-." she was cut off.

"Oh my gosh!" Liz pointed behind Tsubaki to where Crona had a sword and Black*Star was keeping his soul wavelength on the edge of his fingers. Tsubaki sprinted and stood right in the middle, knowing neither of them would hurt her. Crona quickly put Ragnarok away and blushed. Black*Star closed his fist so the wavelength would disappear.

"What is this about?!" she demanded.

"Well-." Black*Star began.

"I-I wanted to know if y-you wanted to go to the d-dance with me, and-." Crona started.

"But he bumped into Black*Star while walking that way and Black*Star complained how no one should 'touch their God' and it ended up how you saw." Soul lied quickly, knowing the truth would not help here. Tsubaki stood for a moment before turning to Crona.

"Of course I'll go to the dance with you." she smiled, and turned to Black*Star. "But you need to be nicer to Crona." Black*Star stiffened in surprise, before becoming angry.

"You shouldn't talk to your God that way."

"You shouldn't treat Crona that way!" she countered.

"Guys, cut it out!" Maka said, glaring at Black*Star. There was an odd silence, before Patty grabbed Black*Star's hand.

"C'mon, we should go to the zoo! There's giraffes there!" she said, hauling the blue-haired assassin away. Maka sighed.

"Patty saves the day. Tsubaki, I think you should stay at our house tonight. Black*Star still might be in a mood." she suggested.

"Ok."

8888DTK8888

Patty was laughing hysterically as she fed a giraffe. It graciously ate the hay off of her hand and she laughed as it licked her.

"C'mon Black*Star, it's fun!" she said to Black*Star's back. He was still sulking from this afternoon. She came and sat by him. "Are you still upset?"

"Yeah, now your God doesn't have anyone to go to the dance with." Black*Star grumbled. Patty laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You can go with me?" she offered. A small flicker of hope dwindled inside of Patty. She had always liked Black*Star, but kept this to herself.

"Sure, if you want." Black*Star mumbled.

"YAY! Now come on!" Patty yelled, dragging Black*Star over to the giraffes. She held his palm out flat flat and filled it with hay. She then held it up to the giraffe's nose where it then ate it. Black*Star laughed.

"Who knew feeding giraffes could be so fun?" he asked.

"Well," Patty said. "Sometimes you just have to give things a chance." Black*Star glanced at her, but she returned to petting the giraffes and singing softly.

8888DTK8888

"Welcome to the DWMA dance!" Lord Death said into the microphone. "Have a good time!"

Tsubaki stood next to Crona, looking around nervously as Maka and Soul approached them.

"Are you hoping lack*Star doesn't show?" Maka asked.

"He probably won't considering that he doesn't have a date." Tsubaki said with a nervous smile.

"I wouldn't be too sure." Soul said squinting across the room. "I think that's him over there."

"Who's he with?" Tsubaki asked. Maka gasped.

"Is that- is that-?"

"Patty? Yes, I'm afraid so." A voice sounded behind them. The group turned to see Kid and Liz staring in the same direction.

"So they're dating?" Maka asked. Kid shrugged.

"No idea."

"Oh-no. Tsubaki hide!" Soul hissed. "Black*Star's coming and he looks pissed!" _Too late! _Tsubaki thought as Black*Star grabbed Crona by the collar and shoved him against the wall. The music stopped and all the other kids turned to see what was happening.

"I will kill you!" Black*Star yelled. He produced a soul wavelength on one hand but it never reached Crona. Instead, a chain was wrapped around his hand. Tsubaki pulled on the chain and sent Black*Star flying backwards. She released the chain at the precise moment and sent him flying across the room.

"Are you okay?" she asked Crona, who only nodded. Tsubaki hugged him, and turned to face Black*Star, who stood behind her now. "Do you realize how mean your being?"

"Do I care?" Black*Star snapped. "He stole you from me!"

"No, I would've have chosen him anyway!" Tsubaki hissed. Everyone was surprised; no one had see Tsubaki this angry. "And not only that, but you have someone waiting for you and you don't even know it!"

"Really, who?!" Black*Star demanded.

"PATTY! I THOUGHT THAT WOULD'VE BEEN OBVIOUS TO A _GOD_ BY NOW!" Tsubaki was screaming. Black*Star turned to Patty.

"Is that true?"

"Yea, but you never liked me back; it's okay, I understand." Patty turned, but Black*Star laid a hand on her shoulder. He whipped her around so their foreheads were touching.

"I'm sorry I left you." he said. He leaned forward and kissed her. Patty face turned about 8 different shades of red. _**(Ha ha ha, 8... ha ha ha) **_

"Well, that was easy." Soul observed and the music started again.

"I'm sorry I flung you across the room." Tsubaki said to Black*Star, who smiled.

"It's okay." She turned to Crona.

"I'm sorry that you had all this happened to you today." she began, but Crona kissed her gently.

"It's going to be okay."

8888DTK8888

_**Okay guys, well that was fun. Black*Star's jealousy is really fun to write about! Ok, please send in more ideas! I'm trying to do them all. Even if you thinks it's stupid, or obvious, still send it! Thanks!**_


	11. Souleatertsubakiepicness

_**Everybody, if I haven't mentioned you directly, then I'm going to now... sort of. I just wanted to thank you guys for the 925 VIEWS I GOT TODAY! Wow, you guys really are great... thank you all so much! Ok, let's get started with a TsuStar request from **__**souleatertsubakiepicness**_ _**(another one of my best friends!). And personally, I love TsuStar so I'm going to get started right away.**_

"Have you guys seen Black*Star anywhere?" Tsubaki asked Maka, Kid, and their weapon partners. Maka shook her head disappointedly and chuckled quietly. Kid kept his annoyed expression on, but it worsened as he looked up. Tsubaki looked up to see Black*Star balancing on one of the pillars and shouting to the world about how great of an assassin he was. Tsubaki just smiled weakly. "oh, um, well... that would explain a lot." she stammered, trying not to let her voice falter.

Suddenly, the ground shook and there was a huge crater in the sidewalk. Black*Star stood in the middle, smiling straight at Tsubaki, and holding a thumb up.

"I'm the greatest assassin ever!"

"You moron! It's not symmetrical anymore, dammit!" Kid snapped. He was pissed before, now he was extremely pissed.

"Who cares, I surpassed God, so symmetry doesn't matt- OW!" Kid jumped and kicked Black*Star in the back of his head. Black*Star fell forward, putting a foot out to stop himself. He whirled on Kid. "What the hell was that for?!"

"You were about to say that symmetry didn't matter!" Kid snapped. "Even if you are a God, it's a God's duty to make sure everything has perfect balance, and the balance between left and right is of the utmost importance. It's so important that-."

"Kid, I don't think now is a good time for a history lesson." Tsubaki interrupted quietly. Kid looked at Black*Star's bored expression and gave up. "How about I take Black*Star with me when I run to do my errands today?"

"PLEASE?!" everyone demanded at once.

_Black*Star must really be annoying them! _Tsubaki thought. Black*Star smiled.

"Sure, I'll go, they can't handle a star as big as me being here,so c'mon."

8888DTK8888

"Ok, first we need to go to the store." Tsubaki read off her list "We need milk, and bread"

"Yeah, okay, where do you find those?" Tsubaki mentally face-palmed, remembering that she never brought Black*Star to the store with her.

"Well, milk is down that way, so we'll go there first." Black*Star followed Tsubaki, who rounded the corner and bumper into a man who looked a little older than her. "Oops, I'm sorry." she said, trying to get around the man. He blocked her path.

"Did you just bump into me?"

"Look, she just said that she was sorry!" Black*Star snapped, shoving the man backwards. "So back off!" the man pulled out a gun.

"I suggest _you _back off." the man said.

"No thanks." Black*Star said. "I'm a student of the DWMA, and this here is my weapon partner, so back off." He gestured to Tsubaki.

"That only works if you're ready fast enough!" the man replied, shooting Black*Star rapidly.

"Black*Star!"

8888DTK8888

"Don't you guys feel the least bit bad about dumping Black*Star on Tsubaki?" Maka asked.

"Not at all. He's gone, that's what counts." Kid replied cooly.

"Oh, lighten up Kid. You've been in a bad mood all day." Liz said, stretching.

"Because nothing has been symmetrical _all day_!" Kid retorted.

"Ok, well, I feel bad and I have a feeling something went wrong, or is going to go wrong, so I'm going to the store. Soul?" Soul transformed and Maka grabbed him. Kid looked up and glared.

"Fine. Liz, Patty, weapon form."

8888DTK8888

"See, what did I tell you?" the man asked as Tsubaki examined the bullet wound in Black*Star's chest. Everyone in the store stopped to watch what was happening. "I said, _what did I tell you_?" The man bellowed, bringing the hilt of his gun down on Tsubaki's back. She was thrust forward and almost paralyzed by pain. The man stood behind her. "Answer me!" the man went to repeat his actions but was sent flying across the room. Black*Star was on his feet, his soul wavelength clearly visible on his fingers.

"Touch her again and die in the name of you God!" he snapped fiercely. The man stood and shot Black*Star in the chest again. This brought the blue-haired assassin to his knees.

"Black*Star." Tsubaki said weakly.

"Awww, two lovers trying to protect each other, how sweet." the man spat in a mocking tone. This made anger course through Tsubaki. She, slowly, stood up.

"If you touch him...again.. I will kill...you." Tsubaki panted.

"How are you going to do that?" the man snarled.

"Like this!" A voice from behind him rang out. The blade of a scythe went through the man's chest, and then he was kicked towards Tsubaki. He was shot by a series of blinding flashes of light. Tsubaki kneeled next to Black*Star, knowing that a reaper and daughter of a death scythe could handle themselves against an ordinary human.

"Black*Star, are you going to be alright?" she asked. Black*Star turned towards her, and a smile spread across his face. He lifted a hand and stroked her cheek.

"I'm a God, remember, I can't die and leave you here with no one to protect you. And besides, as long as you here, I think I'm okay."

_The man was killed shortly afterwards by Kid, who got sick of asking the man to surrender, and went into execution mode with his Death-Cannons. The heroes remained unharmed, save for Black*Star who made a full recovery, and were returned to the academy safe and sound._

_8888DTK8888_

_**Sooo, what do you guys think. BTW, my original idea for this chapter was something else entirely, it had to do with them kissing at the end of a hard day. Sadly, my mind wandered a bit. Ok, please review with more ideas! Thanks for your support!**_


	12. Prussianess III

_**Okay guys, you'll never believe this, but guess who's back, 'cause it's not only me! That's right! Prussianess, welcome back! You are so supportive and I thank you for that, because you gave me so many ideas. I know I kinda ignored the CroMa request from your first one, and since you stayed with me anyway, I feel bad, so I'm bringing it back along with two others: SidXNigus, JustinXAzusa. We're gonna start with CroMa and go from there! Here we go!**_

"A party?" Crona asked.

"Yeah, Tsubaki said she was having a small party, you know, to celebrate the Kishin's death." Maka said. "We're kind of free now, so c'mon, please?"

"I don't know, can she deal with a party?" Black*Star asked, walking beside Maka. She glared at him and he fell silent.

"O-ok." Crona said. Maka gave her a warm smile.

"Yay! It will be so much more fun now that you're there!" Maka hugged her and Crona felt warm inside. _No, you cannot think about her like that! _she scolded herself. _Maka likes you only as a friend. ONLY! So stop it!_ Black*Star smiled as his best friend became even happier. Crona envied their closeness, but they had also known one another a long time. "Ok, I'll see you tonight."

8888DTK8888

"Ok, so first we're watching a movie. Any suggestions?" Tsubaki asked, looking around the room. Maka sat in the middle of Soul and Crona, and on the loveseat was Black*Star, who waited for Tsubaki to sit down, and the other couch held Kid and the Thompson sisters. Tsubaki pulled out The Notebook from her box of movies. "Anyone, anyone?" Maka shook her head.

"That one is too depressing." she said.

"Th-the book is twice as bad." Crona agreed. Maka glanced at her.

"You read the book?" Crona nodded.

"Okay, how about-."

"Ohhh! Do Tangled! Tangled!" Patty yelled excitedly.

"That new one?" Tsubaki asked, pulling it out; Patty nodded excitedly and shouted with joy.

"I don't know how to deal with shouting!" Crona yelled, and then there was a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Crona." Maka said. Crona was instantly calm.

"Okay, Tangled it is." Tsubaki said, breaking the unnerving silence.

8888DTK8888

At the end of the movie, Kid and Soul were sleeping, Black*Star was eating food, Tsubaki was trying to calm a crying Patty and Liz, and Crona was falling asleep on Maka's shoulder.

"Hey, Maka." Crona whispered, not aware of what she was doing.

"Yea?"

"I..I think I love you..." There was a long pause, and although no one else heard what was said, Crona felt uncomfortable.

"I love you too." came the reply.

"No, no, like really-"

"Shhh." Maka shushed her. "I know what you meant. And I love you too."

_**Awwwww... I was almost crying there actually. Ok next, Sid and Nygus!**_

"Azusa!" Sid called into the Death Room, walking in. "I need a favor." Azusa turned.

"Ok, what is it?"

"I need you to locate Nygus for me, I need to give her something important." Azusa shot him her infamous death glare before nodding.

"Ok." Azusa froze for a minute, and then looked at Sid. "Nurse's office tending to an injured boy, nope, and injured Reaper. Looks like Kid got into another fight with Black*Star." Sid nodded.

"Thanks." Azusa turned back around as Sid left the Death Room and down a series of stairs. He entered the nurse's office to find a bandaged Kid, a passed out Black*Star, their weapons, and no Nygus. "Where's Nygus?" he asked.

"Just left to go take a break outside I think." Liz replied. Sid nodded and walked outside the front doors and looked down the steps. He saw a figure at the bottom and ran all the way down to it. He let out an irritated sigh as he saw Maka.

"Sid, are you okay?" Maka asked.

"Just fine." Sid replied. "You see Nygus?"

"Yeah, she was headed to the library to find a book on how fast a reaper heals. Apparently she and Kid had some big dispute over it." Maka replied.

"Thanks." Sid ran back up the stairs, up another flight of stairs, and into the library. He saw the librarian, and Tsubaki stacking books, but once again, no Nygus. "Hey, you guys seen Nygus?" Tsubaki looked up.

"Yeah, she was just in here. She said she was headed back to the nurse's office." Tsubaki replied. Sid sighed and sprinted back down the stairs. _Catch her before she goes. Catch her before she goes._ he thought to himself. He bolted into the nurse's office and found the same group as before.

"Nygus?" he asked.

"Death Room." Liz said, filing her nails. Sid left and ran up the stairs and burst through the Death Room door. Azusa and Nygus were talking to Lord Death and whipped around when the door opened.

"Sid!" everyone said in unison.

"Nygus, I have been looking everywhere for you." Sid said. Nygus looked surprised.

"You have?"

"Yeah, to give you this." Sid pulled a rose out of his pocket and handed it to her. Nygus grabbed it and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you." she said.

_**Awww... That couple is so cute. I can't stand it... 'kay, next Prussianess herself. Her name will be Amelia! So welcome Amelia!**_

_**Amelia: What's up?!**_

_**Me: Ready to help Azusa get a guy?**_

_**Amelia: pshhhh, I could do that in my sleep!**_

_**Me: then let's do this!**_

"Azusa! Azusa!' Amelia called. She walked into the Death Room and found her. "Azusa! I have been looking all over for you! Guess what Marie just told me?!"

"What?" Azusa turned, looking at her friend Amelia.

"That you like Justin!" Azusa face-palmed. "What's wrong?" Azusa pointed to Lord Death, who was standing and listening to the entire conversation. He put his hands up in mock surrender.

"What? Don't mind me! I won't say anything!" Azusa shot him her death glare.

"You do, and you die!" she hissed.

"So it's true!" Amelia said.

"Huh?" Azusa turned.

"You told him not to say anything, so it's true?" Amelia squealed. "Ok, I have the perfect idea to get you two together!" She began ranting on idea after idea as Azusa thought, _Marie, you are so dead! Do you hear me? Dead!_

8888DTK8888

"Justin!" Amelia screamed, and Justin jumped, turning around. "I have a question for you!"

"Ok, hit me." he said.

"Do you like anyone?"

"Sure, I like a lot of people."

"No, like, like-like anyone?"

"Like like like?"

"No, no, like-like?"

"Like?"

"No, like-like!"

"Oh!"

"Yeah!"

"Yes, I do."

"Who is it?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"'Cause we're friends and it's important!" Amelia gave a puppy-dog face. "Please?"

"Ok, fine."Justin looked at her. "But I can't help but wonder if you're up to something."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Can you just tell me now?"

"Fine, it's Azusa. Ok, now go! I have other important things to do!" Amelia smiled as he walked away, and then laughed once he was out of earshot.

"This is going to be fun!"

8888DTK8888

"Azusa!" Amelia sang, coming back into the Death Room. Azusa looked annoyed.

"What is it now?"

"You're not happy to see me?"

"No, no!" Azusa said quickly. "I am. What's up?"

"Can you meet me at the one restaurant down the block from here tonight?" Azusa looked at her.

"Sure, what time?"

"8:00!" Amelia said.

"Yeah, sure, okay!"

8888DTK8888

"JUSTIN!" Amelia screamed. Justin jumped and whipped around.

"Oh, hello again." he said.

"I have another question."

"Oh, ok."

"Can you meet me at the restaurant down the block from here tonight?"

"Oh, sure. What time?"

"8:00!"

"Sure thing!"

8888DTK8888

Azusa got to the table reserved for her and Amelia to find Justin sitting there. He glanced up at her and she fixed her glasses. After a long silence, Justin finally spoke.

"I was wondering why it said all" He mumbled.

"And what is _it_?" Azusa asked. Justin held up a small card written in Amelia's handwriting.

_Dear Whomever is Reading This Card,_

_I'm sorry, but I cannot make it tonight. We will have to reschedule so all of us could enjoy this fine mealtime together. But it cannot be helped now. See you tomorrow._

_Yours truly,_

_Amelia_

Justin and Azusa, despite the awkwardness, ordered dinner and ate together. They began to warm up, laughing and talking, telling jokes, and stories. It was 9:00 before they left, and as they walked out the door, hand-in-hand...

"Hey guys!" Amelia jumped out from behind a bush in the lobby.

"Amelia!" The couple exclaimed in surprise. Azusa glared at her.

"You set this up didn't you?!"

Aww, don't tell me you're mad. Look, you have a boyfriend."

"I don't need help getting one!" Azusa let go of Justin's hand and gave him her jacket. She advanced on Amelia, who backed up, until they were in the parking lot.

"Look, you were happy 30 seconds ago." Amelia began.

"Yeah, and then I realized what you did!" Azusa darted and forward, and Amelia ran away screaming. "Get back here Amelia!"

8888DTK8888

_**Well, that was probably the funnest set of stories I have written for this series! I was laughing so hard! And yet we still have a problem.**_

_**Amelia: *still running away***_

_**Azusa: Amelia! When I catch you you are SO dead! Do you hear me?! DEAD!**_

_**Anyway... uhhh... so I could use some more ideas gus! Thanks for your support!**_


	13. SymmetryLocked

_**Wazzup guys?! I'm back and I'm super excited! Why, you ask why? Because today I'm presenting probably one of my favorite couple to the world... or everyone cool that likes this couple. I present KiMa, otherwise known as KidXMaka! Yeah! Thank you **__**SymmetryLocked!**_ _**We're best friends now!**_

"Maka, look, I know you're mad but isn't this a typical Blair move?" Soul asked as Maka grabbed her jacket.

"I don't care if this is what you call normal!" Maka snapped. "You, of all people, should know better." she opened the door to reveal a rainy, cold street.

"And where are you going to go?!" Soul demanded.

"The library, and then maybe Black*Star's place, since he and Tsubaki actually care!" Maka retorted, slamming the door and walking into the rain. She didn't bother with her hood, if her hair got wet, well who the hell cared?! She was so mad at Soul. She walked into his room to see Blair laying on him, in human form, with close to nothing on. She was pissed; Soul knew better than that!

She opened the door to the library and walked in, going straight to the back. She pulled a random book of a shelf, plopped down into a chair, and began to read.

"Maka, the library is about to close." a voice said about an hour late; a familiar one.

"Kid, what are you doing here?"

"Umm... well normally when I go to a library I read, same as you." Kid said. Maka blushed.

"Well, yeah, okay." Maka said, putting her book back.

"Why are you here so late?" Kid asked as they walked to the front.

"I could ask you the same thing." Maka replied. Kid smirked.

"I was conducting research on the best way to take down a witch." He turned to her. "Your turn." Maka gave a small, hollow laugh.

"I was avoiding Soul." she admitted.

"Why?" Kid asked.

"I caught him with-."

"Blair again?" Kid finished. Maka stared at him, stupefied.

"How did you know that?" she asked.

"Typical Soul." Kid shrugged, and then glared into the rain as they stepped into it. "Speak of the devil." Maka gave him a curious look, which was hard to do in a downpour, and Kid pointed into the parking lot. Soul was waiting on his motorcycle.

"Maka," he said. "I've come to take you home." Maka's eyes widened in surprise.

"Do you want to go?" Kis whispered quietly. Maka shook her head slightly, and then Kid grabbed her hand. "Sorry, Soul, but she's staying with me tonight." he called. Soul's face hardened as Kid summoned Beelzebub.

"Are you sure?" Soul challenged. "Maka doesn't look very convinced."

"What? Do you want me to spell this out?" Maka snapped as her and Kid floated into the air. "Hmmm, best friend that cares, or roommate that only cares about the body of his weapon partner's cat? I think we know the answer." With that, Maka and Kid flew away.

8888DTK8888

"Kid?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks for letting me stay."

"Sure, it's no problem." Kid said, putting Maka in his bed. "I'd rather have you here than with that backstabbing son-of-a -."

"Kid?"

"Yeah."

"Are you jealous of Soul because we live together?"

"No."

"Oh." There was a long pause before Kid sighed.

"I'm just jealous that you two are so close." he whispered. Kid had always had a crush on Maka. But she and Soul were so close, he was sure that he'd never get a chance. Not with her anyway.

"I wouldn't be." Maka said, a disgusted look overcoming her face. "He's a pig, sloppy, stupid, -."

"And completely asymmetrical." Kid added. Maka smiled.

"Yeah, that too."

The two stayed up and talked until at least three in the morning. They were laughing, crying, listening, smiling, almost-sleeping, waking up, drinking soda, and eating random stuff. Finally, Maka leaned forward and kissed Kid on the cheek.

"I think I'm going to bed." she said, getting under the covers as Kid blushed. She grabbed Kid's hand and pulled him onto the bed. "You too." she mumbled. Kid, unsure of what to do, crawled under the covers too. He leaned forward and kissed Maka on the cheek too.

"Good night." he whispered. Little did he know that Maka was not sleeping, but blushing like crazy because she'd finally been able to admit she liked Kid to his face.

8888DTK8888

_**YES! I love this couple! WOOOO! Ok, send me in some more reviews and ideas! Thank you guys for your support!**_


	14. AwkwardGuest

_**What is up guys?! I'm back with another story, one that I actually don't mind. JacquelineXHarvar, and KillikXPatty. Actually, these are both pretty cute! The thanks for the idea goes out to someone named **__**AwkwardGuest**__**. That's a pretty unique name; just sayin'. Here goes nothing!**_

The sun poured through the windows of the class Crescent Moon, shining onto the desks of the students and the teacher, Stein, who was in the middle of dissecting who knows what. No one paid too much attention to what Stein said, unless you actually cared about school, like Maka. In fact, many of the students found themselves sleeping through this particular class, or passing notes to their friends, which a certain Meister and weapon were doing...

_You gonna ask Jacqueline out any time soon? -K_

_I don't know... you gonna ask Patty out soon? _-H

_Not sure... I'm too nervous, you know me. _-K

_C'mon, you have to try! _-H

_You know that I could say the same thing about you right now... right? _-K

_Yea, but-._

"Harvar, Killik, is there something on that note that you would like to share with the class on that note of yours?" Stein asked. The class turned back to Harvar and Killik, who remained utterly calm.

"No, we were just reviewing the notes you had given us." Killik said quickly. Harvar gave a quick nod of affirmation. Stein looked at them, the sunlight glaring off his glasses, and then returned to what he was doing.

_That was close. _-H

_You think?! _- K

8888DTK8888

"Man, that was a little close for comfort.." Harvar said as he and Killik waited on the steps of the DWMA for their partners.

"Yeah, no kidding. I seriously thought we were gonna be the next test subjects for Stein!" Killik agreed.

"So, are you going to tell us what you were talking about, or what?" a voice asked. The pair looked up to see the twins, Thunder and Fire, and Ox standing a few steps above them.

"No, not really." Harvar said.

"Yea, it was just the notes, so it was unimportant." Killik said matter-of-factly.

"Are you sure that was it?" Ox asked. The pair nodded and Ox sighed.

"Ok, well Maka wanted me to tell you that she was having a small get-together type thing at Black*Star's place, and we're all invited." Ox said.

"Ok, well, sorry guys but you have to stay home and sleep." Killik told the twins, who responded with pouting faces.

"So, does that mean you're coming?" Ox asked. Killik nodded, and Ox turned to Harvar.

"Yea, I guess so." Harvar said.

"Good." Ox smiled. "Because Kim and Jacqueline are going, too." Ox was too busy dreaming about Kim to notice the look that was passed between Killik ad Harvar.

8888DTK8888

"Ok, so we're going to start the first round of Spin the Bottle. Everyone remember the rules?" Maka asked, looking around the room. Kid, Black*Star, Ox, and Kim had all shown up with their weapon partners, but Killik had left his at home

"No." Soul replied lazily. The group laughed as Maka rolled her eyes.

"The person it lands on gets asked a question by the person who spun it, and it _must_ be answered no matter how embarrassing it is."

"Ok, YOUR GOD OFFERS TO GO FIRST!" Black*Star yelled, purposely spinning the bottle so it lands on Maka. "Would you kiss Soul?"

"MAKA-CHOP! and I'm not answering that!" Maka snapped, crushing a 1,500 page book on his head.

"Whatever happened to '_must_ answer the question?'" Black*Star asked in a hoarse voice before passing out on the ground.

"I made the rules, so I get a freebie. And there's a new rule, no repeating questions!" Most of the guys whined for they had wanted to ask Maka the question again, but Soul just laughed.

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki kneeled down to look at his head.

"My turn!" Maka sang, and spun the bottle quickly. It slowed and landed on Kid. "Would you go out with Liz?" There was a long pause, Kid blushing during all of it, and then a chorus of 'ooooohhhh's' from the guys.

"Yes." Kid said quietly.

"OOOHHHHHH!" the guys yelled as Liz kissed him on the cheek. Killik was laughing and yelling too, enjoying himself, until Harvar spun the bottle and it landed on him.

"Which girl in this room would you ask out?" Harvar had a sly grin on his face. Killik glared straight at him, and then smiled.

"Just so you have a heads-up, you're next Harvar." Killik said; Harvar's face paled. "Ok, I'm not afraid to admit it." Killik walked right up to Patty and kissed her on the cheek. "Patty!" he said, returning to his seat. The guys cheered him on while the girls laughed at Patty's blushing face.

"Ok, Killik, you're up." Maka said. Killik nodded and spun the bottle so it landed on Harvar.

"So, uh, Harvar." Killik said. "Same thing you asked me."

"That's a repeated question!" Harvar announced.

"Nope!" Maka said. "I said no repeated question to an individual person, but not in general. Therefore, Harvar." the group turned to Harvar who turned a bright red color.

"Uh..." he swallowed. "Jac- Jacqueline." he stammered.

"OHHHHHHHHH!" the guys yelled, Killik joining and laughing.

"Killik!" Harvar yelled. "You are so dead!" He ran after Killik, who ran away, and Harvar ended up passing out from running too much in the front yard.

"What do we do with him?" Maka asked Ox.

"Ah, just leave him there. he'll be okay... eventually he'll get over the fact that his crush knows." Ox replied. Killik smiled.

"I know I am." he said. Just after saying so, Patty ran up, kissed him on the cheek, and ran laughing back to Liz and Tsubaki, who joined. Ox clapped him on the shoulder.

"Yea, I think you got it easy."

8888DTK8888

_**Thanks guys for reading! I'm glad I have the time to do this! It's so much fun to see what you guys can come up with. Once again, thank you for your support! Remember to review more ideas! Bye!**_


	15. Kawaii Shinigami-Chan II

_**Ok, I'm am back and I'm... (*sniffle...tears) I'm so touched that you guys got me over 1000 views! I don't know what to say! Well, actually, I need to address my friend **__**Kawaii Shinigami-Chan**__**. You requested a sequel to your DTK(F)XBlack*Star (F= female) and your request has been... denied. NOPE! Just Kidding! It's actually becoming a reality right now!**_

"_Black*Star!" Kiddy called. She sounded in pain. Black*Star rushed down the alleyway. His head whipped from side to side, searching desperately for the location of his love's voice. "BLACK*STAR!" Black*Star darted down another one, leaving his friends in the dust. At the end, he looked around and began to worry at the odd silence. "Black-!" the voice was cut off, but rang clearly from his right. Black*Star sprinted in that direction, wishing he could use Tsubaki's Speed Star right now but she was far behind him, and stopped dead when he went down an alley._

_A man had his hand over Kiddy's mouth, his other arm held her in a headlock, and he smirked at Black*Star. The man was tall, his face an oval surrounding dark eyes that held mystery._

"_You must be the infamous Black*Star." he said quietly. He was still smirking and a twinge of anger shot through Black*Star._

"_Unhand her, or die in the name of your God." he spat. The man only laughed._

"_Right, I forgot about your big ego, and how you think that you surpassed God." He stroked Kiddy's cheek, and she whimpered, causing Black*Star to flinch. "Although, only a fight will tell how powerful you truly are."_

**5 hours earlier...**

"Black*Star, I'm going to go shopping for the dinner we're having at my place, okay?" Kiddy asked, smiling. They were on the steps of the DWMA, waiting for the others, as Kiddy said this. Black*Star turned to her, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Yea, sure, just promise me you'll be safe." he said.

"Just as long as you promise to remember this conversation so you don't freak out!" Kiddy said jokingly. They both laughed and Black*Star looked at her, his eyes twinkling, as he planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Ok, fine, I promise."

"You swear on it?"

"With all the symmetry in the world." Black*Star said solemnly.

"Awwww..." Liz and Patty, Kiddy's weapon partners, stood next to the others, and sighed at the emotionally charged moment.

"What are you looking at?!" Black*Star demanded.

"Oh, nothing!" Liz said quickly. Then pointed at a street lamp. "That lamp is all."

"You're right!" Kiddy exclaimed. "It's completely asymmetrical!"

"Oops." Liz muttered.

"Liz, Patty, weapon forms!" Kiddy yelled. Liz and Patty shifted and Kiddy shot at the post until it exploded. Black*Star and the others sat, wide-eyed, as Kiddy put her weapons down and walked away.

"Well... uhh, that was... strange." Maka said slowly, fumbling for words.

"Not really, I mean, this is Kiddy we're talking about guys." Black*Star replied.

"He makes a good point." Tsubaki said quietly.

"Yea, I'm a God, of course I do." Black*Star said, rolling his eyes dramatically. "Can we go home now, Tsubaki?" Tsubaki smiled.

"Of course!"

8888DTK8888

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _The house phone in Black*Star's apartment rang and Tsubaki picked it up. Black*Star left the fridge to see what was going on.

"Hello? Yes, this is Tsubaki. Huh? Right now? It's that important? Are you sure? This doesn't seem right... He requested this himself? Ok, if you say so. Yes, we'll be right over." Tsubaki put down the phone, grabbing her jacket. Black*Star looked at her, puzzled.

"What's going on?" Tsubaki shrugged.

"I don't know, only that Lord Death demanded that we come to the Death Room as soon as possible for a very important mission." Black*Star grabbed his jacket, too, and when he stepped outside, he grabbed Tsubaki's hand.

"Tsubaki, Speed Star." Tsubaki smiled, and they raced towards the academy. They ran straight through the front doors, through the corridors, up the stairs, and straight into the Death Room. Maka, Soul, and the Thompson sisters were already there.

"Good, you're here." Lord Death said. "Let's get right to it! As you can see, we have a Meister missing.." Black*Star put up his hand to stop him.

"Yea, we know, she said she was going shopping after school. She told me." he explained.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that too. However, Azusa found something much different than that." Lord Death said, and Black*Star leaned forward. "A man with a gun was leading her down a small alley where a small gang of growing Kishin eggs is arising. We need you guys to- Black*Star wait!" Lord Death called, but Black*Star was gone. "I was going to say rescue Kiddy and take out the gang, but if it's Black*Star going, than you guys only have to take down that gang. Black*Star would die before letting Kiddy get injured." Lord Death looked at his students. "I'm entrusting you with this mission because I believe you can do it. Now, go make me proud with your skills!"

8888DTK8888

Black*Star knew that he was at least halfway across town by the time Lord Death had released the other students Right now, he really wished he had Maka's soul perception, that would be really useful. He focused on what he had now, eyes and ears. He listened very closely, probably stepping lighter than he ever had before in his life.

Suddenly, there was the sound of footsteps behind him. He got his soul wavelength ready, and as they closed in, he whipped around, thrusting his arm straight at... Maka? Maka dodged and the rest of the gang slowed down.

"What the hell was that?!" Soul, who was in weapon form (his scythe), asked.

"Sorry, I was paying a little too much attention." Black*Star said.

"Well, there's a first time for everything." Maka sighed. Black*Star would've glared had he not heard the scream. He seemed to be the only one to hear it and shushed the others, who fell silent.

"Black*Star!" Kiddy called. She sounded in pain. Black*Star rushed down the alleyway. His head whipped from side to side, searching desperately for the location of his love's voice. "BLACK*STAR!" Black*Star darted down another one, leaving his friends in the dust. At the end, he looked around and began to worry at the odd silence. "Black-!" the voice was cut off, but rang clearly from his right. Black*Star sprinted in that direction, wishing he could use Tsubaki's Speed Star right now but she was far behind him, and stopped dead when he went down an alley.

A man had his hand over Kiddy's mouth, his other arm held her in a headlock, and he smirked at Black*Star. The man was tall, his face an oval surrounding dark eyes that held mystery.

"You must be the infamous Black*Star." he said quietly. He was still smirking and a twinge of anger shot through Black*Star.

"Unhand her, or die in the name of your God." he spat. The man only laughed.

"Right, I forgot about your big ego, and how you think that you surpassed God." He stroked Kiddy's cheek, and she whimpered, causing Black*Star to flinch. "Although, only a fight will tell how powerful you truly are." Black*Star's eyes narrowed.

"If it's a fight you want, you got it!" he snapped. "But you put the girl down to do it!" The man dropped Kiddy like a sack of potatoes. Black*Star's teeth began to grind in anger and frustration with this man.

"Like that?" The man asked. _Who the hell does this guy think he is? He's got a lot of nerve to challenge a God like me! _Before the man could react, Black*Star was in front of him, a fist barreling towards his face. Black*Star smiled at the crack of the man's nose. He slipped behind the man as he threw a punch, and used the same move Kid used on him when they first met. He tripped him so the man fell on his shoulder, and thrust him away. He added a touch of his soul wavelength for good measure, and to reassure himself that he would have time to check on Kiddy. He turned to where she was sitting and didn't see her.

Suddenly, the man let out a painful cry. Black*Star turned to see that Kiddy had kicked in the... well, I'm sure it's obvious where she kicked him. The man fell, face twisted in pain, and Kiddy turned to Black*Star.

"Black*Star!" she cried, running to him and hugging him. Black*Star hugged her only to fell a sharp pain in his side. He dropped to his knees, pain searing through him. "Black*Star?" she asked. And gasped at the bullet wound that had grazed him. The pair looked up to the rest of the gang, and their leader who was kicked you-know-where, glaring at them.

"Well, it looks like it's the end for the happy couple, and the beginning for the Kishins. That girl is our sacrifice, and is the only one for the job because she's a reaper, and Lord Death's almost impossible to kill." the leader said, his eyes resting on Kiddy. Black*Star moved in his line of sight.

"Over... my...dead...body." He snapped hoarsely. The man smiled as his gang lifted up their guns.

"Well, that can be arranged." Before anyone could move, there was a loud yell.

"GENIE-HUNTER!" Maka screamed, bringing Soul's Genie-Hunter form down on most of the men. Kiddy ran to Liz and Patty, grabbing them and firing at random into the crowd of Kishin eggs. Black*Star ran to Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki, Enchanted-Sword Mode!" he ordered, and Tsubaki did as she was told.

"_Let's go Soul-Resonance!" _the pair yelled, and a shadowed electricity began to form around them. "TRAP STAR!" Black*Star yelled, tying all the men with the chain and electrocuting them at the same time. There was a large flash of light and an explosion. When the light finally died, the group was surrounded by not only Kishin egg souls, but the human souls they devoured too.

Black*Star dropped Tsubaki, who turned back into human form, and he collapsed from exhaustion onto the ground.

"Black*Star!" Kiddy yelled, kneeling instantly next to him. The group turned and came over to see what was happening. "Black*Star, are you alright?" Black*Star smiled, but kept his eyes closed.

"As long as you're okay, I'll be just fine." he whispered, and propped himself up to kiss her on the cheek before collapsing again.

8888DTK8888

_**Wow, that was super intense to write, but fun! And, don't worry guys, Black*Star was just fine afterwards! Thank you guys so much for your support, and keep reviewing! Oh, BTW, I'll take any repeats because there can always be a different plot line, so don't hesitate to put any others in okay?**_

_**Kid: You're crazy, you know that?**_

_**Me: What? What makes you say that? I'm not the one with asymmetrical hair!**_

_**Kid: Dammit! You're right! I'm garbage! Scum! I'm don't deserve to live!**_

_**Me: Okay, guys, I'm going to go calm him down... Review anymore ideas! **_


	16. TurtleDovesRule

_**(*sniffle, sniffle*) You guys really are amazing! Over two-thousand views and over 50 reviews... I'm so touched! (*Cries*) Anyway, today we have a request from TurtleDovesRule (that's a cool name!), and they requested a SoMa fanfic. I'm okay with this, all though it's not my fav. couple... but here goes...**_

CRASH! The thunder clapped overhead and shook the house as Kid, Maka, Black*Star, and their weapon partners sat in the living room of Kid's mansion. Patty, who was too oblivious to be afraid, trembled in fear next to Kid. Liz, who was afraid of...well, everything, sat next to Tsubaki and worked on her nails, completely oblivious to the thunderstorm. Kid sat, yawning, as he played cards with everyone but, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki.

"HA! Two-pair!" Black*Star yelled, throwing his cards down onto the table. Kid rolled his eyes, laying down his bluff and Soul copying him. "Maka?" Black*Star said teasingly. "You lose, so you can lay your cards down now." Maka was reading and playing at the same time, yet she was still in the lead. She hadn't lost yet, but it looked like she might lose this round.

"Actually, Black*Star, I believe you lose." Maka said, peering over the edge of her book. "Full-house." she laid her cards on the table, and Black*Star sighed angrily.

"Dammit! How the hell do you keep doing that?" he demanded. Maka shrugged, pulling the growing money pile towards her. She put it in her lap, and inserted a dollar. The living room lit up as lightning flashed outside. Patty whimpered and curled up on the floor next to Kid. Maka continued to read as the thunder outside worsened.

"Maka, how can you read through all this noise?" Kid asked, and the gang's attentioned turned to the blonde girl reading. Maka looked up, and then smiled.

"I tune it out, like background noise.. or when Black*Star's ranting about how good he is."

"Hey!" Black*Star shouted. The group began to laugh when the power went out. Patty began to scream like crazy, and Maka and Soul went to go get some candles as the others began to calm her down.

"Here, hold these." she said, and placed about five candles into Soul's arms. Their hands brushed, and they held one another's gaze before turning away and blushing. Maka grabbed a box of matches and retreated to the living room. Maka took the candles from Soul and set them on the table before lighting them. that's when she noticed a certain reaper wasn't freaking out about the asymmetry of the candles' layout.

"Where's Kid?" Soul asked, basically reading Maka's mind. Liz looked up.

"He went outside to the power station on the side of the house to turn the power back on." As Liz said this, the lights returned. "Looks like he got it."

"I'm not waiting for him to get back to start another round!" Black*Star snapped. "I'm still need to beat Maka, so we'll play without him." Maka and Soul sat down again as Black*Star dealt a new hand of cards. Maka was dealt two aces, two 10's, and a 5. Black*Star began flipping cards, and then an ace was flipped as the last card. Maka grabbed all of her money, still reading, and put it all in the middle.

"All-in!" she said. Soul rolled his eyes and Black*Star smiled.

"Fold." Soul said, flicking his cards across the table face-down.

"I'll call that..." Black*Star said slyly. "And win! Three-pair!" he shouted.

"Black*Star," Maka began, shaking her head. "You lose. I have another full-house with aces." Maka showed her hand and took the money in the middle.

"WHAT THE HELL! ARE YOU CHEATING!? WHERE ARE YOU KEEPING THE ACES?! UP YOUR SLEEVE?!" Black*Star shouted, grabbing Maka and pulling on her shirt. That's when he went flying across the room with a black eye. Soul's fist was still in mid-punch, and he continued to stand there, glaring at Black*Star. Black*Star stood, a large red welt on his cheek.

"Don't ever touch my Meister like that again!" he snapped, showing his shark-like teeth. That's when Maka noticed Liz and Patty standing by the door with shoes and coats on.

"Where are you guys going?" she asked. Black*Star and Soul turned their attention to the sisters.

"Kid isn't back yet, and we're beginning to get a little worried." Liz explained, opening the door. "We're just going to go check and make sure everything is alright." the sisters walked out the door and closed it behind them, shutting out most of the sound of the rain. The thunder clapped and the room lit up as the lightning flashed before darkening as the power went out again. The candles, still lit, provided some light as Soul shuffled the cards and dealt them.

"What are you guys playing again?" Tsubaki asked, scooting forward on the couch to watch when a scream erupted from outside. Maka and Soul were on their feet instantly. Tsubaki smiled and stood slowly. "That's probably Patty, I'll go check on her, okay?" she said. Black*Star smiled as Tsubaki left, and then returned to his formal face.

"OK, well, it looks like its down to the three of us."

"Actually, not really." Soul said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Maka went all in and won all the money, remember?" Black*Star scratched the back of his head, cheeks reddening.

"Oh, yeah, how could I forget?" he stopped suddenly, head turned toward the door as if he were listening for something. "Ok, guys, something seems fishy here, since no one has returned, so I'm going to go and check on them." he stood and walked out the door, slamming it. There was a shout, barely audible, but it sounded like Kid. Maka's cheeks reddened as she realized that it was just her and Soul.

"Uhh, what do you want to do?" She asked quietly, looking at Soul. He was focused on the door, and Maka sighed, picking up her book and reading. She sat for a few minutes, reading quietly and enveloping herself in the book, before Soul replied.

"What did you say?" he asked. Maka rolled her eyes, and shook her head.

"It's nothing important." she said. Soul returned to looking at the door, and Maka continued to read. An awkward silence stretched out, and then Soul stood, brushing off his pants.

"I'm going to go see what's going on." Soul said, turning, when a hand wrapped around her wrist. He turned to see Maka's pleading eyes, as she stared up at him.

"Please," she whispered. "I want you to stay. Don't go and disappear like the others. Please." her voice trembled. Maka, the girl that defeated a kishin with her bare hands. Maka, the girl who feared nothing, was quivering in fear of being alone. Soul looked down into the emerald depths of her eyes, confused and utterly lost for words.

"Okay." he whispered, stroking her hair and caressing her cheek with the back of his wrist. Maka blushed madly as Soul sat next to her and pulled her inwards. He held her giving her a reassuring squeeze whenever she flinched from the thunder.

8888DTK8888

"Hiya!" Lord Death said, waving to the weapon and Meister pair as they walked through the door. "How's it going?" Kid, Black*Star, and their weapons were already in the room, and were smiling as Maka and Soul came in.

"Where were you guys last night, are you okay?!" Maka demanded upon seeing Kid and the others.

"Maka, we're fine." Kid said, pushing Maka off of him. "The real question is, how was your night last night?" Maka stood, dumbfounded, as she realized why everyone was smiling and staring. Anger boiled inside of her, and she stormed out of the room.

"What's her deal?" Soul asked, and everyone just laughed. Soul began to get irritated as Maka returned with a rather large book.

"MAKA-CHOP!" This process was repeated until everyone but her and Soul were on the ground.

"Wow, Maka, uncool." Soul said, shaking his head. Maka whirled on him angrily.

"Don't you see?! They set us up!" Realization hit Soul like a bolt of lightning.

"Oh..."

"Yeah!" Maka said, turning to glare at the injured students and Lord Death. Soul grabbed her hand and whipped her around so they were face-to-face.

"Was it really all that bad?" he murmured before cupping her face in his hands and kissing her softly on the lips.

"OHHHH!" came the yell of indignation from behind the pair, and the pair turned to smile.

"Not all bad, was it Maka?" Kid asked with a sly smile. Maka rolled her eyes and turned away, blushing.

"I have a question, Patty were you really afraid?" Soul asked.

"Nope!" Patty yelled. "But my big sis was!"

"Please, don't talk about it!" Liz said, whining.

"That was one flaw that they refused to fix." Lord Death explained. "Liz wanted to be brave, so she did."

"I'm still mad at you all." Maka said, still in Soul's arms. He kissed her on the cheek.

"How about I treat you to dinner and make-up for it." he asked. Maka blushed.

"Fine."

"Oh, its a date!" Black*Star yelled. "You God of love has finally delivered. I now pronounce you husban-." Black*Star fell to the ground as Maka Maka-Chopped him. The couple stepped over him and out the door as everyone laughed.

"That was so worth it!" Black*Star said hoarsely.

8888DTK8888

_**Sooo, tell me what you guys think! And please don't hate me for not posting in a while! .! I ran out of time and I've been bust with my part-time job! Review more ideas! Thanks!**_


	17. SymmetryLocked Prussianess

_**Ok, guys, I have invited here some important people today. I have invited SymmetryLocked (*Lots of clapping from audience), and the one and only Prussianess (*Lots of clapping and whooping) who has made her fourth debut on this story! Guys, you are amazing, so they're here to watch their story play out.**_

_**SL(SymmetryLocked): Hey guys, how's it going?**_

_**Amelia (Prussianess): Good to be back!**_

_**Me: So, guys, today we have a couple that is an obvious one.**_

_**Amelia: I hate this couple. Medusa's my least favorite character, and Stein deserves better than her. What about Marie?**_

_**SL: Marie will be fine! She has her toilet, doesn't she?**_

_**Amelia: *Glares at SL* would you like to take this outside?**_

_**Me: Guys, I'm not a fan of Medusa either, and I love the SteinXMarie couple, but people requested this, so I have to do it!**_

_**Amelia: When did Kid get here?**_

_**Kid: There was only one person on this side of the room, and two on that side, so I had to make it symmetrical!**_

_**Me: Let's get on with this story, Ok?**_

_"Stein, come to me... Stein... Stein..."_

"Stein?" a voice called. Stein's head jolted up to the class he was teaching, and realized that it had come back. The voice that sang in his head, ever so softly, and it wouldn't go away. It was tearing his focus from his class, and he needed his focus dearly. He mentally shook himself, and looked up to address the young blonde Meister that was asking him if he was okay.

"Maka, I'm fine. It's just that I'm a little... distracted.. today." Stein said, trying to block out the voice that was slowly returning to the back of his head. "Now, today we will be dissecting..."

8888DTK8888

"Stein, what's wrong with him?" Lord Death asked Maka, who stood next to Marie in the Death Room.

"He's been acting... strange lately." Maka said, having to consider how to put her words.

"Yes, I have been noticing some odd behavior from him too." Marie agreed quietly.

"Have you asked him about it?" Lord Death inquired. Marie nodded, and Maka shook her head in a disappointed fashion.

"Yes, but he just says that he has been distracted lately, and then leaves." Maka said quietly. Lord Death considered this, and then nodded.

"Ok, Marie, I want to know if you think that it's appropriate to bring Stein here." he said. Marie nodded and Lord Death turned. "Ok, you two find him and bring him to me."

8888DTK8888

_"Stein... this way... can you hear me..?... Stein..."_

"Where are you? I can't see you." Stein said.

_"All you need is the sound of my voice... just follow... you'll come.. eventually.."_

"Who are you? Your voice, it's so familiar." Stein said, wandering the alleys of Death City. He turned and saw a group of men with their back turned. They whipped around upon his approach, and glared at him.

"An unarmed man?"

"Back here?"

"No, no one is stupid enough to challenge us."

"Not without a weapon anyway."

"Should we kill him?"

"No, but he shouldn't leave without a few scars."

"Get 'em." The men closed in on Stein, and Stein was outnumbered. He was surrounded and he looked around, searching for an out. "You're gonna pay for walking up our alley."

Just as the men went to step in, a series of shadowed arrows pierced all the men. They retreated into the sky as the men fell. Stein's gaze followed the arrows back into the sky until they disappeared.

"Medusa?" Stein asked.

_"So you figured me out. Are you going to come...?"_ Stein continued to walk.

"I'm coming, I'm going to take you out." Stein said. "I thought you were dead."

_"So did many people... but you're warned... you will not...return to your friends...or normal life for that matter... are you sure?"_

"You're mine!" Stein growled. "Which way.

_"Left...up the stairs... right... no, right... yes, no through... the other door.."_

Stein opened a door to reveal a large, but simple, black room. A familiar figure sat at the other end of the room.

"Medusa." Stein said, his amber eyes narrowing.

"Stein, how good to see you again. Its been awhile." said a smooth, sadistic voice.

"Are you ready to die?" he asked, a soul wavelength visible on his fingertips.

"Are you sure about this?" Medusa asked, standing up. "I've learned a new trick, and I don't think it will benefit you too well. Actually, you'll be pretty surprised."

"We'll see!" Stein shouted, his voice echoing off the walls, as he darted forward. He used a head-on attack and brought his hand with his wavelength on it down, only to watch it stop a red shield-type thing. It was bright red, and in the shape of a...blooming blossom?

"Surprised?" Medusa asked, standing on her tail like-appendages hanging off her outfit. "This shows your true emotion about me, and a blossoming flower happens to be love."

"That's bullcrap!" Stein snapped, backing up. "I.. I don't love anyone.

"Oh, really?" Medusa asked, smiling. "Because if you would have by-passed my voice, you would've realized it was mine. Instead, your brain did what it wanted, and came to me all by yourself." Stein sat down, realization hitting him like a bolt of lightning.

"No." he whispered.

"It's okay." Stein looked up to see a hand extended towards him. "I love you, and that's all there is to it. If you join me, we can do this together." Stein glanced at her hand, and then shakily accepted it.

8888DTK8888

"Stein!" Maka burst through his door only to see his class waiting for him to return. She saw Soul shoot her a worried glance, followed by Kid, Black*Star, and their weapon partners. She turned to Marie. "He's not here!" they turned and ran outside to see police cars race by, sirens blaring and lights flashing. "Follow them!"

They followed the cars to an alley where a pile of dead people lay, and Maka saw a trail of blood leading away. Maka nudged Marie, and they snuck away and followed it to building and they went inside. The room, since there was only one, and it was completely empty. The room was all black with a white piece of paper. Maka edged slowly towards the paper, unsure if it was a trap or not, and picked it up.

_Dear Marie, or whomever finds this,_

_I'm sorry, but I'm leaving the DWMA. I met Medusa here when I arrived, and we were in love. Love is a powerful substance, and its not something to be toyed with.. or ignored for that matter. I'm sorry that it had to end this way... but this is goodbye. I love Medusa, and I don't care if she's a witch or not, but love is not to be ignored._

_Stein_

_**Wow... that actually made me feel bad for this couple...**_

_**Amelia: wow... I hate this couple even more now**_

_**SL: Aww, it's not that bad!**_

_**Me: ... I don't know...**_

_**Amelia: I do... it SUCKS!**_

_**SL: Oh would you drop it already?!**_

_**Amelia: he left Marie heartbroken for that witch!**_

_**SL: It would've been a great plot twist!**_

_**Me: Bye! We're leaving before this gets out of hand! Review more ideas!**_


	18. jacksullivan II

_**Me: *hides behind doorway***_

_**Kid: *runs by doorway, yelling loudly***_

_**Me: *turns to see Amelia breathing heavily too***_

_**Amelia: It was an accident**_

_**Me: (*whispering*) sorry guys, Amelia told Kid that symmetry wasn't important, and he got pissed.**_

_**Amelia: Here he comes.**_

_**Us both: *presses against doorway as he passes* (*Sighs in relief*)**_

_**Me: Just read this next one. Thanks to **__**jacksullivan**_ _**for requesting and returning to us! Sorry this isn't proper! I'm sure this will be situated by the end of the story! He requested SpiritXBlair, and there's no time for opinions, so get reading!**_

My cat ears perked up as the bell ringed, signaling a customer coming into the bar. I stood and made my way over to the door, a smile forced onto my lips. I opened my eyes to see a very familiar client. Long, red hair, unmistakable blue eyes, and a saddened face glued on as his normal expression.

"Spirit!" I exclaimed, and his eyes lit up before regaining their natural dullness. He didn't even have the energy to hit on me. Surprise jolted my from my thoughts as I brought Spirit over to a table and sat him down. "Are you alright?" Spirit sighed, ordering a large beer, and looked at me, his eyes not as sharp as I remembered them.

"Its been a long, loong, looonnngg...day." he said, drawing the words out slowly. His aura was dampened by a large amount of stress. It seemed to be spilling all around him, and I could feel my spirit falling as if upset.

"Well, would you like to talk about it?" I asked, pulling my lips into a smile. A forced one, one that I wear for all the customers, although in Spirit's presence it wasn't as forced.

"Not really." Spirit said, his voice already slurring as he drank the entire beer in a couple of swallows. "You live with *_hic*_ Maka don't you? And that good-for-nothing boy *_hic* _Soul?" I nodded, still smiling. "Yeah, why don't you ask _*hic*_ about it." Spirit stood and stumbled out of the bar, drunk more than ever and having no clue which direction he was heading. I kept my smile until he left, and then rushed to my boss.

"I'm taking the rest of the day off, okay?" I said, running away before I could get a reply. I changed into my cat form and sprinted down the alley ways and straight towards Maka and Soul's apartment. I completely bypassed Fish-Guy's store, muttering a quick "Not now." and sprinting away. I jumped up and through the window, changing and collapsing in

a heap in the kitchen.

"Blair?" Maka asked, sounding genuinely confused. "Are you alright? And I thought you weren't supposed to be home for another hour now."

"What happened to Spirit today?" I asked, now in human form, and uncharacteristically wearing normal clothing. Maka sighed.

"He asked me why I hated him, so I asked why he cheated on my mom. Why he would always envelope himself with woman after woman. He said I was being mean, and I told him that he was feeling exactly what Mama was when she left." she said simply. Rage began to boil inside me.

"Are you kidding me?!" I snapped loudly. "Haven't you ever thought that if you gave him your support he might stop? Have you ever thought that maybe he needs to be pushed in the right direction, and your constant ignorance toward him is shoving him the wrong way?! Have you ever thought of ANYONE BUT YOURSELF!?" My throat began to hurt.

"Damn, Blair, it's 11:00, can't a cool guy like me get some sleep around here?" a new voice asked. We turned to see Soul, Maka's albino partner, standing in the doorway rubbing his eyes.

"You too." I growled lowly. "You too." The pain in my throat began to swell, and I found it hard to breathe, let alone see. My vision was clouded with a red fog, and I pushed my way over to a window. I leapt out, in cat form, and landed on the ground.

"BLAIR!" I heard Maka scream, and I heard thumping as she sprinted for the stairs. I ran as fast as my paws would let me, confusion making my head swim. My heart ached; _How could they be so cruel to Spirit? _Why was I thinking this? Do I love him or something? I tripped over my own paws and slammed, whiskers first, into the ground. Apparently, I did love Spirit, because I usually never fall. But I had to get up, and get away from that pig-tailed jerk. How could she be so cruel to Spirit? Couldn't she see that the reason he is this was is because he's broken inside?

8888DTK8888

"Spirit _and_ Blair are missing?" Black*Star asked Maka. I was in the bushes next to the steps if the DWMA, planning to sneak in and find Spirit when Maka pulled this moron aside for a private conversation. I crept away, ignoring their conversation and looking for a side-way in.

"Pum-pum-pum- pumpkin!" I whispered softly to myself, and I stepped onto a glowing, floating orange pumpkin. I rose up and into the window of... Stein's classroom?! Oh-no!

"What is a cat doing in here?" a voice asked. I turned to see Stein staring ever-so-creepily at me. "Another specimen to dissect?"

"Don't touch me!" I snapped, pouncing on his face and knocking him over. I stood on his chest, and paw on his collar bone, and glared into his amber eyes. "Where. Is. Spirit." I spat the words out slowly.

"Ah, Blair." Stein said, straightening his glasses. "You know that everyone is looking for you?"

"I don't give a shi-."

"Blair, language." Stein said calmly. I sighed, agitated.

"Stein... tell me where Spirit is before I have to resort to a more physical approach."

"Are you threatening me?" Stein asked. "That's a bad idea."

"For you!" I hissed. Stein stood abruptly, throwing me against the wall, and went to hit me with Soul Force. I jumped out of the way, and began climbing up the wall. I had almost reached the roof when a hand knocked me off and down to the bottom of the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, standing and walking towards me.

"A CAT!" A voice shouted from the doorway. We turned and saw Patty standing there. Kid and Liz stood behind her, gaping.

"Blair!" Kid exclaimed. In an instant, I had darted under Stein's legs and out the window. My pumpkin was still levitating there, and I jumped right onto it. It flew straight into the sky, and I lay down, exhausted. My heart was beating heavily, and I sighed. _Please, take me to Spirit._ I told my brain. As if on cue, I saw Spirit walking on the sidewalk.

"Spirit!" I shouted, and fell off my pumpkin. I could feel the wind blowing through my fur, and I changed in mid-air. I could feel myself falling, and I hoped Spirit would be okay. That's when I realized that I had stopped falling. "Spirit, you caught me!" Spirit's blue eyes met mine.

"Blair! Are you okay?" I snuggled into his chest since he was holding me bridal-style.

"Now that you're here? Yes."

8888DTK8888

_**Sorry that was short, but I ran out of ideas. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Amelia: AHHHH! *runs away from Kid***_

_**Kid: Get back here! Just say that symmetry matters! Dammit! *chases Amelia***_

_**Me: bye! review more ideas!**_


	19. summerGirl jada3

_**YES! Oh, sorry... I just LOVE this couple. Ok, so thanks to **__**Summergirl**_ _**and **__**Jada 3**_ _**for requesting this! We're all best friends now! Ok, Black*StarXMaka! Yeah! Haters gonna hate, so if you do just review a different couple and move along!**_

"Maka, are you doing okay?" Stein asked for the fourth time. I glanced over at Maka with a worried glance. The blonde was staring off into space, again, and completely ignoring Stein's lesson... the one thing she would never do.

"Sorry!" Maka squeaked, writing in her notebook as fast as she could. Stein sighed, glancing at her one more time, before returning to his lesson. Maka's unusual behavior worried me so much that I couldn't even fall asleep during Stein's boring lecture.

"What's up with Maka?" Tsubaki whispered to me. I shrugged, as if I could care less, when really it was eating me away inside. _What the hell is going through her head? _As her childhood friends, I guess I was expected to know, but I was baffled. Maka had a simple but firm routine that she followed, always study and do good in school, so what the hell is this? The bell rang and I was one of the last one's out. I was going to wait for Maka, but Stein and Soul seemed to be discussing something with her, so I left. To be entirely honest, I've had a crush on Maka since as long as I can remember, but I'm too big a star to be telling her that. And even if I surpassed God, she still probably, no, she does, deserve better than me.

"Hey," I stopped Maka by putting an arm out as she walked through the doorway. "Can I take you to dinner?" Maka looked at me, dumbfounded, as Soul shot me a glare almost as scary as Azusa's. "As friends. You seem to be stressed lately, so I thought this would be a nice little reprieve."

"Since when did you start saying reprieve?" Maka asked.

"Since when did you start caring?" Soul muttered, his voice dripping with jealousy and sarcasm. Unfortunately for him, Maka only detected sarcasm.

"MAKA-CHOP!" she yelled, smashing a book onto his head. Soul collapsed on the floor and Maka turned to me. "That would be great." she said, smiling.

8888DTK8888

"Where's Tsubaki?" Maka asked as I sat her down at my table.

"She's over at Kid's." I replied, setting a dinner of spaghetti on the table. "She told me that Liz was planning on giving her some make-over or something."

"Oh-no!" Maka gasped dramatically. "How do you know she'll be alright afterward?"

"Only time will tell." I replied, sadly shaking my head and playing along. We both laughed at Liz's expense and began to eat. "I miss this." I admitted.

"What, food?" Maka asked sarcastically. "Black*Star, the food isn't going anywhere, I promise." I laughed and then looked at her.

"No, I meant just you and I being together. Like the inseparable pair we used to be. Just _us_." Maka blushed as I said this, and I could feel my cheeks heat up too.

"Yeah, those were the days." Maka agreed, trying to cover up the awkward moment.

"Yep, and yet we turned out just the same... except for one thing." I stopped. Maka glanced up.

"What?"

"You're hiding something."

What?! How dare you accuse me of-!" Maka began until I clamped a hand over her mouth. Of course, I had to reach across the table to do so, and we ended up falling, me on top of her.

"I'm not trying to be mean," I said. "But you don't often zone out in class. In fact, you never do. So what's on your mind?" I took my hand off and Maka looked at me, blushing.

"Get off me and I'll tell you."

We retreated to the living room and sat on the couch, side-by-side, as Maka took a deep breath.

"It's a guy.." she began. "A guy that I think I may have accidentally fallen in love with." My heart sank. _She's in love with someone else! I knew it! You should at least be happy for her.. yeah..._ "He's really sweet, and kind, and I've known him for a while," she continued. "He can be annoying, but once you look past that he has a big heart, and a beautiful soul.."

"We're talking about Soul right now, aren't we?" I asked. Maka sat, staring at me, gaping. "What?"

"I was talking about you." she said. I sat there, looking into her green eyes, and then realization slammed into me. Her words sunk in, and I fell backwards on the couch. "Black*Star! Are you alright?!"

"You were serious?" I asked. "You meant me? But you and Soul. You guys are so close and, I mean c'mon, even Tsubaki and Kid and them thought so."

"Yea, well, he also happens to be a MAJOR jerk. Damn him." Maka hissed. I glanced at her, sitting so gracefully on the couch with a very cute but angry face on, and I.. I just couldn't help myself...

8888DTK8888

Soul paced back and forth inside his apartment. He was so pissed at Black*Star; how could he hit on the girl that _he _clearly liked. _What the hell?! _

"Soul, if this is bothering you so much, then go and check on her." Blair said, burning more fish in her pan. Soul froze and glanced at her. He paused, and then nodded.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." he grabbed his jacket and opened the door, walked out, and slammed it behind him. He walked down the street, still fuming at his so-called best friend, and realized that he had no idea where he was going. _Think, think, think...where did she say Black*Star was taking her..._

"_Yeah, that would be great." Maka said._

"_Ok, so come over to my place, okay?"_

"_Sure, I'll be right over!"_

_Black*Star's house! Of course!_ Soul sprinted the other way, and towards Black*Star's house. He got to the front door and stopped. _How uncool of a partner would I be to do this? What if I mess up their friendship? Or ours? _Soul shook his head. _Just go for it!_

Soul opened the door and froze at the sight. Black*Star was kissing Maka... on the lips! He stiffened and Black*Star pulled away at the noise of the door. Maka blushed and then saw Soul. Her gaze hardened and she glared at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" she demanded.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Soul snapped, his face holding a disgusted pose.

"No! You can't! _Everyone_ knew that I was coming here tonight!" Maka retorted.

"Well, no one knew that you were planning to do _that_!" Soul spat at Black*Star who stood.

"Soul, I think it's time for you to go." Black*Star said, his eyes narrowing.

"Yeah, I agree, and my Meister is coming home too." Soul said, reaching for Maka's wrist. Suddenly, Soul was flying through the air and crashed into the wall on the other side of the room.

8888DTK8888

I was pissed that Soul would barge into my house and try to steal Maka. What the hell! His hand shot forward to grab Maka and haul her out. Although I knew very damn well that Maka wouldn't leave willingly, I still darted forward. I grabbed Soul's wrist instead, and flipped him over, kicking him in the stomach and sending him flying across the room. Anger was influencing my fighting mode, and it wasn't a pretty sight. My muscles tightened and I stood, rooted like a tree, in front of Maka.

Soul stood up, his lower lip bleeding, and limped forward a couple feet.

"You'll pay for that, you bastard!" Soul spat.

"Stop!" Maka shouted. She stood in between the two overly aggressive boys. "Soul, what the hell has gotten into you?" she snapped.

"He stole you from me!" Soul replied, his eyes filled with hurt.

"I was never yours, so technically it wasn't stealing." Maka stated calmly, chin high in defiance. "And I love Black*Star, so I think you need to leave. I've made my decision." Soul kneeled in front of Maka, grabbing her hand.

"Maka, please." he pleaded. "Don't do this. Come with me, I can make you happy."

"So can he." Maka retorted softly.

"She made her choice." I said, my voice icily calm. "Now, get out of my house." Soul glared at me, looked up at Maka, and sighed, heading for the door. He turned to me as he opened it.

"You hurt her, and I'll kick your -."

"Soul!" Maka snapped. Soul glanced at her, and then shut the door behind him. Maka instantly collapsed onto the couch.

"Maka!" I exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, but I think Soul and I's relationship is going to be different. What's he gonna say tonight?"

"You could always stay here." I suggested. She lifted her head, sat up, and smiled. She leaned forward, pressing her lips softly against mine. "That's why I love you."

8888DTK8888

_**I f #%^*#& love this couple! It's so amazing! Wooooo! Yea! Okay, remember to review or PM me with more ideas!**_


	20. CatKkit

_**Hey guys.. what's up! Today we have a great story idea, I love this! It's not even a couple really, but-**_

_**Amelia: its not a couple?**_

_**Me: ...no**_

_**Amelia: and your writing it for a couples' book?**_

_**Me: they personally requested it! So, I'm going to do it.**_

_**Amelia: I'm so confused.**_

_**Me: ... did Kid ever find you?**_

_**Amelia: ...no**_

_**Me: KID!**_

_**Amelia: AHHH (*runs away screaming*)**_

_**Kid: AMELIA! (*follows her*)**_

_**Me: Let's go! Thanks to **__**CatKkit**_ _**for the idea of Killik and the Twins, but nothing romantic.**_

"You know, sometimes I think you students are too overworked." Stein said as the bell rang. "You guys just need a day off." Killik lifted his head in surprise. Stein normally focused his thought on dissecting, so this was kind of random. But Killik did like that idea. He turned to the twins.

"How does that sound to you guys?" he asked. The twins looked at one another, and then back at Killik, nodding. "Yeah, you know what-." he broke off and started walking towards the Death Room. He walked in to see Lord Death talking with his son, Kid, and another girl. She was shorter, with light brown hair and, when she turned, a flashy turquoise gaze.

"Killik?" Lord Death and Kid asked.

"Who is that?" Killik asked, pointing to the girl.

"This is JC, she'll be enrolling here." Kid explained. _**(I added me in!)**_

"Ok, Lord Death, we'll be taking the day off tomorrow." Killik said.

"What, I thought I decided that!" Lord Death said.

"Ok, well, the twins are young and they need a break from school." Killik heard the twins mutter something in protest be he ignored it. "So, we're going to take tomorrow off." Lord Death considered this.

"Ok, then you should be willing to show JC around town tomorrow?" he asked, almost slyly. Killik shrugged.

"It shouldn't be a problem." he glanced at JC. "Just so long as you like to have fun." she smiled and nodded.

"Yea, I'm sure we'll all be great friends." she said.

8888DTK8888

"This is the beach?" JC asked as the twins started playing in the sand. Killik nodded.

"Yep, this is the place. So, I never got to ask, but are you a weapon of a Meister?"

"I'm a weapon, but I'm a special kind." JC replied, watching the twins instantly begin to make a sandcastle. "I'm a bow, that shoots arrows and stuff, but I don't have to transform in order to shoot. See?" JC held her hand out, palm facing the water, and a bolt of light shot from it. The water exploded and sprayed all the people in the vicinity.

"Wow, that's pretty cool." Killik said.

"Are you a weapon?" JC asked. Killik shook his head, and pointed to the twins.

"Those are my weapons." he explained. "They're like boxing gloves with special properties. Perhaps I'll get to show you sometime."

"Why not now?" JC asked. Killik pointed again, standing. JC turned to see the twins, one on the ground and the other standing in front, looking at a slightly older kid. It looked like a fight was about to break out.

"Hey, Thunder, Fire, come here!" Killik said. The twins turned and quickly made their way up to Killik. "C'mon guys, let's go get some ice cream." he took a hand of each of the twins and led them away. JC watched, surprised, that Killik would embarrass himself by holding hands with little kids and skipping down the sidewalk with them. She followed behind them, and they all collapsed on a park bench, almost dying of laughter. Killik went away to get ice cream and JC began talking with the twins.

"So, is it fun with Killik?" she asked. The twins nodded vigorously. "Would you have anyone else?" the twins shook their heads so quickly that JC hadn't even gotten her full sentence out. Killik returned with 4 ice cream cones and handed them out. They sat in the sun, relaxed and telling stories as the twins played in the grass.

"I wish it could always stay this simple." Killik sighed.

"Is it not?" JC asked.

"No, we have to collect souls, but battling always brings the possibility of hurting them, and they're so young..." he trailed off.

"They would forgive you." JC said. Killik turned to her.

"Ok, we just met, so how do you know that?"

"They told me that they wouldn't leave your side in a milion years." JC said. Killik smiled, glancing at his hands.

"I just want to protect them."

"And you are, so cheer up. You told me that we were going to have fun today." JC reminded him. "What's next?" Killik looked up to the fading sun.

"Not much, I guess we can head back to my place and get ready to go to dinner." Killik suggested. JC nodded, seeing the twins stand and walk ahead so they could get home first. "It's always a competition." Killik whispered and they laughed.

Suddenly, JC froze and then darted forward and pushed the twins over. They fell to the ground and glared back at her. Anger coursed through Killik.

"What the heck was that for?!" He snapped. "We just met you and then you just shove my- holy shi- what the hell happened?!" Jc was slumped on the ground with a side wound that was bleeding heavily. The trio turned to see a man laughing, and Killik stood slowly. "Weapon form." he whispered. As the man was still laughing dramatically, Killik darted forward, throwing a punch from Thunder straight into his stomach. Electricity shot through the man and he slumped to the ground.

"Who the _hell_ are you to hit my best friend like that?!" Killik snapped.

"I'm okay," Killik turned to the sound of JC's voice. "But you might want to back up." He moved as JC stood where he was, and shot at the man. There was a blinding flash of light, a loud explosion, some weird animal noises, the smell of flowers, the sound of a lion roaring, some tree falling down nearby, the sound of a motorcycle, and then some duck noises. By the time the random cloud of fog disappeared, Killik saw JC on the ground, and the twins next to her.

8888DTK8888

"And you're saying the weird noises were caused by what you call a random arrow?" Kid asked in the Death Room the next day.

"Yep!" JC said, and then leaned over to Killik. "Who is that guy? He's really cute!"

"Oh brother." Killik said, and JC laughed.

"So you have a good idea of the school, town, and a new friend." Lord Death observed.

"Um, father, two new friends. I count too, and just because I'm your son it doesn't make a difference!" Kid snapped.

"Kid," JC said, making him turn. "I count you, so it's okay."

"Ha." Kid muttered to his father, and then stood really close to JC. Killik sighed.

"This is going to be an interesting year."

8888DTK8888

_**Wow, my original plan was not that at all! I wasn't even supposed to show up! But I did make a couple, so it counts!**_

_**Amelia: fine, you win ... this time**_

_**Me: Thanks guys! Please review more ideas!**_


	21. TurtleDovesRule II

_**Ok, I'm here with a couple that I actually think is kind of cute! ^.^ Tsubaki and Mifune! So let's get this started! Thanks goes to **__**TurtleDovesRule**__**, thanks for coming back!**_

"You have sincerely improved." Mifune said, pushing Black*Star away. I changed back to human form. "Although Tsubaki seems to be saving you from worse harm."

"Well, I surpassed God, so if she's behind everything, I'm still the star!" Black*Star said. "I'm going home, I'm tired!" Black*Star yawned.

"Tsubaki, I would like to work with you a little longer." Mifune said, standing up and dusting himself off. He eyed Black*Star, who had a glare glued onto his face now. "If that's okay."

"HELL NO!" Black*Star shouted. I glanced at Black*Star in surprise.

"Black*Star, what's wrong?" I asked. "He just wants to help me train. I can't defend myself if you get injured, so he's just training me with a sword." Black*Star glared at Mifune again, and then turned to me with a softer gaze.

"Ok." he said, and uncharacteristically pulled me into a hug. I smiled as he did only to find him whispering in my ear. "If he tries anything you don't want him too, just let me know and I'll kick his -."

"Black*Star," I said, pulling back. "Nothing is going to happen." He gave me his if-something-does-I-won't-be-just-pissed-at-him look. "Good bye!" I said louder, and turned back to Mifune who was trying to decide between two swords. Black*Star glared at him, and then turned and left down the stairs of the DWMA. _**(They're practicing in the courtyard.) **_Mifune handed the two swords to me.

"Pick one." he said. The first one was a lighter gray one with a lot of added weight in the metal. It was hard to hold and the hilt was uncomfortable to hold. The other one was a sharp, black blade with a light weight and easier to wield.

"I think I'm going to go with this one." I said, handing the gray blade back. Mifune nodded and placed the gray one next to his bag.

"Ok, now, I want you to hold your sword like this." Mifune said, holding up his own sword and showing me how to hold it. I switched hands to hold it correctly and it instantly felt more comfortable. "Good, now, when you're attacking, hold your sword like this so you always have the opportunity to gain the upper hand." Mifune instructed, taking his sword and swinging it down in a diagonal angle. I practiced this a couple times and felt pretty good about my sword skills now. "Are you ready?" Mifune asked, spitting the piece of grass he had in his mouth out. My head jolted up.

"For what? You're not going to train me?" I squeaked.

"I just did, didn't I?" Mifune asked with a smile. "And besides, I believe that learning on the job is a better experience." As soon as he said that, he jumped at me. I gave a small shriek and lifted my sword up to defend myself. "Good," Mifune said. "Now let's see how you handle this!" he swung his sword at my side and I pulled my sword down in a diagonal angle and blocked it. "Good." But before Mifune could attack again, I was gone. I had darted behind him, my stealth really helping here, and I knocked him in the back hard enough to send him sprawling forward. Mifune turned his head to look at me.

"I'm a fast learner." I said.

"That is true, but why did you hit me with the hilt of your sword?" he asked. I smiled.

"I felt no reason to hurt you."

"What if this were a real battle, can you really make a different decision then?" I nodded.

"Of course, but your my friend and I felt no need to-." He was gone. "Suddenly, there were arms wrapped around my waist from behind and a voice tickling my ear.

"Maybe more than friends?" Mifune whispered.

"When did you get behind me?" I asked turning my head to see that he was gone again. I looked forward and he was standing right in front of me. I squeaked in surprise. He laughed, and smiled at me. He grabbed my chin gently and brought it really close to his face. Our foreheads touched and my heart rate sped up so fast. He moved forward, slowly, filling the gap between us until his lips reached mine.

His kiss was soft, and gentle. It wasn't demanding, but wanting. He put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck, but before it could get more passionate...

"Get the hell away from her!" a voice snapped, and Mifune was thrown to the ground. Black*Star stood next to me and I stood, dumbfounded. Then I whirled on Black*Star.

"What the hell?!" I cried, and then kneeled next to Mifune. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"Ok, I'm confused." Black*Star said, scratching the back of his head. "I thought he was forcing you to kiss him."

"NO!" Mifune and I said at the same time.

"Oh, well…this is awkward." Black*Star said, and then extended a hand towards Mifune. Mifune grabbed it and pulled himself up. In doing so, he flipped Black*Star over his shoulder and onto the ground.

"That was for kicking me in the face." Mifune said. Black*Star smiled.

"Would you like to go about this?" he asked slyly.

"Later." Mifune said, taking my hands. "I have to finish something first." He reached in to kiss me again but just as our lips touched he was gone.

"Bastard!" Black*Star yelled. "I decide when we fight because I surpassed God! Now get off your – AHHH!" Black*Star screeched as Mifune kicked him in the face. I laughed as they began to scuffle. _What would I do without the two of them?_

8888DTK8888

_**So, what did you think? I personally like this couple now. :) Review with more ideas, Or PM me!**_


	22. SymmetryLocked Returns

**_Hey! You guys are not going to believe this, but guess who we have today! (You should know by the chapter title) It's _****_SymmetryLocked_****_!_**

**_SL: What's up guys?_**

**_Me: How've you been?_**

**_SL: Good, reading all these fanfics and stuff, you know..._**

**_Me: Any requests for today?_**

**_SL: Yah, actually I do_**

**_Me: Go on..._**

**_SL: Can I get some KidXLiz... Please?_**

**_Me: Anything else?_**

**_SL: ...yeah, Kid and Tsubaki too._**

**_Me: ... (Grins) Would you like some fires with that?_**

**_Random Audience: (*laughs hysterically*)_**

**_SL: (*facepalms*) Can we just do this already?_**

"Kid, have you seen Liz?" Maka asked. Kid looked up in surprise.

"I thought she and Patty were ditching today because the mall was having a huge sale." Kid replied.

"Oh, yeah, my bad. I'll try to remember next time, thanks!" Maka turned and walked away. _Are you kidding me? _Maka thought. _She was supposed to ask Kid out today!_

_ Crap! _Kid scolded himself. _Why did you let her go? You should've told them to stay home! Dammit!_ Kid scowled.

"Kid, are you alright man? You're looking kind of pissed off." Soul observed. Black*Star looked over at Kid, too.

"Yea, you of look kind of pissed off. C'mon, school's over, we can all head back to my place and talk about this." He suggested.

"I don't want Tsubaki to overhear us." Kid said icily. Black*Star cast him a confused glance.

"I thought you knew. All the girls were going to meet up at the mall after school. We're supposed to go later, too, but we have time." Black*Star led the way to his house with Kid sighing the whole way.

8888DTK8888

"Okay, what's on your mind?" Black*Star asked. Kid and Soul sat on the opposite couch and were eating cookies as he spoke. Kid swallowed and looked up.

"It's Liz, I was going to ask her out today, but nothing seems to be moving in the right direction, and besides, I think she'll turn me down." There was a long pause, that consisted of crimson red eyes meeting turquoise ones, and then Soul and Black*Star burst out laughing. Kid glared. "I'm sorry, but I don't see what's so funny."

"You'll figure it out." Black*Star said.

"Just go through with your plans today." Soul said, glancing at Black*Star again, and the laughter started up. Kid stood.

"Okay, well, I need to go home and check that my house is still symmetrical." He said dryly.

"Oh, c'mon Kid, don't be like that." Black*Star said as Kid walked out of the house. He came back in.

"What time do I need to be at the mall?"

"You're not going to stay?" Black*Star asked.

"Nope." Black*Star sighed.

"4:00" Kid turned and walked out of the house. He was still fuming that the other two knew something he didn't but refused to tell him and instead laughed at him. _What the hell?!_

He arrived at his house and instantly went to making sure that everything was symmetrical. But he almost didn't care. He knew that he was upset if he didn't even care that the symmetry was ruined. He sat on his bed, his heart pounding with pain, and his head aching. _What do I do?_

8888DTK8888

When 4:00 rolled around, Kid finally stood. He'd been sitting on his bed for the past 2 hours, thinking and crying. His legs were wobbly at first, but after he walked some feeling into them they were okay. He opened his door, the sunlight almost burning his eyes because he'd been sitting in his room with his lights off, and he made his way towards the mall. He walked on the sidewalk, looking like a zombie to most passerbies, and trudged along. He felt hopeless, why had Soul and Black*Star laughed at him. Did they think he didn't stand a chance with Liz? Or was Soul maybe planning something? He felt horrible.

He came upon the mall; he was in the parking lot about 50 feet away, when he saw everyone outside. They were all laughing and telling jokes. Maka, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Soul, Patty… and Liz. He froze, unsure of what to do.

_C'mon, Kid, you're a reaper! Do this! Be a man, grow up! _Kid thought. He sighed, standing a little taller, and walking over. He stopped from a small noise to his right. He glanced over and saw a man kneeling on the sidewalk. He began to walk over to go help, and stopped again. The man was well hidden from the parking lots' point of view, and he had a sniper rifle trained on it. _What's going on? _That's when Kid realized what he was aiming at.

The scope was staring straight at Black*Star and Soul! He was planning to take those two out and probably take the girls with him. Little did they know that those girls were very capable with defending themselves, and in this situation could probably be sending the man halfway across town. Of course, there didn't have to be a situation…

Kid ran, jumped, and kicked the man in the face. He dropped the rifle and fell backwards, a huge welt appearing on his cheek.

"What the hell?!" the man snarled.

"Those people you were about to kill are my friends." Kid spat. "So now you deal with me!" The man sat there, and then with surprising speed and force, sent Kid flying over the bush he was behind. Kid fell to the concrete hard enough to send the air out of him. He could hear his friends beginning to notice his flight, and then the man had a foot planted on his chest.

"Now, you get to watch your little friends die!" he spat, aiming his rifle up and directly at… Liz! _Oh HELL no! _Kid rolled over, causin_g _the man to lose his balance_. _Kid heard Liz and the others almost directly behind him as the man stood up. Kid jumped in front of Liz, who was in front, and spread his arms out as the man shot. He felt a blinding pain in his stomach where the bullet entered, and fell to his knees.

He didn't see Maka put Soul's blade through the man; he didn't see Black*Star go into Enchanted Sword Mode and use Soul Resonance with Tsubaki at the same time on the man; he didn't see Patty fall to the ground next to him, trying to wake him up; and he didn't see Liz collapse next to him with tears falling faster than the rain that began to pour.

8888DTK8888

Kid opened his eyes, his chest and stomach in terrible pain, and slowly shifted positions. Outside it was pouring rain, and the sky was a dark gray. Kid's amber eyes rested on Liz, who was half way on his bed, and halfway on a chair, and asleep. His gaze fluttered around the room to see that everyone was asleep but Black*Star. Soul was leaning against a wall, Maka and Tsubaki were on chairs, and Patty was on the floor at Liz's feet. But Black*Star just sat on the window sill, staring into the rain and the blowing wind.

"Hey." Kid choked out. Black*Star turned his head slightly, just enough for Kid to see the pissed look on his face, before he turned back to the rain. He was silent for a while, and then replied.

"I'm sorry." Black*Star whispered. "For laughing at you. I'm taking a guess that that's the reason you left and the reason we got into this situation." Kid swallowed.

"No way." Black*Star turned.

"Huh?"

"I said, 'no way.'" Kid repeated. "The only reason we got into this situation was because I was stupid enough to believe that I could take on a full-grown, pre-Kishin man without weapons." Black*Star smirked and then chuckled.

"Yeah, that could be one reason." Black*Star said. Kid eyed him.

"Or, it could be that I upstaged a big star like you." Kid said. "Because I played hero." Black*Star whipped around, his eyes sparkling.

"You did not!"

"Ask anyone. I out-did you yesterday. I upstaged you." Kid said smugly. Black*Star smiled and threatened him sarcastically by standing.

"Okay, that's it!" Black*Star smiled, pretending to be mad.

"Black*Star, keep it down, you'll wake Kid-." Liz said, looking at Kid who was watching her. "KID!" she screamed, jolting everyone in the room awake. She hugged him, and Black*Star gave him a thumbs-up and a wink, mouthing 'go for it!'

"Liz," Kid swallowed, now realizing that every pair of eyes in the room were trained on him. "Will you go out with me?" Liz swallowed, blinked, blinked again, and repeated this process a couple times.

"For real?" she asked.

"Yes?" Kid said, although it sounded like a question. Liz was suddenly hugging him.

"Yes! Yes yes yes yes!" she said. Kid smiled as everyone in the room clapped.

"About time." Soul said. "About damn time." Liz stopped hugging Kid as he blushed, and she glared at Soul.

"Isn't it about damn time for you too?" She asked, and Soul and Maka both blushed.

"Ooooohhhh." The room whispered.

"Smacked-down!" Black*Star said, smiling.

"You too, Black*Star." Kid said. Black*Star blushed and returned to his window as Tsubaki quickly left the room to disguise her blush.

"Well, I've had enough fun for one day." Kid stretched and slowly stood. He kissed Liz on the cheek. "Let's go home now."

8888DTK8888

**_Ok, this chapter is really long, so it looks like I'll have to do another chapter for the TsubaKid, okay _****_SymmetryLocked_****_?_**

**_SL: Sounds good, as long as it gets done!_**

**_Me: Okay, review or PM me with more ideas!_**


	23. SymmetryLocked Returns Again!

**_Ok, I'm back! _****_SymmetryLocked_****_, as promised I'm doing a TsuabkiXKid! Ok, here goes nothing, and just so you know, if it sucks, well, I'm improvising. So I'm gonna try._**

"Dammit!" Kid yelled from his room, stomped down the stairs, and then sat down on his seat at the table, shaking the house as he did so.

"Kid," Liz warned. "You're gonna ruin your symmetry."

"I don't care!" he snapped. Liz looked taken aback, and Patty laughed.

"Ha! Kiddo is in a bad mood!" she yelled. Liz looked from Kid, to Patty, and back again.

"Why?"

"Because!" Kid said. "I have a ton of stuff to do today, and my alarm clock was on silent so I didn't wake up at 8!"

"What kind of important things?" Liz asked, setting breakfast on the table.

"Well, this morning I was _supposed_ to add more symmetry to the house." he sighed. "But it looks like I won't be getting that done. So, now I have to go and talk to my father about another mission. You two and I have some catching up to do." Kid stood up and left without even eating.

"What has gotten into him lately?" Liz asked.

"You haven't noticed?" Patty asked a little too innocently.

"What?" Liz asked.

"Kid always acts that way when he likes a girl. Skittish. And then he tries to bury himself in work so that he can forget about her for a while." Patty paused, thinking. "Maybe it's you, sis." Liz only laughed.

"No, we're like family, and it would be a little too over my comfort zone."

"Who is it then?"

"Maybe it's Maka." Liz suggested. "She's pretty symmetrical and smart. Well-kept, likes to read and likes the quiet, you know."

"Yeah, but I thought Soul liked Maka." Patty said. Liz facepalmed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." she mumbled. Patty laughed.

"Tsubaki then?" Liz thought about it.

"I don't know." She replied. "Tsubaki is really pretty, and she's pretty accepting. Ohmygosh! Didn't Tsubaki tell us like a week ago that she had a crush on Kid?"

"Ohhh, yeah!" Patty exclaimed. "But you should call her before you plan anything." Liz nodded and took out her phone. She dialed Tsubaki's number and waited for her to answer.

_"Hello?"_

"Tsubaki? Hi, it's Liz. I just have a question for you."

_"Okay, but make it fast."_

"Do you still have a crush on Kid?"

_"Yes a little bit, why?"_

"No reason." Liz couldn't help but laugh.

_"Elizabeth Thompson if you try anything I'll kill you-."_ Liz hung up, laughing and Patty joining her.

"This is going to be interesting." Liz said, grinning.

8888DTK8888

Kid's head was throbbing. He had a horrible headache from not sleeping right and not eating this morning. He couldn't sleep last night thanks to the small fact that he had a crush on a girl. It was Tsubaki, and he couldn't get her out of his head. So he did his normal routine, and buried himself inside of work. So he planned this entire day to do nothing but work.

He climbed the steps of the DWMA and walked inside. He made his way to the Death Room and walked inside. My father stood with his back to me, and turned at the sound of the door.

"Kiddo!" he said in his goofy voice. He rolled his eyes.

"Father, please, I'm here to have an actual conversation if that's okay." Kid said.

"What do you mean?" Lord Death asked, sounding innocent.

"I knew that you like to have one-sided conversations, so I want you to actually answer me."

"Okay, if you insist, Kiddo."

"Are there any missions for me, Liz, and Patty to take?"

"Nope, they're all taken, sorry. Bye!" Lord Death turned away.

"Wait! Are you serious?" Kid exclaimed.

"Yes, all the missions have been taken, are working, or are completed. Now, I'm busy, so please go on." Kid had never heard his father so serious, save for when he was battling Asura, so Kid turned and walked out. _Is nothing going to go right today?!_

Kid then headed home, taking the extra time he had to fix the house's symmetry. He felt really bed, like, almost sick. He didn't know why, but he did know that he had the urge to go over to Black*Star's place and say hi to Tsubaki…

_NO!_ He told himself. _Focus! _He then sat in his room, lights off and blinds shut so that it was completely dark, and remained motionless on his bed. He sat for the remaining time he had as he realized that he had to go to the store and get groceries. _DAMMIT!_

Kid opened his window, summoning Beelzebub, and hopping on. He flew as quickly as he could manage, actually it was about 88 miles an hour, and quickly gathered the groceries he needed. He brought them to the house and quickly began putting them away. Liz and Patty entered the kitchen at all the noise.

"What's up, Kid?" Liz asked.

"I'm just putting some groceries away. What about the two of you?"

"We were actually wondering if you wanted to come to the park with us." Liz said. "We were going to walk around with Maka and Black*Star." Kid froze.

"And their weapons?"

"Yes, they're coming along too." Kid regained his movement and Patty giggled.

"Ok, when are we leaving?"

"Well, right now if you can manage."

"How about helping me out with these groceries first."

"Sure!"

8888DTK8888

Liz found Maka, Black*Star, and their weapon partners in the park and pulled Patty alongside her as she rushed to greet them. She could hear Kid quickly following and smiled. Well, she smiled until she reached Tsubaki who gave her 'the look.' Liz quickly shook her head, and Tsubaki sighed in relief.

"Hey guys!" Maka exclaimed, hugging the sisters. "C'mon, Soul is waiting over at those tables so we could hang out!"

Kid followed as they made their way over there, standing as everyone else sat. That's when he realized that he had forgotten to do a couple other things. _DAMMIT! _

"Kid, are you alright?" Maka asked. Kid jolted back to reality as he realized that everyone was looking at him. He turned his back to them and sighed.

"I just remembered that I have to get the mail and sweep the upstairs, and the dishes need to be done. Damn." He muttered the last part to himself.

"Kid, maybe you should take a break." He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Tsubaki. A sudden urge hit him stronger than ever. He turned and kissed Tsubaki full on the lips.

"What the hell?!" Black*Star yelled, and the group began laughing. Kid pulled away, summoning Beelzebub at the same time, and began to float away.

"I've got to go do that stuff!" Kid announced, and flew away, leaving a dumfounded Tsubaki, a non-breathing laughing Patty, a surprised Maka and Liz, and a proud pair of best friends Soul and Black*Star.

Kid ran into his house locking the doors and windows, shutting off all the lights and closing all the blinds so that he was in complete darkness. He felt so much more comfortable here. In the dark, no one could find him, and he couldn't find anyone. He could completely lose himself in his house, and no one would ever find him. And that's exactly what happened, he disappeared.

8888DTK8888

"Kid's just fueled by embarrassment, Tsubaki." Liz said. "I'm sorry he did that to you."

"No, it's okay." Tsubaki mumbled. "I kind of liked it."

"Ok, after we find Kid, I'm going to murder him for leaving you like that." Maka promised. Liz and Patty laughed as they made their way home. The others followed and when they got to the door, Liz found that she couldn't open it.

"Oh-no!" Liz and Patty exclaimed in unison.

"What?" Maka asked.

"This has happened before!" Liz said as Patty went into weapon form. "When he's unsure of himself, he locks himself in the house, turns all the lights out, and hides. Last time we caught him too late and we lost him for a week." Liz shot the door lock and kicked it in. She rushed blindly into the dark, turning lights on as she went. Tsubaki followed behind Maka and the two boys came in last. "Search everywhere!"

Tsubaki began to climb the stairs in the dark, knowing that she just had to trust the gut instinct leading her up here. She felt her way to Kid's doo, and opened it. She could hear him breathing, in plain open sight on his bed, but did not turn the lights on. Instead, she slowly walked over and sat down. After a while of silence, he spoke.

"So, I'm guessing you hate me now." He whispered.

"No," Tsubaki felt her hand touch his cheek and she brushed the hair away from his face. "I enjoyed your kiss very much. Now, if you promise to get out of the room and apologize to everyone for running, I'll return it."

"Return what?" Kid asked, sounding genuinely confused. Tsubaki leaned down and kissed him back. She pulled away and pulled Kid to his feet.

"C'mon." she turned on his light and led him out of his room, clasping her hand in his. "Found him!" she announced at the bottom of the stairs, and everyone instantly made their way towards her voice. Liz hugged Kid, crying, and Patty laughed in relief. Then, Maka slapped him.

What was that for?" Kid demanded, a welt rising on his cheek.

"For worrying Tsubaki, Liz, and the rest of us." She said. "You might want to get some ice on that 'cause it'll probably hurt later." Maka paused. "Sorry." She added curtly.

"I'll fix it!" Tsubaki said, planting a kiss that caused the room to sigh. "Now, no running away again."

"As long as you're here, I don't think I will." Kid said, hugging her.

8888DTK8888

**_Awww, this couple is now one of my favs! Ok, _****_SymmetryLocked_****_, thanks for coming!_**

**_SL: No problem, hope I can do it again sometime!_**

**_Me: You're always welcome here! Everyone is! Please review more ideas...or PM me! _**


	24. Prussianess Returns!

_**Ok, guys, I'm back... I just realized I think I start 90% of my stories like this... anyway. I have another idea from.. none other than.. Prussianess! Welcome back!**_

_**Amelia: It's good to be back!**_

_**Me: So, you have a new idea, I hear.**_

_**Amelia: Absolutely… and it's with my favorite character!**_

_**Me: Justin?**_

_**Amelia: That's the one! I would like to see a JustinXLord Death!**_

_**Me: Ok, I'll do that! Let's go!**_

_Oh, honorable Lord Death, I pray that you watch the world and pass your judgment on those who deserve it. Watch over the Meisters and Weapons that reap the souls of evil for you, may you protect them in their battles. Because of you our days on this Earth filled with peace and happiness. I pray for that to remain. As long as you are around, my days will be filled with a happiness that shall remain…._

_What? What am I thinking? Lord Death is my God; my Lord and Savior. I shouldn't dare to think about him in this way. He is a God; he isn't just a regular person. He is here to watch over us, to make sure that the world is balanced. I am here to worship him, nothing else. How can I think that someone like him would like me; aren't such thoughts blasphemous? He is a God, I am merely a human._

_He has a son, and lots of responsibility. He couldn't possibly care for someone like me. He has too much to do, too much to focus on; he has a whole academy to run, Meisters and Weapons to watch over, and evil to judge. He has no time for me. I don't have time for him either…I have my missions as well. It's foolish of me to think such thoughts and I should be ashamed of myself. Lord Death is my God, nothing else._

_This is a phase. Just a small phase that will eventually pass._

_**Thanks to Prussianess for helping with the ideas! Review ideas for more stories!**_


	25. Prussianess w AwkwardGuest and kylemcg!

_**OMG! I love you guys! I got 88 reviews!**_

_**Kid: OH the symmetry!**_

_**Me: *hugs Kid* Yes! **_

_**Kid: *hugs back* Symmetry is amazing!**_

_**Me: Thanks to... whoa! **__**AwkwardGuest**_AND _**Prussainess**__**!**_

_**Kid: What did they want, again?"**_

_**Me: Probably one of the cutest couples ever! Sid and Nygus! Let's hurry up and get on with it!... Wait! Before we go on, my idea for this story could include another pairing that has been repeatedly requested... by **__**kylemcg**__**...and its Lord DeathXAsuza... So I'm going to do both pairings... here we go!**_

"As you guys know, there's the DWMA couples dance tonight. You can only get in if you're a couple, and that goes for teachers, too." Stein was explaining. Sid had dropped by to get the information, seeing as how no one bothered to tell him, and was laughing as the students began to tease him.

"So, Stein, are you going to ask Ms. Marie?" Black*Star asked loudly.

"So, Black*Star," Stein said, mocking his tone. "Are you going to ask Tsubaki?" The whole class laughed as Tsubaki and Black*Star blushed.

"No, seriously, are you?" Soul asked. Stein looked up at him, and then Maka, and back again.

"Are _you_?" he retorted lightly, and the class all burst into laughter. "Look, I've been with you guys a while, so if you start hammering at me, I'll do it back. Because I know what goes on in the class, and I know what looks are thrown around." Stein looked back at Sid. "I even know who my buddy Sid is going to ask over here.

"Stein," Sid shook his head. "I'm a zombie, so I'm already dead. And if you continue, I'll have to put you in a similar situation."

"Ohhh!" the class yelled in indignation. Stein smiled as Sid stepped forward. The class became hushed as the two interacted.

"Ok, I'll be leaving now." Sid said, walking out the door and freezing when he heard Stein say,

"He's asking Nygus." Sid charged back into the room.

"Stein!" he yelled. He grabbed Stein by the shoulders and lifted him into the air. "I will kill you!"

"I don't know," Stein replied, gazing around the room. "There sure are a lot of witnesses."

"Fine, Stein is going to ask Marie." Sid addressed the class, and then set Stein down. The class laughed as Sid left the room, leaving Stein stupefied. He marched right up to the Death Room, and only then did he realize what he'd done. He started laughing, and once he entered the Death Room, he collapsed.

"Sid, are you alright?" Kid asked, kneeling next to him.

"Yeah, I'll be alright." Sid replied, gasping for air.

"What happened?" Lord Death asked.

"Nothing, except your decision with this dance and all, it's making some funny scenes." Sid replied, and Lord Death laughed too.

"Oh yeah, I know! I've been watching them all morning through my mirror! Was that you in Stein's class just now?" Sid nodded and they both erupted with laughter. Kid shook his head.

"Father, we need to discuss the decorations for tonight! It must be symmetrical!" Kid demanded. Lord Death nodded, although now he was on the ground with Sid.

"Do whatever you like, Kiddo." he said through gasps. Kid inhaled slightly.

"Really?" Kid's eyes became glazed over as if he were imagining what he would do. Lord Death glanced at Sid.

"Did I just make a terrible mistake?" He asked as Kid made a break for the door before his father could change his mind.

"Yeah, probably." Lord Death sighed.

"Well, at least Kid will show up." There was a long pause before the pair glanced at one another and burst out laughing again.

8888DTK8888

Nygus stood near the doorway of the party, not really one for tight spaces, and glanced out at the rising stars. She felt so small compared to them, up there in space with all the room they could muster. They didn't have to worry about claustrophobia.

"Nygus, are you alright?" a voice asked from behind her. Nygus turned to see Sid, a sight she never thought she'd see, in a tux.

"Wow, look at you." she said. He had a red flower on both sides of his vest. "Um, what's up with the double flowers?"

"Oh," Sid looked down, embarrassed. "Yeah, Kid got a hold of me just before I got in, and told me that since he also did decorations, he got to change my outfit too."

"Wow, he decorated this whole place?" Nygus asked, looking around the gym.

"Yeah, he's a good kid, you know, when he's not freaking out about something asymmetrical." Sid said, and they both laughed. "Do you want to dance?"

"Um," Nygus bit her lip. "I don't know how to dance."

"It's easy." Sid said. "You just put your feet on mine and hold my hands, and I'll do the rest from there." Nygus laughed and quietly agreed. She stepped on his feet and he pulled her into a slow-dance and they danced for a while, neither of them bothering to keep track of time. Sid didn't even notice any other part of the room except for Nygus until a certain voice broke in...

"See, I told you he would ask Nygus." Stein said to Black*Star, who was holding Tsubaki's hand. Sid turned to Stein and Nygus laughed. Stein was also wearing a tux.

"Why isn't someone taking pictures of you guys?" she asked.

"Believe me, I've had my fair share from Marie." Stein said.

"See, I told you he'd ask Marie." Sid told Black*Star, who smiled. "As for you, Stein, you're lucky that I'm dancing with someone this pretty, or I'd have made you a zombie, too." Nygus laughed with Stein as Black*Star led Tsubaki away.

"Yeah, thanks Nygus, I owe you one." Stein said, turning as Marie approached.

"C'mon, I've been looking everywhere for you!" she said, dragging Stein away.

Suddenly, the music stopped and in stepped Lord Death. He was wearing his same clothes, his mask hadn't changed, neither had his voice.

"Wuzzup!" Lord Death said, waving.

"I thought you said we had to have a date!" Someone shouted. Sid turned, seeing Soul yelling in protest.

"Who says I don't?" Lord Death asked as Azusa stepped out from behind him, wearing a midnight blue dress. Her hair and glasses remained the same, and so did her glare as she put everyone back to dancing by staring.

"How does he get past that glare?" Sid asked Nygus as the music started again.

"People have their ways." Nygus said. "Imagine how many students that don't have your class are asking why I'm dancing with a zombie." They laughed and Sid glanced at her.

"Does it bother you?" he asked. Nygus kissed him on the cheek. "Not at all."

The crowd began clapping as Azusa kissed Lord Death. Sid and Nygus joined, a few whistles and whoops came along, and the night continued.

8888DTK8888

"So, Sid, how was your night last Friday?" Stein asked a Sid walked into his class. The students watched the interaction, eyes wide.

"At least I can admit mine was great." Sid retorted lightly, and a soft _ooooohhhh _was passed around the kids. "Oh, and by the way," Sid turned before leaving. "You look great in a tux." He sprinted out of the room as Stein knocked over his swivel chair and lunged for him. He could hear the students laughter from the class as he ran from Stein.

"Sid!" Stein yelled behind him. "When I catch you, you are so dead!"

8888DTK8888

_**I love that last part. This is such a cute couple, and I don't mind the Lord DeathXAzusa idea either. Thanks for your support! Review more ideas or PM me!**_


	26. wolfieawesomeness

**_Hey guys! I am back with a special friend today, named _****_wolfieawesomeness_****_. I. Love. Your. Name! Okay, and because I love your name, I'll do your requests! (Not really because I love your name, but it is pretty cool!) Let's go with another SoulXKid and another MakaXCrona. Yeah!_**

****"Kid?" Soul was in an alleyway, a dark, musty alleyway looking for Kid. He couldn't find him, and he was getting worried. "Kid!" he called again. There was no response. He continued to walk down the alley, searching for Kid. Kid could defend himself pretty well when he was solo, but he was still worried.

Soul froze at the sound of crying, and turned. He saw a figure slumped at the end, sobs racking his body. He had a black suit on with three stripes in his black hair on the left...

"Kid..." Soul asked, reaching a hand forward to place it on his shoulder. Kid whipped around, revealing the face of the Kishin, Asura, which Maka had slain. Soul stumbled backwards, falling and never stopping. He turned to see the ground approaching quickly and just as he was about to hit it…

8888DTK8888

"Gahhh!" Soul sat up screaming. He was in his bed, shirtless, and sweating like crazy. He swallowed, his throat dry and feeling as though it were sandpaper. He was gasping, air clearly no making its way to his lungs. _It was just a dream! _He thought. _It was just a dream! You're okay, Kid's okay... Asura's still dead…_

"Soul!" Maka burst through his door, eyes wide. She looked at him frantically, only to shield her eyes with her hand. "Ok, first, put some clothes on. Next, why the hell were you screaming?" Soul pulled a shirt over his head.

"It's nothing important." Soul said. "I was just having a bad dream." Maka put her hand down and glanced at him, eyes softening.

"Are you going to be alright?" Soul sighed, and mumbled something softly. "What?"

"I said yeah, but we need to get to school." Suddenly, Maka had a hand on his forehead. "What are you doing?"

"I'm checking to make sure you're not sick. You just said you _wanted_ to go to school." Soul pushed her hand away angrily.

"I'm fine!" he shoved her towards the door. "Now, get out of my room!" Maka hurried out and he shut the door behind him. _I want to go to school to check on Kid_.

8888DTK8888

Soul barged through the door of the class Crescent Moon, slamming the door open. The early students glanced at the door, surprised to find that it was Soul that appeared in the doorway. His red gaze fluttered around the room, landing on the empty seat of Death the Kid's next to Liz and Patty. Angry, he slammed the door shut again and stomped down the stairs.

"Soul?" a voice asked. Soul turned, hoping that it was Kid, disappointed to see Stein instead. "You're early?"

"Yeah, so?" Soul snapped. Stein only fixed his glasses.

"Are you sick or something?" Soul growled and turned and walked away. _Why the hell does everyone think that I'm sick? _He walked to the library, hoping that Kid would be in here reading. He was annoyed to only find Maka who read normally. He stormed out, and right into the Death Room.

"Yes, we need to find him immediately." Lord Death broke off as he saw Soul.

"We're talking about Kid right now, aren't we?" Soul asked. Lord Death sighed and nodded.

"Yes, and I'm guessing you're going to go look for him." Lord Death said, not even getting his full sentence out before Soul had left the room. _I'm going to go find him, and whatever kidnapped him, or whatever was hurting him, is about to die._

8888DTK8888

It hit Soul, hard. The flashback of his nightmare, it was returning as he entered a familiar alleyway. He was scared to walk down it, but he knew that Kid was in trouble and he couldn't stop because of a nightmare that he'd had. He began making his way down, and stiffened when he heard crying. He turned and walked down the alleyway, and saw the same figure slumped down from his dream. He put his hand on Kid's shoulder, and Kid turned. Soul sighed in relief as he saw Kid's normal amber gaze, although his eyes were still puffy.

"Kid, what are you doing?" Soul asked. "Everyone is worried sick!" Soul knelt down next to Kid a hand still on his shoulder. Kid tried to shrug it away, but Soul kept a firm grasp. "Kid, you need to come back."

"Why, no one cares about me!" Kid snapped, and Soul became angry, putting both hands on Kid's shoulder.

"Who?!" he snapped. "Who made you think that? Who the _hell_ had the audacity to make you think that?!" Kid looked at him.

"Why do you care?" he spat.

"I _do _care! I have always cared! I will never stop caring because I love you!" As soon as the words were out, Soul slapped his hand over his mouth. He blushed madly, and turned away from Kid. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"No!" Kid sprang to his feet. "Don't be, because that's the exact reason I fell the way I do! I... I love you and I thought you would never love me back, and-." Kid was cut off as Soul hugged him, and kissed him on the cheek."

"C'mon, let's go to school." He said.

"What, are you sick?" Kid asked. Soul growled as they made their way towards school.

8888DTK8888

**_Awww… okay, sorry guys, but I'm going to be busy for the next few days, so if I don't upload very much… don't kill me! ._**


	27. Wolfieawesomeness II

_**Hey! I'm back with the other idea for **__**wolfieawesomeness**__**! It's a CronaXMaka featuring Crona as a male! So, let's go!**_

Maka sat down on the couch, exhausted, as she had just cleaned the entire house, save for Soul's room. She had a glass of water and gulped it down in about 10 seconds as Soul came out of his shower. He looked around, surprised that everything had suddenly become so neat and clean.

"What happened in here?" he asked, still observing the room.

"I just cleaned... some stuff." Maka said, not sure of what to say. Soul shrugged and flopped down onto the couch next to her. He whipped around and looked at her, wide-eyed. "What?" Maka asked.

"I forgot! Black*Star said that Crona needed to talk to you, and it was something important!" He snapped up and ran to his room as Maka chased him with a book.

"SOUL!" she shouted, slamming on his door, when I get back you are dead!" She whipped around and slammed her door shut. She put on a different shirt, since her other one was dirty from all the cleaning she'd just done. She put on her normal school outfit, and walked out the front door, slamming that too. "He pisses me off." she grumbled under her breath. She walked up the steps of the DWMA and inside to find Crona waiting for her. "Hey." she greeted him.

"H-hi." Crona stammered. "I just w-wanted to know if you w-wanted to go to dinner with me." Maka smiled, her green eyes gleaming.

"Sure, let's go." Crona led the way down the steps and over to a nearby restaurant.

"Wow, you sure had this all planned out." Maka noted, and Crona smiled at her."

"Well, I had to make it perfect." Maka blushed as she followed Crona inside.

8888DTK8888

"Look, Soul, just go check on her and get it over with." Black*Star said before chugging a can of soda.

"Oddly enough, Black*Star is right." Kid said, not looking up from his book. "If you're sitting here and pacing in your living room you're obviously bothered by it. What do you think is going to happen, anyway?"

"I don't know!" Soul snapped, throwing his hands in the air. "But it's bothering the hell out of me! What if she doesn't-!" Soul broke off as Maka opened the door. Her arms was linked in Crona's who leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek. Soul's jaw tightened as Maka blushed and shut the door. She turned, and jumped to see everyone in her living room watching her.

"Black*Star! Kid! When did you get here?"

"When did you start dating?" Black*Star retorted lightly.

"I'm/she's not dating!" Soul and Maka snapped in unison. Maka glared at Soul, who stared back.

"Who the hell are you to decide when I start dating?" she asked coldly.

"I just figured." Soul replied, trying to make it sound convincing. Sadly, Maka did not agree.

"Okay, fine, I am dating him. And I'm freaking happy about it!" she glared at Soul, who looked taken aback along with Kid and Black*Star.

Suddenly, Maka was in a tight embrace with Black*Star's arms tight around her. He hugged her tightly, laughing.

"I'm so happy for you!" he said, and Maka smiled.

"At least you're happy for me." she said, hugging him back. He let go and Kid took his place. "Thanks Kid." she said.

"Really, its about time." Kid said jokingly and Maka smiled at him. Kid and Black*Star looked at Soul, waiting for him to follow in the footsteps. Soul rolled his eyes and hugged Maka too.

"Yeah, congrats." he muttered. He let go of Maka who turned to Kid as he asked her a question.

"When's your next date?" he asked.

"Tomorrow night."

"Have fun." Soul mumbled, turning and walking to his room. Just as he got there, someone shoved him in from behind. Soul whipped around to see Black*Star and Kid, with Kid shutting the door.

"Look, I know you're not happy with what just happened here tonight." Black*Star began, his arms folded over his broad chest. "But you still need to be happy."

"How?!" Soul snapped.

"You need to be happy for _her_." Kid said, emphasizing the word _her_. Soul stiffened. "Even though you're not happy because things didn't work out the way you wanted them too, but Maka is happy, and if you _really_ cared, you would be happy that she is." Soul pondered this for a moment. He hung his head, and sighed unhappily.

"Okay." he sighed. "If it makes her happy, then okay."

8888DTK8888

_**Awww, I love the SoulXMakaXCrona I put in there, completely unintentional. But don't worry, if I could continue this, Crona would get the girl, so don't worry.**_


	28. Chata-Chata Girl

_**YEAH! I FREAKING LOVE THIS COUPLE! Three cheers for KiMa! Okay, to **__**Chata-Chata girl**__**, we are now best friends for life! Okay, let's get this party started!**_

"It's been three days. Three whole days, and she still hasn't showed up to school." Kid snapped at Lord Death. "She NEVER misses school! Ever! So you know what, you need to tell us what the hell is really going on here! We're all her close friends here, and her weapon partner so we deserve to know what's going on!" Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, and the Thompson sisters were standing behind Kid. Lord Death kept his back turned to the group, and finally faced them.

"We think she's been kidnapped." he admitted finally.

"Kidnapped?!" the group snapped in unison.

"Yes, but we've been watching the situation carefully." Lord Death said. "She's escaped, and she's on the run."

"Do you know where she's headed?" Kid said, and Lord Death didn't reply. "Do you know?!" he demanded.

"We think she's headed for the old castle on the edge of the desert." Lord Death finally replied. "But we're assigning her recapture to a three-star Meister pair. So don't get involved."

"When are you assigning this?" Soul spat.

"Tomorrow." Lord Death replied sheepishly.

"Like HELL you are!" Kid screamed. "We're leaving, now!" Kid whipped around, his pistols already in hand, and walked out the door. "Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, lets go!"

"No!" Lord Death said. "You need to understand that this is dangerous. You're dealing with a trio of pre-kishins about ready to turn, and they're twice as dangerous -!" the Death Room door slammed shut as Kid made his way down the hallway and out the front doors. The other followed closely.

"How are we going to get to her in time?" Soul asked worriedly. Kid stopped, considering this. _C'mon, Maka knows that you would have a plan ready, so get on with it, its her life in danger after all! _Kid turned to Black*Star.

"I'll fly on Beelzebub with Soul and the girls. You follow below us with Tsubaki and her Speed Star mode. Watch out for the pre-kishins and make sure to let us know if you see them." Kid summoned Beelzebub, Soul hopping on behind him, and Black*Star nodded.

"Let's go! A big guy like me can't let his best friend die!" Black*Star took off, Soul and Kid right behind him. They raced through Death City and into the desert beyond. Black*Star followed Kid as he turned slightly to the left to go in the right direction.

They flew straight, the jungle shadowing them to the right, and soon saw the castle. It was overgrown with leaves and vines, and half in the jungle, half in the desert. The bottom was sunk in on one side, but a figure slipped through the door on the other side.

"Maka!" Kid and Soul exclaimed in unison, and flew faster. Black*Star veered to the left even more, turning to meet the three kishins head-on. Liz transformed, grabbing Patty, and followed behind him.

"Soul!" Kid shouted over the wind. "Try a Resonate Link with me just in case we need to pair up." Soul nodded, closing his eyes and concentrating. Kid touched down and Soul darted inside the castle. "Soul, wait, we need to plan something! Maka will just run because she'll think its one of those pre-kishins!" Kid shouted, but Soul was already gone. Kid waited at the bottom. He could hear footsteps running inside the tower nearest to Kid, and he looked up to the window to see a blonde-haired girl jumping from the window. Kid darted forward, stopping right below her, and catching Maka before she hit the ground.

"Kid?" She asked. Kid only hugged her.

Oh, thank Lord Death that you're alright. I was so worried, are you okay, did those kishins hurt you?" Kid demanded.

"Kid!" Maka hugged him back. "I'm fine. The pre-kishins never caught me after I ran away. What about you, did you come alone?"

"No, Black*Star went with Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty to cut off those pre-kishins." Kid replied.

"No, wasn't that a kishin chasing me?" Maka asked, confused.

"Maka!" a voice called. The pair turned to see Soul running towards them.

"No, Soul came with us, too." Kid said as Soul took Maka and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, thank goodness you're okay." he said. Kid felt jealousy twinge in his stomach, but he pushed it away.

"Help!" A voice called from the left where Black*Star and the others were fighting. Kid was instantly running towards it.

"Kid, wait!" Maka called. "You don't know what you're running into!" Kid ignored her and sprinted. If anything touched his weapons or best friends, he would kill them! He rounded another tower of the castle and saw Liz and Patty in the clutches in two of the pre-kishins, and Tsubaki in the third. Black*Star stood in a fighting stance, and Kid joined him.

"Come to save your girlfriends?" one kishin asked smugly.

"Nope, just my weapons." Kid snapped, and rushed forward. He kicked the kishin holding Patty in the face and the one holding Liz in the stomach. Both pre-kishins dropped in pain, and Black*Star used Soul force on the third, releasing Tsubaki. Then, Maka showed up and all three Meisters had their weapons.

"Let's finish these guys!" Black*Star said and darted forward, using the Enchanted Sword Mode. Kid took a minute to draw in power and went into execution mode with Liz and Patty. Maka used Genie-Hunter and slashed the first Kishin in half. Black*Star put a bunch of shadows through the third, and the second one was obliterated within seconds.

Kid collapsed in exhaustion and Maka kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks for saving me."

8888DTK8888

_**Thanks for your support! Please review!**_


	29. makaalbarn64

_**Hey guys! I totally apologize for the crappy ending on my last update! I was running out of time, I'm so sorry! *bows deeply* I hope I'm forgiven! Ok, I'm doing another TsubakiXKid for **__**makaalbarn64**__**, and its really long to make up for my crappy ending on my last one, so let's get this started!**_

The clouds turned a dark gray, shadowing over the moon and completely darkening Death City. The rain began to fall, pouring slowly at first before and then hammering down onto the pavement. I walked down the street, my hands in my pockets, shaking my head angrily, as I was so pissed at myself. _How could I be as stupid as to try something like that?!_ I demanded with myself.

I stopped, looking up at the falling rain, and sighed. Why was I such a moron?

_5 hours earlier_

The house was filled with laughter as Black*Star began retelling old stories about his screw-ups in the past. I was in my kitchen, making dinner, hardly listening for I was watching Tsubaki. She was helping me because, frankly, I suck at cooking. I watched her hands, skillful at best, and was able to whip food up within a couple of seconds. I stared at her, almost awestruck, as she so damn easily made a salad in like seconds.

"How the _hell_ do you keep doing that?" I asked, looking at my rather pathetic looking pile of lettuce and carrots. Tsubaki smiled and gave a slight head bob that looked a little too innocent for me.

"Oh, its not that great." she said quietly. Then, the oven gave a slight _ding_! signaling that the turkey was done, and Tsubaki quickly ran to it. She pulled out a perfect, golden brown turkey and I threw my hands in the air.

"What the hell?! How does your food turn out perfect and mine sucks?!" I demanded, and Tsubaki giggled, coming up behind me and placing her hands on mine. "What are you doing?"

"Watch." Tsubaki instructed, and I turned my attention to my hands. She used the knife and cut up the lettuce and tomato perfectly and placed them in a plastic container. I gaped as she continued to make the salad, until it looked just as perfect as hers. I turned and looked at her, and we both blushed as our faces were both inches apart.

"Tsubaki, is dinner almost ready?" A voice sounded behind the door, getting louder as it came closer. Tsubaki let go of me and went back to the turkey as Black*Star came in. I silently continued cutting up the lettuce and went to work adding the tomatoes. "Kid, you cook?"

"No/yes!" Tsubaki and I said in unison. I looked at her, and she looked back. "Okay, he can cook, but he's just not got a lot of experience." Tsubaki explained, giving me a sidelong glance. I rolled my eyes and went back to my salad. Black*Star laughed his loud, obnoxious laugh before regaining a serious tone.

"You guys would make a cute couple." he stated before walking out the door again. An awkward silence fell over the kitchen, and I just began to quietly hum to myself. I began to shut out all background noises and just focused on the dinner he was trying to prep.

"Are you humming to yourself?" Tsubaki asked. I looked up, freezing almost completely, and nodded.

"Yeah, sorry, I didn't realize that you had asked a question and was kind of,well, out of it I guess." I replied, rubbing the back of my head in embarrassment. Tsubaki stood, looking at me and blinking, before smiling innocently and carrying the first part of dinner out into the dining room. I swallowed nervously and followed her, carrying my/not-my salad out into the dining room as well.

"Wow, Kid, you can cook?" Maka asked. "It looks great!"

"What guy knows how to cook?" Black*Star asked, toying with his fork.

"Probably not a cool one." Soul muttered, eyes shut and hands in his pockets. Before I could reply, Maka slammed a book down on his head.

"Ignore him." Maka snapped, her eyes half shut in anger, and lowered her book slowly. "He's a moron, and he just seriously needs some help." Black*Star laughed, and Soul glared at him.

"You're a moron too." Soul snapped, and Black*Star glared back. Kid set down the salad and yawned loudly.

"Hey! We should hurry up and eat this before I fall asleep trying to eat it!" I said cheerfully, sitting down and beginning to load my plate up with food. The others followed, although Black*Star shot me a half glare as Tsubaki settled beside me.

I ate in silence as Liz warmed up the table by retelling a story of my past when I had done something foolish to regain the symmetry of something else. Even though the others laughed, and shot me glances of embarrassment, but I ignored them entirely. I was lost in my own thoughts where it was just me and I didn't have to worry about anything. It was just me and Tsubaki... Whoa! _What the hell?! Why the hell did I just think that? Tsubaki is just a friend, just a friend...right?_

"Kid?" Tsubaki broke me out of my thoughts. "Are you alright?" I smiled, tilting my head slightly to the right.

"Yep, no problems here, just fine, heh heh heh..." I broke off, coughing out my fake laugh.

"No you're not." Maka deadpanned, looking up at me from her food. "We just asked 8 questions and you didn't answer any of them; you were in your own little world over there." I looked up, surprised.

"At least it was 8." I muttered.

"Kid, are you alright?" Tsubaki asked.

"No!" I shouted. I wanted to slap my hand over my mouth, and just stop talking, but I couldn't. I stood up, shoving my chair over. "I'm not okay! Tsubaki, I haven't stopped thinking about you for the past week. I can't keep my mind off of you, and I think I'm in love with you!" I shouted all of this, and _then_ I slapped my hand over my mouth.

"K..Kid." Tsubaki stammered. I was gone. The front door slammed behind me and I stormed down the street, angry with myself. Only then did I realize the weather.

The clouds turned a dark gray, shadowing over the moon and completely darkening Death City. The rain began to fall, pouring slowly at first before and then hammering down onto the pavement. I walked down the street, my hands in my pockets, shaking my head angrily, as I was so pissed at myself. _How could I be as stupid as to try something like that?!_ I demanded with myself.

I stopped, looking up at the falling rain, and sighed. Why was I such a moron? How could I think that declaring my love for her would do anything to help my problem? How the hell could that possibly change anything?

8888DTK8888

Tsubaki sat at the table, frozen in shock, and then stood.

"Kid!" she yelled. "Where is he going?"

"Who knows." Liz replied, although she stood too. "But we might want to catch him before he loses himself." The group got up from the table, and ran out of the house. They began combing the streets, separately, and they realized that Kid was nowhere near. They regrouped at Kid's house, and they needed to create a new plan.

"Maybe... he's talking... with... his father." Maka suggested between gasps.

"That.. is... a possibility." Liz agreed.

"Let's go." Soul stood. "We don't have time for this!" Black*Star became so worried about his friend that he resided in using Tsubaki's Speed Star to get to the academy first. Yet, he waited until his friends showed up.

"What.. are you... doing?!" Maka demanded. "Why.. didn't you... go inside?"

"I was waiting you, you dumba-."

"Black*Star, let's go inside!" Tsubaki interrupted. The group ran inside and straight into the Death Room. Inside stood Lord Death, and he was talking to Kid!

"Kid!" everyone shouted in unison. Kid turned, his two-toned amber gaze wide with surprise.

"Get him!" Maka ordered.

"Wait, that's not exactly the right way to go about the situati-!" Lord Death began, but the group had already darted forward. Kid jumped over all of them, easily evading the main part of the group, and sprinted down the hall... but Tsubaki knew better. Black*Star turned heel and followed almost directly behind him.

"Go Black*Star!" Soul yelled, and followed behind him. The others were slightly slower, but caught up quickly. But Kid was faster. He was able to sprint, dodging Black*Star's Soul Force attacks from behind, and managed to summon Beelzebub and fly off.

"Son-of-a B*# *!" Black*Star cursed at the sky as Kid vanished into the rain. The group stopped and stared into the sky. They turned at the soft sound of sobbing, and saw Tsubaki on the ground.

"Tsu-Tsubaki?" Black*Star stammered, dumbstruck for he had only seen her cry once. She only cried harder, and Liz and Patty were at her side. Soul stood next to Black*Star, sadness dampening his mood.

"Man, this is so uncool." Maka stood, motionless, and Maka curled her fist.

"When I find Kid, I swear I'm going to Maka-Chop him so hard that he's going to feel it next year." she muttered. She looked at Black*Star. "You, come with me. Kid is going to have to come home at some point. Liz, Patty, you guys stay in the Death Room. And then, ummm, Soul go with Liz and Patty, and Tsubaki can come with us. We're going to find him, now, today!"

Maka charged away, Black*Star and Tsubaki following her closely.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Black*Star asked to no one in particular.

"Maka, I believe he is talking to you." Tsubaki said. Maka shook her head.

"I'm great, what about you Tsubaki?"

"I'll manage." she replied, and they ran against the rain that felt like hail now.

8888DTK8888

I wasn't exactly sure what had happened. Only that for the first time in a while, I had consulted in my father, trusting his will over my own, about Tsubaki. I didn't know what to do, I'd never been in love, I didn't know how to feel about the situation. Yet, my father never even got to give me the advice.

The door of the Death Room had burst open, revealing everyone that I had been eating dinner with about an hour ago. I froze, my eyes catching Tsubaki's before hearing someone shout to get me. Was it Maka, or maybe it had been Black*Star? It hadn't mattered, because as soon as they charged me, I jumped over their group and sprinted away. The only pursuer that bothered me was Black*Star, because he was behind me the whole time. I could hear, and sometimes see his soul wavelength shooting from behind me, and I finally managed to summon Beelzebub and rocket out of there.

Now, I had no idea where I was. I was still in the city, I assured myself of that, but where? I fell off of Beelzebub, summoning it back, and onto the grass slick from the rain. I felt my cheek make contact, although it didn't hurt like it probably should have. No, it just tingled for my entire body was numb.

I knew that I was shy around girls, but I shouldn't be so shy that I have to run away and die in a ditch! _Oh well, I'm a Grim Reaper, so dying should be a really hard process_. I told myself this multiple times as I layed on the ground. The rain continued to wash over me, and I could slowly hear it fading from my head. The steady drumming of the rain began to disperse into background noise until all that was left was the unsteady pace of my heart. And then it stopped.

8888DTK8888

My eyes were opened in slits, not all the way for it hurt to even think. I could hear yelling, and someone was in front of me, trying to protect me. I couldn't tell what was going on, but from what I could see, there was a kishin standing in front of me, and Maka, and Black*Star... WHOA! _When the hell did they get here?!_ I opened my eyes wider, and saw Tsubaki in weapon form, Black*Star holding her, and Maka in weapon form too. I was surprised that Maka wasn't using Soul; looking around I realized that he wasn't here.

I was still in the ditch on the ground, and I slowly sat up. It was still raining, and I was soaked. The spot I had been laying in was dry, and now it was also soaked. I saw the others fighting what looked to be a normal human, although using my Soul Perception, it obviously was not. I stood slowly, and began gathering energy. Small, yellow light particles made their way towards me, and I breathed deeply.

"Looks like your friend is awake." The kishin croaked, although nobody had the time to turn around and look before I had shot a beam of energy straight at him that when it exploded, it was so bright that I even had to close my eyes. I fell to my knees, exhaustion wanting to force me to the ground completely, and saw a number of people approach me. The first three were all Black*Star. _Great, he'll be three times as annoying._ I thought to myself. The next was a trio of Tsubaki's. They all kissed me on the cheek, although I only felt one, and I sighed.

"Do you forgive me?" I murmured, and all three Tsubaki's nodded, smiling.

"Here, we can carry him back to the academy easier like this." Three Maka's said, lifting three books over their heads. _Oh-no!_ "This is payback for making Tsubaki cry!" and the books all came down onto me head.

Well, I can't say that it wasn't deserved.

8888DTK8888

_**Whoa! That was so much fun to write! Thanks guys for reading, and make sure to review for more ideas!**_


	30. ImJustThatAnimeFan

_**Hey guys, hoped you liked that super long one that I just posted! I loved it! Haha, anyway, we have another request for SpiritXStein from **__**ImJustThatAnimeFan**__**. I love your name, BTW, that's like the funnest part about this, I get to see how creative you guys are with your pen names! Ha, here we go!**_

"You're assigning me," Spirit asked.

"Mmmhmm." Lord Death nodded.

"On a mission,"

"Mmmhmm."

"With Stein?"

"Yep! So have fun!"

"Wait, we don't even know where we're going or what we're doing or anything!" Spirit protested. Lord Death began shoving the red-haired weapon out of the Death Room.

"Don't worry! Stein's waiting for you outside and he has all the details! Bye!" Lord Death shoved him out and sighed. "Well, that was easier than expected." Then, the door opened to reveal Maka, Black*Star, Kid, and their weapon partners. "Whoa! What are you all doing here?"

"Who took the mission on Baba Yaga Castle, and I thought we had already defeated Arachne and all the others before we got Asura." Maka snapped.

"Whoa, take it easy there scythe-meister!" Lord Death held up his hands in mock surrender. "Stein and Spirit took the mission, and yes, we did kill Arachne and all her components."

"Ok, so then why are we having Meisters return there? It seems like a pointless waste of time." Black*Star replied, glaring.

"Why is everyone suddenly so hostile?" Lord Death asked.

"Look, father, just give us the information we are seeking and we'll get out." Kid said, being the only one not about to lose his temper.

"Like hell we will!" Soul snapped. "We're not agreeing to anything until we know what's going on! Its pretty uncool to keep secrets you know!"

"Okay! Okay." Lord Death lowered his voice on the second _okay_ and calmed everyone down. "Look, there has been a lot of recent witch activity there, and we think that there is a gathering tonight. So I'm sending the strongest pair that I can manage out there."

"I object!" Black*Star announced. "I surpassed God, and Tsubaki is nearly a Death Scythe, so why didn't you send us? Or Maka and Soul, who defeated the Kishin?" To hear Black*Star admit to not helping with the Kishin's defeat was a shock, and mostly everyone gasped. "Or your own freaking son right there! He's a Grim Reaper! He could kill every witch in the area in 5 second!"

"Black*Star, I'll admit that I'm a bit surprised that you gave more credit to everyone here but yourself." Lord Death said. Black*Star hung his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, but they deserved it." He mumbled. A loud '_awwww_' was passed through the room and Black*Star blushed madly. "Oh, come on! You guys don't have to get so worked up about it!"

"Wow, what is today, mood-swing day for the lot of you?" Lord Death said sarcastically. The group turned from Black*Star and glared at him. He raised his hands again and walked away as his student left. "Sheesh!" he muttered. "And I thought Patty was bad when she was tired!"

8888DTK8888

"We're here." Stein said lowly, fixing his glasses as the pair stumbled up to the gates of the overgrown castle. Spirit looked around, glancing worriedly at the other pair waiting at the entrance.

"What do we do about them?" Spirit asked. Stein looked at the two guards and sighed.

"Lord Death said that this would be easy." he whined, and glanced back at Spirit for help.

"What do you want me to do?" Spirit snapped.

"I don't know! Make it easier somehow." Stein replied, as they continued to approach the gate. The two guards stopped them before they entered.

"Whoa, who are you two?" they demanded.

"Oh, look, now you're attracting attention!" Stein snapped.

"Me? What did I do?! You were the one yelling at me!" Spirit replied angrily.

"Well it's your fault we're in this mess!"

"Really? How so?!"

"It's simple really, you were just- NOW!" Stein ordered, and the pair knocked the guards unconscious simultaneously. Spirit brushed the hair out of his face and addressed Stein.

"Well done."

"No, really, you did better than me." Stein argued.

"No, I object. You had a much better performance." Spirit said.

"Hmmm, we were even." Stein offered. Spirit thought about it, and shook Stein's hand.

"Ok, deal, now let's go rid the world of a couple more witches." Spirit went into his weapon form, and Stein picked him up a little too easily.

"Whoa, did you lose a few pounds, Spirit?" Stein asked.

"Are you implying that I need to?" Spirit retorted.

"No, you just seem...lighter, is all." the solution came to Stein's head almost instantly. _Love can lift a soul and make it bond with the other. Sometimes almost as easy as breathing..._ the words from the book floated into his head, and Stein shook it. He did not love his weapon partner more than just that... right?

"Hey, Stein, focus man. We have to be paying attention." Spirit said, his face appearing on the side of the scythe blade.

"Right." Stein said, hefting Spirit onto his shoulders. "Let's go!" He ran inside and straight through the wall in front of him.

"Stein, what the hell?" Spirit demanded.

"Its easier this way! I can sense at least 30 souls, so lets just take this shortcut." Stein said, bursting through another wall, followed by another, and another, and finally into a large room. It had at least 30 witches in it, and Stein tightened his grip on Spirit. "Ready?" Stein whirled Spirit around in the air, getting ready to attack, and darted forward. He brought Spirit down on the nearest witch that wasn't moving, which was anyone since they were all frozen in shock, and cut her in half. Unfortunately, Stein wasn't used to the lighter weight and fell with him. The witches whirled on him, closing in, and Stein looked around. "We could be in trouble."

"No, don't think that!" Spirit said. "Get up, fight back. We're stronger than them!"

"Had this been a one-on-one fight, maybe, but considering the fact that we happen to be outnumbered 29 to 2, this is a highly improbable chance we'll get out alive."

"Then do this for someone you love back home!" Spirit insisted. "I'll do it for Maka!"

"That won't work for me." Stein deadpanned, still sitting on the ground as the witches got closer.

"Why? Why won't it work for you?!" Spirit cried as the witches got too close for comfort.

"Because the person I love came here with me." Stein shouted, and the room fell entirely silent, as if frozen in time. After a long pause, Spirit broke the spell.

"Then do it for me." he whispered. Instantly, Stein was on his feet, a smile breaking across his face, and he whirled Spirit like the madman he was. Every witch that was within 30 yards, which was all of them, disintegrated until only their souls were left, floating in the air. Stein sighed and sat down, breathing heavily.

"Did you mean that, Spirit?" Stein asked, lighting a cigarette. "Or were you just saying that to give me motivation?"

"Hmm, a little of both, I guess." Spirit decided. Stein laughed.

"Well, what do you say we go home then?"

"That sounds good to me."

8888DTK8888

_**So sorry about that horrible ending! Argh! I'm getting bad at that! Its a habit I'm hoping to drop! Hope you liked it, review more ideas!**_


	31. Prussianess Comes Back With ANOTHER Idea

_**Hey guys, I have returned!**_

_**Amelia: Me too!**_

_**Me: yes, Amelia has come back with us!**_

_**Amelia: And I've got another idea! A MarieXJB!**_

_**Me: Well, it doesn't seem too bad! Let's try!**_

"We need to get Marie in here. She can help you." Lord Death said to JB. He shook his head in disappointment.

"How will she help? Her sense of direction is horrible." JB protested.

"That is true, her direction _is_ horrible, but she is a determined person, and she can help greatly. Besides, we need these things if we're going to have a party." Lord Death replied. JB smiled but still shook his head.

"If you insist." Jb muttered as Stein lead Marie into the room, explaining the day's plans to her as well.

"A party! For the students? Oh, that would be so much fun!" Marie exclaimed to Stein, and she saw Lord Death and JB; she smiled. "Oh, hello!"

"Marie! God to see ya!" Lord Death said, waving his large hand. Marie smiled, tilting her head innocently to the right. "JB was going to go shopping, and he needed some help, and since you do all the shopping for you and Stein, I figured you would be of a great help."

"Oh," Marie said, blushing. "Well, shall we go then? We probably have a lot of stuff to buy." Marie grabbed JB's wrist and dragged him out of the Death Room. JB looked at Lord Death and Stein, saw them laughing, and glared at the pair.

8888DTK8888

"Ok, we need that, right there." JB pulled the item from the shelf and placed it in the cart. Marie pushed it along as it grew heavier and heavier.

"We must be throwing a party for the whole school!" Maire exclaimed, looking at the cart.

"We are." JB said, smiling at her. She smiled back and the pair laughed. JB rounded the corner and looked on the long list he had in his hand. He glanced on the shelves and pulled something off and turned to place it in the cart... that wasn't there. "Marie?" He looked up and down the aisle, but couldn't find her. "Marie!"

8888DTK8888

Marie rounded the corner, looking around on the shelves, walking with a sort of rhythm and humming. She glanced up at the ceiling and down at the cart, and then she realized that JB hadn't told her to grab anything in awhile. She turned, half expecting JB to scare her, when she realized that she couldn't see him.

"JB?" she questioned, and peered around a man to try and spot him. "Hmm, maybe he went back to the academy. I think I'll go and meet him there." Marie went to the checkout counter and bought all of the items. She carried all of the bags on her arms, surprising for how petite she was, and walked all the way back to the academy. She put them into the gymnasium and then walked out and sighed.

"Okay, now, let's find a way back to the Death Room." She ran into Kid as she walked down the hallway. "Hey, do you know the way to the Death Room?" Kid smiled and led her down the hallway and to the Room.

"Here." Kid bowed respectfully and walked away. Marie waved and walked through the door to see Stein and Lord Death... but no JB.

"JB isn' with you guys?" Marie asked.

"No, wasn't he with you?" Stein asked.

"Well, yeah, but he disappeared so I figured that he was here..." Marie broke off. "Well, I'm going to be going back to the store to find him." She turned and Stein grasped her shoulder.

"Hold on, maybe I should come with you. After all, you might get lost on the way there..." he suggested. Marie nodded. "Ok, let's get going."

8888DTK8888

"Marie! Marie, where are you?" JB ran down the aisles, searching desperately for the blonde Death Scythe. He turned a corner and ran into a tall man with a lab coat... "Stein?! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Marie." Stein said, fixing his glasses.

"You came too?!"

"No, she lost you and thought that you had come back to the academy, so she somehow miraculously found her way back, and realized you weren't there. I came back here with her, but I lost her again." Stein explained.

"Damn you!" JB said. "We have to find her!"

"Excuse me, sir." a voice said behind them. The pair turned and saw a security guard, and his hand receded out of sight. "I believe she knows the pair of you. You _are_ Stein from the academy, aren't you?"

"Yes." Stein said, and tried to look at what the guard was holding. The guard pulled Marie out from behind a shelf, and she was still looking around.

"Marie!" Stein and JB exclaimed in unison. Marie turned to face them and smiled.

"I have been looking everywhere for you guys!" she exclaimed, wrenching herself free of the guards' grasp and hugging JB. JB hugged her back, and he felt so relieved.

"Ohmygosh! I thought I lost you!" JB whispered into her hair. Marie shivered, and hugged him tighter.

"Me too, me too." she whispered. JB kissed her on the forehead and she blushed.

"C'mon lovebirds!" Stein sang. "We have a party to set up for!"

8888DTK8888

_**What did you think? Its actually a really cute couple, you were right Amelia!**_

_**Amelia: I know! Its actually really cute!**_

_**Me: Review more ideas!**_


	32. Dark Chrona

_**Hey, I'm back with another request from Dark Chrona... or should I say, requests. Okay, you want a Death the KidXCrona, and a Black*StarXOC. If you have read my other book, or have read Madness Spreading by Lazyboredom, you'll know who my hot headed character Mayu is, but I'm going to leave her weapons out of this. I'll put both ideas into one chapter... so here goes!**_

_**Starting with DTKXCrona**_

"Kid, are feeling okay today?" Maka asked during lunch. She sat in between Crona and Soul, sitting across from him. "You seem kind of, I don't know, quiet." Kid looked up from the meal he was picking at, and noticed that all of his friends had gone silent in wait for his answer.

"Please, Maka, I'm feeling quite alright. I think maybe you all are worried too much." Kid gave a hollow, unconvincing laugh, and continued to pick at his food.

"No, you're not." Liz deadpanned. "You're not paying attention, and you don't even seem to care about anything symmetrical anymore!"

"How could you assume that?!" Kid snapped, suddenly growing angry. Liz became mad too.

"I don't know, maybe that you only have 7 jackets in your closet, or maybe that the candles on the left in your room are burned more than the right, or maybe that the vases in the hallway aren't aligned!" Liz said. Kid glared uncharacteristically at her, and stood.

"Maybe you don't know me as well as you think." he seethed. "You don't know what's going through my head, you don't know how I feel, you don't know what I want! So leave me alone!" he turned on his heel and walked away, exiting the auditorium.

"Liz, was that the best way to go about the situation?" Maka asked. "We're having a party at your house tonight, and we can't do it if Kid shuts himself up in his room."

"Sure we can." Liz argued. "And don't tell me that you guys actually _want_ to have a symmetry inspection upon walking through the door!" the table was silent. "Exactly. See you all tonight."

8888DTK8888

Kid locked his door as he heard Maka and Soul arrive. He did not want any part of this party if no one was going to respect the fact that he was under pressure. Even so, he did make sure everything was symmetrical before locking himself in. He sat on his bed, pulling out a book, and began to read. He heard Black*Star and Tsubaki arrive, and jumped as someone pushed his window open. It was Crona.

"Crona, please, go enjoy the party." Kid said, setting his book down. Crona sat on his window sill as the black dragon wings were tucked away.

"But it's not a party i-if you're not there." Crona stammered. Kid opened his eyes wider, and his heart thumped. "And besides, I want to know what's bothering you." Kid felt as though he was being crushed by a ton of bricks. He couldn't tell Crona, he couldn't! She would hate him forever just knowing how he felt...

It was because he felt something for Crona; always had. This scared, young girl who still had the courage to fight her own mother for what she believed in. She was pretty, and kind, and had a great personality. She was someone that Kid could lean on, and someone that he could trust with his true feelings. If only he could tell her...

"I think I'm in love with you!" Kid blurted, before slapping his hand over his mouth. He could feel the color burning his face as Crona blinked a couple of times. Kid removed his hand, but stared down at his book. he wasn't really reading, but waiting for a reaction. He heard a low whoosh sound, which he assumed was Crona jumping down out the window again, but he was so wrong. He glanced up and saw Crona right next to him. He flinched back as Crona leaned in.

"I love you too." she whispered, and she kissed him. Kid felt his heart nearly jump out of his chest, but kissed her back anyway. He put one arm around her neck and pulled her onto the bed next to him. "I have been waiting to tell you that for a while." she murmured against his lips.

"Me too." Kid said. "Me too."

8888DTK8888

"Has anyone seen Crona?" Maka asked at the end of the night. Black*Star was passed out from eating too much, and Patty looked around the room from next to him.

"Maybe she's with Kid." Tsubaki offered, shaking Black*Star awake.

"Yeah, right." Liz scoffed. "No one could get into his room. It's locked from the insi-."

"Got it!" Soul called from upstairs. Maka ran upstairs followed by Patty and Liz. Soul was kneeling next to the door, a pin in his hand, sweating. "It took me an hour, but I finally picked it."

"I'll open it." Maka offered, and she slowly opened the door. They peeked inside and saw Kid and Crona sleeping in his bed, next to each other, and it looked like they had been kissing from their position. Liz and Patty giggled, stirring Kid awake. He glared at the door, and pointed them away. Maka joined the giggling and the door shut.

"So that's what's been eating him." Soul said. "He just wanted the girl and didn't know how to get her."

"Well, I'll apologize when he comes down tomorrow." Liz said.

"_IF_ he comes down." Patty said with an evil grin.

8888DTK8888

_**LOL, I love that last part... **_IF _**... oh well! Here we go with my character Mayu and Black*Star as a couple!**_

8888DTK8888

"So, Mayu, are you liking the academy?" Black*Star asked. Mayu smiled, turning to him.

"Of course! It's great!" Mayu said. Black*Star laughed and she joined him.

"Man, they are so cute together!" Tsubaki exclaimed from the bottom of the classroom where she was out of earshot.

"Yeah, just look at them. They obviously like each other." Soul said, looking up at them. Maka smiled at Liz and Patty.

"Hey, what do you guys say we play a little matchmaker?" she asked, giving the sisters a knowing look. Liz and Patty giggled and Tsubaki and Soul turned.

"Whoa, let us in!" Soul said, pushing in between Liz and Patty. "What are you guys planning?" Tsubaki ushered Kid over and they listened too.

"Ok, we need to figure out how to get those two together!" Maka said, sneaking a grin up at the pair.

"Ok, we should set them up on a date." Kid said, pondering what to do.

"How, they'll suspect something if we rush into it blindly." Tsubaki said.

"We could have two different groups," Soul began. "We could have the girls say that they're taking her out for a night, and Kid and I could say we're taking Black*Star out for a guy's night, and then we'll tell them to meet us there. But we won't show. We're gonna be sitting at a different table with completely different looks, and we're going to watch how this all goes down." Everyone was quiet, before nodding.

"Soul, when did you get so smart?" Maka asked. Soul smiled and shrugged.

"If its to help be best friend get a girl, than its pretty important to get right."

"Okay, let's decide where this is going to be. Obviously it will be at 8..." Kid began.

8888DTK8888

"Hey, Black*Star!" the blue-haired assassin turned to see his two buddies, Kid and Soul.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he asked as they caught up to him.

"Oh, nothing really." Kid said. "We just wanted to ask you something."

"Ok, sure, what is it?"

"We wanted to know if you wanted to have a guy's night out with us." Soul said. "We were gonna go to dinner and hang out." Black*Star pondered this.

"I don't know, this is kind of random." Black*Star eyed them suspiciously.

"Well, if you insist." Kid said. "It just wouldn't feel right without a certain God there..." he faltered, rubbing the back of his neck. Black*Star couldn't resist, and beamed brightly, eyes closed.

"Of course I'll come!" he said, and because his eyes were closed, he missed the smile that was passed between the two.

8888DTK8888

"Hey, Mayu!" Mayu turned at the sound of her name and saw Maka, the Thompson sister, and Tsubaki walking towards her. She turned to them, smiling.

"What's up guys?" she asked.

"We wanted to know if you wanted to have a girl's night out." Liz said. Mayu blinked.

"A girl's night out?"

"Yeah, it's just us girls, and then we'll go to dinner, and then maybe go and see a movie or something." Liz replied.

"Yea, we all haven't done anything as just us in awhile, you know?" Maka asked.

"Would you like to go with us?" Tsubaki asked.

"Please!" Patty gave her large, puppy eyes. Mayu smiled and sighed.

"Ok, fine, that sounds good. We can go." she gave Patty a small pat on the head and completely missed the look passed between the other girls.

8888DTK8888

"Ok guys, you all dressed great." Maka noted as she realized that they looked nothing like they normally do. "Remember, only glance over there casually, and don't make anything seem obvious."

"Got it, here they come!" Soul said sitting down and the others followed. Mayu and Black*Star sat at the table, and they began to talk.

"Yeah, they told me that someone else would be here and they couldn't make it." Black*Star said, taking a swig of water. Maka smacked Soul and Kid.

"You told him that someone else would be here!" she snapped.

"Sorry!" Kid said, and Soul shook his head.

"Yeah, they said that they couldn't show either." Mayu replied. "So we might as well eat." They ordered food and began to eat. They talked and Liz captured the whole thing on video. Maka and the others ordered food and ate too, although they really didn't pay attention to their meal.

The group stood to leave at the same time that Mayu and Black*Star stood. Maka grabbed Soul and hauled him back as he began to walk.

"We'll follow them from afar." She whispered, and the others nodded. They followed slowly and walked out the door. It was raining and Maka and the others stopped in the entryway as Black*Star and Mayu stopped. Black*Star leaned over and kissed Mayu, and she kissed back. A hushed '_awww'_ was passed through the group, and suddenly they were out in the rain.

"Ha! I told you they were following us!" Black*Star grinned.

"I knew that you guys were coming!" Mayu snapped. "You set us up!"

"Don't say you didn't enjoy it." Soul said, and Black*Star smiled at him, pulling Mayu closer.

"We did, but just remember." Black*Star warned. "Karma is a bi-." Mayu cut him off with a kiss.

"Let's go home. We can get them back later."

8888DTK8888

_**So, what did you guys think? I thought it was pretty cute! Okay, review more ideas!**_


	33. AkiraSaphire

_**Okay guys! Here's the next addition for a friend of mine named **__**AkiraSaphire**__**! Hey Akira!**_

_**Akira: What's up guys?**_

_**Me: So, I hear you have another idea!**_

_**Akira: I do indeed! I must request another KiMa, but it has to have SouLiz on the side!**_

_**Me: *grins* Oh, I do enjoy this particular set! Let's go!**_

"Liz, Patty, we're going to the court!" Kid called up the stairs, and both girls came running down at once.

"You mean the court at the mall, right?!" Liz demanded.

"The food court!" Patty yelled.

"No." Kid deadpanned, shaking his head, and both girls turned to him. "I meant the basketball court. Black*Star and Soul invited everyone to see their big showdown, so we're going to watch." Liz was crestfallen, but Patty jumped happily.

"Yay!" she yelled.

"At least she's excited." Kid said to Liz, who rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Fine, but at least let us get into nicer clothing." she said.

"Nope, you look great, let's go!" Kid dragged a whining Liz and a cheering Patty out of the mansion and down to the basketball courts. In the court stood Black*Star, spinning the ball on one finger, and Soul who was guarding.

"Go Soul!" Liz yelled down into the court, making it only too obvious that she had feelings for the scythe. He looked back and smiled his toothy grin at her. Maka and Tsubaki looked up and waved for the trio to come down. Kid sat next to Maka, making Liz and Patty snicker. They both knew that the reaper had a clear crush on the scythe-meister. The sisters sat next to Tsubaki as the game went on, and finally ended. Black*Star won, 8 to 4.

"Thank Death it was 8." Kid muttered as Maka stood; Soul and Black*Star shaking hands.

"Hey, I have an idea." Maka announced. "Since it's been awhile since we all hung out individually, we should all pick another person besides our partner to hang out with for the rest of the day. It will help us bond better, and our Resonance strength will be better in battle." The gang nodded, agreeing completely.

"Well, Liz and I are going to the mall." Soul said, standing and offering a hand to Liz. She blushed, but accepted it and stood, quickly walking away.

"C'mon, before someone changes their mind!" she said, and Soul followed her.

"W-what's going on?" a shaky voice asked, and the group turned to see Crona.

"We're just hanging out today with people we usually don't." Maka explained. "Anyone you want to hang out with?" Crona glanced around.

"W-well, I don't kn-know Tsubaki very well." he stammered, and Tsubaki smiled.

"Well, c'mon then. Let's go do something fun!" Tsubaki said, gently leading him away. All that was left were Kid, Patty, Maka, and Black*Star.

"Kid, you've been awfully quiet." Maka noted. "Who would you like to go with? You could go with Black*Star, I didn't say it had to be of the opposite gender." Kid glanced at Black*Star, who gave him a thumbs-up. To Maka, it was a friendship thing, but to Kid, it was him saying 'go for it!" Kid sighed and smiled at Maka.

"It's been awhile since we were on our own. May I have this day?" Kid saw Maka blush madly, and Black*Star smiled. _**(You thought I said date, didn't you?)**_

"Oh, uhhh, sure... I guess." She stammered. Black*Star winked and turned to Patty.

"Well, I guess only you could handle your God today, now, where would you like to go?" Kid felt his breath catch in his throat. _When did Black*Star become so nice?_

"Black*Star, can we go to the zoo and see the giraffes?" Patty asked, and when Black*Star nodded, she squealed and dragged him away. Kid and Maka laughed, turning around and walking in sync in the other direction.

"So, Ms. Albarn, where would you like to go today?" Kid asked sarcastically.

"Oh, what a gentleman." Maka laughed, playing along. "Let's go to the beach!" Kid offered her his hand, and she took it, blushing. Kid led the way to the beach, and Maka dragged him to the water.

"What are you doing?" Kid asked as Maka wrapped her arms around him.

"This!" she exclaimed, throwing herself and Kid into the nearest wave. Kid struggled to regain his feet, and when he did, there was no sign of Maka.

"Maka!" he called, turning his head around only to get a face full of water. "Maka!" he protested, splashing her back. She yelped as he tackled her into another wave. They submerged for air, both soaked and laughing. Maka tackled Kid again, and ended up pinning him be sitting on his chest and locking his arms under knees.

"Ha." she said triumphantly. "I've got you now!"

"No, actually you're about to lose me." Kid said with a sly smile. Maka gave him a confused look, only to turn around and yelp before being washed away by another wave. Kid stood up, moving with the water, and tackled Maka until he had pinned her the same way she pinned him. "Gotcha." he leaned forward and whispered into her ear. "You're mine now." She looked up at him, even her emerald eyes were beaming with happiness. He laid his forehead against hers, and felt her breath wash over his face. His breathing became ragged as he lay so close to her, and he felt his heart rate speed up to an unnatural speed.

"Kid." she whispered, and leaned forward; their lips brushing. Just as Kid was about to kiss her, a voice called them back.

"Kid? Maka? What are you guys doing? You look like you're going to kiss." Kid looked up to see a certain albino and cowboy-dressed weapon pair. _If he's so cool, why's he always spoiling the moment?_

Maka shoved Kid backwards into another wave and smiled.

"No, we were wrestling and I was waiting for the right distraction to get him back. Thanks for coming along. Kid sat up as another wave rolled over his shoulders. He lunged forward, dragging Maka towards him. She squeaked in surprise, and Kid grabbed her arms, pinning them over her chest. he held his breath as a wave washed over both of their heads. They came up, sputtering and laughing.

"Wow, c'mon Soul, let's leave these two _lovebirds_ alone." Liz said teasingly.

"Like you're one to talk." Kid scoffed, and Liz blushed, dragging Soul away.

"C'mon." Maka said, pulling Kid to his feet. "Let's go to the bookstore!'

8888DTK8888

"Please, please just make it 8!" Kid begged, on his knees and almost crying. Maka rolled her eyes, trying to ignore how cute he looked. She pulled on more book off the shelf and Kid stood, smiling. "Ok, we can go." Maka giggled, and froze as the memory of the beach washed over her...

"_No, actually you're about to lose me." Kid said with a sly smile. Maka gave him a confused look, only to turn around and yelp before being washed away by another wave. Kid stood up, moving with the water, and tackled Maka until he had pinned her the same way she pinned him. "Gotcha." he leaned forward and whispered into her ear. "You're mine now." She looked up at him, even her emerald eyes were beaming with happiness. He laid his forehead against hers, and felt her breath wash over his face. His breathing became ragged as he lay so close to her, and he felt his heart rate speed up to an unnatural speed._

"_Kid." she whispered, and leaned forward; their lips brushing. Just as Kid was about to kiss her, a voice called them back..._

"Hey, earth to Maka, are we going to go buy these?" Kid's voice brought her back. Maka shook her head and smiled.

"Of course!" Maka led the way to he register, and bought them all. She dug around in her pockets for her wallet, but before she could pull it out, Kid laid a 20 dollar bill on the counter.

"Don't worry." he said, casting her a smile. "It's on me." Maka smiled and at Kid's request, they each carried four books back to her apartment. "Please, let me take you to dinner. My treat." Maka smiled.

"Yea, just let me change. I'm still kind of wet."

"Me too, meet at the restaurant by my place at 8." Kid said, and walked out the door. Maka changed and waited in her living room, and then Soul, Liz, Black*Star, Patty, Tsubaki, and Crona walked in.

"Wow, today was great!" Black*Star said. "This God knows everything about giraffes!" Patty giggled.

"And I got to find Soul a new wardrobe!" Liz exclaimed, running bags of clothes to Soul's room, who followed with a grin.

"Tsu-Tsubaki and I are bett-better friends now." Crona stammered, and Tsubaki laughed.

"What about you, Maka?" Black*Star asked.

"Well, I'm actually going to dinner soon." Maka said, blushing.

"Oh, I see." Black*Star grinned. "A more-than-friends relationship. Gotcha. And from what Soul told me, you two were making-out on the beach!"

"We were not making out!" Maka exclaimed, blushing even redder. "We were just... wrestling!"

"Yeah, okay, sure." Black*Star said slyly. "Go on, go to your date!" Maka stormed out of the house and down to the restaurant. _We're just friends, we're just friends, we're just friends._ Maka told herself this the whole way there, but when she got there and saw Kid dressed in a perfectly symmetrical outfit and dampened hair, she knew that it wasn't like that. She wanted him, and, maybe, he wanted her too?

"Maka, you look stunning." Kid said, taking her hand and leading her inside. They sat and ordered food, eating it and happily conversing with one another. But they did not know that Black*Star and the others were watching from the lobby...

8888DTK8888

Kid enjoyed his day with Maka, more than expected, and he was sad when he had to take her home. He walked her out of the restaurant to see the rest of the gang waiting outside, smiling.

"Just friends, huh?" Black*Star asked, high-fiving Soul. Maka suddenly looked very pissed off and Kid became fearful that things were going to get out of hand quickly. _Think Kid! Something bad is about to go down here!_ He cupped Maka's cheeks and pressed his lips against hers as she stepped forward menacingly. This received a loud 'OHHH!' from the others but Kid could care less. He was still kissing Maka, and that's all that mattered. He pulled back, blushing, and Maka turned to Black*Star and Soul.

"Well, Soul, this proves the Kid really is braver than you." she said smugly.

"Oh really?" Soul asked, before kissing Liz on the cheek. She blushed and turned away. The others laughed and Black*Star the loudest of all. Although, neither Maka or Kid heard it, because they were both kissing again.

8888DTK8888

_**Okay, so maybe I had a little too much fun writing this... oh well! Thanks for reading!**_

_**Akira: review more ideas! **_

_**Me: aw, thanks Akira!**_

_**Akira: hey, its all in the friendship!**_

_**Me: Bye guys!**_


	34. Boob tube watcher

_**Hey guys, this next one if for a friend of mine! The name is **__**boob tube watcher**__**, probably one of the most unique names I've heard. You wanted a MifuneXBlair, so, here goes!**_

"So, Mifune, since you're new here, would you like to go buy a drink with me?" Spirit asked, nudging Mifune's shoulder. They were in the Death Room, as Lord Death had announced Mifune a teacher so that Angela would be protected.

"Hey now, Spirit. Do you really think that's a good idea?" Lord Death asked. Mifune looked at Spirit with one eye; Stein fixed his glasses.

"Oh, c'mon, you guys are no fun!" Spirit said, draping an arm over Mifune's shoulder. "It'll just be us! Two guys, and it's a sort of party of mine to welcome you. You wouldn't turn that down would you?" Mifune paused, before closing his eyes and smiling.

"Not anymore than you would deny Maka if she asked you to spend a day with her." he replied. "I don't want to seem rude anyway. When are we going?"

"Right now if you like." Spirit offered, and Mifune grabbed his jacket.

"Ok, fine, I think I can put back a couple drinks."

"Let's go!" Spirit hauled Mifune out of the room, and Stein shook his head, looking at Lord Death.

"Was that really your smartest idea?" he asked, and Lord Death shrugged.

"Probably not."

8888DTK8888

Mifune smiled as Spirit laughed hysterically from telling another one of his old stories. He swirled his finger on the top of the opening and Spirit chugged a 5th bottle, or was it a 6th? He ordered another one and Mifune took a swig of his 2nd.

"Is this what you do every night?" Mifune asked, and Spirit nodded, laughing as if he were Stein caught in the madness. Mifune gave a small laugh before turning back to the table. The bartender girl was very pretty, and gave Spirit another drink. She turned away, but Mifune grabbed her wrist.

"Hey, I never caught your name." he said, and the girl turned, blushing.

"Oh, I'm Blair." she said, smiling.

"Blair, would you please get me another drink with your sweet lovely self?" Spirit begged, grabbing Blair's leg.

"Silly Spirit." she purred. "I think you might want to go discuss that with the bartender first because I don't think I'm allowed to give you anymore." Spirit dragged himself away, and Mifune motioned Blair to sit down.

"Is he always this way?" he asked as Blair sat beside him.

"Oh, yes, the owners tend to let him drink a lot since he's one of the best customers, but sometimes he goes a little overboard, so I have to have permission after the 6th or 7th one." Blair replied, setting her tray down and fixing her hair. "Are you new in town?"

"No, just to the academy." Mifune replied, taking another swig. "Spirit asked me to come for a guy's night, but I didn't realize that he wouldn't be sober during it."

"That's Spirit." Blair said with an innocent smile. "He also flirts with about every girl here, and half of the girls he takes home."

"He ever taken you?" Mifune asked.

"No, but he's tried quite often. I wouldn't be surprised if he tried again tonight to show off to you."

"He tries to show off?" Mifune was startled by this.

"Yeah, he considered it a game I guess." Blair sighed, and Mifune could tell that she hated the way Spirit acted around her. Anger coursed through Mifune. _What kind of moron takes a girl home, wasted, just to ditch her the next day. And from the looks of it, Spirit has done this numerous times._ As if on cue, Spirit stumbled over to Blair, draping an arm around her shoulder.

"Wanna come home with me tonight, Blair? We could have some fun!" he said, slurring almost every word. Blair looked uncomfortable, and tried to move away but was trapped. Anger shot through Mifune and he stood. Within a matter of seconds, Spirit was knocked backwards against the wall, and Mifune was frozen in a punching position. He pulled his arm back, and Blair glanced at him, smiling.

"Thank you." she said, and Mifune sat again. She sat next to him.

"No, he just pisses me off sometimes." Mifune replied. "I can understand why his daughter hits him on the head with books all the time." Blair giggled.

"Yeah, his daughter and him aren't in a very stable relationship right now. He doesn't like to talk about it."

"It's his own damn fault." Mifune said, taking a swig of his drink. "If he were responsible, he would've kept himself in line and kept his wife _and_ his daughter. Sadly, he's a moron."

"No argument there." Blair murmured, and Mifune glanced over at her, noting the drop in her voice.

"Are you alright?" he asked, and Blair looked up, inhaling sharply.

"Yes, but it just seems that everyone goes for Spirit for who he is, while people go for me for my body. I wanted to get married and have someone hold me, and-." before Blair could go on any further, Mifune had put both hands out, cupping her cheeks.

"Shhh," Mifune whispered. "I'm here for you." Blair's eyes widened, making a slight noise of protest, as he pressed his lips against hers. Blair pushed him away, smiling.

"How drunk are you?" she asked. Mifune smiled, blushing.

"Not really, why?"

"Oh, ok." Blair leaned forward and kissed him, and put her arms around his neck. Mifune wrapped an arm around her waist, only to break off at the sound of crying. He glanced at Blair, who looked back, and they both turned to see Spirit on the ground.

"Spirit?" Blair asked.

"Why?" he asked. "Why did you choose Mifune?" Then, he passed out again. Mifune laughed, and Blair joined.

"Wow, I cannot believe that just happened." he said. Blair smiled.

"It always does with him." Mifune glanced at her.

"Well, I'm glad you chose me." Blair turned a light pink, and Mifune kissed her again.

8888DTK8888

_**Okay, that was fun! Thanks for the idea! Please review more ideas so I can keep writing!**_


	35. SymmetryLocked has returned once more!

_**What's up guys? Good to be back! And I'm thinking that **__**SymmetryLocked**_ _**is agreeing with me!**_

_**SL: Yep, it's good to be here!**_

_**Me: Ok, you came, you saw, what's your idea?**_

_**SL: I have got to see a SoulXLiz, please!**_

_**Me: Well, let's get this started then!**_

"Ugh! This class is so boring! The mall is having a huge sale today, and I hate this!" Liz complained loudly. Soul glanced over with a smile.

"Hey, I know, this class sucks." he replied. "You want to ditch class?"

"No way, Soul! You need to stay here." Maka snapped.

"So I can do what, learn stuff that I don't give a crap about?" Soul retorted, standing.

"Soul, where are you going?" Stein asked.

"Bathroom." came the reply, but he turned to address Liz. "Meet you out front." he walked out the door, hands behind his head.

"Absolutely not, Liz." Kid said.

"What's the point?" Liz asked. "We technically don't need to be here anyway. And besides, its education versus a shopping spree. Which do you think that I will choose?" Liz stood and followed Soul when Stein wasn't looking. Soul walked out to the front of the school and stood, waiting for Liz, who didn't keep him waiting long. "Let's go!"

"Ok, after you." Soul said. Liz led the way down the steps, and Soul followed.

"So, what are we going to get? Clothes? Shoes? Oh, Soul, we could get you a new sweatshirt!" Liz squeaked.

"What? Why, what's wrong with this one?!" Soul demanded.

"Nothing, but you _do_ need a new wardrobe!" Liz said, looking him up and down. Soul raised his eyebrows, and Liz blushed, turning away. "Well, we should definitely get moving. Someone is bound to notice our disappearance if we remain here too long." Soul quickened his stride until it matched hers.

"Yeah that's a good idea. If Stein catches us, its a safe bet that we'll be his next dissection project." Soul said, agreeing with a nod. Liz walked, maintaining a silence to make sure that nothing awkward would happen again. They made it to the mall rather quickly, and when Liz got inside, her heart soared. "You want to start?" Soul asked.

"What?" Liz cast him a puzzled look.

"Do you want to start adding to your wardrobe first? Because I know you're going to do mine at some point whether I want it or not." Soul glanced at his hands.

"Sure!" Liz said, jumping up and down. "C'mon!" she grabbed Soul's hand, dragging him behind her as his face turned into an expression of protest. "This way, this way!"

8888DTK8888

"Ok, are they still at the mall?" Kid asked as he returned to his house with Patty, Maka, Black*Star, and Tsubaki. The house still had the lights off, and the door locked. He turned on lights as he walked in, and Black*Star and the others flopped on the couch.

"I guess so." Maka said. "And considering the fact that we're talking about Liz... she might not return for a while." Kid rolled his eyes, and Black*Star laughed.

"We _are_ talking about Liz." he noted. "And since Soul went with her, she's probably going to redesign his entire outfit and clothing style." The group laughed except for Kid, who's worried face was still apparent. _What could be going on?_

8888DTK8888

"There, that fits perfectly!" Liz said, walking in a circle around Soul as he was trying on a new, black, leather jacket. "And it really brings out your hair color."

"Are you making fun of me because it's white?" Soul teased.

"No! No, no, no! That's not what I meant!" Liz protested quickly.

"Are you sure, because you made sure to pick out a _black_ jacket." Soul gestured to his jacket.

"No! No, no that's seriously _not_ what I meant!" Liz said, and Soul smiled.

"I know, I'm just teasing." he said, and taking off the jacket. "C'mon, let's go buy all of this... stuff."

"All you want is a jacket?" Liz asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, this is ok." Soul said. Liz smiled, and they went to the checkout counter and bought everything.

Soul ended up carrying most of the bags home to the Gallows Manner, and Liz opened the door and 4 sets of eyes focused on them.

"Hey guys." Liz said as Soul stumbled in behind her. He shut the door with one foot and climbed the stairs to her room.

"You made Soul carry all your bags?" Maka demanded. Liz shook her head.

"No, I offered to help but he refused." she said. "Although, I am going to go help him upstairs." she turned to the stairwell, but Kid caught her wrist.

"Liz, maybe you should stay down here." he suggested. Liz looked at him funny.

"What? Why, are you jealous that I'm hanging out with Soul?" she had expected to make it a joke, but Kid's face hardened and he narrowed his eyes. "You are!" she exclaimed, although it was really more of a question.

"Liz-." Kid began. Maka and the others sat, speechless.

"No, Kid," Liz said sharply. "I can be with Soul if I want too."

"Only 'cause you're in love with him!" Kid retorted. The others were glued to the scene, watching it as it unfolded.

"Ok, yeah, maybe I am, but you don't have to protect me! I used to be on my own with my sister in the streets of Brooklyn! I think I can handle myself with a guy!" Liz snapped, ripping her wrist from Kid's hand and marching up the stairs.

"Kid, that wasn't a good idea." she heard Maka say, and then heard the front door slam shut. She walked into her room and slammed the door, leaning against it, falling, and finally crying. Only then did she remember that Soul was in the room too."

"Liz? Ohmygosh, Liz! Are you okay?" he asked, kneeling next to her. "What happened?"

"Kid and I got into a fight." she answered between sobs. Soul hugged her, and she hugged back.

"I'm going to kick his a$$." Soul muttered. _**(Sorry guys! No guts to say it!)**_

"No, no please." Liz said. "Its okay, he was just trying to protect me because-." Liz broke off.

"Because what?"

"Because-because I love you." Liz said, and covered her hands with her face. She heard Soul move, and she guessed that he was moving away. She understood, but she was wrong. Soul moved her hands out of the way, and looked at her straight in the eye.

"I love you too." he said, and he pressed his lips against hers. Liz made a small noise of protest, but gave in. She wrapped her arms around Soul's neck, and he grabbed her waist, pulling her to her feet. She stumbled and they fell backwards on her bed. Soul broke off, looking around. "Well, this is awkward." Liz giggled, and kissed him again. Soul gripped her tighter, and Liz followed suit.

8888DTK8888

Kid walked back through the front door with a sigh. He shut it gently and faced the group in his living room.

"Are you alright, Kid?" Maka and Tsubaki asked in unison. Kid nodded and sighed again.

"Dude, just go talk to her about it." Black*Star said. "No big deal."

"Yeah, my big sis will forgive you." Patty said with a smile. Kid smiled at his friends, who all returned it with a encouraging spark.

"You're right." he said. "Thank you." he walked up the stairs and went to Liz's room. He swallowed before knocking on the door. "Liz, I'm coming in now."

"No, wait!" he heard on the other side of the door, but he opened it before what she said could register in his head. He found Liz, lying on top of Soul, lying on her bed. His jaw dropped literally almost to the ground. Liz stood quickly, blushing.

"It's not what it looks like-." she began, but Liz cut her off by putting his hand in the air.

"Its fine. I just wanted say that I'm sorry about earlier, and you can choose whoever you want to." he looked at Soul. "And if you hurt her, I will find you." The room went awkwardly silent.

"Really, Kid?!" Liz squealed, hugging him and throwing her arms around his neck. "Thank you! And I'm sorry too."

"Don't be." Kid said, straightening his suit. "I can just be a little... protective sometimes." Liz smiled, and Kid walked out. "Go back to doing what you were doing."

"Its not like that!" he heard Soul and Liz exclaim simultaneously. Kid smiled and walked down the stairs.

"Everything turn out okay?" Maka asked, and Kid nodded.

"I just wouldn't go up there if I were you." he said loudly, head turned towards the stairs.

"Kid!" he heard Liz yell, and he laughed. This was going to be fun."

8888DTK8888

_**Well, that was fun to write! Please review more ideas!**_

_**SL: Yeah, you should make more SoulXLiz too.**_

_**Me: How did I know you were going to say that?**_

_**SL: *shrugs* My favorite couple... its a given.**_


	36. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!

********IMPORTANT!********

_**Ok, no one kill me for not making this a chapter, but its going to create one if you read! There is a poll on my profile that will allow you to vote for whoever gets the girl. Yes, I'm taking **__**BlackStar'sBFF**_'_**s idea of a Black*StarXMakaXKid and a vote to see who gets the girl. Since its my first poll, if it doesn't work, review it or PM your answer. I've got to get at least 8 **_(ha, see what I did there, Kid?) _**answers to do this right. This is completely on the fans, so guys, I am counting on you!**_

********IMPORTANT!********


	37. The Camillia Blossom

_**Hey guys, 144 here, and now I have a **_very _**special request from **__**TheCamilliaBlossom**__**. She wanted a Black*StarXMaka for a good friend of hers and mine... none other than **__**makaalbarn64**__**! I really do like this couple, so I'm not going to waste too much time talking, let's go!**_

"_Maka." I whispered her name. She was so beautiful, standing in the moonlight, wearing the emerald dress that brought out hers eyes perfectly. I walked up the steps to the school, the three steps I had to take to get to the top, and her. I was right next to her, so close. Our faces inches apart, and I laid my forehead against hers. I allowed her scent to wash over me, her body to press against mine, and her lips to just begin to brush my own..._

"Black*Star, get up!" a cheerful voice said, and a clap of hands followed. My eyes began to open and I saw Tsubaki smiling at me. "C'mon, I want to get to school on time! I have a good feeling that today will be a good day!" I sat up angrily.

"C'mon, I was having this really great dream-." I began.

"About Maka?" Tsubaki asked. I stared at her dumbfounded.

"How did you-."

"You say her name, almost every night for the past week, in your sleep." Tsubaki said. "Black*Star, is there something you would like to tell me?" I shook my head instantly.

"No, why, what would make you say that?" I asked. Tsubaki smiled.

"If you don't want to tell me now, then you don't have to. But let's get going." Grumbling, I stood and got dressed.

"Let's go." I said.

8888DTK8888

"Today, class, we will be doing another dissection." Stein began. I rolled my eyes and lay

my head on my desk. I was so sick of dissection. That's all we ever did in this class. I felt my eyes close, and I slowly drifted in unconsciousness.

"_Maka." I whispered her name. She was so beautiful, standing in the moonlight, wearing the emerald dress that brought out hers eyes perfectly. I walked up the steps to the school, the three steps I had to take to get to the top, and her. I was right next to her, so close. Our faces inches apart, and I laid my forehead against hers. I allowed her scent to wash over me, her body to press against mine, and her lips to just begin to brush my own..._

"Black*Star." I jolted awake. Stein was glaring at me. "Would you like to repeat what you were just mumbling in your sleep up there?" The whole class turned to me.

"Uhh-."

"He was just mumbling about his god-like skills is all." Tsubaki said.

"Yep." I said, nodding. "'Cause a god like me always dreams about my own skills!" I shot Tsubaki a smile, and mouthed 'thank you' after Stein turned back to what he was dissecting. After class was over, I stood and stretched.

"Hey." Maka said, coming over with Soul, Kid, and the Thompson sisters. "We're going to Kid's house for a small get-together between us. You want to come?" I wasn't paying attention. Instead, I was looking out the window, silent.

"We would love too!" Tsubaki said, and then everyone fell silent.

"Black*Star, are you okay?" I heard the question, loud and clear, but for some reason it

never registered. I ignored it in a way. My gaze was focused on the window as my dream almost returned. Her lips brushing mine, her breath, ragged, washing over my face...

"Black*Star?" this time, it was Maka's voice. My head snapped around, and I looked at her.

"Yeah Maka, what's up?" I asked. She looked puzzled, and glanced at everyone else.

"You doing okay?" I think it was Kid, but I was focused on the window again. Someone sighed, I could hear exasperated sighs, voices, shouts, everything. But it almost seemed like background noise to me. _Maka..._

"Black*Star." I turned to Maka again. "Kid's place, at 8. Give me a nod if you got it." I shot her a weird look, but nodded. Maka sighed. "Maybe you just need some air."

"Yeah, why don't you go take a walk outside." Tsubaki suggested. Again, the window. _Lips brushing, her scent washing over me, foreheads touching, so close..._

"Black*Star," I turned to Maka. "Maybe you should take a walk. Get some air." I blinked a couple of times, and nodded. Walking outside and down the steps, I still couldn't get the mental image out.

"_Maka." I whispered her name. She was so beautiful, standing in the moonlight, wearing the emerald dress that brought out hers eyes perfectly. I walked up the steps to the school, the three steps I had to take to get to the top, and her. I was right next to her, so close. Our faces inches apart, and I laid my forehead against hers. I allowed her scent to wash over me, her body to press against mine, and her lips to just begin to brush my own..._

8888DTK8888

"Anyone else think that Black*Star was a little... off, today?" Liz asked. Maka glanced up as the others nodded. "And he would only listen to Maka. A little odd."

"Maybe a party would get him going." Soul suggested and Kid nodded.

"Parties are Black*Star's forte." he agreed.

"Do you know what's wrong with him, Tsubaki?" Liz asked. Tsubaki smiled, and Maka saw her hesitate.

"No, not really." she said. "I should get going, but um, Maka, can I talk to you first?" Maka glanced up and nodded. "Look, since Black*Star only listened to you, maybe you should talk to him."

"You know something, don't you?" Maka deadpanned, and Tsubaki gave an innocent smile.

"Yes, but I don't know for sure, and I'm probably not allowed to say. But, he might tell you if you ask." Tsubaki said, and walked away quickly. Maka blinked, making sure that she was still awake, and walked over to Soul and the others.

"Hey, I'm gonna meet up with you at the party. I have some stuff to do." she told Soul.

"Maka, what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing." Maka said, turning and heading for the door.

"Hey, Maka!" Soul yelled, but she was gone. She wandered the halls and down the steps. She looked both ways, and on her left she saw the tip of electric-blue hair disappearing.

"Black*Star!" she shouted, and ran after him.

8888DTK8888

My eyes were wandering, so were my thoughts, as I approached a park. It had a large field and a playground full of kids. Parents sat, watching them and I felt a jolt in my heart. My hands, previously behind my head, dropped as a pang of longing shot through me. never would I admit to my friends but I wanted to grow up. I wanted kids, I wanted a family. But I had a responsibility to make Tsubaki a Death-Scythe and I was hopelessly in love with a girl that didn't love me back...

"Black*Star!" I turned to see Maka. _Maka... so close..._ "I have to ask you something."

"Sure, fire away." I replied, stopping and sitting on a park bench next to her. I mentally shook myself to focus on what she was saying.

"What was wrong with you today?" I stiffened. I couldn't even shake it away this time...

"_Maka." I whispered her name. She was so beautiful, standing in the moonlight, wearing the emerald dress that brought out hers eyes perfectly. I walked up the steps to the school, the three steps I had to take to get to the top, and her. I was right next to her, so close. Our faces inches apart, and I laid my forehead against hers. I allowed her scent to wash over me, her body to press against mine, and her lips to just begin to brush my own..._

I froze, realizing that I had cupped Maka's cheeks and our foreheads were touching. _Sh!t... __**(again, no courage)**_

"Black*Star?" Maka asked in a whisper. I breathed deeply, taking in her scent and holding it. I leaned forward, brushing my lips against hers. I put her bottom lip between my own, pulling lightly. I felt arms wrap around my neck, and mine began to move down... _NO!_ I thought, jumping up out of her grasp, and into the nearest tree. I leapt from that branch, to another on a different tree, and kept going until there was no more trees to jump on. From there, I sprinted across town, embarrassment fueling me. I ran up a large flight of steps, into a building, into a random room, and collapsed onto the ground.

"Black*Star?" a familiar voice asked. I lifted my head to see a tall man with silver hair and glasses. He had stitches on his face and the lab coat that he wore...

"Stein?" I replied.

"What are you still doing here?" Stein asked.

"Nothing." I replied quietly. "Can you just let me lay here until around 7:30?" Stein picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "Hey, what the hell?!" He took me to the roof and out onto one of the ledges. He laid me down and walked back to the door.

"Here, you can stay up here until 7:30." Stein told me, before walking inside. I put my hands behind my head and looked at the sky that was slowly turning more orange as the sun set...

"_Maka." I whispered her name. She was so beautiful, standing in the moonlight, wearing the emerald dress that brought out hers eyes perfectly. I walked up the steps to the school, the three steps I had to take to get to the top, and her. I was right next to her, so close. Our faces inches apart, and I laid my forehead against hers. I allowed her scent to wash over me, her body to press against mine, and her lips to just begin to brush my own..._

8888DTK8888

"Maka, you alright?" Kid asked as she arrived at 8 for the party. She nodded, stumbling past him and collapsing at the table. _C'mon, Maka where's your party spirit?_ Maka whipped around as Black*Star's voice echoed through her head.

"Maka, you seem a little down." Maka's head snapped up as she heard Tsubaki's voice. The others were on the couch, probably playing truth or dare, but they were casting anxious glances towards her.

"Come with me." Maka said, pulling Tsubaki upstairs and into Liz's room, knowing she wouldn't mind.

"Maka, what happened toda-." Maka cut her off.

"Black*Star kissed me." she deadpanned. Tsubaki smiled.

"I knew he would." Tsubaki said, when Maka glanced at her, she continued. "Black*Star, every night, has woken me up with some strange dream. But he always says your name when he has it." Maka blinked, blushing as she heard the front door burst open and Black*Star yell something along the lines of 'YAHOO!' The two girls giggled, and walked down the stairs. Maka saw Black*Star stiffen when he saw her, but was easily relaxed as Soul put his arm around him and dragged him over to the couch. Maka gave Soul a look that said 'move it or die' and Soul stood and went to the kitchen where everyone else had retreated for a break from their game.

"Look, I'm sorry." Black*Star began, but Maka cut him off by kissing him gently. "Mfff." I protested, but Maka only pinned me against a wall. _How do you go from a couch to a wall in 5 seconds? _I thought. _And how is a _girl _immobilizing me?_ Maka's arms wrapped around my neck, and my hands caught her waist, pulling it against my own.

Suddenly, Maka was gone. My eyes fluttered open as I saw the others returning from the kitchen and Maka sitting on the couch they were before. She gestured for me to sit, and I did.

"Back to our game!" Liz said, and Kid smiled as Tsubaki.

"Maybe you or Maka or Black*Sar should start since you weren't here for the first round." he suggested. Tsubaki smiled and then turned to me. I shook my head slightly, and she nodded slightly. _Oh-no!_

"Black*Star, truth or dare?" she asked in a sweet and innocent way. I was screwed either way, I knew that.

"Dare." I sighed; she smiled.

"I dare you to kiss Maka."

"Whoa, we have a limit on the quest-." Kid began, but it was pointless. I already had an arm around Maka's neck and pulled her towards me and into a kiss. _This is even better than my dream..._

"_Maka." I whispered her name. She was so beautiful, standing in the moonlight, wearing the emerald dress that brought out hers eyes perfectly. I walked up the steps to the school, the three steps I had to take to get to the top, and her. I was right next to her, so close. Our faces inches apart, and I laid my forehead against hers. I allowed her scent to wash over me, her body to press against mine, and her lips to just begin to brush my own..._

8888DTK8888

_**Awww, I love this couple! Ok, there you have it! Hope you like it! Review more ideas!**_


	38. Author12306

_**Hey guys! I'm back with a much requested KidXPatty from **__**author12306**__**. Sorry that I haven't responded in a while! So, I promise to get right on it! Oh, but guys, please go and take the poll on my profile! It's for another chapter, and pretty important! Thanks!**_

"Kid, Kid!" Patty yelled, running down the stairs, crying. Liz was at the table, talking with Kid over a cup of coffee, when she heard the yell. Before she could react, Kid had jumped up, spilling his coffee across the table.

"Patty!" he ran to the bottom of the stairs, hugging her. "Are you alright, what happened?" Patty was crying, hardly able to talk through her sobs. Liz came and stood in the doorway, watching.

"I... I had another nightmare. K-Kid!" she fell down, and Kid crouched with her.

"It's okay. Shh, it's okay. I'm here." he said, comforting her.

"Was it the same one?" Liz asked, and Kid turned, nodding. "Look, Patty," Liz said, clearing her throat and addressing her sister. "Kid is still here, and so am I. No one is dead, we're all here." Patty nodded, and Kid sat with her still as Liz went to the table and cleaned up the mess that was strewn all over it. "These nightmares sure are getting bad." she muttered to herself.

"I know." Liz jumped and turned to Kid.

"You just scared me half to death!" she whimpered. Kid kept a serious face, and Liz regained hers. "I'll stay here with Patty today, you go and do something with the others, ok?" Kid glanced at her, clearly upset with the offer, but Liz cut him off. "I don't want excuses. Go." Kid's face hardened, and he nodded, grabbing a jacket and leaving. "Patty." Liz cooed, bringing Patty into the kitchen. "Would you like some breakfast?" Patty nodded and sat at the table, still sniffling a little bit. Liz whipped up some pancakes quickly and gave them to Patty. "Here."

"Thanks big sis!" Patty said, smiling and eating happily as though nothing had happened. Liz blinked a couple of times. _What's going on? Something doesn't seem right._.. Liz turned back and began to make a couple more. _Hmm, what gives irrational nightmares, and unexplainable mood swings? _"Sis, I'm going to the bathroom!" Patty left the table. _What would do that? _Liz froze, eyes widening in realization, and began to breathe heavily. _The madness!_

8888DTK8888

"C'mon, Kid, what's a couple of dreams from a little girl to stop you?" Black*Star asked. Kid looked up, eyes narrowed and anger swelled through him. Within a split second, Kid had put a fist straight in between Black*Star's eyes and sent him flying across the basketball court. The others gasped, and Kid remained frozen in the punching position.

"K-Kid?" Maka stammered. "Why did you d-do that?"

"That cocky bastard dared to say that about Patty." Kid spat out through gritted teeth.

"What, it's not like you're in love with her or something." Soul said, and he flew over to Black*Star as well. Kid's arm was now extended in Soul's previous direction.

"So you are?" Maka asked.

"Huh? Are what?" Kid asked.

"In love with her?" Maka asked. Kid looked at her, and she cringed, waiting for the blow that never came.

"That may be." Kid said, lowering his arm and standing straight.

"Kid!" came the voice before Maka could reply. The conscious pair turned to see Liz sprinting towards them. "Kid, Patty's gone!"

"I thought you were watching Patty today! You told me-!" Kid realized what she had said. "What?"

"Patty, she's disappeared, and I think the madness has affected her!" Liz cried, falling to her knees.

"But, the Kishin is dead!" Maka said, puzzled.

"Yes, but it hasn't affected her until now!" Liz said, realizing that Kid was walking away. "Kid!"

"I'm going to find her!" Kid snapped.

"But, Kid, what if she attacks you?!" Liz demanded. Kid stopped, turning to her, eyes narrowed.

"If she's alive, I will find her." He summoned Beelzebub, climbing on and flying off. _I will find her, and not even a damn kishin will stop me!_

Kid began combing the town, starting from the DWMA, and then works his way down. He walked through every alley, talking to everyone, searching for the giraffe-obsessed girl. His two-toned amber gaze searching every corner, every nook, anywhere the girl could be. He collapsed in the park, exhausted, and felt his eyes close. _Maybe I should just take a nap..._

"Kiddo?" a voice asked, and Kid lifted his head. He saw a sort of triple vision of a familiar person. White jacket, short blonde hair, cowboy hat... PATTY!

"P-Patty!" Kis stammered, staggering to his feet. "You-you're okay!"

"Yeah, I couldn't find my big sis, so I went all over town to find her. Do you know where she is?" Patty asked, helping Kid to his feet. Kid didn't reply, only pulled Patty into a hug.

"Oh, thank symmetry you're okay." he murmured into her hair. "I was so worried, now, is it true that you're lost into the madness?" Patty gave him a puzzled look.

"What, no, who said that?" Kid sighed in relief.

"Good." he pulled her back into a hug. "Good."

"Kid, are you okay?" Patty muttered into his jacket.

"As long as you are, I'll be fine."

"Why me?" Kid pulled her back, looking into her eyes.

"Because I love you." he said, Patty's eyes widened. Kid smiled, and Patty leaned forward to whisper something in his ear.

"I love you too." she whispered. Kid smiled, and slowly leaned down. He kissed her softly, pulling her closer. She put her arms around his neck, and kissed him back.

"Kid!" a voice called, and the pair pulled back. Liz collapsed next to Kid, panting. Soul, Maka, and Black*Star ran up behind her. "We have literally been following you everywhere! Is Patty ok?"

"Patty's fine." Kid gave her a longing glance, and Patty giggled. "She's with me."

"Good to see you two are safe." Liz sighed. "And not in the madness."

"No, I mean, with me with me." Kid said.

"I know." Liz said, oblivious. Soul and Black*Star laughed. Maka laid a hand on Liz's shoulder.

"No, he means they're _together_." Liz paused, thinking.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, and everyone laughed. Kid summoned Beelzebub, extending a hand to Patty with a smile.

"C'mon, let's go home."

8888DTK8888

_**Well, thanks guys for reading and your support! Don't forget, I need that poll to be finished if I'm going to upload the chapter! Please! It's all on you guys! Thanks! Review more ideas!**_


	39. makaalbarn64 returns

_**What's up?! How's it going you guys? Well, to **__**makaalbarn64**__**, I hope you liked the MakaXBlack*Star chapter I uploaded! You can thank **__**TheCamilliaBlossom**_ _**for that. And now, with your next request... SoulXTsubaki!**_

"Wow, Maka, your cooking has really improved." Black*Star mumbled around a mouthful of food. Maka smiled, unsure of whether to take it as a compliment or not. Soul glanced at her as she put the dishes in the sink, although his mind was on other things. His responsibility to become a better Death Scythe than Spirit, and now he needed to focus on school. _How uncool. _He thought.

"Soul, are you alright?" a voice broke into Soul's thoughts. He lifted his head to look at Tsubaki, whose eyes were filled with concern. _Always worrying about others. Put on a good act, okay? Don't let her worry._ Soul gave a convincing smile, letting his head drop again.

"Yeah, don't even worry. That's uncool. I'm fine, just got a lot on my mind." Soul said. Tsubaki nodded, unconvinced. _Dammit!_

"Tsubaki, I'm sure that Soul is fine." Kid laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Soul stiffened at the sight, and then relaxed. _What the hell is wrong with me? It's not like I love her... do I?_

"Yeah, I'm sure he's just worried that if he compliments Maka, he'll look uncool, and if he doesn't, she'll Maka-Chop him." Liz said, and the gang laughed. Soul nodded, not really paying attention. The laughing died down, and everyone was just glancing around awkwardly, most aimed at Soul. Finally, Soul stood up.

"I'm going to bed. Good night, see you tomorrow." he walked up the stairs, hearing the swearing and arguing that followed his retreat. He pulled his shirt off, and ducked under his covers. _Screw this, I'm exhausted._ He fell into sleep, not knowing that he was whispering Tsubaki's name in his sleep.

8888DTK8888

Soul stood the next morning, waking to Maka's alarm clock, and got up and dressed. He was still groggy as he walked down the stairs, and made himself breakfast. _If I'm going to devote myself to becoming a Death Scythe, I'm going to have to focus. _

"Soul, time to get- Soul?" Maka said his name from upstairs. She ran down the stairs, sighing in relief as she saw him. "What are you doing down here? You never get up this early."

"I felt the need to finally devote myself to becoming a Death Scythe." Soul shrugged, drinking coffee. Maka gave him a funny look, but continued making her breakfast. After a while, Soul spoke up. "Come on, we're going to school."

"It's early." Maka warned. Soul shrugged again.

"Let's go." They hopped onto Soul's bike, tearing down the road and making it to school a half hour before it started. Soul walked inside and right into the library, where Maka usually spent her mornings reading with Kid and Tsubaki. He walked over to a shelf as Maka sat with the others. He heard a quiet conversation start up, probably continuing last nights', and he found the book he was looking for. He sat next to the others, and began reading.

"Soul, are you- are you reading?" Kid asked. Soul nodded, not looking up, although he did at Tsubaki's voice.

"Hey, what's gotten into you lately?" she asked. Soul shrugged and Maka and Kid stood and walked out, leaving the two alone.

"I just want to become a Death Scythe." he replied simply. Ignoring everything Tsubaki continued to say,

"Soul, you need to listen."

"Soul, pay attention."

"Soul, please, I'm trying to talk to you."

"Soul, I'm in love with you!" Soul's head snapped up at the last one.

"What?" he asked. Tsubaki looked angry now.

"Of course you only pay attention to that!" she said sharply, standing and walking to class.

"Tsubaki, wait, what did you-?" Soul began, but Tsubaki was gone. _Sh!t._ Soul thought, walking after her quickly. he got to class, and noticed that Tsubaki had surrounded herself with all of her friends, and Kid and Black*Star beckoned him over. Soul trudged over reluctantly.

"Hey, did you say something to Tsubaki?" Black*Star asked. "She's been acting funny." Soul flinched, but shook his head.

"Oh well," Kid said, smiling. "I saw Soul _reading_ today!" he sang.

"What, no way!" Black*Star exclaimed, but Soul's head was hanging. He was completely disappointed with himself. _Why couldn't I have just listened to Tsubaki? I'm a moron!_

8888DTK8888

After class, Soul hurried to catch up with Tsubaki, who only brushed him off.

"Tsubaki, please, talk to me!" He pleaded. The others were watching the situation unfold. "Look, I know you're mad, but don't ignore me! We need to talk this out!" Tsubaki whipped around angrily.

"Why should I?" she snapped. "I was trying to be kind, to be nice, to help! But you don't listen until I tell you how I truly feel about you! That shows how you feel about me!"

"You don't know how I feel about you." Soul mumbled.

"Oh really? Because you've made it pretty obvious to me that you don't-." Tsubaki was cut off as Soul pinned her against the wall, hands on either side of her.

"Do you really know how I feel about you?" he asked, face inches from hers. The group turned and whirled out of the classroom. "If you really knew, would this be a surprise?" Soul leaned forward, crushing his lips against hers. Tsubaki didn't resist, but she wasn't sure if she liked it. She decided she did, and kissed back. Soul pulled away. "Do you?"

"W-well." Tsubaki stammered, blushing hardly. Soul smiled.

"Exactly." he said. "Now, let's start over." he backed up and extended a hand to her. "Tsubaki, will you go out with me?" there was a silence, and she smiled.

"Yes, yes, let's go."

8888DTK8888

_**Well, short and sweet, I know, I'm sorry! But hey, I thought it was pretty interesting! Please, guys, do the poll on my profile for the next chapter! I need it! Thanks for the support, and review more ideas! **_


	40. Gothicwritergirl68 mooncloudpanther

_**Hey guys! I'm back with a couple that I promise will have no jealous best friends trying to kill one another! To my loyal and most gracious best friend, **__**mooncloudpanther**__**, and to a loyal follower, **__**Gothicwritergirl68**__**, I present a DTKXCrona! **_

Crona glanced around, fear overriding her. She swallowed, wondering why Lord Death would send her here. _Why would Lord Death send me to the graveyard where Sid was found? And who made the other zombie that was roaming around here? And why won't he tell me who it is?_

Suddenly, a twig snapped to her left. She turned, slowly at best, fear beginning to overtake her. When she saw the figure she had come for, she knew why Lord Death hadn't told her who it was. _I thought reapers were immortal..._

"Hey, isn't that one of your friends?" Ragnarok asked, serious for once. Crona nodded.

"Y-yep, that's Kid."

"Well, let's get him!"

"Ragnarok! We can't just go around killing our best friends!" Crona cried.

"You're only saying that because you _like_ him!" Ragnarok shouted, looking at the zombie. He thought he saw blush register on it's cheeks, but he pushed it away. _Zombies don't blush, or show emotion, right? _"Hey, Crona, look." he said, stopping himself from beating up his Meister furthermore.

"What?" Crona asked, looking up and then back at the zombie.

"You remember that teacher we had? What was his name, Sid, who was a zombie?" Ragnarok's eyes were trained on Kid.

"Yeah, that scary guy? What about him?" Crona shuddered at the memory.

"His skin was a bluish color. Now tell me," Ragnarok looked down at her. "What color is this guy's skin?"

"It's a gray. Yeah, it's a gray."

"Exactly, so maybe this is just a-." Ragnarok was cut off by a screech from Crona as Kid darted forward. She backed up, unable to get a hold on Ragnarok, and turned. She sprinted away, but somehow every time Kid managed to block her escape. She turned with a squeak, and raced away again. Suddenly, the old willow in the middle of the cemetery that never bloomed came upon sight. She climbed quickly, and sat down, gasping for air. She flinched when she noticed Kid at the bottom of the tree, staring up at her.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you a zombie?" Crona demanded, and Kid grinned.

"Why _aren't _you a zombie? Sid told me all about, no fear of death, and you have a few tricks up your sleeve that no one expects." he replied.

"But you had all that and-." Kid was gone. A snarl sounded from behind her and she jumped from the tree as Kid sat on the branch she was on.

"See you don't understand." Kid said. "Nothing matters now. Death itself cannot touch me and I have a newfound freedom! No more school, no more missions, nothing!"

"Oh yeah, what about Liz and Patty?" Ragnarok challenged, showing himself. The reaper/ zombie froze. "Yeah, you're two pistols, the ones you supposedly _saved_. If you really saved them, would you turn your back on them now?"

"Good job Ragnarok." Crona whispered as the zombie sighed.

"Father will take care of them." Kid replied.

"What about symmetry?" Crona asked. She swore she saw Kid flinch. "Are you just going to give up an entire life of perfect symmetry to gain something you already had?"

"What do you mean?" Kid snapped.

"As a reaper, you were already immortal, you had twice the power you do as a zombie, and you had twice as many tricks." Ragnarok snapped. "So something isn't adding up here!"

"We could change you back." Crona offered as Kid jumped from the tree. "Or find the cure?"

"There is no cure!" Kid snapped. "Don't you see, its pointless!" He stood next to her as the wind blew softly through the graveyard. Crona extended a hand to brush his cheek, only to watch it come back gray.

"K-Kid!" Crona said, noticing the pale streak on his face. Kid turned to her with a smile, the smile that he showed to only his true friends. _His_ smile. Crona was taken aback.

"Figured it out yet?" he asked, head tilted to the right as if innocent.

"Hold on a second." Ragnarok reached his white-gloved hand out and slapped Kid. Kid turned back, not really angry, but showed the huge handprint on his cheek. Ragnarok was suddenly very angry. "Wow, this whole thing was a scam?! I got my glove all freaking dirty for you, you moron!" he shouted at Kid, who took out a handkerchief and wiped the rest of the gray off of his face. His two-toned amber eyes stared into Crona's, and she realized that they had always been there. Even when he looked like a zombie, it never changed.

"Do you forgive me?" Kid asked. Crona wanted to say yes, but things still weren't piecing together.

"So why did you pretend to be a zombie?" Crona asked. Kid rolled his eyes and sighed.

"My father wanted me to test your skills on picking out an enemy from a foe. Fortunately, Ragnarok back there is pretty good with this kind of stuff. He pointed out the fact that I had gray skin unlike Sid's. He found a weak spot and began shooting questions at me about my past. And Crona topped it off with symmetry." he explained.

"Sheesh, why do I even bother?" Ragnarok muttered, disappearing again.

"I forgive you." Crona said. Kid smiled and her heart raced. That was when she started crying.

"Crona?" Kid asked as she fell to the ground. "Whoa, hold on, what's going on?!" He crouched next to her, and for the first time, Crona smacked him in the arm. "Care to explain what that was for?"

"You scared me!" Crona deadpanned loudly. "I thought I had lost you for good! I c-can't deal with losing all my friends. Not like this." She buried her head in her knees and it was silent for a few moments.

"I would _never_ leave you." Kid said softly. Crona lifter her head, looking at him with her soft, gray eyes. "_Ever_. I would die a thousand deaths before even considering it." Kid locked his gaze with hers, and gently tilted her chin up with one hand. He used the other and wiped away all her tears gently. She watched him the whole time, silent.

"D-do you mean it?" Crona stammered, blushing furiously.

"Of course I do." she blinked as she realized how close Kid's face was to hers. His breath washed over her, and he smiled. "I wouldn't lie to you either." He stroked her cheek, using the back of his wrist, and leaned in until their foreheads touched gently. He kissed her softly, hands cupping her cheeks now, and brought her to her feet. He was still kissing her, and he wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her steady. She wrapped her arms around his neck, only to pull them back and break away.

"Um, b-before this goes any further, y-you should get cleaned up." she suggested, displaying her arms that were covered in gray paint. Kid laughed, and Crona joined him. He used his handkerchief to wipe off his hand and offered it to her.

"To my place then? We can go to dinner afterwards, okay?" Crona smiled and accepted his hand, walking away from the graveyard, no longer afraid. Now that she knew Kid was okay, she would be just fine.

8888DTK8888

_**Oh, Kid, forever the gentleman! Ha, I was thinking about making Ragnarok interrupt, but I figured that you all wanted the fluffy version, so I just made him stay out of the way. :) Review more ideas, and thanks for the support!**_


	41. BlackStar'sBFF

**_Ok, today is very important, because it's the first triangle I have done!... I think... anyway, we have a pairing that I have never seen, but think about often. It was from the poll on my profile, so thanks to those who helped! It's a KidXMakaXBlack*Star! Who gets Maka? Well, you're gonna have to read and find out!_**

****It was a normal day for me, get to school, go to the library, pick a book, and go to class and read it before that crazy old teacher Stein showed up. Although today wasn't really casual at all. No, I wasn't the only quiet person. Surprisingly, so was Black*Star, and Kid. I wasn't the only one who noticed it either.

"Seriously, what's going on guys?" Soul asked. "This is uncool for you all not to talk to one another and not explain what happened to anyone else."

"Yeah, we're all friends here, so you can tell us." Liz said, absentmindedly painting her nails.

"We just want to help." Tsubaki confirmed. I lowered the book so that only my eyes showed over the top.

"You really want to know what happened?" I asked, and Kid and Black*Star stopped glaring at one another to look at me.

"Yes!" the others said in unison. I lowered my book onto my lap, putting the bookmark in, and sighed, eyes closed. I then opened them and turned to face the group, save for Kid and Black*Star, who were still glaring behind me.

"This happened about 12 hours ago." I began.

_12 hours ago_

I sat in my room; my thoughts were on my mom. I hate thinking about it because it makes me cry, and I lock myself in my room so no one sees me. _My stupid father, this is his fault. _I thought. _My mom could have stayed if he wasn't the way he was!_ The tears only poured down harder, and I felt my soul literally breaking. I cried harder, seeing the postcards she sent on my desk. I was so glad that Soul was assigned a mission on his own so he wouldn't be here to see this. This was pretty embarrassing.

Suddenly, my window burst open, and I jumped seeing a certain blue-haired assassin jump through and land on his feet.

"Maka?" Black*Star asked. I turned away, wiping tears away frantically. My best friend could NOT see me like this. "Maka, are you okay?" Black*Star was at my side now, crouching next to me on the ground. "Hey, hey, I'm here." That's when he did the nicest thing he had in a long time. He hugged me. He pulled me in, and he hugged me. It was so comforting to know that someone cared. My father said he did, but did he really? We sat in this position for a while, before I looked at my clock and noticed that it was 7:30. Sighing, I stood and Black*Star stood up too. "What's up?"

"I have to eat something." I muttered, grabbing my jacket.

"C'mon, I'll take you!" Black*Star said, pulling his jacket on. I looked at him and he flashed a smile. I smiled back and followed him outside. He took me to a not-so-fancy restaurant, but pretty decent.

"Black*Star, I just wanted to go to dinner." I protested, walking and bumping into him as he stopped. "Black*Star, what's wrong?" He simply pointed and I glanced around him to see what he was so worked up about. "Kid?" The reaper turned around and gave me a smile.

"Hey Maka, fancy running into you here." He looked at Black*Star and his expression became blank.

"Something wrong?" I asked a little too innocently. Kid and Black*Star glanced at me, both smiling sweetly.

"No, not at all." they replied in unison, only to glare at one another.

"Ok, so stop the glaring and let's eat." I said, sitting. Kid blinked and was the first one to come to his senses. He pushed in my chair for me and sat beside me. Then again, Black*Star did too since it was a round table. He glared at Kid the whole way though. I picked up a menu, and began scanning the list of food. Quietly, I peered over the top. The two were still glaring at each other, and I hid again. The waiter came to the table, ready to take our orders, and froze when he saw the two boys. I didn't notice this for a couple seconds before it registered. "Hey!" I snapped. "Stop, you're scaring the waiter." The pair turned to the waiter, blushing in embarrassment, who nodded. I waved him away. "Come back to us later, we're still deciding."

"No we're-." Black*Star protested, but the look I gave him shut him up. The waiter gave a curt nod before disappearing. I set down my menu and folded my hands.

"Talk." I said. No one moved, or spoke for that matter. Both of their eyes were elsewhere. "Fine." I said, standing up. "You guys can stay here and eat by yourselves." I left the restaurant without eating, ignoring the growling in my stomach, and walked down the street with my hands in my coat pockets. I walked down a street that just happened to be lined with every food store in town basically. I stopped at an ice cream shop, peering inside. I didn't have my wallet with me, but it didn't matter, I was still upset that my friends were hiding something from me. That's when I felt a nudge on my shoulder. I turned, and it was Kid, holding two cones.

"Want one?" he asked, holding one out. I blinked a couple times, surprised. "It's to say I'm sorry." He said, and I smiled, taking one. "Let's walk." We walked in sync, side-by-side, and talked as we ate. "Did you really want to know?" Kid asked. I nodded, feeling selfish now that I had to leave just so he could tell me.

"I'm sorry that I had to go to all this trouble to make you-." I began, but Kid put a finger to my lips.

"No," he said. "I should have told you from the beginning. It's just Black*Star and I, we have a similar opinion on you." I narrowed my eyes, confused.

"What?"

"Well, for starters, we both think that you are pretty." Kid said, casting me a glance, and we both turned, blushing. "We both love your intelligence. Your symmetry is absolutely flawless." We both laughed.

"Yes, but I don't think that Black*Star cares about that last one." I said, and Kid smirked.

"No but he's known you longer." Kid had stopped, staring up at the stars. I looked up, too. "He has a better shot."

"A better shot?" I asked. Kid's two-toned amber gaze fluttered to my emerald one. He closed his eyes, and lowered his head.

"If you don't understand, that's fine. You're smart, you'll figure it out." He continued walking, and I sped up to catch him. I began to protest, but a voice from above cut me off.

"YAHOO!" We, meaning Kid and I, looked up to see Black*Star jump off of a building and land right in front of us. "Ok, Kid, my turn." He said, picking me up like a groom would his bride.

"Hey!" Kid demanded, and I shouted in unison with him, but it was too late because Black*Star had jumped again. We landed on an escape ladder, and he carried me all the way to the roof.

"Black*Star," I said. "What was that for?!" I looked over at him, and searching his turquoise eyes, I knew that I couldn't stay mad.

"I just wanted to take you somewhere nice to apologize for making you mad." He said a little too innocently. I giggled, and he set me down on the roof, gently. He lay down, looking up at the stars appearing, and I lay down next to him. We watched in silence for a while before he finally spoke. "Did you really want to know?"

"Yes." I said, hoping that he would say it in a way that I could understand. He swallowed, eyes glued to the sky.

"Well, it's just that Kid and I, our thoughts about you, are sort of similar. But you and him, you're so alike, it seems almost wrong to separate you guys. We-we both need the same thing from you, and the thread we're hanging from is pretty thin. You're going to have to cut one of us loose at some point." I blinked rapidly. _What's with all of this poetry-like talk? I still don't understand!_ He looked at me, a half-smile. "You understand what I'm saying?" I nodded, and looked at the sky. _No! What the hell does he mean?!_ We sat like this for a while, and I shivered at the cold. I needed to move, and I also needed to think about what I had been told. What a coincidence. I stood, stretching, and made my way over to the escape ladder again. "Where are you going?" I turned at Black*Star's voice, and shuddered at his position. He was flat on his stomach, chin resting on his palm, stretched out on the ground, almost inviting. I shut my eyes tight and turned my head.

"I need some time to think. So if Kid asks where I am, tell him I'm fine and not to come looking for me." I climbed down the ladder and walked in the direction of home. My thoughts were jumbled to hell and back, I didn't even know what to think of it. Neither of what they said made sense to me. I opened my apartment door, shutting and locking it behind me. I did not need to be followed. Instead, I made tea, grabbing a random love story off of my bed, and began reading.

In the book, the character was stuck between two guys, both completely right for her, and her right for them. Now, it was up to her to decide, and it was coming to the climax and her overall decision.

**"I've known you forever. I deserve you." **This was from the characters' best friend, and I froze, Kid's words echoing through my head. _No, but he's known you longer. He has a better shot. _Almost scared, I kept reading.

**"Yeah, that's true, but her and I, we're perfect. We're the same pieces of different halves."**I swallowed, and my tea cup fell, shattering, as Black*Star's words rang out. _But you and him, you're so alike, it seems almost wrong to separate you two._

My book ended up flying across the room, shattering a vase, or picture, or something but I didn't care. How could I not have seen it sooner? HOW? I-I'm smarter than that! They- they're both in love with me! This is crazy! How could I be so stupid?! I felt my head get lighter, and it dropped down onto my pillow. The last thing I remember was my alarm clock reading 3:08 am.

_Present Time: 7:00_

"Class is cancelled, go home." We turned to see Stein poking his head through the doorway, and I didn't wait to be told twice. I bolted out the door, hands shaking, and face red. The only reason I was acting like this is because my book, it was the truth. The climax, her decision, it was happening now. I had to decide, best friend, or natural soul mate? I swallowed, my head feeling light again. Stumbling outside, my friends finally caught up with me as I collapsed onto the ground. Soul crouched next to me, a hand on my back while the girls warded the two boys off.

"Hey," I lifted my head and looked into his crimson red eyes. "I trust you, Maka. You are a fighter, and damn smart girl. You can make the right choice." I felt tears well up in my eyes, and I looked at Tsubaki and the Thompson sisters, who all smiled at me with all the encouragement I needed. I nodded, standing slowly with a confident smile. I looked from turquoise eyes to a pair of two-toned amber ones. Both were equally similar in care, and I stepped forward to Black*Star, my best friend. He smiled at me, and I smiled back. He extended both arms, and I eagerly stepped into them, accepting his will graciously. I looked up, my saddened eyes reflecting off of his. He let me go, and I smiled my sad smile. He returned it with a knowing look. I walked over to Kid, running the last couple steps and throwing myself into his arms. I pressed my lips against his, accepting him. He kissed me back, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me in. I pulled back, looking at Soul and the girls. Soul gave me a thumbs-up and a wink; the girls all smiled and giggled. I settled my emerald eyes on Black*Star, who advanced forward. He held a hand out to Kid who eyed it before accepting it.

"Hurt her, and I will kill you." Black*Star said, and Kid nodded.

"I'll keep her safe."

"Black*Star, I'm really sorry-." I began, but Black*Star stopped me by looking at me.

"Don't be, you chose what you're heart told you, and that's all that matters. If you're happy, then I'll be okay." I felt tears began to well up in my eyes, but Black*Star shook his head. "No, don't cry, make Kid happy." I turned to Kid, and he smiled.

"I love you, and I will make you as happy as I possibly can." He promised. I smiled weakly, and I sighed in relief.

**The girl, she walked over to her friend and hugged him. He smiled back, and she walked over to her perfect match. They hugged, kissed, and walked home. Her best friend remained just that, and they never separated.**

8888DTK8888

**_Sorry guys, but the vote went to Kid! The last part was a passage from Maka's book, and kind of how the story went. Thanks for your support! Please review more ideas!_**


	42. SymmetryLocked and Kid loses me

**_SL: Hey guys! _****_SymmetryLocked_****_ here! Normally, _****_author-144_****_ would do the intro, but she disappeared to who knows where. Any sign of her yet?_**

**_Kid: Nope, I can't find her!_**

**_Liz: Only because you're looking in symmetrical hiding spots and nowhere else!_**

**_Kid: Well, I'm looking to where I would hide!_**

**_SL: *facepalm* oh well, we'll keep looking. For now, read this next chapter request from, oh! It's me! A MedusaXSteinXMarie! Let's go!_**

****Marie stood in front of Stein's class explaining everything from how Stein couldn't make it to the fact that she was teaching class today, when Stein sprinted into the room. He was panting, exhaustion weighing him down, and he looked up.

"Maka, Kid, Black*Star, get your weapons and get out the courtyard. The rest of you, class is cancelled. Marie, let's go! Transform!" Marie shot him a funny look, but obliged all the same. He grabbed her and bolted out the door again, fear lighting his eyes. Soul got into weapon form, and Maka jumped down to the doorway, followed by her other friends. That's when she felt it. She stumbled, and so did Kid.

"That's not possible!" she said, and continued running, only it was faster paced now. Kid felt the same pressure and followed suit.

"What, what's going on?" Black*Star and Soul demanded.

"It's Medusa, she's alive, and she's back." Kid replied, running harder.

"But, Maka killed her!" Tsubaki cried.

"Yeah, well she's back, so let's go!" Maka said, bursting through the front doors and into the courtyard. Near the steps was Medusa, full-sized and armed with Vector Arrows, and Stein stood at the front of the group of people watching. Maka and the others pushed their way through, but Stein ignored them entirely.

"What are you doing here, Medusa?" Stein demanded. Medusa smiled her sadistic smile, slyer that ever.

"I thought it would've been obvious. I came back for you." The small crowd, consisting of Sid, Nygus, Maka, Black*Star, Kid, their weapon partners, and Lord Death, all gasped in fear. Stein was pretty unpredictable, and it was a safe bet that his next decision was going to surprise everyone either way. "C'mon, Stein, in the madness you loved me."

"Correction, in the madness, you only led him on to believe so." Maka said, eyes narrowed as she stepped forward. She had given Soul to Black*Star to hold, knowing that she couldn't hurt Soul. Medusa glared at her. "Foolish girl, stay out of this!" An array of Vector Arrows showered down on her, and Kid tackled her out of the way.

"Are you crazy?" he and Soul demanded simultaneously. Maka smiled backwards, shoving Kid off.

"No, I'm just bringing out my weapon abilities. Stein told me to." Maka smirked. "Besides, Kid, you have bigger problems." Kid turned and Spirit grabbed him by the collar.

"Keep your hands off of my Maka!" he said. Maka took the chance and darted to the front line next to Stein, who was slowly losing his will to fight. She breathed deeply, and felt blades emerge from her wrists. She smiled, and jumped up, intercepting the Vector Arrows heading for Stein. A blade appeared on her ankle and she kicked the arrows, splitting them in half. She landed on her feet, twisting and blocking.

"Let's get this over with!" Lord Death shouted, his goofy high-strung voice gone, and he grabbed Spirit, who turned into a scythe. Kid began shooting with Liz and Patty, and Black*Star used his shadow to attack.

"Wait!" Medusa cried as Maka advanced forward with Soul. The attack force stopped all ready to attack again. "You never even asked what Stein wanted." The group froze, turning to look at Stein. He was still slumped on the ground, and now he had dropped Marie.

"Stein? Stein are you listening to me?" Marie asked, her face appearing on the side of her weapon form. Stein stumbled through the crowd, and right up to Medusa. She smiled as he gave an almost demonic one in return.

"I want to dissect!" he said, and the students and teachers gasped.

"Very good, now those people are your test subject." Medusa pointed, but Stein shot her a serious look.

"Who said I wanted to dissect them?" his voice dripped with a mad-like venom. He jumped, kicking her in the face and dropping her to her knees. The group continued with their attack, Black*Star with shadows, Maka with Witch-Hunter, Kid with his Death Cannons using execution mode, Sid using Nygus, and Lord Death using Spirit. There was a loud explosion and a blinding light. Everyone was thrown backwards, and only a few things happened during this. Stein had kneeled by Marie, Kid caught Maka, and Sid and Spirit caught Lord Death before he got hurt. They all looked up and saw the purple soul floating there. Lord Death looked over at Soul.

"Go ahead, it's yours." Lord Death said, his voice returned to normal. Soul nodded and grabbed the soul; he swallowed it. He smiled at Maka, only to frown at her position in Kid's arms. Everyone turned their attention to Stein as he spoke.

"Marie, I love you. Medusa was seductive, and she was tricky, but love overall always comes out on top." He said, kissing her on the forehead. There was cheering and the battle group turned to see the rest of the classes cheering. Stein smiled, and Lord Death waved at them all.

"Guys, you may all go on home now. It's been a strange day." He said, and the students cheered again. Lord Death sweat dropped and sighed as Spirit pulled Kid off of Maka and began threatening him.

"MAKA-CHOP!"

"REAPER-CHOP!" Spirit lay on the ground, unconscious. Stein chuckled.

"How could I leave, I would miss this too much."

8888DTK8888

**_Don't kill me! I know it's short, but I was running out of ideas, and time! Please review more ideas!_**

**_SL: Ha told you we would find her! Hey, nice job putting KiMa in there._**

**_Me: What?! *looks around, avoiding it* No way!_**

**_Kid: -.- Even I can see it_**

**_Me: That's surprising._**

**_Kid: Don't make me come over there._**

**_Me: Let's go!_**

**_SL: Okay, just review ideas since 144 and Kid can't pull it together!_**


	43. Fairylust

**_Hey other human beings! Unless, of course, you're not a human being... anyway, today we have an idea from someone named _****_Fairylust_****_, which happens to be an awesome name! A SoMa, and a CronaXBlack*Star. Not a huge SoMa fan, but I'll work with what I've got. Let's go!_**

****Maka and Crona were in the park, enjoying the sunshine and walking around, meeting new people. It was a new experience for Crona, but Maka figured that she should get to know some of the local people in town.

"So-some of these people are really nice." Crona observed. Maka smiled.

"Yah, here we all take care of each other." she said.

"Or we worship our God." A voice sounded behind them. They turned to see a familiar blue-haired assassin. "I've come to take Crona off your hands."

"Ok, well I'm hanging out with Crona today." Maka said.

"I'm not an idiot Maka." Black*Star said, arms folded over his chest. That's when Soul appeared behind him.

"Maka, c'mon, we're making dinner for everyone, and I want to help. So if you don't hurry, you'll miss a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity." he said. Maka sighed, standing, and turned to Black*Star.

"If you hurt her, I will Maka-Chop you so hard that you'll-."

"Maka, I promise you I won't." Black*Star laid a hand on her shoulder. His eyes were filled with happiness and concern for the pink-haired Meister. Maka didn't understand it, but before she could ask, Soul dragged her away.

"Soul! It was my day to hang out with Crona!"

"Well, now it's _your_ day to make dinner." Soul retorted, opening the door and shutting it behind her.

"Ok, now explain what the hell is going on!" Maka snapped. Soul glanced up.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean! You HATE cooking! And Black*Star doesn't think about anyone but himself, so why would he want to spend a day with Crona. He doesn't really show compassion to anyone, and this is completely-!" she was cut off.

"Black*Star has a crush on Crona!" Soul shouted. The house became utterly silent. "He-he has a huge crush on her, and we _do_ need to make dinner. It's just a coincidence." Maka sat down in a chair, silent. "Maka?"

"Oh! I was being such a jerk to him and yet I was being so dense! How could I be so stupid?! Dammit! I really screwed it up this time!" she screamed into a pillow. Soul put a hand on her shoulder.

"Maka, it's not your fault." he began.

"Yes it is." Maka removed her face from her pillow. "He's my best friend! Shouldn't I have trusted him better that that? Dammit! Why do I have to-?" She was cut off as Soul kissed her. She sat there blinking for a few seconds, not moving, until he pulled back.

Now shut up." he ordered. "It's not your fault, I set this up, and I wanted a part in this too. I wanted to spend the day with you, and him Crona, so if anything, what happened back there is good! Besides, we don't need you trying to play it off and act differently; she didn't need to find out." Maka nodded, and then glanced up at him curiously.

"So where did the need to kiss me come in?" Soul sighed.

"It was the only way to shut you up." he said, standing and pulling her to her feet. "Unless you want me to do it again?"

"Not if you want to get Maka-Chopped." Maka warned, only to be shoved against the wall. Soul kissed her again, but this time Maka kissed back. When he pulled away, she smiled at him, and then Maka-Chopped him.

"So worth it." Soul said, on his knees.

"C'mon, we have a dinner to make!" Maka announced, walking into the kitchen as if nothing happened.

8888DTK8888

Black*Star continued to walk with Crona in the park, and soon they arrived upon the circus that was in town for a while. Black*Star watched Crona's expression in the fading sunlight as she looked up at the large Ferris wheel.

"I have never b-been on one of those." She stammered. Black*Star took her hand in his. She looked down at it, and back up at Black*Star.

"Would you like to?" He asked. "Let your God take you." Crona looked at him, and then smiled. They made their way over, and got into the nearest cart. They shut the door and sat on the same bench, side-by-side. They rose higher into the air, Crona's hand still intertwined with Black*Star's, and her grip tightened.

"I remember why I never came up here." She said. "I'm scared of heights! I don't know how to deal with being so high up in the air. What if we fall? What if-?" her next question never came, because Black*Star pressed his lips against her. Surprisingly, because this is Black*Star, he was gentle. He cupped her cheeks with his hands, and sat this way for about a minute. He then held her hand, and gave it a gentle, reassuring squeeze. When the ride was over, Black*Star led the way off and looked at the time.

"Crap!" he groaned.

"What?" Crona asked, and Black*Star facepalmed.

"We're going to be late for dinner. Sorry, there's only one way to make it on time." He picked Crona up, bridal-style may I add, and sprinted towards Maka's house. He ran through the streets, holding Crona close, and burst through Maka's front door. Everyone was at the table and froze at the sight.

"Black*Star, what are you doing?" Tsubaki asked, giggling. He set Crona down and made his way to the table.

"Just bringing over more people to eat." He invited Crona to sit next to him, which she did, and everyone began to eat.

"Is it just me, or does the mood seem lighter at the table?" Kid asked, and the other glanced around and nodded, agreeing.

"It does." Maka said, eating her food with one hand while the other was secretly under the table holding Soul's. Black*Star and Crona did the same, and the exact same thought ran through all of their heads.

_We'll tell the others… some day._

8888DTK8888

**_Well, again, not a huge fan, but almost too much fun to write! Thanks guys for your support, and don't forget to review or PM more ideas!_**


	44. Souleaterhetalia

**_Hey guys, humans, animals, Black*Star… anyway, today we have an idea from _****_Souleaterhetalia_****_, which is one of the coolest names I have seen so far! You requested a KiMa, which I have no problem writing, and PattyStar, which I ALSO have no problem doing! J Let's do this!_**

****Kid was still worried about it. It was basically plaguing his thoughts, and it had only been an hour or so.

"Don't worry about Liz, Kiddo." Patty said. "She'll be fine. We left her a note, she knows how to read, and she knows that we'll be meeting up with Black*Star and the others in the park today."

"Yes, but our house is so old, and it creaks all the time, I'm not sure how Liz would be able to handle being by herself in such an environment." Kid said, eyes narrowed, as Patty bounced around excitedly.

"At least we get to see Black*Star!" she said happily, making it no secret about her feelings for the blue-haired assassin. Kid rolled his eyes as she sprinted forward to meet Black*Star, who surprisingly caught her and threw her in the air like a little kid. She screamed like one, and he caught her, setting her down. They smiled at each other, and Kid felt a pang of longing inside him. He wanted someone to care for him like that, and someone to care for. But he also happened to be a reaper, living forever basically, so how would he cope with the loss of a loved one, and who would the loved one _be_? Liz? No, she was too much like family, and Tsubaki just didn't seem right. His eyes rested on Maka. Maka? But how could he-?

"Yo, Kid!" Black*Star brought him back to the present. "Get over here! We can't make plans with you spacing off on the sidelines!" Kid smiled, walking forward.

"My apologies, but I need to go to the library today, I forgot." He did, but he needed to know how to tell if he was in love or not. There was a book on that, right? Everyone shot him a funny look, even Patty.

"Kiddo, you never said-." Kid put a hand over her mouth. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"You stay here and have a good time with Black*Star. I've got to find something, so be good." He pulled back, hands on her shoulders, and smiled. "Okay?" he could've said anything right there and Patty nodded. No one knew what to do as he left, but Maka stood up.

"I'll follow him, see what he's really up to." She offered, and the others nodded. Patty grabbed Black*Star's arm, eyes pleading.

"Can we go to the zoo?" Black*Star smiled down at her, nodding in affirmation.

"Sure, this God could use a break." He said, as Patty jumped up and down furiously.

"Yay, we get to see the giraffes!" she squealed. She dragged him away, happily, and left Soul and Tsubaki alone. He smiled.

"So they just left us here alone? Uncool." He shoved his hands in his pockets before glancing at Tsubaki. "How about I take you to lunch or something? As friends, just us, hanging out." Tsubaki smiled, and nodded.

"Sure!"

8888DTK8888

Kid looked at about 5 different shelves, much to his disliking, before finally finding what he was looking for. A book about love, but when he skimmed through, it wasn't anything that he'd been hoping for.

"Dammit!" he muttered.

"What's wrong?" he jumped at a voice behind him, and turned to see Maka standing and watching him. He smiled.

"I just need some help." He said, tapping his head. "I have too many problems up here, and not enough time to consider them."

"Like what kind of problems?" Maka asked, stepping closer and taking the book from him. She looked at it, reading it over before placing it back on the shelf. She led Kid to a table and they both sat. "So you think you're in love, huh?" she asked. Kid swallowed, but nodded. "Can I help in anyway?" Kid shrugged. "Ok, when you're with this girl, does she make you happy?" Kid thought about how he felt, right now, and found himself surprisingly filled with joy; he nodded. "Ok, does she make your heart race whenever you're near?" Kid didn't want to, but he listened for his heart beat and found it to be unnaturally high. He swallowed harder, nodding again. "Ok, say she was with you, right now, would you kiss her?" Kid stiffened, knowing that he had to consider this. He nodded, and Maka smiled. "Well then, welcome to the world of love."

"I don't know, are you sure?" Kid asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yah, of course I'm sure!" Maka exclaimed, a little too brightly. Kid glanced at her, and saw disappointment flash in her eyes.

"Maka is there something you need to tell me?" he asked. He heard Maka inhale sharply, before turning her head.

"No." she mumbled. Kid sighed, and then smiled.

"Ok, well, I need to address your last question." He stated. Maka turned to him, a puzzled expression on her face.

"What, why, what's wrong with it?" she asked. Kid leaned forward and kissed Maka on the cheek. She turned about 8 different shades of red, much to his delight, and he sat with a hand on his chin, pretending to ponder it.

"Well, it seems your calculations are a little too correct." He observed. Maka looked at him again.

"You did that on purpose?" she demanded.

"Don't tell me you didn't like it." Kid said, standing and walking over to the shelf with the book on it. He knew what Maka was going to do, and he was ready. He turned as she brought a book down on his head. He grabbed her wrist, spinning her and trapping her arm over her other arm and chest. She gasped slightly, froze, and then tried to wiggle free. "Don't bother," Kid whispered in her ear, making her shiver. "You won't get out. Well, there is one way."

"How?" she asked.

"You tell me why you're so damn disappointed that I'm in love." He replied smoothly. Maka froze again, no longer trying to escape, and she leaned back against his chest, looking up at him.

"Because I wanted it to be with me." She said. "That's why I didn't fight you when you kissed me." Kid smiled.

"You don't have to worry any longer." He promised, spinning her around and trapping her against the wall. "You don't have to worry because it is you." Maka's emerald eyes stared into his amber ones as he leaned forward.

"You don't have to be afraid to kiss me." Maka whispered; Kid chuckled.

"Believe me, I'm terrified." He replied. Maka suddenly grabbed the collar of his suit and pulled him in, kissing him roughly. Kid's hands wrapped around her, and pulled her even closer, which was dubbed basically impossible until then. Maka pulled away, although her grip on his suit remained.

"I told you," she whispered softly. "You don't have to be afraid."

8888DTK8888

Black*Star followed Patty as she led the way to the giraffes. The others couldn't understand what Patty did to bring out this side of him, but he didn't care. He was in love with Patty, whether he was ready to admit it or not. Patty's laugh, her smile, her personality, her in general, it was all so appealing to him. And her past, how darkened it was with horrible things, she still had the right mind to smile. And that truly impressed Black*Star.

"C'mon Black*Star!" Patty's voice broke into his thoughts. Black*Star smiled and caught up with her quickly. "Here," she handed him some hay or grass. "Feed them." Black*Star only stared at his hand. Patty giggled and placed her wrists on either side of his arm, lifting it up to the giraffe. It nipped his finger, and he brought it back quickly, trying to hide his anger.

"Stupid thing." He muttered, only to have Patty giggle again.

"Sill, you have to hold your hand straight, like this." She held his hay in one hand, while the other straightened out his palm. She put the hay back in and led his hand back to the animal again. This time, it ate hay and only hay. Black*Star laughed and Patty joined him as they both sat on the bench next to the creatures. She leaned on his side, exhausted, and Black*Star smiled. "You know what?" she whispered.

"What?" Black*Star asked, pushing her bangs out of her face.

"I think I love you." She replied softly. Black*Star smiled, and kissed her forehead gently as not to disturb her.

"I love you too." He said, staring up at the setting sun.

"But how could a God love someone like me?" Patty mumbled, half to herself, eyes closed.

"Because you are a goddess, and I'm not even sure if _I _deserve _you._" Black*Star teased lightly.

"Of course you do." Patty whispered matter-of-factly. "If I'm a goddess, then I say you do." Black*Star picked the now sleeping girl up, bridal-style, and began walking in the direction of Kid's mansion.

"I should probably get you home." He said, and then stopped. "No, you can come to my place instead." He changed direction and walked home, setting her in his bed and laying next to her. The last thing her remembered was himself saying. "You're so beautiful, before falling asleep.

8888DTK8888

Liz got to school before anyone the next day, unsure of what was going on. Normally Maka was the first to arrive, and she hadn't seen Kid _or_ Patty all morning. She was getting pretty scared. She stood; ready to go looking for them when she sighed in relief. Coming up the stairs were Soul and Tsubaki?

"Hey, where's Maka and Black*Star?" she asked, and Soul shrugged.

"Maka didn't come home, and Tsubaki didn't go home. We all split up yesterday, so who knows where anyone is." He replied, studying her worried face.

"I know where I am!" Came the defiant reply; they turned to see Black*Star and Patty standing at the top of the steps. "I'm a God; of course I know where I am!"

"Patty!" Liz said, hugging her sister. "Where were you last night?"

"With Black*Star!" she said. "We went to the zoo, and I passed out so he took my back to his place!" Liz glared at Black*Star and began advancing on him.

"You did what?!" she demanded, but Patty got in her way.

"Look, its Kid!" she said, pointing to distract her. Liz whipped around, sighing when she saw Kid.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"I was at the mansion, I had to get her up though; she stayed up all night reading." Kid extended a hand to an unseen character and Maka jumped the last couple of steps. An odd silence stretched over the group.

"Your telling me the one night I go missing, all of my friends go to different places and show up with different people." Liz asked; everyone nodded; she sighed. "I think I'm going to skip today, I have a headache now from worrying. Goodbye." Her friends just laughed as she retreated down the stairs.

"I don't know." Soul said. "I had fun last night, anyone else?" The group nodded. "Ok, so just forget about Liz and let's get going. I don't want to be Stein's next dissection project if we're late."

8888DTK8888

**_Well, there you go. A little too much fun to write, but I made sure to make it fluffy. Oh, yeah, and sorry about the SoulXTsubaki on the side… I'm not really sure where that came from, but it just seemed to fit! Thanks for the support! Review more ideas!_**


	45. Gothicwritergirl68 II

_**Yolo! No, just kidding guys! Totally messing around there! Ok, well, **__**Gothicwritergirl68**__**, its good to have you back! You wanted a DTKXCrona, TsuStar, and a SoMa, with a very interesting plot line centered around Kid. Well, here goes!**_

"Twitterpated?" I asked in unison with Soul and Black*Star. Lord Death sighed as we stood uncomfortably in the Death Room.

"Haven't you see that kids movie, Bambi? Twitterpated basically means to fall in love, and I'm telling you to avoid it as best you can." he said.

"Why would you avoid love?" Black*Star demanded. "Love is the one thing you _shouldn't_ avoid in life." Lord Death sighed.

"You all need to focus on your training more. Soul, you need to become a Death Scythe, and Black*Star and Kiddo need to make theirs." My head lifted at my name.

"Father, I think you're going a bit overboard with this, don't you?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest. "Love blooms just like a flower, where and whenever it decides, and just because you tell us not to, doesn't mean we won't."

"Why, have you already fallen for someone?" Black*Star challenged; I glanced at him.

"You can be quiet Black*Star, I notice the looks you give to Tsubaki." I said firmly, and he fell silent. Lord Death sighed again.

"Look, I'm just asking you to try." he said.

"And I'm just telling you that it will do us no good to do so." I retorted, walking out of the room, my hands in my pockets. "C'mon guys, let's go and clear our heads at the park or something."

"So Soul, who is it you've got your eye on?" Black*Star asked as we left. Soul was walking, eyes closed, hands also in his pockets.

"I thought that would've been obvious by now." he said, eyes still shut. I turned to them.

"C'mon guys," I said. "It's gonna be obvious we're gone soon and we will get nowhere if we keep up the constant bickering." It was silent, but thanks to Black*Star it didn't remain that way.

"So, Kid, who's your lucky girl?" he asked, and my shoulders stiffened.

"It doesn't matter, you heard what my father said." We were now approaching the park.

"Yeah, I did." Black*Star's hands were behind his head. "But I also heard you disagree with him openly."

"Yeah, really, who is it?" Soul asked, eyes searching the park for the girls. "Let's sit."

"We might not be the only ones skipping." I said, my eyes spotting a familiar group. The others glanced in the direction I pointed and shook their heads.

"I have never seen any of them dress in such attire together!" Black*Star said. "That's not them."

"Uh, Black*Star," Soul said. "Yah, it is, take a closer look." Black*Star squinted to the group of four girls wearing white dresses that stopped at their knees.

"Holy crap!" he exclaimed, and I shook my head. "It is them!" We walked over there slowly, and they spotted us and came over. They all wore the white dress, with a white flower pin in their hair. What surprised me the most was that Patty was there too, and dressed that way. They were all very giggly and seemed pretty bright and happy. My heart sunk, however, when I did not see Crona.

"Crona didn't come with you guys." Maka stopped giggling and looked around.

"She was right behind us, oh, there." She pointed to the street on the far side where a second figure in white stood, talking to a darker one. Maka became giggly again. Kid nodded in thanks and took off towards Crona. When he made it, he saw another guy there, talking to her and clearly making her uncomfortable. He was tall, with dark brown hair and a flashy green gaze, and he leaned against a light pole, towering over Crona.

"Excuse me." I said, glaring at the man. Crona turned to me and ran behind me before the man could stop her, relieved. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" The man smirked.

"I was gonna take the little girl on a date if you don't mind." he said.

"Sorry, but she's taken." I said, putting my hands out and shielding her. I heard Crona inhale sharply, but I ignored it as the man stepped closer.

"I'll fight you for it." he sneered. I turned, mouth open to call Liz and Patty into weapon forms, and I remembered how far away they were. _Crap!_

"You're on." I replied, stepping forward. "In the name of symmetry, I'm going to kick your a$$." I snapped. The man was marveled by my sudden personality change, and paused for a split second, and that was all I needed. I charged forward, thrusting myself off the ground and into the air. I kicked at his face, and he ducked under my foot. I landed behind him, knocking his feet out from under him and pushing him away. I backflipped a couple times to give us some space, and landed in a perfectly symmetrical form. The man was on his feet now, grinning.

"My turn." he said, charging forward. I froze, analyzing his attack. His right arm was kind of flailing behind him, so he was going to try a right punch, from the looks of his position, to my face. He did exactly as I predicted. His fist went flying towards me, and I ducked, but caught his wrist as it flew over my head. I punched him in the stomach, and threw him behind me. I did another backflip, regaining my ground, and jumped, twisting and kicking the man in the face. The man was already on his knees, and he fell to the concrete. I sighed in relief, on to have my heart drop as he stood. "I'm not beaten that easily." Angry now, eyes narrowed, I turned to face him. His stance was off, balancing on his right leg more than the left. _How asymmetrical!_ I thought. I kicked his right leg out, making him do the splits, and did a backflip, kicking him in the chin during the process. I prepared myself for the next attack, turning around and ready, when his fist collided with my nose. I hadn't expected him to move so fast, and flew off the the side. Groaning, I stood again. I felt blood began to pour, but wiped it away as the man advanced again. I jumped off a building wall, landing behind him, and kicked him square in the back. He flew forward, his face connecting with the brick wall, and he slumped to the ground. I stood, turning around and stumbling away. My vision was blurred and I fell on the ground a few feet away. I heard the man stand, and I turned to face him. He smiled, and raised a fist to hit me, but never got a chance.

Suddenly, there was a flash of white and Maka was in front of him. She lashed her leg out to the side and kicked the man where you shouldn't kick a guy in heels. I smiled and refocused me gaze.

"Kid." Crona's voice echoed to my left. I turned my head and smiled.

"Hey." I said. "You okay?"

"Are you okay?" she asked. "Y-you just about got your butt ki-kicked." I smiled and stood slowly. I saw Soul with an arm around Maka, and Black*Star the same with Tsubaki. I gave a hollow laugh.

"What?" Black*Star asked.

"So much for not getting twitterpated." I laughed, and the guys joined me although the girls shot me funny looks.

"Screw that," Soul smiled at Maka. "Love is love,and nothing can change it." Black*Star and I smiled, and we walked, well, I limped back to the park.

"Kiddo, I'm so sorry!" Liz yelled, hugging me and crying. "I should have been there! We both should have!" I pulled Liz off.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine." I said, sitting. Liz hugged Patty who smiled. "C'mon guys, today has been too long, too crazy, too... full of love, let's just go."

"Oh, so you're in love with Crona!" BlackStar exclaimed and the others laughed.

"Be lucky I just got out of a fight, or you would be dead!" I said, and everyone kept laughing.

"I love you too." Crona said, and I smiled. _So much for not getting twitterpated_.

8888DTK8888

_**Pretty good, huh? I thought it was rather cute, and go Kid! Fight in the name of symmetry! Yeah, review more ideas! Do it for symmetry! Oh, but I do have one other thing you should review! this is ***IMPORTANT*** so please read! I don't know if I should upload this other book I've been writing. It's a KidXOCXBlack*Star, and this girl has trust problems and a horrible past, and doesn't know if she can survive the DWMA. Should I upload it? Please review ideas or the answer to this! Thanks!**_


	46. Hanniel

**_Hey guys, I got quite a few ideas from _****_Hanniel_****_ that I really like because you don't seem them that often. So, I'm going to start with a Black*StarXCrona, because you really don't see this often, and work down from there._**

****My eyes were on the door, always on the door, waiting until just the right moment. I was never here early, but today was important, so I had to be. Today, I was going to talk to her. Of course, I didn't really have a plan, or any devised type of speech, but I was pretty sure, being an assassin and all, I could manage somehow.

"Black*Star, is that you?" I heard a voice to my right, but my eyes never left the door. I knew the voice without having to turn. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Yeah, it's uncool enough Maka drags me here early, but when did you start coming?" I was silent for a second, my eyes still never leaving the doorway.

"Black*Star, look at me." came Maka's voice. _Crap, as soon as I look, she's going to come through the door and I'll miss my chance! _I turned to Maka, slowly, and looked at her. "Are you sick or something?" I turned back, my face giving off a bored expression, although I was on high alert.

"No, is it a problem for me to want to learn how to make Tsubaki a Death Scythe?"

"No, but this is weird, even for you." Maka replied.

"Then get used to it." I muttered, eyes focused on the door as sounds echoed off the walls in the hallway. Tsubaki came in, followed by Liz, Patty, and Kid. Still no sign of her. "Dammit where is she?!" I muttered under my breath. Maka led Soul away to the others and Tsubaki came and sat. Upon arrival, she spoke.

"You're being awfully quiet." I nodded.

"Just focusing." There was another noise outside the door, and I stood happily, hoping it was her. I was disappointed as Stein crashed into the class, his chair tipping over and sending him sprawling on the ground.

"Black*Star, Maka, and Kid, Lord Death wants you in the Death Room. He says to be there immediately or I have free right to dissect you." Stein announced, twisting the screw in his head, still on the ground. I didn't wait to be told twice. I was on the ground, past Stein, and out the door in a matter of 5 seconds. I sprinted as fast as I could through the hallways, down the chamber, and straight into the Death Room, skidding to a halt in front of Lord Death.

"Well, you got here quickly." Lord Death observed in his high-pitched voice.

"Where is Crona?" I demanded instantly. Lord Death raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Whoa, hold on there Meister! What's got you so riled up over her?"

"Just. Tell. Me." I said through gritted teeth. He glanced at me curiously, and then up as the other students arrived.

"That's just what I was going to talk about." he said, addressing the other students as well as they arrived. "There is a witch near the school, haunting the students in a way I guess. And she's taken Crona." My fists clenched, and I felt my breath become unsteady. "She's too powerful for just one of you to defeat, so you need to _all_ be careful." His gaze rested on me, and I felt the others' gazes burning through my back. I lifted my head.

"If it's Crona on the line, don't even worry about it." I assured him, and he shifted positions uneasily, happily turning his attention to Kid as he spoke.

"Father, what kind of powers does this witch contain." he asked.

"Ah! That's just the question I was looking for! That is the reason we need you all to take this mission. This witch's powers are based entirely off of illusion. She can take your fears and make them a living reality. That's why you must try to resonate as a team before she attacks, because if you say anything, she'll see it as a weakness." Kid and Maka nodded, but I was two steps ahead.

"Let's do it now." I said. "Tsubaki, ninja sword mode."

"Right!" she transformed and I grabbed her. Maka took Soul and Kid grabbed the sisters. We all easily resonated and were walking out the door.

"Good luck!" Lord Death called, waving. We walked out to the courtyard when Maka and Kid gasped.

"She's already here!" They cried in unison, and we all looked up at a cackle. There was a witch levitating not too far from the ground about 10 feet in front of us. She had short, red hair and a fiery amber gaze. She stared at us, smiling. I took a risk, but as I God, I was the only one who could make it. Of course, the others heard my thoughts and were yelling at me not to risk it.

"Where's Crona?" I took a menacing step forward. Suddenly, the witch pulled Crona out from behind her, and giggled.

"Oh, you mean this poor thing?" she asked in a melodic yet seductive voice. "Oh, she's a good prisoner of mine." Anger boiled inside of me, getting hotter and hotter by the second. "If you're asking for her back, I don't know if I'll let you. She's awfully kind..." she trailed off and Crona shivered. _THAT'S IT! _

I darted forward, faster than I ever thought I could, and jumped. I brought Tsubaki down right on the witch's head, only to fall to the ground. I looked up, and she was gone. Across the courtyard was her loud laugh, and I turned to face her. She grinned evilly, and stared straight at me.

"Foolish boy! You should know from your reaper that I'm an illusion witch." she grinned even more if that's possible. "And I have your weakness."

Suddenly, there was about 50 different versions of Crona, everywhere, and the worst part was that they were all crying in pain.

"No." I couldn't even hear myself mutter this. Her cries echoed through my head, I couldn't even see because I was on the ground. My hands over my ears, eyes squeezed tightly shut, and curled into a ball. The witch laughed at her expense, and then laughed louder as she absorbed all the Cronas' back into her. I looked up to see a flash of white light and she was gone. Maka and the others were making their way to me when I heard a voice. One that sent shivers of relief through me. I lifted my head, and Crona was running to me.

"Are you ok?" she asked, panting. I nodded, standing and hugging her.

"The witch let you go?"

"Yeah, but we have got to go find her! C'mon, she shouldn't be allowed to hurt you like that!" I flinched, and I looked at Crona. "What, we have to go get her!"

"Yeah, hold on, Tsubaki, enchanted sword mode." she and the others shot me a funny look, but she obliged and transformed. I looked her blade up and down before sideswiping Crona and stabbing her in the back. I pushed the blade all the way through Crona, forcing her to the ground.

"Black*Star, what the hell are you doing?!" Maka snapped, and I glared at her.

"Do you really think I _want _to do this?"

"But, I'm your best friend, and you love me." Crona whimpered from below and I silenced her with a glare.

"No." I said simply, and her eyes widened. "I never told you that, and you _never_ would've assumed it on your own. So tell me, _Crona_," I drew her name out as I stood her up, the sword still through her. "What's her name?" I pointed at Maka who was still fuming while the others stood, dumbfounded. "You can't, can you? Because you're not really Crona." The others gasped and Crona turned and smiled at me.

"So you've finally figured it out, huh?" the voice was the witch's, and she transformed back into her true form. The others gasped as I stood, silent. "How did you figure it out?"

"One," I said, commanding-like. "I never said that I loved her. Two, she has never been that determined to kill something or someone. Three, she always stammers and you never did." The witch disappeared and all that was left was a purple soul floating in the air. I reached forward to grab it, and it disappeared. I looked across the courtyard and saw it there. "You're kidding me." I said, as purple souls began popping up everywhere.

"Are-are you l-looking for this o-one?" A voice asked, and I turned. Crona stood there, the actual Crona, and I smiled. She held out a purple soul, and I grabbed it. Handing it to Tsubaki, I hugged Crona.

"I love you." I whispered, and she hugged me back. I kissed her on the forehead, and she spoke.

"Are you crying?" I pulled back, and quickly wiped tears.

"What? NO! A god would never cry!" the others laughed and I blushed. _The one time I admit love, I end up crying. DAMMIT!_

8888DTK8888

**_Aww, that was almost too cute. Ok, well, I'll have to continue your ideas in another chapter because this is so long!_**


	47. Hanniel returns

**_Hey, _****_Hanniel_****_, I'm back with another one of your ideas! This time it's a SoulXPatty. Now I never would've thought of this couple, but now it seems kind of cute. So, let's try this out!_**

****I opened my eyes, tired as hell, for I'd only slept about 5 hours, or was it 3? I didn't care, because if I didn't get up then Maka would come in with either her book or a bucket of ice water, neither which I was looking forward to. I slipped my yellow jacket on, and my maroon pants. By the time I walked into the kitchen, Maka was ready to go.

"Here, let's go." She tossed me a doughnut and grabbed her cape-jacket. "You woke up late again. So let's go, hurry up!" I rolled my eyes, grabbing my keys and walking out to my motorcycle. I shoved the last of the doughnut in my mouth and climbed on. Groggily, I started it as Maka sat behind me. I drove to the academy, rather recklessly, earning a few shouts from Maka, and parked out front. We climbed up the stairs, walking inside and sitting only to realize that we were early again.

"Uncool." I muttered, shaking my head.

"Shut up." Maka said. "We could've been late."

"Could've, but yet we're not even close." I sighed, only to inhale sharply as Death the Kid and the Thompson sisters walked in. My crimson eyes froze on the shortest member of the trio, Patty. She was the reason I stayed up at night, she was the reason I couldn't focus, and she was the reason that nothing in my life made sense right now. I found myself staring at her, and this earned me a slap from Maka.

"Don't stare." She said, returning to her book. "It's rude."

"Don't hit me, it's rude." I mimicked her voice, getting me her infamous Maka-Chop. I heard laughing and turned to see the voice belonged to Patty. I smiled, knowing that my mistakes made her smile. She smiled sweetly at me and I felt my heart skip a beat. Kid placed a hand on her shoulder and led her to her seat, and she waved at me. I waved back and then heard someone say my name.

"Soul!" I looked at the bottom of the class, seeing Liz motion me down. Puzzled, I walked down to her, hands in my pockets.

"What's up?"

"Come here." She led me into the hallway, and I became nervous. "Come on, I'm not going to attack you!" she snapped, and I followed quickly. "Do you have a thing for my sister? Be honest." I stood, dumbfounded, blinking. Was I really an open book?

"No, not at all; a cool guy like me?" That's when Liz shoved me against the wall, elbow on my throat.

"Let this be a warning from the eldest sister of the Brooklyn Devils," she said in a low voice. "If you hurt her, I will personally beat the sh!t out of you, and then I'll leave the rest up to her Meister, the reaper. Yah, you won't come back alive, I'll promise that." I blinked a few more times.

"But I said-." I began, cut off as she pressed her elbow harder into my throat. My vision began to have little black spots on the edges.

"I don't care what you said, you show it off well enough, so play it cool, and if you're not nice…" she trailed off, and then she was gone and I was on the ground. I sat, gasping hardly, until a voice entered my thoughts.

"Soul, what are you doing on the ground, are you alright?" I looked up to see Stein, who extended a hand to me. I accepted it and stood.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired." I lied, stretching.

"You look exhausted. Have you been sleeping properly?" I shook my head. "Come and see me after class." I reluctantly nodded and walked inside, taking my seat and avoiding eye contact with Liz.

"Today, class, we're dissecting…"

8888DTK8888

"So you're having problems sleeping?" Stein asked, and I nodded. "Is there a reason?" I froze, not sure if I should answer. "Soul, its okay to tell me, I'm not going to go and blurt it to the world." I sighed.

"It's… a girl." I said.

"Mmhmm, go on." Stein said, scribbling on a clipboard.

"Well, I can't sleep because of her always in my head. I haven't been focusing on anything real well lately, I can't even get myself out of bed in the morning, and nothing seems to make sense anymore." I explained.

"Make sense how?"

"Well, I don't know why but there's no motivation for me anymore. I don't want to do missions, I don't want to go to the store and buy dinner, hell, I don't even want to be 'cool' anymore!" It felt good to explain this. "And it just pisses Maka off, and I can't tell her why!"

"So is it Maka then?"

"Huh?"

"This girl, is it Maka?" Stein fixed his glasses. I shook my head. "Then it's Patty." I lifted my head in surprise.

"How did you-?"

"I know it doesn't seem like it, but I notice the looks passed around the room, the unsaid words, thoughts, feelings. I notice it all, watch it progress, but this is the first time I've interfered."

"I just…" I thought about what I was going to say. "I just need help. I want this to stop. For me, for Maka, for her…" I broke off.

"The solution is simple, tell her how you feel." My head snapped up.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"Tell her… how you…feel." Stein drew out the words. "Did you catch it that time?" I rolled my eyes.

"I got it the first time. I asked what as in HAVE YOU LOST YOUR DAMN MIND?!" Stein chuckled, turning his screw.

"Maybe I have. But that doesn't matter, just do it. It's the only reprieve. And, you may find you're not the only one confessing something." Stein turned and walked out.

"Wait, what does that mean?" I ran to the door, but he was gone. "Crazy old man." I muttered, shoving my hands in my pockets and walking outside. Standing on the far side of the courtyard were Kid, Black*Star, their weapons, and Maka. I swallowed as I saw Patty, and walked over. I sighed as the others watched me, Liz's gaze the most expectant of all. I stood in front of Patty, sighed a second time, and then smiled.

"Patty, there's something I need to tell you." I saw Liz stiffen from the corner of my eye, but continued. "I think I'm in love with you." There was a long silence before Patty smiled.

"I love you too!" she said. "I didn't know if a cool guy like you would even look at me, but wow!" She smiled even brighter, so happy. I hugged her, and then leaned down to kiss her. Well, I tried, as Liz punched me in the jaw and sent me flying the other way.

"Sorry!" she squeaked. "I'm just not used to all of that!"

"Sis, that wasn't very nice." Patty mumbled as I stood and walked back over.

"No problem." I said, smiling at Liz. "And don't worry; I'll heed your advice."

"What?" Kid asked, and I shook my head.

"Liz, you threatened me with him but didn't tell him?"

"He knows the right thing to do! I expect you _should_ too! But you're Soul, so who the hell knows!" Liz retorted. I rolled my eyes. _This is going to get interesting._

8888DTK8888

**_Aww, that was sweet, and hey, Liz became the brave big sister! Go Liz! Review more ideas!_**


	48. SORRY!

**_Hey guys, I am so sorry! But I'm not going to be able to post until Tuesday the 9_****_th_****_. Please don't kill me! I'm so sorry, but I have so much going on, and my job is preventing me from too much posting! Sorry again! :'(_**

******_author-144_******


	49. Souleatertsubakiepicness II

_**Hey, guys, 144 here, so sorry for the late updates... I wasn't sure when I would update again, but Tuesday would have definetly been the latest... Well, moving on to a happier note! Thanks to Souleatertsubakiepicness for returning with a new idea! TsuStar! Let's go!**_

The sun set painting the sky an orange, one of my favorite kinds actually, and I stood atop the academy. I looked down on my other unsuspecting friends, and the pre-kishin ready to kill my partner, best friend... or maybe more? No, I couldn't afford to think about that. Not now. Now was the time for action, and this maneuver was one I had seen many times although was unsure if I could perfect. It was worth a try.  
Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and straightened up. I felt the wind blow through my hair, rshing faster as I dropped off the ledge. I fell, faster and faster, not sure if I would ever be able to make this work right or not, but I had no time to question it as the ground approached faster and faster.  
_Have I really done the right thing?_

_10 hours earlier_

"Tsubaki you've been awfuy quiet." I turned at the sound of my name, and smiled at Maka.  
"No need to worry, I just have a lot on my mind right now. I'll be okay." I smiled, trying my hardest to give an innocent look. Whether it was convincing or not didn't matter to me, because I got up and left the cafeteria after saying so. I felt multiple stares brn through the back of my head as I disappeared, but could care less. Stress was beginning to enveope me, I wasn't becoming a Death Scythe fast enough, and it was becoming a problem. The conversation with Lord Death echoed through my ears...  
"Tsubaki, I'm sorry, but if Black*Star can't get you to at least 50 souls within the next week, I'm going to have to trade him partners ith you so that you may continue to advance. It will be hard, grante, but it will work better for you in the ong run...  
There was a couple problems now. The first was that, even though it hrt to admit, I had copletely fallen head over heels for Black*Star. Every waking hour was spent thinking about him, and my dreams were plagued by him. But that was only half the problem. The deadline was today, and I headed to the Death Room.  
I walked inside, thoroughly nervous and not ready to face what I knew was coming when I saw Lord Death talking to someone. He stopped talking, and they both turned to me. The boy he was talking to had black hair and green eyes. He was about as tall as Black*Star, and seemed to have a pissed off look attached to his face.  
"Tsubaki," Lord Death began. I'm realy sorry about this, but it is of the upmost importance that you progress. This is Cody, and he wi be your Meister." Cody nodded to me, and I gave a small smile back. Just as this happened, the others came too. Kid, the sisters, Maka, Soul, Black*Star...  
"Hey, what did you need a big star like me down here for?" Black*Star asked, and the others fell silent as Lord Death sighed.  
"I'm sorry Black*Star, but I'm reassigning Tsubaki new partner until further notice." he deadpanned, and the room fell silent.  
"Why?" Maka broke the silence.  
"Because your big star is too much of a moron to get the right amount of souls for her." Cody replied snappishly, and I hung my head in shame, before raising it.  
"Don't talk about him like that!" I exclaimed, only to feel a sharp sting on my cheek. I placed a hand on the red mark.  
"Do NOT talk back to me." Cody said. The room was silent as Cody placed the glove he had slapped me with back over his fingers. Black*Star hadn't even noticed it, for he was slumped on the ground. "Let's go Tsubaki." Cody ordered, walking out the door. I followed submissively, holding my cheek.  
As we neared the front doors, he stopped, and turned to me. I raised my eyebrows in surpise, but did not question him.  
"Stay here." he ordered, and walked away. He disappeaered around a corner and out of sight for a few seconds before returning with a ag of ice. He handed it to me. "I am sorry about hitting you." I did not reply, only placed the ice over my cheek. The cool felt good, and I let a small sigh escape me. And then the bag was tore from my hand. "I give you gift graciously and what, I get no thanks?" Cody demanded, and I swallowed. "Whatever let's go." He threw the ice in a trashcan and walked oustide. I followed, holding my half-numb cheek.

8888DTK8888

"Black*Star, did you even see that?" Soul demanded as the group walked down the hall.  
"What that I wasn't a big enough star and got my partner taken away?" Black*Star mumbed.  
"No, the-."  
"Yeah, I saw it!"  
"That's not-."  
"Soul!" Black*Star snapped. "What do you want? I wasn't good enough! I failed! I'm not a star! What do you want me to say?!"  
"Black*Star!" Kid slammed him into a wall, holding him by the collar. "Her new Meister hit her!" There was a long silence.  
"What?" Black*Star asked through gritted teeth. "He did WHAT!?" Black*Star sprinted to the courtyard and saw the new pair leaving. "Hey!" he shouted, and they turned.  
"What do you want?" Cody sniffed. Black*Star grabbed him by the collar and lifted him into the air.  
"Just who the HELL do you think you are to hit my partner?" he demanded.  
"She's not your partner anymore." Cody retorted, and Black*Star dropped him, more sad than ever. "That's right, now Tsubaki, enchanted sword mode, let's finish him." Black*Star closed his eyes as the others caught up, and he waited for his end. "Tsubaki!" He opened his eyes just to watch him hit Tsubaki again. Rage filled Black*Star and he darted forward, using Soul Force on him and sending him sprawling down the staris. He turned to Tsubaki, who had turned and ran, and went to follow her when Kid stopped him.  
"She needs time." he said, and the gang a turned to the last spot Tsubaki disappeared.

8888DTK8888

I ran to the top ledge of the school, the one I had first seen Black*Star on, and collapsed on it, cryring. First I was being hit by an abusive Meister and then the overwhelming thoughts of Black*Star saving me. What did I do to deserve this?  
I stayed on that ledge for a few hours, watching the sun move across the sky, unti I began to get hungry around 5 o'clock. The sun was setting, turning the ky my favorite hue of orange, when I heard a noise below me. I looked down, and gasped in shock.  
Cody was unconusious, Maka had Soul and was batting a pre-kishin with Kid and the Thompson sisters. Black*Star was tied up, a prisoner, in the middle. I stood up, walking out precautiously on the edge, arms out. I felt the wind blow my hair back, and I jumped down, making it blow harder against me. I suddenly became very unsure of what I was doing. I had no plan, and no idea how to land without dying. But it didn't matter, Black*Star was in trouble.  
I began to breathe deeply, hard to do against such a wind force, and focused on what energy I had. I concemtrated into putting it all on my fingetips, and then put my arms over my head so that they were the first to hit. I felt y hands collide with the flesh of a human, a pre-kishin actually, and heard an explosion. I felt the soul of the kishin egg absorb into e as the rest of my wavelength did too, and collapsed from exhaution.  
That's when Black*Star picked me up.  
"I'm never leaving you again." he whispered, and I smiled.  
"Me neither." I promised. He kissed me softy, earning a few sighs fro the others. And then I saw Cody approach.  
"You foolish girl! If yo hadn't have run off, no one would've been hurt! We could've defeated him! Things would have-!" he was cut off as Kid shot him. Black*Star, the others and I smiled at him.  
"What? He was annoying me!"

8888DTK8888

"It's good to be back." I said, sipping my soda as we all sat in the restaurant. As a celebration for me and Black*Star pairing and then dating, Kid took us all out to dinner.  
"What happened to Cody?" Kid asked, and I smiled.  
"Last I heard, he was Stein's next dissetion project." Soul said, and we laughed. "No, I'm serious." he deadpanned.  
"He was sent off. Expelled and cast away." I replied.  
"Good." Black*Star said, glancing at me. "'Cause if he ever touches you again, his a$$ is grass."

8888DTK8888

_**Awww, that was fun and depressing! Hope you liked it! Review ideas!**_


	50. SL with author12306 and a guest

What's up people?! Today, we got SymmetryLocked returning!  
SL: hey!  
Me: What do we have today?  
SL: another triangle, a good one. SoulXLizXKid  
Me: *grins* I think I know who will come out on top  
SL: Shh, let them read and figure it out!

"This is nice, huh sis?" Patty asked, looking up at Kid and I. I smiled, tiliting my head slightly.  
"Yeah, a nice relaxing day at the beach." I ageed, sighing. "The sun feels good."  
"Yeah it does." Tsubaki agreed, standing and stretching. Black*Star smiled as he poked her in the ribs and she squealed. She smiled at him, and Kid smiled at me.  
"How well would that work on you?" he asked slyly. My eyes widened and I stood slowly.  
"Kid, you just stay there." I said, backing away. He stood and stretched, smiing and advancing.  
"Why, what's got you so nervous?" I giggled.  
"Kid, just calm down. Let's talk about this."  
"She said leave her alone." Soul said gruffly, stepping in front of Kid. I laughed.  
"C'mon Soul, he was just playing." I said, only then noticing the look passed between the two.  
"Sis, are they fighting?" Patty asked.  
"Stop it, you'er worrying her!" I snapped at the two boys, and turned to Patty. "Go talk to Maka over there, see her making that sand castle? Go help!" Patty ran away happily and I sat on the bench again. Kid and Soul had stopped, and now looked slightly embarrassed. An odd silence stretched out, and Soul glanced at Kid, sticking out his hand.  
"Sorry, that was uncool of me." He said. Kid eyed his hand before shaking it. Another silence. "Liz," I turned my head. "You want an ice cream? I'm gonna get Patty one."  
"No thanks, Soul." I replied. He looked slightly hurt, but I turned y head to the water so I didn't have to see it. That's when Kid spoke up.  
"Liz, you're glancing at the water a lot. Would you like to go swimming?" I glanced at Kid, then back to the water, and then to Kid again, smiling.  
"That would be great." He took my hand, making me blush, and ed me away. We went down to the water, and it was pretty cold. "Uh, I change my mind, its too cold- AHHH!" I began, but Kid grabbed me and tossed me into the next wave. "Oh really?" I asked as he laughed. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him in over me. He splashed behind me, and I stood, splashing out and onto the sand.  
"You coming?" I turned, shivering, and saw Kid on his skateboard. I turned to the water, and back to him.  
"How did you-?" I faltered, and he rolled his eyes.  
"Are you?" I nodded, and climbed on, wrapping my arms around him as he took off.

8888DTK8888

"You upset about Liz?" Black*Star asked, and Soul glanced up in surprise.  
"How did you-?"  
"It's pretty obvious." he repied, putting his arms behind his head. There was a long silence, as Black*Star watched Tsubaki, Patty, and Maka build their castle, before he continued. "I know it's hard, but sometimes its just not your place. You need to be happy for her decision, whateve it may be."  
"But you have it so easy." Soul said, eyes landing on Tsubaki.  
"True, I have found my goddess," Black*Star chuckled. "Maybe its time you found yours."  
"But I want-." Sou was cut off.  
"Did you ever consider the closest person to you?" Black*Star asked, irritated.  
"Maka?" he asked, and Black*Star sighed, standing.  
"Look who's paying attention now." he said, walking away. Soul sat for a few more moments before leaping up and buying two more ice creams. He beckoned Maka over and they sat on the bench, eating.  
"Thanks, Soul." Maka began. "This is just what I -."  
"Will you go out with me?" He asked, and Maka lifted her head.

8888DTK8888

I gripped Kid tightly, fear enveloping me as her went faster.

"Are you scared?" He asked. I nodded, and he slowed. "I just wanted to show you something pretty cool that I found." I blinked as he neared the surface of the ocean water. "Hold your breath." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as he plunged below the surface of the freezing ocean. I opened my eyes and was so glad that I didn't gasp. It was an large coral ecosystem with lots of brightly colored fish darting this way and that. The coral went from bright yellow to about 5 different shades of red and green. A fish swam right up to Kid, and he stroked it gently. I smiled, and he grabbed my hand. I froze only to watch him take it and stroke the fish too. I couldn't help but smile again.

Suddenly, my chest felt heavy, and I made the motion to Kid that I was running out of air. He gave me a mischievous smile. I shot him a confused glance only to have him kiss me. It surprised me so much, that I forgot entirely of my problem. I was so absorbed, and that's when I blacked out.

I woke up about 3 minutes later, above the water on Kid's skateboard, as he looked at me.

"You passed out, and I got worried." Kid said. I smiled.

"We should get back, the others will be missing us." I stood behind Kid again, and he raced towards the shore.

8888DTK8888

"Uh, um, yeah." Maka said, bushing furiously. Just then, Black*Star and Tsubaki returned with Patty and Kid landed with Liz. He kissed her on the cheek s they both tried drying themselves off.

"Today has been eventful." Kid observed. "Let's go home." Soul kissed Maka, full-on, and the others cheered him on. He pulled away smiling.  
"Yah, that sounds good." he said, and Maka smiled, too, blushing.  
8888DTK8888

_**If that ending was horrible... sorry. Oh forgot to say thanks to author12306 and Guest for requesting the SoMa, it made SymmetryLocked's idea work.**_  
_**SL: Yea!**_  
_**Me: Guys, don't forget to review ideas, but also check out SymetryLocked's book, The Price of Power!**_


	51. I'm Just a Girl So WhatAnime

_**Hey, I' here with a good friend of mine, Im Just a Girl. So wanted a Kiz, KidXLiz for those who don't know, and CrOx, 's try this out!**_

Kid yawned, not really even awake, as Liz and Patty jumped on him. He had woken up, not even able to speak, before the sisters had bombarded him!  
"It's new years eve! Its new years eve!" they shouted with happiness, and Kid rolled over, groaning.  
"You know, sholdn't we be ceebrating tomorrow?" he grumbled.  
"No!" Liz said. "Me and Patty have to go with Maka and Tsubaki and get stuff for the party we're hosting here! And you, Black*Star, and Soul have to get decorations and other miscellaneous items."  
"Can't they just do it?"  
"Ok," Liz said, examining her nails. "But it probably won't be symmetrical." Kid was out of bed in a flash.  
"What are we waiting for? Let's get moving!" He shooed the girs out and dressed in his normal attire. "There is no way I'm going to let them make this party anything but symmetrical." He walked down the stairs and began making a small breakfast for the girls and hiself, when Maka and the others walked in.  
"Hey, Kid!" Maka said, walking straight past him and upstairs. Kid blinked as Tsubaki followed, and the guys made their way over.  
"Whatcha making?" Black*Star asked. Kid sighed, but smiled.  
"Breakfast, you hungry?" He didn't get the chance to finish before Black*Star was at the table.  
"Is that a trick question? Yah I'm hungry!" Kid smiled, and glanced at Soul, who shook his head.  
"Not even little bit, it would be uncool to make you cook for me."  
"What if I wanted to?" Kid asked, and Soul smiled at him.  
"Are you gay?"  
"Nevermind, go wait at the table then. I won't make you food." Kid laughed and the two boys joined as Soul laughed. The girls all came down stairs, jackets on, hair up, ready to go.  
"We're leaving now." Maka called, and Kid's eyes froze on Liz. She wore her normal attire, but something was off. He walked away from the stove and right up to her so that their faces were bt inches apart. Liz blushed, but before she could say anything, he reached out and fixed her hat.  
"It wasn't symmetrical." he explained. Liz gave a small sigh before smiling. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Thank you." she whispered, and Kid blushed. Whirling on his heel, he quickly returned to the stove and began focusing very hard on what he was doing. "Bye!" the girls said in unison as Crona walked in.  
"H-Hey." she stammered. "Ar-are we going sh-shopping?"  
"Yeah, come on!" Maka said, grabbing Crona's hand and leading her out the door. The boy's finished breakfast, and were jst beginning to discuss the day's pans when Harvard and Ox showed up.  
"We ready to get decorations?" Ox asked, and Kid stood.  
"Yeah, let's go!"

8888DTK8888

The boys returned home first, hauling loads of deorations behind them, in bags, etc. They set up a large banner saying, 'Happy New Year.' They put up tables for food and Kid made sure that the layout was symmetrical. He put strobe lights up and tested them out.  
"This is going to be one hell of a cool party." Soul said, fixing the speakers for the music. Harvard and Kid laughed.  
"Only because your god is going!" Black*Star replied, and everyone laughed again.  
"No, only because Crona is going." Ox said, untanging cords and wires.  
"So, Ox has his eyes on Crona." Black*Star observed. "And from this morning, its an obvious Kid and Liz."  
"What happened this morning?" Harvard asked.  
"Lover boy over there got a kiss on the cheek." Soul replied with a smile, and a loud 'ooohhhh' was passed around the room.  
"Did he kiss her back?" Harvard asked.  
"No, he let her get his cheek and leave." Soul teased, and Kid blushed as Harvard and Ox gasped dramatically.  
"Kid, how could you?!" they asked. Kid laughed.  
"Don't worry," he said, smiling. "I promise that at midnight, I'll get her."  
"Good choice, very good choice." Harvard said. "Original, but works every time."  
"So, Soul and Black*Star, are you doing the same to Tsubaki and Maka?" Ox asked, and Kid sighed in relief that the attention was off of him.  
"Yes!" Black*Star shouted, nearly drowning out Soul's 'no.'  
"Why not Soul?" Harvard asked.  
"Because, it seems kind of uncool to fall in love with my partner." he replied, and Kid clasped a hand on his shoulder.  
"Love happens where ever you are. You can't stop it." he said. Soul eyes him, but before he could reply, the girls burst through the door.  
"We have one hour, everyone to the kitchen." Maka shouted. "The decor looks good, but we need to get cooking." Everyone filed in as Maka began shouting orders. "Ox, Harvard, and Crona, you guys are in charge of sweets. Cupcakes brownies, cookies, go!" The trio oved into action. "Liz and Kid, you guys are going to work on the party trays. Vegetabes, crackers, dips and sauces, chips, snack-type stuff. Let's go! Black*Star, Tsubaki, and Patty, meats, like shrimp and maybe even ribs if you want. Soul and I will work on New Year's cakes. Move out!"

8888DTK8888

The party was in full swing around 11:30, and Kid, Soul, Black*Star, and Ox were discussing their next move.  
"So, how are we going to do this?" Ox asked. "Straight-up?"  
I'm doing it straight-up." Kid said. "I'm not afraid." They watched the clock as it slowly rotated to midnight. Then, a countdown began.  
"5! 4! 3! 2! 1- NEW YEARS!" Everyone yelled, and Kid grabbed Liz. He kissed her roughly at first, but it easily softened. Ox kissed Crona, Black*Star kissed Tsubaki, and Kid shoved Soul into Maka.  
"This is going to be an interesting year." Ox said as he wathed Maka and Soul blsh before kissing.

8888DTK8888

_**Thanks guys! Sorry about my horrible ending! Review more ideas!**_


	52. Hanniel Returns!

**_Hey, _****_Hanniel_****_, I'm back with another one of your ideas! This time it's Pot of FireXAngela when they're older. It seems kind of cute, so I'll do it! Sorry this was so late…. It won't happen next time with anyone, promise!_**

****"Okay, Angela, are you ready to go to the academy?" Mifune asked, straightening the girl's outfit. Angela rolled her eyes affectionately for the older gentleman.

"Mifune, I'll be fine. It's not like I'm throwing myself off a cliff as training." She said sarcastically. Mifune just looked at her.

"I only want you to be safe. You're a witch, but they're going to train you how to fight. You need to pay close attention, because your training is very special. No getting distracted. And don't let what the other students say bother you, okay?"

"I'm a witch, so I'll just knock them all out, it's no bother." Angela replied coolly, straightening her hair, and Mifune smiled.

"Just remember everything I've taught you, and you'll be fine. And your powers are strictly reptile based, so don't be afraid to freak people out." They both gave a small laugh and Angela hugged Mifune.

"I'm ready." She walked outside of the house, closing the door behind her, and made her way to the academy. Along the way, she ran into someone very familiar that one of Mifune's friends had introduced her too… "Killik?" the older gentleman turned to her, and laughed.

"Angela, my have you grown, is this your first day?" Angela nodded and Killik smiled. "Yea, my weapons, Thunder and Fire, they're going to be attending too."

"Didn't they attend with you?" Angela asked.

"Yes, but since they were so young, I'm putting them back through so they can get the actual training. Good luck on your first day!" he turned to go talk to someone else and Angela made her way up the steps. She looked up at the doorway to see a menacing trio of guys standing there. Narrowing her eyes, she pushed her way through. Unfortunately, she was shoved backwards and they blocked her path.

"Move." She hissed. "Or I will hurt you." They only laughed.

"You're the witch everyone's been talking about?" one asked. "You're such a scrawny little thing." He went to grab her and she caught his wrist, sending him flying over her. The other two stared in amazement as she turned to them.

"Move." She repeated. "Or this time, I'll use magic." They got into a fighting stance anyway. Before either of them could move, a voice broke in.

"That's enough, come on guys, just let her through." They all turned to see a boy standing there, wearing orange overalls and a similar cap to hide his red hair. He extended a hand to her, and led her through the school. "Name's Fire." He said, turning to her. Angela's conversation with Killik returned, but she pushed it away.

"I'm Angela, thanks for helping me back there."

"No problem." Fire shrugged. "I hate bullies anyhow." They came upon the class Crescent Moon and Fire laughed. "Did you know that _Stein_ still teaches this class?"

"No way!" Angela exclaimed. "He taught when my father was still younger!" They walked into class and Stein, still looking like Stein, turned and smiled at them as they approached.

"Ah, Fire, Killik's son. Killik was near the top of his class, so I expect big things from you. And Angela, your father is probably the greatest swordsman I know, so I expect he taught you a few things to fend off bullies." Angela smiled and nodded. "It's a shame your parents are so powerful, because I would really like to dissect you."

"We're taking out seats now." Fire said, leading Angela away and sitting next to her. "This is my brother, Thunder." Angela turned and saw another boy with the same outfit and hair only it was yellow.

"Angela." She said, sticking her hand out and Thunder shook it with a smile.

"Must be hard being a witch in a Meister academy." Thunder said, but Fire shook his head.

"Not really, I mean, Kim did it when dad was in school."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that! She didn't even say anything about it either!"

"Did Lord Death know?"

"There were rumors that he did, but I'm not entirely sure." Suddenly, a scalpel stuck into the wall between the trio, and they all turned to Stein.

"Pay attention or next time I won't be hitting the wall." Angela smiled, giggling slightly, and turned her attention to Stein, writing notes furiously during his class.

_"Pay attention. Mifune told you to and you need to become stronger!" _she thought. During her lunch break, Fire took her outside with Thunder. Stein followed to smoke a cigarette and the trio began to talk.

"Man, you are one fast writer." Thunder said. Angela smiled.

"What can I say? I love doing it."

"You're gonna hate doing it once I break your wrist." A voice said behind them, and they all turned to see the three boys from this morning. "You already sprained mine." The first said, holding up a cast.

"Look, guys, we don't want trouble." Fire said.

"Shut up, Fire!" the first roared. "Just because your dad was near the top of his class, doesn't mean you're as good." Killik blinked.

"I'm his weapon partner, of course I am!" Killik said.

"You must be some kind of stupid." Thunder said.

"And there's no need to talk to him like that." Angela said, stepping forward. "My father is Mifune, so if you have a death wish, bring it on!" She summoned a sword, and got into a fighting stance. The sword was thin and long, with a green hilt that had a lizard design on it.

"Y-your father is Mifune?" the first asked.

"Reconsider, it would be wise for your health." Angela deadpanned, and she heard someone transform behind her. Fire stepped forward, a boxing glove on one hand that read 'thunder'. The two boys in the back transformed into katanas and the first boy held them, smiling.

"Sorry, but there will be no reconsidering today!" He leapt forward and Angela twisted, shoving the hilt of her blade up his stomach shaft and sending him careening backwards. She summoned more swords and laid them all out over the courtyard. She jumped onto the nearest one, balancing on one foot, and jumped across the all quickly. She jumped off and brought her sword down on the boy. He narrowly avoided it, rolling away. She kicked a sword into the air and it suck onto his jacket, pinning him. She grabbed another sword, running at him, and sticking it into his side.

"Infinite sword attack!" she shouted. "1!" she kicked another and sent it through an arm. "2!" She absorbed her sword back, and grabbed two more, running at him. She stuck them, crossing her arms and forming an 'x' shape. "3, 4!" She grabbed a handful and threw them in his direction. "5, 6, 7, 8!" She grabbed one from behind and jumped over him, dropping it onto his shoulder. "9!" She threw the last three, "10, 11, 12!" before summoning her own sword again. She darted forward and hit one of the swords, causing all of the swords to hit the boy at the same time before fading as he fell. "24 hits total." She froze when she heard clapping. She turned and saw Stein smiling from his swivel-chair.

"I watched your father use that same move on Black*Star. I didn't realize that he taught you as well." Angela absorbed her sword again.

"Well, my father taught me everything." Fire laid a hand on her shoulder.

"You did good." He smiled, and Angela giggled.

"Thank you." She blushed as she realized how close their faces were. Fire leaned in, but stopped as he heard a voice.

"No! Don't make-out while I'm stuck in weapon form!" Thunder pleaded, and Fire lifted him up to show his face. Thunder was in tears. "Don't do that to me! I want to live!" Fire set him down to transform and kissed Angela on the cheek. "Thank Death!" Thunder yelled running back inside. Stein helped the injured boy get to the nurse's office, and Fire walked Angela home.

"Thank you, for today." She whispered as they stood outside her house. This time, she leaned in only to have a sword separate their faces. The door was open, revealing Mifune, who had his samurai sword between the two.

"Oh no you don't. Angela, come inside; and your Killik's boy? Go home, and tell your father I said hello. And stay away from Angela."

"Dad, you're not making any sense again." Angela warned, moving his sword and pecking Fire on the cheek.

"Angela!" Mifune exclaimed. "How am I supposed to protect you if you don't listen to a word I say?!" he shut the door and Fire smiled.

"This will easily get interesting." He said to himself, before walking back to his own house.

8888DTK8888

**_That is probably the cutest couple ever! :D Well, thanks for the idea, and don't forget to review more!_**


	53. Lots of peoples!

_**Amelia: 'sup guys! 144 is currently eating something, I think it's bacon, man she's odd, and so I'm doing the intro! And I came here with my idea, a MarieXJustin, but I'm going to mix a couple more ideas in here! From **__**pattiXcrona**__**, we're doing, hehe ironically, a pattyXcrona! And then from **__**Redlamp and Nelsoph**__**, we're doing a MedusaXKid. That last one is just for kicks BTW. But here we go!**_

"We can't do that, Lord Death. She's a witch, how can we trust her?!" Stein demanded. They all stood in the Death Room, all meaning, well, too many characters to count, so we'll just say all.

"She wants to ally with us, so she will." Lord Death replied. "But we'll keep our eye on you." he told Medusa, who looked up.

"I see no need, but do as you wish." she replied, bowing her head.

"This is ridiculous!" Stein muttered.

"What, Kim is a witch too! Are you going to kick her out as well?!" Kid demanded, glaring at Stein.

"That had nothing to do with this situation." Stein said.

"Sure it does! They're both witches! So if you despise one but keep the other, you're just being a hypocrite." Kid said. A long silence stretched out before Stein replied.

"You know, you're being awfully defensive of the DWMA's recent enemy." he noted, and Kid stiffened. He didn't reply before Medusa did.

"We're just better friends." she glanced as Stein, smiling. "Is that a problem?"

"I-I don't know h-how to deal with my m-mom being here!" Crona cried as Marie escorted him in.

"Don't worry!" Patty said. "If she touches you, I'll break her neck!" Crona smiled.

"Th-thank you." he stammered. Patty winked and he blushed.

"Aww, did my boy get a girlfriend?" Medusa asked, only to have Patty kick her in the face.

"I said I was gonna break your neck!" she yelled.

"That was her face." Stein noted, holding back laughter.

"Close enough." Patty shrugged and went back to comfort Crona.

"Well, I'm going to take Medusa, show her around town." Kid said.

"You know I used to live here." Medusa said, and then thought about it. "Yeah, but it has been a while hasn't it. Okay, let's go." She let Kid lead her out the door. Once there were out of earshot, Lord Death sighed.

"Ok, that's it, were un-allying ourselves with her when they get back." he said.

"You still don't trust her?" Stein asked.

"Not in the least little bit." Lord Death replied.

"Well, at least he gave her a chance." Marie added, grabbing her jacket.

"You're going to follow them, great idea!" Lord Death said, brightening as he turned to her.

"No." Marie deadpanned, shaking her head. "I'm going to dinner."

"With whom?" Lord Death and Stein inquired at the same time. They looked at one another before looking back at Marie.

"It's a secret." she said with a smile, holding a finger to her lips and walking out.

"Are you kidding me?" Lord Death asked. "Is everyone leaving?"

"Yep!" Patty yelled, taking Crona's hand and walking him out. "We're going to dinner too!" Lord Death and Stein glanced at one another as a silence stretched over them.

"Well this is awkward." Lord Death said.

"No kidding." Stein replied, lighting a cigarette.

8888DTK8888

"This is where I used to reside." Medusa said, running a hand along the wall of the building. Kid smiled.

"Must be hard." he said.

"No, I just have to get used to now, and let my past drop." Medusa said.

"You're pretty brave." Kid noted, and Medusa smiled at him.

"If you insist." she said. "I find myself to be rather ignorant thinking this way."

"No, no, its great!" Kid said, standing in front of her. "Being able to let go like that. I would never be able to do that. My past is too greatly, um, influenced by the people around me."

"Same here, and I managed." Medusa smiled. Kid blushed, but thought about it.

"I guess so." he shrugged. "But I also have responsibility, considering that my father is completely immature and no one else takes charge. I usually do."

"Oh, I see." Medusa said. She grabbed Kid's shoulders, stopping him. Then, she kissed him. It was random, it was sweet, and Kid kissed back. He wrapped his arms around her neck, and pulled her closer, and then stopped. They both pulled away gasping, and Kid shook his head.

"Um, now that you've seen this, I have to go report to my father." Kid said, walking backwards. Medusa smiled, making Kid's cheeks flare.

"I'll see you soon." With that, Kid turn and bolted away.

8888DTK8888

Marie arrived at the restaurant, looking around until she saw a familiar person. She walked over to his table and sat down, and he pulled out his skull headphones.

"Marie." he said.

"Justin." Marie returned the greeting and sat down. "I haven't see you take those things out in forever." she noted, pointing to his headphones.

"Yes, well, it is a special occasion today." Marie smiled, ordering her food to the waiter and looking at Justin.

"How do you think they'll take it?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter." Justin grabbed her hands. "As long as you're happy, I will be too. So who cares what they say." Marie smiled and their hands parted as the food was set on the table. "C'mon, we don't need to worry. It'll be fine. What's the worst that could happen?"

"You guys are dating?" a voice squeaked. The pair turned to see Patty standing next to an uncomfortable looking Crona. Patty's face was lit up, eyes bright.

"Now, Patty, we need you to-." Justin was cut off.

"Ohmygosh, they'reactuallydatingIcan'tbelievethisit'ssocool!" she said really quickly. "I can't wait to tell Lord Death!" Marie and Justin lunged for the girl simultaneously. She squeaked as Crona put out Ragnarok to stop them.

"Go, I'll hold them off." Crona said. Patty kissed him on the cheek and ran away. "It's not nice keeping secrets." he said.

"Oh for Death's sake, we were going to tell him tonight!" Justin said.

"Oh." Crona mumbled, and Justin facepalmed.

"No time. Let's go!" Marie said, running out of the restaurant.

"It's this way." Justin said, and Marie turned and followed him and Crona.

8888DTK8888

"Oh, dad it happened!" Kid fell to the ground, beating it and crying.

"Kiddo, what's wrong?" Lord Death asked.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" he shouted. "I fell in love with that witch! Dammit! I told myself not to fall for her! And then she kissed me, and I kissed her back! Dammit! I'm scum! Garbage! I don't deserve to live!"

"Well, how are we going to un-ally ourselves now?" Stein asked, letting out a puff of smoke.

"You're going to do what?!" Kid snapped, standing.

"Oh no, now look what you've done Stein." Lord Death said, backing up as Kid advanced.

"Now listen here, you can't-." Patty slammed the door open, and ran straight over Kid to Lord Death.

"Marie and Justin are dating! Marie and Justin are dating!" she sang loudly, and Lord Death turned to the doorway and saw Justin and Crona burst through. Lord Death peered down the hallway as Kid stood.

"Where's Marie?" he asked. Justin turned around, and facepalmed.

"Dammit." he muttered. "Ok, everyone, Marie is missing and we're all looking for her. Let's go!" They all filed out of the Death Room, save for Lord Death, and just as they had gotten to the courtyard, they were stopped.

"Looking for her?" Medusa asked, holding Marie by the arm.

"Justin!" she ran and jumped into Justin's arms. He hugged her, and Kid hugged Medusa. Patty kissed Crona and that's when Maka and Soul showed up.

"What the hell?" Maka asked, and everyone stopped.

"That's gross." Soul said, looking at Kid and Medusa. A vector arrow appeared.

"Shut the hell up." she said. "Love is love."

8888DTK8888

_**HAHAHA! Sorry, had a random laughing attack. Please review!**_


	54. Souleaterhetalia, author12406, and more

_**I'm back! **__**Souleaterhetalia**_ _**and **__**author12306**__**. SteinXMarie, and SoulXLiz. Let's do this!**_

Soul looked up at the sun as it shone down on the beach. He lay back in the sand, eyes closed, and was seriously considering sleeping. Although, a certain demon pistol made it hard. Liz dumped a bucket of cold ocean water on Soul's bare chest, causing him to flip out and stand up.

"Liz, I'm going to kill you!" he shouted.

"You'll have to catch me first!" she shouted back, running towards the water. Soul sprinted after her, feet pounding across the hot sand. He tackled her and pinned her.

"Gotcha." he said. Liz grinned, shaking her head. A wave flew over Soul's head and pushed him off of her. When the wave returned to the water, Soul stood, and saw Liz running again. Shaking out his spiky hair, he charged after her.

"Kids." Marie said. "They're so cute."

"They'd be cuter if I was able to dissect them." Stein replied, looking up from the sandcastle he was building.

"Oh, Stein, can't you take a break from dissection and enjoy reality." Marie stretched.

"Reality is just a theory of a break from our imaginations, it doesn't actually exist." he said.

"See, that, right there! Just forget that, and go with it." Marie closed her eyes and lifted her head to the sun. Stein grinned.

"Ok, but just remember, this was _your_ idea." he warned.

"What are you- AHH!" Marie screeched as Stein threw her over his shoulder. "What the hell are you doing to me?"

"I told you, this was your idea." Stein said, walking into the water.

"Stein, don't you dare. You don't understand, I can't-!" Stein dunked her in the water. She flailed around and stood up, soaked. "Stein, I can't swim!" Stein tilted his head in surprise. Then, he smiled.

"Why don't you let me teach you. The water's not too deep here." Marie looked at him.

"Really, you would do that?"

"Sure. C'mon, just kind of float right here. Get used to the water." Marie kneeled down, and shivered. "It's okay, now kick your legs under you and balance yourself in the water and off the ground." Marie did this, and smiled. "Now move your arms, like this, and just move towards the shore. Marie did this and smiled widely.

"I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" she shouted. Stein swam to the shore and sat.

"Keep going!" he said, encouraging her further. "Oh, sh!t." he said as a huge wave came up behind her. "Marie! Swim faster!" she didn't seem to hear him. He ran out into the water, swimming as fast as he could, and grabbed her.

"Stein, what are you doing?"

"Hold your breath!" he ordered, and tucked her head into his chest as the wave crashed down.

8888DTK8888

Soul had finally caught up with Liz again, catching her and tackling her a second time. He smiled as he pinned her.

"I have you now." he whispered into her ear, and she giggled. He leaned his forehead against hers, and closed his eyes. "Do you love me?" he asked softly.

"Yes. I do." Liz replied, and just as Soul leaned in to kiss her, a wave rolled over his shoulders and swept the two away. They sat, laughing on the beach. Until Kid and Maka approached. They were holding hands, but now had worried looks on their faces.

"Help!" Maka yelled. Soul and Liz looked up.

"What's wrong?" Soul demanded, standing up.

"It's Stein and Marie!" Maka gasped. "They just went under a huge wave and haven't resurfaced!" Kid was bent over, hands on his knees, gasping. "Kid tried to go after them, but couldn't find them."

"Where? Show me where Maka!" Soul said, and they four ran across the beach.

"Out there!" she pointed straight down the beach.

"Stay here!" he ordered, as Kid hugged Maka. Liz placed a hand on Soul's shoulder.

"Please, be careful." her eyes were wide and pleading. He nodded, running into the water and diving in. He swam out about 15 feet, and dove under water. He turned this way and that, looking around, and he caught sight of Marie. He dove down, deeper and deeper to the sandbed, and grabbed her hand. He dragged her to the surface and then to the beach. He lay her on the sand as the others came to check on her, and the he dove back into the water. He swam to the same spot and dove down again. He went even deeper, following the sandbed away from the beach, and found Stein. He was much harder to drag, but Soul managed to get him to the surface and breathing.

"You... okay?" Soul gasped.

"M-M-Marie." Stein sputtered, and Soul draped Stein's arm over his shoulder for support.

"She's fine... on.. the shore... let's go." The pair swam, not without difficulty, until Soul could help him stand on the beach. Stein staggered over to Marie, and collapsed next to her.

"Y-you okay?" he asked. She nodded, and Soul sighed with relief.

"Soul, you just saved a life." Black*Star said. The others nodded and Tsubaki smiled.

"Two, he saved _two _lives." Soul collapsed and Liz sat next to him, kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm so glad you're okay." she whispered and Soul hugged her, and then looked at Kid and Black*Star.

"If this happens to your girlfriends-." he was cut off by two protesting shouts, and he raised a hand to silence them. "If it does, I expect you to find them twice as fast as me. Got it?" The pair were silent, stunned, but nodded. Kid hugged Maka, and Black*Star kissed Tsubaki's cheek.

"Ok, let's get these two to the academy." Soul said, and the others smiled, coming to help quickly.

8888DTK8888

_**Don't worry guys, they're all okay! Promise. And, um, to **__**guest**_ _**and my good friend, **__**I'm Just a Girl. So WhatAnime**__**, I added TsuStar and KiMa for you guys! Thanks for the support, and review more ideas!**_


	55. KawaiiCrona

**_Hey, I have returned! And I have another idea from _****_KawaiiCrona_****_ that I thought would be kind of interesting to see; a human RagnarokXCrona. Well, I'll try!_**

****"It went perfectly. He was removed and the surgery went great." Stein said, and Maka sighed in relief. Crona walked out of the surgery room, stumbling a bit, but managed to smile at Maka.

"Hey Maka." She mumbled. Maka hugged her, and smiled.

"I'm glad you're okay."

"I-I'm glad I got my w-weapon partner." She replied, and a short boy, only standing to about Crona's shoulder, walked out. He stumbled twice as much as Crona, and leaned against a wall.

"Is that-?" Maka broke off.

"Get me some food, DAMMIT!" he shouted at Crona.

"Yeah, that's Ragnarok." Maka concluded with a smile. "I like your hair." She said, and the tan boy ran his finger through his hair.

"I have hair?!" he looked at his hands. "I have fingers?!" Maka, Soul, and the others laughed as the boy looked himself up and down. "What the hell?!"

"You talk with your mouth." Soul said, smiling as Ragnarok put his fingers to his lips.

"What the hell is going on?!"

"You a human, welcome to a _normal_ person's life." Kid said.

"Are you implying that I wasn't normal before?" Ragnarok snapped.

"Yes." Kid deadpanned. "Good for you, you solved your first puzzle."

"D-don't be so mean to him." Crona said, standing in front of the boy. "H-he's still my friend."

"If we're friends, where can I get some food?" Ragnarok asked, looking around hopefully.

"There's a restaurant over here, c'mon." Crona led the way out of the hospital and down the road.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Kid asked.

"Well, she _is_ his Meister. What better person to show him around than her?" Maka asked, and they all looked as the pair walked away.

"This place isn't so fancy, but the food is good!" Ragnarok said, swallowing sandwich after sandwich. "The fries are great!" he ate most of them already, and Crona smiled.

"I'm glad you like it, and that you are still you. I was w-worried that your personality would change." Crona said, picking at her own food.

"Don't you worry about me!" Ragnarok said. "Worry about you! I mean, look at you! You're not eating and yet you wonder what makes you so skinny! Put some muscle on and eat that thing!" he pointed to her burger, and Crona smiled.

"O-okay." She took an uncharacteristically large bit out of her burger, and chewed it thoroughly before swallowing. "Like that?" she asked.

"Yeah, but now, you have to finish the whole burger." He said, pointing at the burger again only this time with a fry. Crona smiled mischievously and snatched the fry from him, swallowing it. "Hey!" he protested, and Crona pretended not to notice, eating her burger. "Ok, you want to play it that way, huh? Wait 'till we get back to the academy." Crona looked up.

"Wait, what?"

"Nothing, just eating _my_ fries." Ragnarok said, eating the nearest fries to him. Crona continued to eat and a silence stretched out. They finished their meal, and they walked to the academy. "I'll be right back." He said, disappearing behind an alley. Crona froze, was he planning to scare her? He returned, hands in his pockets. "Sorry, I thought I heard something but it was nothing." They walked to the academy and met up with the other girls.

"Hey." Maka said, holding a book in one hand. They walked up the steps and they froze as Ragnarok did. He paused for a few seconds.

"NOW!" he shouted. Soul, Black*Star, and Kid all appeared with rather large water guns, and fired them at the girls. There was a scream from everyone but Maka who walked up and Maka-Chopped the boys. She took the guns and gave one to Crona, one to Tsubaki, and kept one for herself.

"Let's get them back!" she shouted, and they all charged forward, spraying the boys. Maka attacked Soul, jumping up and spraying him in the face. Tsubaki used her Speed Star mode and was able to spray Black*Star without him able to stop her. Crona sprayed Kid and Ragnarok full-on in the face, and soon enough, the girls ran out of water. That's when Liz and Patty came.

"Whoa, what the hell happened here?" Liz asked, looking around at the soaked Meisters and weapons. Ragnarok smiled at Crona.

"See, I told you I would get you." He said, and Crona kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes, you got me." She murmured, and he blushed.

8888DTK8888

**_Well, it was short, but I hope you liked it! Please review more ideas!_**


	56. Gothicwritergirl68 has returned!

**_What up?! I'm back, with my friend, _****_Gothicwritergirl68_****_, and she's got another idea._**

**_GWG: damn right I do_**

**_Me: okay, hit me_**

**_GWG: *slaps*_**

**_Me: not literally_**

**_GWG: I know, I felt like hitting you. Okay, it's another DTKXCrona!_**

**_Me: okay, let's go!_**

****"Don't be nervous, it will be fine." Maka promised, and Crona nodded, following her up the steps to Kid's house. He greeted them at the door, smiling at Crona as he examined her outfit.

"Goth princess?" he asked. She returned his examination.

"Vampire." They both nodded, and laughed. Kid led the way inside, and showed them to the center room where everyone else was waiting.

"Ok, now we can start our skits. We need to partner everyone up!" Kid exclaimed. He looked at Crona as everyone moved. "Partners?" she swallowed, but nodded. They ended up going last watching the other skits as they played out. "Any ideas?" he asked. Crona shook her head. "Let's do something classic, like Romeo and Juliet." He whispered back. "I won't kiss you if you don't want me too." Crona blushed and it was their turn. They did the Romeo/ Juliet scene, and he went for a fake-out, kissing her on the cheek instead. Still, this earned himself a few encouraging hollers from his friends.

Suddenly, Jacqueline and Kim burst through the door. They were panting, but had huge smiles on their faces.

"We got the haunted forest done!" they shouted. "If you're truly brave, you can withstand it!" Instantly, most of the guys, Black*Star, Soul, Killik, I don't need to continue, darted out the door. Kid stood, extending a hand to Crona.

"I'll go with you if you like." He said. Crona smiled, and nodded slowly. She placed her hand in his, and he shivered at her cold touch. Pulling her to her feet, he led the way out the door and to the woods that bordered the property. There was a simple doorway, draped in a dark red cloth, and it was entirely black.

"I d-don't know ho-how to deal w-with haunted f-forests-s." Crona stammered, shaking in fear. Kid gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I'll be right beside you." He whispered. They walked through the doorway, and instantly Crona felt uncomfortable. She had no idea of her whereabouts, all she felt was the same cloth on the doorway, and she guessed this was a room leading to the actual woods. The only thing that kept her from panicking was her hand in Kid's.

Suddenly, she was thrust forward, and she tripped before catching herself. She looked up and nearly screamed at the sight. The forest was spooky, the ground layered in a thick fog that was steadily rising and falling. The trees were thin, black, and constantly creaking. Crona turned back to the room she tripped out of and saw Kid tumble out next to her.

"Sorry." He panted. "Something grabbed me and I wanted you to be safe so I shoved you out." Crona nodded, and helped him up. "Ok, I'm a reaper and this place strikes fear." He shivered, looking around. "Damn, they did a good job." Suddenly, there was a scream from about 50 yards ahead, and the pair swallowed. "That sounded a lot like-."

"Soul." Crona finished. They began walking forward, Kid holding Crona's hand, and he smiled.

"Just remember, the sooner we get through here, the sooner we get out." He reminded her, and she only nodded. The trees grew darker and even closer together the farther they walked, and Kid suddenly stopped them. "Look." He pointed ahead of them on the path to a place where the earth looked darker than the rest. "Something's going to jump out of there, so when I say jump, you jump." Crona nodded, and they sprinted towards it. "JUMP!" he shouted, and they pair leapt into the air. A sort of werewolf looking thing sprang up from the ground and the sailed right over it.

"That w-was scary." Crona mumbled, and Kid held her hand. They both flinched at a second scream, this one slightly farther away, but still terrified. "K-Killik." She choked out, and Kid gave a silent nod.

"C'mon, let's keep going." He said, and they walked along the path, their pace slightly quicker. They were doing good for a while, holding hands and calming down, until they approached a block in their path that they could not escape; a cave. It was pitch black and there seemed to be no light. "Well, they've clearly made it obvious that they're trying to scare us." Kid sputtered. He led the way in, going first and holding Crona's hand out behind him. He then figured out why it was so dark. The tunnel veered off to his right and he ended up smashing into a wall.

"You okay?" Crona asked, and Kid nodded. He pointed towards the light and they walked out only to freeze in fear. They were on a ledge, and below them was a pool of a green liquid of sorts. It was probably water, but it looked to be pretty hot. Kid swallowed and looked the 20 feet across the canyon-thing and saw the other ledge leading to a door.

"This is probably where Killik fell." Kid mumbled. "But I'm a reaper, and I've got a secret weapon we can use." He summoned Beelzebub and climbed on, Crona wrapping her arms around him and holding on tight. He flew across, easily landing on the other side, and he grabbed his skateboard before dragging Crona out behind him. They ran through another cave and collapsed on the other side. "Damn-it." Kid said between gasps.

Then, there was another shout or scream, but only this time, from Black*Star; and it was extremely close this time. The pair looked forward in fear, because if Black*Star was afraid, then something was really wrong.

"That doesn't sound good-, Crona?! Kid glanced around wildly, noticing that the pink-haired Meister was gone. "Crona!" That's when a large sound echoed down the forest. Kid turned and saw a large boulder rolling down the pathway, straight towards him. "Sh!t!" he snapped, summoning Beelzebub, and flying straight towards a small patch of light at the end. He just hoped that Crona had gone on ahead. He flew out milliseconds before the boulder crashed into the exit, and everyone was waiting outside for him. Maka, Liz, Patty, Kim, Jacqueline, Soul, Black*Star, Killik- wait, what? "You guys made it out?" Kid asked.

"Of course we did." Black*Star said. "The point was to scare you!" he looked at the others as they all began laughing. He shook his head.

"That doesn't matter! Crona is still… inside?" he asked as Crona walked out from behind Maka.

"It w-was a prank." She said, and there was a long silence before Kid was laughing on the ground in relief. "Are you okay?" Crona asked, and he nodded.

"I'm glad _you're _okay! Damn, that was scary." Kid replied.

"Not as scary as that! Watch out!" Kim shouted, as the exit finally broke under the boulder's weight and was sent flying towards Kid and Crona. Kid cradled Crona behind him and stood, putting one palm out. As soon as the boulder made contact it broke and half and flew in different directions.

"If that was a prank," Kid seethed, slowly turning to the others. "It was not funny. What if Crona was hurt?"

"What if you were hurt?" Crona asked, and Kid smiled.

"That wouldn't matter, I'm a reaper, I can handle pain;" He kissed her on the forehead. "Unless it was inflicted on you." There was a long silence, and the two just watched one another, before Maka spoke.

"Well, I made hot cocoa and apple cider back the house, so let's go!" she said, and everyone turned away and happily ran towards the house. Kid helped Crona up and they walked to the house together. When they got inside, Maka announced, "Okay, now we're playing truth or dare!" Kid glanced at Crona who looked back before they both laughed.

"This is going to be a long night." He muttered.

8888DTK8888

**_Hey, thanks for the request! It was fun! Good, not good? Review more ideas!_**


	57. FRIENDS!

**_Ok guys, we have a lot of people here today! My best friend, _****_Mooncloudpanther_**

**_MCP: WTF am I doing exactly?_**

**_Me: and another good friend, _****_I'm Just a Girl. So WhatAnime_****_._**

**_IJG: sup!_**

**_Me: and I'm combining most of these ideas into one!_**

**_IJG: LIKE A PARTY!_**

**_Me: …. Uh, sure!_**

**_MCP: I still don't get why I'm here…_**

**_Me: 'cause you have an idea!_**

**_MCP: … okay, good enough, what are we waiting for?_**

**_Me: I-… don't know, let's go! Oh, an anonymous user requested a SoMa beside Kiz, so I'm doing it!_**

****Kid sat down, the noise around him only giving him a headache. The couch was comfortable, but he was not. The party around him was too noisy, and he was sort of tired of it. Liz clasped a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Soul, Maka, and I are all going out for a while. This party's a little too hectic. You want to come?" she asked, and kid nodded. As they walked outside to Soul and Maka, Kid instantly felt relief as the cold air washed over him.

"Damn, that feels good." He muttered, and it made him come to his senses. "Wait, who's taking care of the house while we're out?"

"Don't freak out, but I'm putting this in Patty's hands." Liz said. Kid swallowed, trying not to let images of his asymmetrical house float into his mind.

"Any clue where we're going?" he asked.

"Dinner, probably, right Soul?" Maka asked. Soul nodded, and sighed, holding his head.

"You have a headache too?" Kid asked, and the albino nodded again. "Yeah, the cool air feels good though." A nod; they group walked on in silence until Kid realized that it was snowing. "Whoa, what the hell?"

"Kid, you forgot already?" Liz asked. "It's near Christmas again! The trees are all lit up in central park, oh, we should go see them! What do you say we bag dinner and get an ice cream cone instead and visit them?" Soul smiled at Maka, and the three looked at Kid for approval.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." He said, and they all trekked to the nearest ice cream shop. They all got a cone, and walked down to central park. Not too many people were there, considering the fact that it was around midnight, but there was enough to make it seem like something important was happening.

"We're going to go this way. We'll see you guys tomorrow!" Maka said, and as they walked away, Soul kissed her on the cheek.

"So, Soul and Maka, huh?" Liz asked. "Cute as hell, but now they're by themselves, who knows what they'll do."

"Oh, Liz, stop being perverted!" Kid laughed. "Maka's not like that and you know it!"

"Yeah, I just like thinking of Maka as being different. She could be so pretty, but she never tries." Liz trailed off and took a bite of her ice cream.

"She just doesn't like the attention." Kid replied. "She likes being her, and since Soul has taken an obvious interest in her, she won't need any more attention."

"What about you?" Liz asked, nudging the reaper as they walked. "You got your eye on anyone?" Kid blushed, trying to hide it, as he realized that she was walking really close to him. It was her, naturally, but it was also pretty hard to tell the girl that you liked her when she was asking and walking right next to you. **_(I've seen this happen before… guys annoy me sometimes…) _**

"Yeah, I do, actually." He replied.

"What? No way!?" Liz relied with sarcastic surprise. "Who is she? Is she pretty?" was it just him, or did Kid detect a note of jealousy in her voice.

"Oh, she's gorgeous!" Kid exclaimed. "She's tall with blonde hair and the most adorable hat I've ever seen, not to mention symmetrical. And she has the prettiest… indigo eyes… I've ever seen…" Kid trailed off, standing in front of her, cone gone and looking up at her.

"B-but I have indigo eyes." Liz mumbled. And Kid leaned forward.

"I know." He whispered, and gently kissed her. Ironically, the trees surrounding them were colored with bright red lights. This illuminated the pair, and Liz broke off as a small snowflake landed on their held hands. Kid smiled at her, and she smiled back. "I love you Liz."

"I love _you_ Kid!" Liz said, hugging him, and Kid hugged her too. They slowly made their way back to the Gallows Manner, only to find Soul and Maka making out on the porch. Maka pulled away as she saw them approaching.

"Hey, we were waiting for you to go back inside." She said, blushing as Soul still had his arms around her waist.

"Let's go." Liz said, opening the door and Kid walked in only to collapse.

"Kid?" the music stopped and everyone glanced at him nervously; even Patty, who was on the table with two shots, one in each hand.

"It's… so… asymmetrical!" he shouted, and everyone laughed, turning the music back up. "Dammit, this is going to be a long night!"

"We'll get through it together." Liz said, clasping a hand on his shoulder. He looked at it with a smile. "We started this night as friends. We'll end it together, okay?" Kid smiled.

"Okay."

8888DTK8888

**_Damn, that was fluffy... well, for me… I'm not sure how it looks to you guys! Review more ideas!_**


	58. Dark Chrona Returns!

**_Hey guys, again… does this greeting ever get old? Anyway, now we have a few requests from a good friend, who returns to us again, _****_Dark Chrona_****_! Welcome back and you want to explain your new ideas?_**

**_DC: yep! I got a couple, so here goes. A SteinXMarie and a FreeXEruka_**

**_Me: well, I do love both of these couples!_**

**_DC: then what are you waiting for?_**

**_Me: … oh yeah, um, I'm listening to dubstep while doing this, so if there are any intense battle scenes or something that drop for no reason, it was influenced by the music… sorry! :)_**

****"Stein, you need to take Marie and go run a quick check out on the farthest border from the school of Death City." Lord Death ordered. "There has been some recent activity of a witch, and a half-witch was the reports, so we need someone I can trust to check it out." Stein nodded.

"Don't worry, Marie and I will take care of this." He nodded, walking out of the Death Room. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked back to his house, head down and thinking. He opened the door and saw his rather beautiful weapon standing there.

"Oh, hello Stein." She said. "Would you like some tea?" Stein lifted a hand to his head, a headache coming on. Tea seemed to sound soothing, but he shook his head.

"No, Lord Death assigned us a mission. We need to go check the border of DeathCity. Apparently some recent activity has begun there, and he wants us to look into it."

"Oh, no problem let me put this away." She said, returning the tea to its rightful place in the cupboard. She grabbed Stein's hand and they both turned away, blushing, as she transformed into her weapon form. "Let's get going." Stein walked outside, shutting the door, before sprinting off quickly towards the south side of the city. He never broke his stride, although he began panting slightly. He ran straight past by passers in a flash, causing jackets to flare up in the wind caused from this. The moon glared off his glasses and he pumped his legs harder until he reached a tall building that bordered the border; ironically. He leaned against it, sighing and panting in relief. "Stein, give yourself a break." Marie said.

"I… am." He replied between gasps. "Damn, that was fun." He chuckled, and Marie's face appeared on her weapon form.

"You're not losing it to the madness again are you?" she asked worriedly.

"No, not even a little, well, maybe a little."

"Stein!" Marie exclaimed.

"Marie, I'm just kidding." Stein said. _She got worried fast. Maybe she _does _care about me; weird, but just maybe. We're good friends after all; maybe more than friends… no!_

"Stein, look!" Marie said in a low tone, warning him to be cautious, and he slipped behind the corner of the building. He peered gently around the corner, and Marie spoke. "There was a flash of light, and a large shape went through the middle. We have to follow him; he knows what's going on." She said. "He went that way, I think." She said, pointing to the right. Stein turned to the left.

"He went this way." He said, darting out of the city limits and tracking the large footsteps. They ran for a while, silence enveloping them, before they came upon a small grouping of trees. Stein watched as a large shape pushed another, the second being a witch, against a tree, fist in the air, waiting to strike.

"Tell me where she is, dammit!" the large being growled and Stein gave a low chuckle that he surprisingly didn't pick up on, considering that he was part wolf.

"Free." He whispered softly as the witch replied.

"I don't know! I really don't know! Please don't-." the witch never finished as Free punched her so hard that she was killed on the spot. He turned and faced Stein, snarling.

"You, do you know where Eruka is, the frog witch?" he asked, teeth clenched.

"Sorry," Stein shrugged. "Just got here. However, I don't think I can let you continue to kill witches in your search."

"I'll do whatever takes to find her." Free snarled, getting into a battle stance. Stein lit a cigarette casually.

"I won't go easy on you." Stein warned. "I'm the best Meister at the academy."

"I don't expect you to." Free said, and he narrowed his eyes. "Bring it on!" Stein smiled, and got into a fighting stance too.

"With pleasure." He jumped up, flying over the wolf and hitting him in the back with Marie; hard. The wolf only was forced to step forward. Seeing this, Stein knocked his feet out from under him, and then kicked him away. Free landed on his feet, and turned on a heel with surprising speed. Still, Stein was ready. He blocked Free's claw attack with the handle of Marie, as not to harm her, and used Soul Force on his stomach, sending him flying. Free stood again, and breathed deeply. Stein spat his cigarette out, and cracked his neck from one side to the other. Free darted forward and Stein backed up, Free's claws narrowly missing his glasses. Stein did a quick backhand spring and flipped out of range. As Free charged forward again, Stein jumped onto his hands and propelled himself over the werewolf. He whipped around with lightning speed and used Soul Force on the wolf's back. This time, unprepared, Free shot forward and into a tree, face first. Stein slowly drew in a breath.

"Let's go Soul Resonance." Stein shouted in sync with Marie, and a glowing yellow light swirled around them. But they never got to it in time. Free had darted forward again, claws aimed for Marie. Stein threw Marie backwards and claws sunk deep into his chest, propelling him farther back than Marie. Struggling, he regained his feet and grasped Marie tightly.

"Stein, are you okay?" she demanded, and he nodded.

"I'll hang on for now." He narrowed his eyes. _He's too fast for me to use Soul Resonance, so I'll have to try something else here_. Stein jumped up into the nearest tree, and quickly darted around the other trees, landing on one branch, and kicking himself off to another. He then tried a maneuver he never had before. He produced his Soul Wavelength on his feet, and kicked Free directly in the middle of his back. Free howled in pain as he was thrown forward. Suddenly, there was a small shriek of fear, and the fighting pair looked up to see Eruka. Stein turned to attack the newcomer, only to watch in amazement as Free somehow managed to regain his feet and stand in front of her.

"Please, don't." Free begged. "I-I love her, and would never let anything or anyone hurt her." He gave her a loving look, and she returned it with a hug. All the fierceness from the battle had disappeared from Free, and he was all gentle as he glanced at Stein. "Would you let anyone hurt Marie?" Stein glanced through his somehow broken glasses at his partner, who only watched his reaction with curiosity.

"Not in a million years." He said softly, and Marie blushed as Free nodded.

"Please, just let us go." Free pleaded, and Stein looked back up at them, the decision weighing all on him.

"Well…"

8888DTK8888

"What do you mean you let them go?" Lord Death demanded the next day as Stein gave a full report. "I trusted you to execute this mission!"

"And I did!" Stein snapped back, surprising Spirit, Maka, Kid, Black*Star, and their weapon partners. "You never said I had to _kill_ them! I warded off the trouble and investigated as ordered."

"And found love." Marie said softly, grasping his hand. He smiled as the others all gave a slight 'awww,' save for Lord Death.

"You're telling me that Free convinced you that you were in love with Marie?" he asked.

"Not convinced me, made my me realize." Stein corrected, never taking his eyes off Marie; the room sighed.

"Ok, fine whatever, so the mission was a lost cause?"

"Not entirely."

"You're impossible!" Lord Death shouted.

"Nothing is impossible." Stein said, and Lord Death gave a loud sigh before Reaper-Chopping him. Then, Marie changed her arm into a hammer head and knocked Lord Death back through the mirror so hard that it cracked.

"Are you okay?" she asked Stein, who nodded.

"Never been better." He replied as Lord Death sighed exasperatedly.

8888DTK8888

**_LOL that was almost too much fun. I loved this one! Was it good for you too? Review more ideas!_**


	59. Fairylust, SEH, and author12306

**_I'm back with yet another idea! (Anyone notice my different intro?) Actually, a few ideas. A TsuStar from _****_author12306_****_, a Kiz from _****_Fairylust_****_, and a SoulXPatty from _****_Souleaterhetalia_****_. And I'm sooooo sorry that I haven't uploaded in a while! I had family come up and visit me, and I was spending time with them! Plus, I'm getting a laptop soon, so I can use that instead of my dad's…. Let's go!_**

****The day was warm, not unusual for Death City, but even the sun was sweating and wishing that it wasn't as hot. The gang lay out across the grass in the park, looking up at the sky, each was continuing in their own small entertainment. Liz was painting her nails in the shade of the tree, talking to Kid who was constantly complaining about the asymmetry of them, and then redoing them for her. Soul was sitting on the grass, Patty's head on his lap, as he played with her hair, making it no secret of their feelings. Black*Star was doing pushups and was making Tsubaki count them. Maka sat in the tree, watching the others over the top of her book. She felt jealousy twinge as she saw Soul and Patty, but pushed it away and kept reading. If that's who he wanted, well good for him.

"We should do something!" Black*Star said, sitting up and taking a small break as he sweat like crazy.

"Like what?" Maka asked, looking up with a blank expression.

"I dunno, go to a water park or something." He replied, wiping his forehead off with the back of his wrist.

"A water park, really?" Maka asked as Patty jumped up.

"WATER!" she yelled, and Soul looked up and smiled at her.

"You're too hot as well?" he asked, and she jumped up and down, nodding and beaming. Kid chuckled and Liz still examined her nails.

"Well, there _is_ a water park on the other side of town." Kid began, and Patty squealed.

"Let's go let's go let's go!" she shouted. Soul stood next to her, stretching and smiling.

"Alright, let's do this!" Black*Star shouted. Maka walked home to put her book away and everyone else went home to get a swimsuit. They had agreed to meet up at the park, and Soul put a pair of black trunks on. Maka had a black one piece with a small white bow at the top. Soul knocked on her door and she came out with a towel.

"What are we waiting for?" she asked. "Let's go!"

8888DTK8888

They arrived at the park, and looked around for the others. Kid wore a pair of trunks, similar to Soul's although they had skulls on them, and it was symmetrical may I add. Liz wore a white bikini with small red polka dots on it, her hair pulled into a ponytail. Patty wore the same outfit as Liz, but she kept her shorter hair down. Tsubaki wore a black bikini and Black*Star had turquoise trunks on.

"What the hell are we doing standing around? Let's go!" Black*Star shouted, dragging Tsubaki away, and her laughing the whole time. Soul shook his head, chuckling. Patty jumped up and down excitedly, much to Maka's annoyance for she was reading, and dragged the scythe with her to the nearest slide.

"Where do you want to start?" Kid asked Liz, who only smiled.

"I like the looks of that gigantic wave pool over there, only I can't swim." She said. Kid smiled a little too innocently.

"I'll teach you." He said, leading her away. Maka looked up to see Patty jumping down the slide. Soul was watching her from the bottom, laughing and smiling brightly. Patty landed in the water with a splash, and swam to Soul. He hugged her, and they laughed, swimming to the next slide. Black*Star had managed to climb onto the top of the tallest attraction and began shouting to everyone. Tsubaki was worriedly trying to remove him from his perch but was remaining unsuccessful.

"Black*Star, please get down!" Tsubaki said, eyes pleading. The assassin looked down at her, and one look from her pleading eyes, and he removed himself from the slide.

"Ok." He kissed her on the cheek. Tsubaki had currently been on her knees; eyes closed, and opened them widely as he left. _What the heck just happened? _She thought. She watched him jump down onto another slide and flew down.

"Black*Star!" she wailed, running after him and slipping down the slide behind him. She slid down, quicker than usual because of her momentum, and flew off the end. She shut her eyes, expecting to slap down in the water, only to find herself stopping in mid-air. She opened her eyes, and saw Black*Star holding her bridal-style.

"What the hell are you doing flying off like that?" he asked, his turquoise gaze twinkling as her stared into hers. Tsubaki blushed madly, realizing how close their faces were. Apparently Black*Star had noticed it too, because a slight amount of blush registered on his face. He leaned in, eyes closing, and Tsubaki felt her heart pound, but as soon as his lips had brushed against hers…

"Look out!" Liz yelled, on a surfboard, and heading straight towards them. Black*Star threw Tsubaki in the air; diving under the water and letting Liz glide right between them. He resurfaced just in time to grab Tsubaki again.

"Smooth." Kid said to Black*Star as he swam after Liz. Black*Star chuckled, shaking his head as Kid tackled Liz into the water refrain her from moving. He glanced down at Tsubaki, smiling, leaning forward, only to have Patty splash a huge wave over his head. Tsubaki sheltered herself by leaning against his chest and letting the water flow off his head and over her. Black*Star's hair covered his eyes and, still smiling, he turned to Patty and Soul. He put Tsubaki on her feet, and removed the hair from his face.

"Are you challenging a god?" he asked, bending his knees into a battle stance. Patty and Soul stared down Tsubaki and Black*Star, all in a battle stance, all waiting for the right moment to strike. "Tsubaki, Shuriken mode!" he shouted, and Tsubaki instantly transformed. He spun her in place, causing huge waves to come crashing down the pair. He continued this until he had made the water so wavy that the pair had gone under as well.

"That slightly backfired." Tsubaki coughed when they resurfaced. They looked up at the calming water and saw Patty twirling Soul on the edge of her fingers in his scythe mode. She caused the same effect with the water, only she didn't have the strength to keep the water contained as long, and she ended up sweeping Soul and herself under. Black*Star and Tsubaki laughed. Patty resurfaced, red-faced and embarrassed. Soul hugged her, and she smiled.

"Ok, you win." She called.

"What?!" Black*Star demanded. "That was hardly a fight!"

"We'll fight you!" A voice called. The group turned and saw Kid next to Liz. "It'll be a two-on-two-on-two battle."

"The water park is now closing." A voice said over the intercom. They group groaned in disappointment.

"Ok, I'll take that challenge tomorrow." Black*Star said as Tsubaki transformed. Soul did too, and they all nodded.

"Tomorrow, it's on like Donkey Kong!" Patty yelled, and then glanced around mischievously. "Last one outside and dressed buys dinner!" and they all rushed off.

8888DTK8888

**_So I know I didn't add much Maka in there, sorry. *shrugs* But I do have something that is _****_IMPORTANT!_****_ My brother, _****_Chucklemaniac_****_, has a new book starring me in it! Ir's super good! Basically, Sein builds a portal during a battle with witches, and tries to send them through, only for him, Maka, Kid, and Black*Star to fall through. And they end up in our world! Read and find out! Also, my friend, _****_Mooncloudpanther, _****_has a book too! It's called Gentle, and features my OC's! Please, look into these! Thanks!_**


	60. TurtleDovesRule III

**_So I have returned, but it's strange. I'm actually excited to do a SoMa… I'm not really fond, so this is new for me. My good friend, _****_TurtleDovesRule_****_, has returned to bring this idea with a plot line from the manga. It's after they return from the Book of Eibon and they're talking about how alike they… never mind, just read it!_**

****It was silent. The wind stirred the leaves in the tree outside, the sunlight poured through all the windows, illuminating the house although no lights were on. No words were said, just Maka making lunch in the kitchen, Soul on the couch, reminiscing in his own thoughts. He had just realized how much ha and Maka were alike. How similar they really were, although she refused to show that side of her. She was always talking about getting stronger. Why, why was getting stronger so important to her? He sighed, leaning his head against the back of the couch. He just didn't understand some things about that girl. How was she a bookworm, so far from society, yet twice as powerful and smart as them all put together?

Maka heard Soul sigh from the living room where he was sitting on the couch. She was worried, for ever since they had returned last night, neither of them had spoken a word. The journey into the Book of Eibon made her and probably him realize how similar they were. Soul always played his 'cool' act though, not really showing to anyone else how he really felt or acted. It bothered her, but she knew that she probably wasn't any different. She continued cooking a small pot of noodles, poking at it in the awkward silence. She knew that she needed to say something, this odd rift was sure to cause something to happen to their Resonance ability in battle, which could not happen. She placed two bowls of soup on the table, causing Soul to jump up and sit on a chair. They ate in silence, only making it twice as strange when he didn't insult her cooking.

"Soul," she began. "I've been wondering. Are you doing alright?" Soul stopped, mid-slurp, and glanced at her with crimson eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about me, it's uncool." He said, regaining his movement. Maka threw down her spoon.

"No, you're not fine!" she snapped, surprising the albino. "You've been quiet, and completely unnatural, you didn't even keep up your 'cool' act until now!" Another silence enveloped them, and Maka sat back down. She continued eating as though her outburst had never happened. Soul was watching her the entire time, his soup forgotten.

"It's just that," he began, under his breath so he wasn't heard. "I've realized so much." He raised his voice at the same time Maka began speaking.

"We're so much alike." They said in unison, both looking down before their heads snapped up. They stared, blinking in surprise. The wind blew across the table from the open window, causing Maka to snap out of her trance and continue eating.

"You think so too?" Soul asked, and Maka froze.

"Yes." She nodded. "When we switched, it almost felt as though… as though I was the same person. Like nothing had happened." Soul nodded, agreeing with everything she said.

"Only in my case, it made me fall for you even more knowing you think the same as me." He muttered.

"What?" Maka asked, oblivious.

"Oh nothing." Soul said, eating again. The silence continued until Black*Star showed for a game of basketball, which Soul grew to be himself again and agreed. And Maka remained oblivious as ever.

8888DTK8888

**_I know, short and sweet. Don't hate me! I hope it was good! Review more ideas!_**


	61. CrazySquid

**_So, I got a strange idea…. No, really, it was a strange idea. A request, from the person with like the coolest name ever, _****_CrazySquid_****_, and it was a one-sided ArachneXSoul. Well then, let's just do this… does anyone really like this couple? I mean, I don't think they've even met before… okay, never mind, let's just go._**

****"A mission on my own?" Soul asked, giving Lord Death a very confused glance.

"Yes, because Maka is still healing from injuries, and we need someone we can trust on the inside to look around." The reaper replied. "We need you, and besides, there is a good chance that if you're found, you won't get hurt."

"Wait, what-?"

"Just, get going before Maka or the others find out." The reaper ordered, and Soul gave a curt nod before disappearing. Hands in his pockets, he walked outside of the school, sitting on his motorcycle. He started it as the bell rang, and knew he had to get out of there before-.

"Soul, where are you going?" The albino looked up to see Maka, the others close behind her. He revved the engine before taking off, popping a wheelie as he left the others in a cloud of dust and exhaust. He drove straight through the streets, never once looking back, yet not looking forward to his future actions either. He was very conflicted inside, and really began to wonder why Lord Death had sent _him_ on this mission. And what was he saying about Arachne not hurting him? She was the ENEMY WITCH! Why wouldn't she hurt him? Questions that followed these fell into his head, giving him a headache. He mentally shook himself, telling himself to get a grip. He drove out of town and into the desert. He had been to Baba Yaga castle once before, so he couldn't quite remember where he was going, but he was going the right way, he knew for sure.

When he reached the jungle, he headed straight for the center. What evil group of villains would hide their lair randomly in the jungle rather than a dark pit in the heart? He drove until he saw the large hole, and stopped. He placed the keys in his pockets, parking his bike in between a bush and a tree so it was remotely hidden. He walked over to the hole and slid down the side, hands in his pockets. The wind blew his spiked white hair out of his face and then there was no wind on the inside. Soul walked towards the entrance where a single guard stood. Transforming his arm into a scythe, he leaned on the wall of the castle, peering around the edge at his target. He jumped out, slicing the guard in half before he could shout for help. He put the uniform over his own, securing the mask and retreating inside.

He walked behind a crowd of others who were making their way down the hall. The hall, barely lit with torches, was cobbled with some old stone. It had moss growing in some places, cracked or broken in others, and was pretty narrow. They made their way past a dark room, and the door randomly opened. Soul turned, and a hand pulled him inside. He recognized that hand, the small, yet powerful grasp it had, or the punch it could give; Mosquito.

"This was the one, my lady?" he asked, yanking on Soul's sleeve. Arachne sat up on a web, a fan covering a little more than half her face. "This is a guard, you requested a guard for your room, will this one do?"

"I did not request one for my _room_; I requested one for my own personal protection." Arachne retorted calmly, and Mosquito bowed his head. "Did you not see the entryway guard fall about 5 minutes ago?" Soul felt the ashen taste of fear creep up his throat, burning his mouth.

"I did not, my lady." Mosquito replied. "But I will replace him immediately." Arachne fluttered her fan slightly.

"Very well, you may leave now." For some odd reason, Soul really did not want Mosquito to leave. Something about staying in the same room with a very powerful witch and no Meister really got to him. He turned to speak to the tiny man when the 'tiny man' was in his face.

"Guard Lady Arachne with your life, do you hear me?" he said, before turning and shutting the doors behind him. Soul swallowed roughly and turned to face the witch, fear threatening to choke him.

"So, if you're truly a guard of this castle, why are you wearing shoes differently than all my other guards?" Arachne asked, shutting her fan. Soul looked down at his shoes, and fear began overtaking him immensely. He began to hyperventilate, making sure he was doing it quietly. "Who are you really, my dear guard?"

8888DTK8888

"Who took the mission on Baba Yaga Castle, the solo one?" Maka demanded, and Lord Death looked taken aback. The others were there too, concern for Soul overwhelming them. "You sent Soul didn't you, because I'm healing?"

"Yes, I did send Soul. He is doing very well, although…" Lord Death trailed off.

"Although what?" Kid spat, and the reapers held one another's look for a second before Lord Death sighed.

"He has run into Arachne, and I'm afraid that this won't end well."

"He's taking on a witch alone?!" Maka snapped. "Only Black*Star is that stupid! Is he insane?!" Black*Star glared at her in protest, but Lord Death stopped all further conversation.

"I personally asked Soul to take this mission. It is not his fault, all mine." He said, only to earn a glare from the other students.

"That doesn't help your case." Black*Star said, coming forward. "You sent our friend on a mission without a Meister, _that's_ stupid."

"I sent him because he's the only one able to handle this mission." Lord Death replied.

"How so?" Black*Star challenged. "Tsubaki would've been a much better choice. She's got loads of different weapon forms she can use to her advantage. Plus, no offense to Soul, but she's smarter, too!" Tsubaki blushed as Black*Star's eyes narrowed. "So what's your next excuse?"

"I sent Soul because Arachne's in love with him!" Lord Death snapped, and the room fell silent. "She won't attack him, but she would attack everyone else. That's why I sent him." The room was silent, before Black*Star burst out laughing.

"This is possibly the grossest thing I have ever heard in my life." He was on the ground, laughing so hard that he couldn't breathe.

"REAPER-CHOP!" Lord Death slammed his hand down onto Black*Star's head. "This is not funny! Soul is on a serious mission!"

"Then let us help!" Maka shouted.

"That's not acceptable, I cannot allow that." Lord Death deadpanned.

"Why not?!" the room shouted.

"This is _his_ mission and his alone! He has to finish it- oh no." his attention was on his mirror, where an image of Soul stood.

"What, what?!" the room yelled nervously. Lord Death turned around.

"Soul is in Arachne's room, alone."

8888DTK8888

A small spider crawled up Soul's arm, throwing off his mask and robe before disappearing again. Arachne smirked and gave a small laugh.

"So it's _you_ that Lord Death sent. Why am I not surprised?" she asked, opening her fan. Soul narrowed his eyes.

"I've come here to find out exactly what Arachnophobia is up to." He admitted.

"What have you found out?"

"Nothing so far."

"Well then, would you like to learn?" Soul lifted his head.

"You're going to trap me, aren't you?" he snapped. "No one would give away secrets this easily."

"I would, because our plan was to get you." She said sweetly. Soul stiffened.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You see, I seem to have fallen head over heels for you, and you are strong enough to make a great addition to this organization. Why don't you join us, and come with me." Soul could not believe his ears.

"You're kidding me, right?" he asked, laughing. "This is a great joke, but you're actually scaring me, so can you just kidnap me now."

"I'm not joking, Soul." She said. "What, don't you love me too?"

"Uhhh," Soul blinked, shaking his head. "Not really, you see, I have this really great Meister back at home, and all my friends, and you know," he rubbed the back of his head, blushing. "And it would be really hard to leave them all, and you're the organization I'm working with the others against, and-."

"You're not making any sense." Arachne said.

"Well, I mean look at you!" Soul said, gesturing to her and trying to change the subject. "You're outfit is sooo revealing and it's like, so 800 years ago! For real! I mean, what is this, the century that you were in 800 years ago or something? That outfit is completely, like, not even natural nowadays! Seriously, don't you think its time for a wardrobe change?"

"What? Why, what's wrong with it?" Arachne asked, looking at herself.

"It's just so, not the 21st century you know?" he shook his head. "When you change your outfit, just let me know and I might come back, but I have to go now." He was able to walk out, leaving the spider witch to fuss over her clothing, and drive back to academy.

"Soul, you may have completed a mission in the strangest way possible." Lord Death said after the others got done hugging and congratulating him. "But, it was pretty amusing."

"Yeah, who would like an 800 year old witch anyway?" Black*Star asked, and the gang laughed.

8888DTK8888

"Lady Arachne, what is the matter?" Mosquito asked as he was urgently called to her room.

"I was rejected because my outfit isn't good enough!" she cried. "Find the best tailors in the world and bring them to me! I must change this dreadful outfit at once!"

8888DTK8888

**_I admit, I had waaayyyy too much fun writing this! Ha ha, anyway, review more ideas!_**


	62. CatKkit and TheStalkerInYourCloset

**_… no one gets to hate me, or my friend _****_CatKkit_****_, because this isn't a romantic one. This is a relationship between Lord Death and Angela as friends. Not sure how I'm going to do this, because I'm improvising now, but let's see…_**

****"Welcome to the academy, Mifune. You're teaching here now, right?" Sid asked, and the samurai nodded, looking around the Death Room in wonderment.

"Mifune, is Angela joining the school too?" Stein asked, lighting a cigarette.

"She is not old enough, but she will be at some point." Mifune replied, glancing down at the little witch behind him. "But she will remain here, I just don't know where. She'll probably cause trouble in the classroom."

"She can come and stay here with me if you like." Lord Death offered. Mifune smiled, and gave a curt nod. Angela wobbled over to the reaper, standing by him as the others slowly filed out and the bell rang. "So, do you like tea?"

"We're going to have a tea party?!" the little witch yelled happily, before sitting down at the small table. "Well, c'mon, or we won't be able to drink it all in time!" Lord Death chuckled before sitting down opposite of her. She stood and poured him some tea before pouring her own.

"You're very polite for a little girl." He noted, sipping it.

"I'm not _that_ little!" the girl huffed, putting a hand on her hip. _She'll be a handful when she's older; good luck Mifune!_ Lord Death thought, smiling inwardly. "Do you have any cookies?" she asked, sipping her own tea. Lord Death considered this for a moment, before standing and moving over to his mirror. He peered inside as an image of Nygus was shown.

"Hey, Nygus! You wouldn't happen to have any cookies would you?" he asked, and the woman looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"I do, actually. Would you like to have them?" she asked, still in the dark.

"Please, would you bring them to the Death Room?" Lord Death asked, and Nygus nodded before the image became distorted and faded. The reaper turned back to the small witch as she poured herself more tea. He sat again, and Angela beamed brightly as Nygus walked in, a plate of cookies in her hand.

"Oh, so this is what you needed the cookies for." She observed, smiling as she set the plate down in front of Angela. "Well, have a good time you two." She left the room, smiling the whole way. Angela placed a cookie on a plate for Lord Death, setting it down in front of him, and grabbed one for herself. They munched on the treat in silence, but it was an optimistic silence. One they shared out of happiness.

"Father, I need you to explain-." Kid walked through the door, looking a few paper in his hands before looking up and seeing the scene in front of him. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?"

"Yes, something vitally important!" Lord Death said. "Why must you interfere now? Please, whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait."

"It can, I apologize." Kid said, smiling at his father's sarcastic voice.

"Would you like to have some tea with us?" Angela asked, holding up her cup. Kid smiled even harder.

"I've got to get back to class, but thank you for the offer." He said, ruffling her hair before turning away. He walked out, and Angela poured more tea.

"This is yummy tea! You sure know how to make it taste right!" she said, and Lord Death couldn't help but feel more joyful. This girl just spelled optimism. Then, Black*Star walked in.

"You're god requests a mission!" he shouted. Angela ran up to him before Lord Death could stop her, and kicked him in the-… well, you should know where. The assassin fell to the ground, keeling over in pain. "You know what, it can wait until tomorrow." He said hoarsely, shuffling out the door. Angela laughed and sat at the table again, and Lord Death laughed too.

"You just saved me a headache." He said, and Angela smiled.

"That's what Mifune tells me every time I do that when that boy comes strolling around." Lord Death chuckled.

"Mifune has already taught you well." He said, and they went back to sipping tea. Then, Killik came in. "Is everyone going to interrupt today?" he asked.

"Have you seen Black*Star? I-I'm kind of worried about him…" he trailed off.

"You've made me well aware of your feelings for that assassin." Lord Death said, making Killik blush. "He just left, so I couldn't-."

"Lord Death!" Maka ran into the room. "Kid is having a fit about Black*Star ruining the symmetry outside because there is a bunch of witches on campus!"

"Black*Star's outside?" Killik demanded.

"There's a parade of witches on their way!" Azusa shouted, running into the room as well.

"Someone help! Stein's having a mental breakdown! I think the madness is getting to him again!" Sid yelled, peering into the room. The room became full of shouting, ordering people including Killik, Maka, Azusa, Sid, Marie, Stein, Soul, Lord Death, and Angela.

"SHUT UP!" Lord Death shouted. The room fell silent, and everyone's attention was turned to the reaper. "I don't care what's going on! Someone take care of it, can't you see how busy I am?" he sipped his tea; Angela followed suit.

"Having tea with a little girl, you call that busy?" Soul smirked, and Angela kicked him in the same spot she kicked Black*Star. Soul fell onto the ground in pain.

"Don't be a big meanie-head!" she yelled, before sitting at the table. The room froze momentarily before everyone filed out. The pair sat and drank more tea as explosions and shouting, fire, gunshots, and screams were heard outside.

"This is nice." Lord Death said during a small quiet period. Angela nodded, smiling. Then, after the fighting had ceased outside, Mifune came in at the closing bell.

"Did you have fun?" he asked as the witch attacked him with a hug.

"Yeah, we drank tea and yelled at people." She said, smiling.

"And kicked people, don't forget that." Lord Death said, amused. Angela nodded and Mifune chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad you had fun." He said as the people that were previously in the room entered again. "You want to do it again?"

"NO!" The room chorused. Mifune turned around in surprise, and Angela laughed as Killik shouted 'yes.' The room looked at him and he blushed.

"I mean, uh, not at all." He said, and Black*Star grabbed his hand.

"No, we _should_ do this again." He said, and Lord Death shook his head as Mifune lead Angela away.

"Next time will be interesting." He said.

8888DTK8888

**_Oops, sorry, forgot to tell you all that _****_The Stalker in Your Closet_****_ requested a KillikXBlack*Star and I put it in there… that must've been confusing… anyway, review more ideas! Thanks for the support!_**


	63. author12306, Reviewer96, Deaththekid

**_So I'm going to try and combine a lot of the ideas into one. I think I'm going to do a JBXAzusa from _****_Review98_****_, a SoKi from _****_Deaththekid_****_, and a SidXNygus from _****_author12306_****_. Let's try this…._**

****"No, this is sort of a solo mission to get you two to work together. You two seem to be in a forced friendship, and we can't go on this way and expect a perfect Resonance Link from all 7 of you." Lord Death explained, looked down at the weapon and Meister. The Meister shook his head.

"Father, I would only be using one weapon, and therefore not preserving symmetry." He complained.

"Kid, his scythe blade is symmetrical in the least, right Soul?" the albino nodded. "And in the least, it takes two hands to wield him properly." Kid considered this, thinking for a moment.

"Fine, what's the mission?"

"JB and Azusa." Lord Death deadpanned. "They went on a mission chasing two witches into the jungle a week ago, there has been no report or response. Sid and Nygus went after them a day and a half ago as well, no response from them either. We figured that they've been kidnapped considering the fact that Sid's fighting skills are truly one of a kind, and Azusa is a Death Scythe. We need you to go and find them, and then return them to us as soon as you can. And, well, try not to get kidnapped."

"Don't worry father, I'm a reaper after all." Kid said.

"And Azusa has a glare that reads death all over it, what's your point?" Lord Death replied. Soul chuckled, dangling his keys to his motorcycle in front of him.

"Don't even worry about it. My bike can get us there pronto." He said, grabbing his keys and leaving the room. Kid followed, sighing and muttering about symmetry.

"Hey," Lord Death said, and the two turned at the doorway. "Come back alive." Kid and Soul smiled simultaneously.

"Of course father."

"No worries sir." The pair opened the door and walked out, Soul leading the way down the steps and to his motorcycle. He started it, and Kid sat behind him uncomfortably.

"What, we have no helmets? You do realize that breaks a lot of safety violations?" Soul shrugged.

"Who cares?" He revved his bike, popping a wheelie, and driving with his front wheel in the air. Kid hugged Soul from behind, shielding himself from the wind and trying not to fly backwards. Soul finally put both wheels on the pavement and sped off. The wind blew his white hair back, and Kid tried to ignore how asymmetrical it was. They drove out of town, through the desert where it became scorching hot. Soul panted, and noticed the reaper was hardly affected. "What the hell is wrong with you? How are you not hot?"

"I'm a reaper. I could walk through an oven and come out unscathed." Kid shrugged.

"But you're wearing black!" Soul retorted.

"Yeah, it's my color." Kid said proudly, looking at his suit. He fixed the shoulder seam as it became asymmetrical.

"No, the black absorbs sunlight better than most colors and makes you very hot!"

"Wait, you paid attention when they taught that at school?" Kid gasped. Soul rolled his eyes, popping another wheelie and making the reaper hold on tighter.

"Shut up and let me drive." He said sarcastically. Kid gave a hollow laugh and Soul sped off into the jungle. He skidded to a stop, sliding sideways and throwing Kid off about 8 feet, much to his delight and annoyance.

"Did you have to throw me?"

"At least you went 8 feet." Soul said, pushing his bike into the bushes, concealing it. He pocketed his keys, and walked over to the reaper. He extended a hand, and Kid eyed it before taking it. Soul pulled him to his feet and the two stood, frozen in the same position, faces only inches apart.

"We should get going." Kid said, walking away. Soul blushed, rubbing the back of his head. He nodded, following Kid as he walked deeper into the jungle. "Where should we begin looking?"

"How about there?" Soul asked, pointing to a large ruined castle structure. Kid stopped, looking at the molded, old building. He shrugged, following Soul as he made his way towards it. He pushed the large leaves out of his way, which resulted in them slapping Kid in the face. Annoyed, Kid summoned Beelzebub and grabbed Soul by the collar. He lifted himself and the albino up, and flew straight towards the castle. He threw Soul onto a cobbled ledge and landed as the albino struggled to his feet.

"That's for throwing me off your bike." Kid said, summoning Beelzebub back and looking around. "Where should we start?" Soul pointed down a hall, and they both shrugged before walking. Kid looked around, examining the walls and floors for a clue when Soul stopped and he bumped into him. He tripped and fell onto the ground. "Soul, what the-?" He stopped as he saw the blood stain on the ground, and next to it, a dormant Death Scythe in the shape of a crossbow.

"Azusa?" Soul asked, and the bow turned a golden color and transformed into the glaring woman they all knew. Her clothes were tattered, and she was covered in blood. Her glasses were cracked, and she lifted her head, spitting out one sentence.

"Where's… JB?" she coughed into her hand, a small pool of blood forming there.

"Holy sh!t." Kid snapped, kneeling next to the injured crossbow. "What happened?"

"JB and I… came in to investigate… the witches. We were… jumped." She coughed the word into her hand, revealing more blood. "I couldn't… transform fast enough… They took him and knocked… me out. S-Sid and Nygus found me… they were kidn-napped. You… have to go before they… get you…" Azusa fell over, returning to her dormant state. Kid picked her up and slung her over his shoulder just as Soul hit the ground. Kid turned, ducking as a foot flew over his head, narrowly missing him. He kicked the man in the stomach, sending him flying into the other. He grabbed Soul, who transformed, and sliced both men in half at once. They're souls floated in the air, and Soul transformed and grabbed them. He swallowed them, and stood in silence until he and Kid hugged.

"Damn, that was a little too close, even for me." Kid mumbled, and Soul shuddered, nodding slowly. The pair broke apart, and they continued down the hallways. They followed the small smears of blood on the wall, figuring that they must lead somewhere. They were occasional, as though it was a struggle to move a prisoner along.

Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed the weapon and Meister from behind, and dragged them down a hall. They were thrown against a wall but before they began to fight back, they froze, and laughed. The man that had caught them laughed quietly too. His blue skin was pale and awfully scarred, as though he'd been through a lot.

"Damn Sid, that was uncool." Soul said, and the zombie smirked.

"Sorry, I've been picking off these guards to try and find where the witches were keeping the others." He frowned briefly. "Have you seen Azusa? JB made me promise to find her first before I escaped." Kid smiled and gave to dormant crossbow to the zombie. He held her, and Soul transformed as they heard a scream from a few doors down. "That was Nygus." Sid whispered. "They've been torturing her and JB for a while, but I didn't have the force to launch an attack."

"We're here now, so let's kick some a$$!" Soul smiled, his face appearing on the side of his blade. Sid and Kid smirked, rushing forward and into the room. It was completely empty save for three men in black, two witches in purple and pink dresses with opposite hats, and JB and Nygus tied against a wall.

"Let's go Resonance Link!" Kid yelled, and the four all bonded souls along with JB and Nygus with their remaining strength.

_I will free the two prisoners, attack the witches. _Sid ordered, and Kid rushed forward. The guards all stepped in front of the witches, and Kid swung Soul rather easily. The three dissipated quickly. He turned to the witch sisters only to be blown backwards.

"Be careful!" Sid called. "They're sisters of wind and earth magic! The one wirth the purple dress and pink hat is wind."

"That's the one I'm battling!" Kid replied loudly, and jumped forward. The witch shot a blast of wind, and Kid twisted Soul on his fingertips, and the air blew around him. He moved forward slowly, as the wind was still strong, before he got close enough to the witch that when she switched hands to blast him, he was able to cut her perfectly in half. "She died symmetrical, such an honorable death." Kid noted as Sid cut the earth witch and JB shot her with Azusa. The room was silent as the weapons all transformed in exhaustion. Kid kneeled next to Soul, a hand on his back as the albino gasped roughly. Azusa had passed out from blood loss in JB's arms, and Nygus was wrapping up both Azusa's, Sid's JB's, and her own cuts.

"How are we going to get everyone home?" Nygus asked, and Kid chuckled.

"Did anyone think that far ahead besides me?" he asked, and no one replied. "Ok, I'll take JB and Azusa in weapon form, which will halt her bleeding enough to get her to Stein's emergency room, on Beelzebub. Soul will take Sid and Nygus in her weapon form back on his bike. Hopefully, we can get there in time to save Azusa. Let's go!" Kid snapped, and they all made their way out of the castle, stumbling through the jungle trees and leaves, and finally making it to Soul's bike. Soul drove off, Kid following air borne.

8888DTK8888

"She has made a full recovery within the three days she, and all of you actually, have been here." Stein said, frowning at mentioning the fact that none of those who went on the rescue mission had left Azusa's side. "Luckily, Nygus had put those bandages on her or her condition would've been much worse." Sid, Nygus, JB, and Kid soaked up Stein's words and Soul was asleep on Kid's shoulder. "I'm releasing her now actually, per her request." Azusa stumbled out of the surgery room, bumping a table, and waking the sleeping albino scythe. He and Kid's eyes met, and they both blushed before turning away.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" JB said, hugging her softly and kissing her forehead. She did something no one had ever seen her do; she blushed. The room gasped and she used her 'death glare.' Everyone looked away, and Soul fell asleep on Kid again. The reaper rolled his eyes, throwing the scythe over his shoulder.

"I'm going to take him home, so Azusa please heal and the rest of you take it easy for a while." He said, walking out of the room. Sid chuckled, holding Nygus close to him.

"No way I'm letting anyone of us go through that again." He said, and Nygus hugged.

"Please don't, that was torture, literally." Sid grimaced, and so did Azusa.

"The witches consider themselves lucky I wasn't there." They said in unison, and the room laughed as the two glanced at each other. Kid smirked, walking away and listening to the last bit of their conversation.

"Like I would let anyone touch you again." He murmured to the sleeping albino, or so he thought.

"Returned." Soul mumbled. Kid blushed madly, setting the boy down.

"You heard me?"

"Every word." Soul hugged the reaper. "And I oblige."

"You know what that means?" Kid gasped dramatically, and Soul eyed him.

"I'm driving you home, so shut it or we will do a wheelie the whole way." He threatened. Kid swallowed.

"On second thought, I'm sure you know what that means." Soul smiled.

"That's what I thought you said."

8888DTK8888

**_… that was so cute! This might be my fav! Hahaha! Ok, this is _****_IMPORTANT_****_! My good friend, _****_Souleaterhetalia_****_, has created a new book called my very own… it's- nope. You have to read it! Mwahahaha! Review more ideas!_**


	64. Just whoa

**_HOLY CRAP! Did you peoples want PattyStar or what?! I got _****_5_****_ requests for it! Just…. Wow! Okay, well, thanks to _****_SymmetryLocked_****_, _****_Pattithompson_****_, _****_Heather45689_****_, _****_Fairylust_****_, and _****_guest_****_, because personally, I love this idea. Let's go! Oh, and I'm going to add the SoMa idea from _****_animeaddict2014_****_ and _****_Fairylust_****_ again! Ok, now let's go!_**

****"Black*Star, we're going to go meet up at the beach with everyone later, okay?" Tsubaki asked, looking at the assassin as he continued to do push-ups, his feet on his bed, and hands on the floor. He froze, looking up at his weapon partner. He stood up rather quickly, rubbing the back of his neck and blushing, eyes closed.

"Well, actually, I had other plans today." He said, trying to smile and win over Tsubaki, but it didn't work.

"Well, you can't." The weapon replied. "It's Patty's birthday today! You can't just go play basketball or something and leave her! She personally requested that you be there." The assassin smiled even wider, a real smile.

"I know, but I need to go and, um… buy her a gift! A stuffed giraffe or something!" his eyes twinkled as he looked at the Dark Arm. "Your god demands it!" Tsubaki looked at him, smiling brightly at his lie.

"Ok, fine, but you had better meet us down there tonight!" she warned, and the ninja nodded.

"Of course!" he pushed the weapon gently out of his room. "No worries, I'll be there." He shut the door and slumped down happily on the other side. "Hopefully." He added with a smile. He opened his window, watching Tsubaki leave and walk down the road to catch up with Maka and Soul. He smiled and once they were out of sight, he jumped down from the window and sprinted off toward Kid's mansion.

8888DTK8888

"Patty, you have to go to your room so we can get your presents!" Liz said. The younger Thompson sister nodded, and sprinted upstairs. "That's weird, she's never obliged like that."

"Maybe she's excited." Kid shrugged. "Let's hurry up and do this before she changes her mind." Patty went up to her room and shut the door, locking it quietly. She sat on her bed, hugging her favorite giraffe and closing her eyes, hoping that he would hurry. She sat, squirming with excitement, and jumped up when a rock hit her window. She leapt to the window, her giraffe and presents long forgotten. She looked out to see a blue haired assassin leaning against a tree, tossing a rock up in one hand and catching it as the other was folded over his chest. She smiled, nodding, and he threw the rock over the house to nowhere in particular, and sprinted off into the woods. Now she had to count to 30.

She counted the numbers as Black*Star had showed her, and then opened her window. She had just put one leg out the window when there was a knock on her door. Her head whipped around.

"Patty, you can come out now! We have to go to the beach and meet up with the others!" Liz called, and Patty quickly jumped out onto another section of the roof. She leapt down onto the grass below and charged into the woods that Black*Star had. "Patty?" Liz grabbed the door and found she couldn't turn it. "Kid, the door won't open!" Kid was up the stairs in a matter of seconds. He tried the handle, and then kicked it open. The room was empty. "Dammit!" Liz said, following Kid as he raced down the stairs.

8888DTK8888

Tsubaki laughed with Maka and Soul as Kid and Liz pulled up in their car. She looked over and only saw Liz and Patty climb out. She frowned in confusion, Maka and Soul also following suit, and Liz sighed.

"Patty locked us out and jumped out her window." Kid said quickly before Liz could even begin explaining. "Have any of you seen her?" Tsubaki froze as she remembered when she left her house…

_"Hey, Maka, Soul!" Tsubaki called to the pair and they waved her over. She smiled, quickening her pace to match theirs. "Can you believe it? Patty's gonna be 13 today!"_

_ "I know, it's pretty exciting!" Maka said, just as excited as Tsubaki. Soul smiled._

_ "She's lucky she had people to care when she had a birthday." He chuckled, and Maka glanced at him. "When I had a birthday before I met you, no one really cared." Tsubaki beamed at him._

_ "Well, what are friends for?" she and the others laughed, her eyes glancing at the side of the house with Black*Star's room. His windows were open, wavering in the wind. _"Weren't those closed when I was there?" _she thought._

_ "Tsubaki?" Maka asked, and the weapon turned. "You coming?" she smiled, nodding and catching up. She just hoped that he was okay, whatever he was doing._

"No," Tsubaki replied. "But now that you mention it, Black*Star's windows were open when I left the house too." Kid facepalmed and Liz shook her head.

"Those two probably snuck off to be together." Liz said. "He's all Patty talks about."

"Same here." Tsubaki said. "It's pretty surprising, because he hardly even mentions his godly skills unless it has to do with her in some way."

"So we just have to find them." Soul said, standing. Maka grabbed his sleeve.

"No, Soul, these are _their_ partners, so let's just let them go. We can stay and make sure no one takes our spot." She said, and Soul eyed her before smirking.

"Ok, go find them." He told Kid and Tsubaki, who nodded, and Liz stepped forward.

"I'm coming too. She's _my_ sister, and if that blue-haired moron lays a finger on her-." She broke off at the thought and stormed back to the car. "Let's go!" she honked the horn and Tsubaki and Kid climbed in.

8888DTK8888

Black*Star was stretched out along the tallest building in Death City, and Patty sat next to him, holding a small stuffed giraffe. She held it close to her, and Black*Star sat up, putting an arm around her shoulder. She smiled brightly and turned to him.

"This is my _new_ favorite giraffe." She said, stroking it. "And its name is Star." Black*Star blinked, and smiled at the girl. "And I promise not to break its neck." She added softly as the assassin slowly closed the space between the two. He leaned his forehead against hers, his breath ragged as his lips brushed her. Patty closed her eyes, ignoring his gentle gesture and full-on kissed him. She wrapped an arm around his neck, toppling over him and laying on top of him. Black*Star chuckled at her brave movement, and pulled her closer by wrapping an arm around her waist.

Suddenly, Patty was torn from his arms and a foot to his face thrust him away. He rolled over, ready to attack, and saw that it was Liz. He gave a confused glance to Patty as Kid threw a punch at him. He ducked, throwing himself forward and into a front flip. He stumbled on his landing as Liz tripped him and ended up on the far edge of the roof.

"What the hell guys?" he demanded, looking at the older pair.

"What were you doing to my little sister?" Liz retorted.

"Sis, I started it!" Patty snapped, and Liz looked at her in surprise. "Black*Star promised me a special birthday surprise, and since we already liked each other, I thought that it was appropriate." Kid's face hardened.

"I still don't trust him!" he spat as Black*Star. "You could've at least told us our plans instead of sneaking her out and scaring us all!" he raised his fist to throw another punch when Tsubaki grabbed his arm and flipped him over.

"Don't you dare." She said, her voice uncharacteristically uneven. "This was _his_ surprise. You all have ruined, and I'm no better. So, now that we've crashed your guy's party here, would you like to come to the beach with us?" Black*Star stepped over the fallen reaper and to Patty, grabbing her hands.

"Do you want too?" he asked, and she nodded. He bent down, picking up her giraffe and returning it to her. Liz's facial expressions changed about 5 times, and she sighed.

"Whatever, let's go."

8888DTK8888

"Happy birthday!" the group shouted, and Patty giggled as they all finished their cake. Soul kissed Maka on her cheek, and she blushed.

"It'll be twice as embarrassing next year for you." He said.

"I'll Maka-Chop you." She threatened.

"It'll be worth it." He replied. Black*Star smiled at this, and then stood up.

"Well, it's time for the Birthday Dunk!" he announced. Everyone shot him a puzzled glance as he threw Patty over one shoulder.

"Black*Star!" she shouted in happy denial. "Hey, put me down!" The others followed, cameras and videos as the ready as he walked into the water and threw her into it. She smiled as she resurfaced, and Black*Star smiled back. She extended a hand to him, and when he grabbed it, she pulled him in. He tackled her and resurfaced kissing her.

"Oh God why?" Liz said, shielding her eyes and the others laughed.

8888DTK8888

**_OMG! I was having sooooo much fun writing this! Haha! So, I was listening to '_****_Love like Woe_****_' while listening to this, so if you haven't heard it, listen to it! Thanks for all your support! Review more ideas!_**


	65. Indecisive Narcissist

**_…. I'm so sad! I was supposed to get my laptop…..but no. But it's ok! As long as you guys still want to read! So, today we have a HiroXPatty with a very interesting plot line, I'm excited! Thanks to _****_Indecisive Narcissist_****_ for sending in the idea… and I have no clue what your name means, but it sounds cool! Let's write this! Or type…. Ok, whatever, let's just go._**

****"Look, here comes Hiro."

"Oh, him? He's not much of a threat."

"Huh? What's so special about him?"

"He was able to pair up with Excalibur that fool."

Hiro heard the whispers and comments like this all around him. But, honestly, it didn't bother him. They had been there his entire life, and as long as he could see the one girl that he hoped too, every day he came to school, it would be okay. Patty Thompson. The younger of the Thompson sisters and a twin pistol for Lord Death's son, Death the Kid. Hiro froze as he saw the young girl that he had just been thinking about. She was smiling and talking with Liz and Maka, Kid and Soul behind them talking with Tsubaki; Patty had such a beautiful smile…

"Hey, Hiro, get out of your God's way." Hiro looked at the boy in front of him, so focused on Patty that he had forgotten Black*Star's presence. Hiro smiled.

"I don't have to do anything for you." He replied smoothly. "I'm my own person." Suddenly, Black*Star had him by the collar.

"You're gonna be a dead person if you don't shut up!" the blue-haired assassin snapped. "Why are you still here? No one even likes you! You should just go back to whatever place you were created and stay there. You would be a lot better off than me kicking you a$$ here." The words hit Hiro, and they stung. He knew he wasn't liked, but did Black*Star have to cross such a line? The ninja raised his arm in the air, and Hiro hung his head, knowing what he would receive.

"Stop!" Both Black*Star and Hiro turned and saw Patty running down the hallway. "Don't hurt him Black*Star!" she pulled Hiro from the assassin and shielded him behind her. The others caught up and stood behind Black*Star in confusion.

"Patty, this is my business, and I'm a god, so I demand that you hand that mortal back to me." Black*Star said, eyes narrowed.

"You know that it's a god's job to _protect_ the weak, not tear them down further!" Patty yelled, and Black*Star looked taken aback at her sudden ferocity. Then, he grinned as though he's been scheming the entire time.

"If you want to protect him so much, then why don't you go on a date with him?" he asked.

"What?!" Liz and Kid demanded simultaneously.

"That is a HORRIBLE idea!" Liz snapped.

"Over my dead body." Kid agreed through gritted teeth, but their protests were ignored.

"Will you leave him alone if I do, for good?" Patty asked, and all the attention reverted back to her. Black*Star smiled, and gave a thumbs-up.

"If you can make it through a whole night, by yourselves, together," Black*Star began emphasizing all the words. "Then I won't bully him, no." Patty smiled a grin almost as scary as Black*Star's, only slightly more threatening.

"You're on, oh, and prepare to lose for the first time in your life, Black*Star." Patty said. "Goodbye!" she waved, and linked arms with Hiro. She walked away, smiling at him. Once they were out of earshot, they both turned into an empty classroom and separated.

"Why did you help me?" Hiro asked, genuinely puzzled. Patty gave a small smile, trying to hide it.

"I hate watching people get bullied, and when Black*Star lifted you up, I had to throw Liz back into Kid just to get a head start to hopefully make it in time." She giggled. "But now, we have to plan this." She sighed and gave a small 'hmmm,' placing a hand on her chin.

"You don't have to if you don't want too." Hiro mumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets and blushing. "I can just put up with it until I get strong enough, and a weapon partner, to fight back." Patty turned to him, for once a serious look on her face.

"Have you ever thought that maybe I _wanted_ to do this?" she asked, and Hiro inhaled sharply.

"Wha-?" his question wasn't finished as the bell rang and students poured into class, sweeping the two far from one another. But of course, their time together wasn't over yet.

8888DTK8888

Hiro stood uncomfortably in the lobby of the restaurant Patty had picked with Black*Star, Maka, Kid, and their weapon partners. They had come to watch how this played out, and considering the fact that Hiro had never been in a suit in his life and was under close observation, he was really uncomfortable.

His suit was all white, just plain in simple really. With a sort of light yellow tie that complimented his hair, and white shoes as well. However, when Patty walked in, the room stopped breathing.

She wore a simple pink dress that was tight the whole way down to just above her knees. She had a pair of simple flats on, and a very light amount of make-up, just enough to highlight her features.

"I know, I know." She squirmed under the intense stares from everyone. "Liz somehow managed to get me into this." That's when Liz walked in, holding a bag of ice to her cheek. There was a long silence filled with blinking and more staring. Finally, Liz pulled the bag away and spoke.

"I went to put her in that dress; she kicked me in the chin, so I had to knock her out, and she let me do her make-up." She put the ice back on her chin, and everyone stared at Patty. Silence; then, Hiro laughed hysterically.

"That's awesome!" he said, and Patty smiled, blushing, when Kid grabbed Hiro by the collar. Patty stepped forward, but Kid stopped her with one hand.

"I won't hurt him, if he abides by my rules." He added the last part.

"Rules?" the group echoed.

"Rules." Kid repeated. "You will not go out of my sight, you will not hold any part of her but her hand, you will not hurt her, you will not break her heart unless you want to die, and, you **will not** kiss her." The reaper narrowed his eyes, setting Hiro down. "Got it?" Hiro nodded, inwardly thinking, _ha, nothing will be a problem except for maybe kissing her…_ The group went and sat down at a table across the room while Patty and Hiro sat next to the door.

"Try to forget they're there." Patty said, placing a hand on Hiro's as he fidgeted under Black*Star's glare. Hiro smiled, nodding as they both ordered their food. They ate in silence for the first part, before Patty threw down her napkin angrily. "Say something." She ordered, and Hiro smiled.

"Well, here's a life tip, don't partner with Excalibur." He said, and Patty laughed. "Oh, and you think I'm kidding." He said, looking at his food as the girl laughed harder.

"Here's one, when life gives you lemons, alter their DNA and make SUPER-LEMONS!" she said, and Hiro stopped eating because he was laughing so hard. **_(I don't know who invented that quote, but it's on my profile!)_**

"Or, when life gives you lemons, sit on your roof and throw them at people." Hiro suggested, and Patty facepalmed while laughing. "What, it's a good stress reliever!" he exclaimed indignantly.

"How about when life gives you lemons, trade them for grapes and make wine to drink your worries away!" Patty exclaimed, and Hiro shook his head. "What, people in Brooklyn would say that all the time." Hiro could only laugh with the girl.

"Or when life gives you lemons, make lemonade with no sugar and give it to people you don't like." Patty laughed, and Hiro joined her.

"When life gives you lemons, squirt the lemons in life's eye and see how life likes it!" she exclaimed, and neither of them could stop laughing.

"What is wrong with us?" Hiro asked, placing a hand on the table. Patty's dropped on top of it, and they both looked at their hands before one another. Both faces turned a deep shade of red, and Patty stood.

"How about we get some fresh air and head out?" she asked, her eyes twinkling mischievously. Hiro smiled, standing and following her out the door into the rain.

8888DTK8888

"Yeah, they're having way too much fun over there." Kid said, glaring at his menu. "It's kind of pissing me off."

"Me too." Liz and Black*Star said simultaneously. Maka chuckled.

"C'mon guys, maybe they actually like one another." She offered.

"NO!" Kid and Liz shouted in unison as Black*Star gasped.

"Guys, they're gone!"

"What?!" the group demanded, everyone rushing outside into the rain. Kid froze, stiffening at the scene in front of him. Hiro had his hands on Patty's cheeks, and hiding behind them were probably their lips together. The pair broke off as they heard the commotion.

"I thought you said you would abide!" Kid spat through gritted teeth.

"I'll get him!" Black*Star shouted, running forward. Before he even reached Hiro, Patty kicked him in the place that, well kids, never kick a guy there. The assassin fell to the ground, and Patty looked up, soaked and happy.

"I kissed Hiro!" she said. "_I _did! _Me_! So you guys can shut up and leave us alone!" she said, returning to Hiro and kissing him. Kid blinked as Maka, Soul, and Tsubaki smiled. The reaper shook his head.

"I'm going home, this is just too weird." He walked away, the others following as Black*Star continued to twitch on the ground. Hiro laughed at him.

"Who's looking down at whom now? How ironic fate can be."

8888DTK8888

**_Um, yeah, I'm sorry, that last part was quoting Mephiles from Sonic the Hedgehog… I have problems. And, I just realized that if you squint, you can find a PattyStar. Ha, my mind id seriously screwed up! Whatever, review more ideas!_**


	66. Dark Chrona is returnin

**_Ok, this next one might sound a little crazy because I have to improvise and everything, but its from _****_Dark Chrona_****_, welcome back, and you wanted a human ExcaliburXTsubaki and a human RagnarokXPatty. So, um, I'm just going to give a small background before that, but a witch cast a spell on Crona and Excalibur for they were working together against her for some reason, and it changed all non human to human, but didn't affect Crona…. Close enough, let's just go._**

****"Hmm, the witch's magic certainly does strange things, doesn't it?" Stein said, rubbing his chin with one hand and looking at the two figures in front of him. One was shorter, with small eyes and dark hair. He had darker skin, giving him an almost native appearance, and he had a horrible attitude.

"Just get me some food dammit! And where the hell is my Meister?" he snapped, his arms folded over his chest.

"All in good time, Ragnarok" Stein promised, switching his gaze to the second figure as he spoke.

"Fool! Did you think that the doctor would not check us over for this horrible situation before just letting us go again?" The figure was also a boy, only he was snow-white pale with light amber eyes. He had pure white hair that was sort of shaggy, and a top hat to cover it all up. He held a slim white cane in one hand that he pointed at Ragnarok, who batted it away.

"Keep your stupid stick thing away from me." Ragnarok spat.

"FOOL! This is more than a stick! It is a genuine cane made from the finest of bamboo and wrapped in the strongest-."

"Shut the hell up!" Ragnarok yelled, covering his ears. "What the hell is wrong with you? How do people deal with you?" Stein chuckled.

"Well, you two need someone to help you out a little bit today. Since Tsubaki is more tolerant, Excalibur, I will pair you with her. And Ragnarok, this may be a huge mistake, but with Patty." Stein said, pushing himself and his chair out of the room. "Follow me please." The pair glared at one another once more before following the Professor closely. He rolled into class, and the pair tried walking through the door at the same time, resulting in them pushing one another back out. "Tsubaki, Patty, please come here." He said, and the two girls looked at one another before standing and walking down the steps towards him. They, and their Meisters with Maka and Soul were there, for they were studying for a test, per Maka's request, other than that the room was empty.

"Yes Professor?" the two asked in unison as Stein led them into the hallway where two boys stood, ready to fight one another.

"Excalibur, Ragnarok, knock it off!" Stein snapped, and the two froze, looking at the doctor, and then the girls behind him.

"Wait, Excalibur and Ragnarok?" Tsubaki asked, confused. Stein turned to her, nodding.

"They were hit by a witch's full use of magic, and they ended up transforming. I believed the witch's powers were strictly life giving based, but I had not realized that she could change the life form itself. That's news to me, however, I need someone to keep these two in check, and you two seemed appropriate for the job." The two boys had straightened, curiosity taking over their aggression. "Tsubaki, I want you to take Excalibur, and Patty, Ragnarok."

"Why do I get the pipsqueak?" Ragnarok whined, earning a slap from Patty.

"I'll have you know that I was the other sister in the Brooklyn Devils' duo." She said. "And I have no problem slapping the-."

"Patty." Stein said, and the girl smiled at him.

"No worries Professor, I was only joking." She lied quickly, glaring at the boy. He returned her glare with a defiant one, and Stein snapped his fingers.

"You need to get along today, I'm serious, no fighting. But, on the flip-side, no getting close." Everyone gave him a glace that read 'have you lost your damn mind?' He chuckled at their confusion. "If you get too close, and we figure out how to reverse this spell, there's going to be a lot of broken hearts fluttering around here."

"Yes sir." The group replied in unison.

"So just go with them to the park or something, hang out, and just stay awhile until we catch that witch. Or kill her, for if my theory is correct, that would reverse the spell." He smiled to himself. "But don't let that bother you, it's my job to figure out, so go have fun. Dismissed."

The group walked down the steps of the school, slowly making their way to the park. Tsubaki looked across the grassy field, sitting and finally laying. Excalibur looked down at her.

"You seem very comfortable, yet very displeased in a way, have I done something wrong?" he asked. Tsubaki sat up. _What is this guy, a mind reader? _She thought.

"No, no, its not you." She said, smiling. "Its just that this is so sudden, and I wasn't expecting-." She broke off as she noticed the large cloud of dust with the occasional foot or hand flying out now and then.

"What in the name of King Arthur is going on over there?" Excalibur asked, twisting his cane in one hand.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look good. Should we watch and see how this plays out?" she asked, and Excalibur nodded. They returned their attention to the battle, and finally, the cloud cleared to reveal Patty sitting atop Ragnarok's chest, her hands pinning his arms, and her hair messed up as they both gasped. Their faces were only inches apart, and they both blushed.

"This is awkward, get off of me!" Ragnarok exclaimed, trying to wiggle free. But Patty was used to this, having practiced fighting with Liz for self defense before, and counteracted it by squeezing her knees into his side and cutting off breathing if you moved. He stopped squirming, gasping for air that he needed.

"Take it back!" she snapped, and the boy looked at her.

"No!" he stuck his tongue out.

"I said, take it back!" she squeezed her knees again, only tighter. Ragnarok's eyes shut together as though pinched, but he opened them gasping as she stopped.

"That won't work this time." He said through gritted teeth.

"Don't make me do it." She retorted. "I will."

"Do what?" Ragnarok demanded, and Patty put her face so close to his that her forehead leaned against him.

"I will do it." She whispered, repeating her threat. Ragnarok trembled under her, unsure of how this was going to play out. If he obliged, he was a coward. If he didn't, he would be humiliated.

"You wouldn't dare." He hissed, and Patty raised her eyebrows.

"Ok, but you asked for it." She said, closing her eyes and leaning down. Just as their lips brushed…

"Ok! Ok!" Ragnarok yelled. "Giraffes aren't stupid! Giraffes aren't stupid!" Patty sat up, beaming brightly.

"That's what I thought you said." She smirked, jumping off the boy and running over to Tsubaki. "Hiya, can we go to the beach?"

"She's crazy, don't listen to her!" Ragnarok yelled. "Don't do it! She'll kiss us all!"

"Fool! I believe you mean kill!" Excalibur corrected, still swinging his cane.

"No, you stupid cane-swinging freak!" Ragnarok yelled. "I meant _kiss_!"

"No, she'll just kiss you. She holds no grudge against us, but a moron like you, well, who wouldn't hold a grudge?" Excalibur asked, and Ragnarok lunged for him.

"I'm going to kill you!" he said, and Tsubaki stepped in the weapons' way.

"That's enough." She stated calmly, and both boys froze. "Let's go to the beach! It will be more fun than hanging around here." She led the way there, Patty and Excalibur at her side as Ragnarok trailed behind. Suddenly, Patty was at his side.

"I'm sorry about earlier." She said as Tsubaki and Excalibur went to making a sand castle. "I didn't mean to hurt you if I did." They walked down by the water before Ragnarok replied.

"It's okay, I can get you back."

"How so?" Patty challenged, and Ragnarok looked at her, his eyes twinkling. He picked her up, despite his size, and flipped her into the water. Tsubaki heard the splash and turned to look.

"Oh, good, they're getting along." She said, building a small tower as an add-on.

"You know, this reminds me of a time on another beach with another girl. She was beautiful, just as you are; only you are more." Tsubaki blushed. "And she wasn't near as good a sand castle builder as you." She blushed harder. "Although, there is still one thing I haven't figured out." He said, and Tsubaki looked up in time to see him grab her chin and kiss her. She blinked rapidly, and he pulled away, freezing for a moment, and then he smiled to himself. "And you are a better kisser than her too." Tsubaki blushed, turning as there was more splashing.

Patty was on Ragnarok's back as he stumbled about, trying to get her off. They were both laughing and smiling as a large wave swept Ragnarok off his feet. He resurfaced sitting down with Patty on her hands and knees over him, just like at the park, only he wasn't restrained. And this time, Patty didn't lean in for the kiss, he gave it to her. Patty blinked before leaning into it and returning it. Yet, Mother Nature has its moments with perfect timing, and another wave swept the two up the shore and separated them. They ran up the beach to Tsubaki and Excalibur, smiling, when Soul appeared.

"Stein needs you." He was gasping. "He said it was an emergency." The group all looked at one another. _What could have gone wrong?_

8888DTK8888

"I'm sorry, but Sid has been sent to kill the witch." Stein deadpanned. Patty and Tsubaki were in one room, while the boys were in a room opposite, being told the same news by Nygus.

"No, y-you can't-. That's not-." Patty stammered, her eyes full of tears and her lower lip trembling.

"Why would you do this to us, Stein?" Tsubaki asked. "I-I don't understand."

"I thought I told you not to get close." Stein shook his head. "Dammit." Then, the mirror next to him showed Sid, per Lord Death's special connection.

"I'm about to go in, wish me luck." Then he disappeared. Stein turned to the girls to see them at the door, desperately trying to open it.

"It's locked, and only I have the key, so don't bother trying-." Stein broke off as Tsubaki used Patty to shoot off the lock and kick the door down. She ran to the other room, throwing Patty down and she followed. They burst through the door to find a whimpering Crona in the corner and a long, sliver blade that was completely symmetrical. Tsubaki fell to her knees, crying.

"No." she whispered. "No, no that can't be." Patty was crying as Nygus handed them both a photo. One was of Ragnarok and one was of Excalibur in human forms, and they both read 'you'll be in my heart' at the bottom. Tsubaki cried harder, and Patty went into gun form, staying there until Kid picked her up and took her home. Black*Star picked up Tsubaki, who had passed out, and took her home as well. Stein shook his head.

"I told you not to get close."

8888DTK8888

**_Dammit! I was crying by the end of this! Why, why did I write this?! Wah! Review more ideas, and I won't make them sad, hopefully._**


	67. Eponine in Spirit

**_… heh heh heh… this next chapter is going to be fun! Thank you _****_Eponine in Spirit_****_, because I'm going to have way too much fun doing this. Ha, I'm not even going to tell you what it is, you can figure it out! Mwahahahaha!_**

"We've got him! We've got him we've got him we've got him!" Black*Star shouted quickly, running into the Death Room. Maka, Kid, Soul, the Thompson sisters, Sid, Stein, and Lord Death all turned.

"Got who?" Maka asked, and Sid gasped.

"Wait, you actually captured him?" he demanded, and Black*Star nodded proudly. Stein and Lord Death gave one another a surprised look as Tsubaki walked in, her chain leading back into an unseen area.

"Ok, who did we capture?" Maka asked, still in the dark. Stein looked at her, the glare from the light above shining off his glasses.

"Black*Star and Tsubaki were sent on a mission three days ago to-." He began.

"I know they were set on a mission!" Maka sighed. "But who did they-?"

"Let me finish." Stein said. "They were sent on the mission to capture Giriko."

"Giriko?" the young Meisters and weapons echoed. Stein nodded.

"We were going to send another Meister after you guys, because we didn't even know if you were returning it took so long." Sid admitted. Black*Star smiled, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Yeah, we had him the first few minutes we got there, but I was given wrong directions back this way, and we got a little lost." The blue-haired assassin said.

"A little lost? Are you kidding me?" a voice said, and Giriko stumbled in, Tsubaki's chain-scythe still wrapped around his arms and mid-section, making him immobile. "We wandered around that f*cking jungle for days!"

"Was he really that easy to catch?" Liz asked, stepping forward with her arms crossed over her chest. Giriko snarled at her, and she kept a straight face walking right up to him so that they were but inches apart. "Screw off moron." She said coldly. "You have to remember, I'm the eldest sister of the Brooklyn Devils, and I dealt with freak shows like you on a daily basis."

"Did they do this?" he leaned forward, kissing her. Liz instantly stumbled backwards, surprised more than angry. Yet, she didn't even have time to be angry before Giriko was punched in the face by Kid, kicked in the- … yeah, anyway, by Black*Star, Reaper-Chopped, and Maka-Chopped in a matter of seconds. Right before he passed out, Patty walked forward and up to him.

"This is for touching my sister!" she yelled, jumping and knocking him out by kicking him in the face. She turned to Liz. "Are you okay sis?" Liz smiled, standing.

"Now I am." She said as Lord Death clapped for everyone's attention.

"Ok, so we got a prisoner, we knocked him out, now who's gonna take care of him, you know, feed him and stuff, while he's in the catacombs?" there was a silence before Liz chuckled.

"Let me do it." She said. "It'll be irony at its finest moment."

"I don't like this, Liz, are you sure?" Kid asked, laying a hand on her shoulder. She nodded, and looked up at Lord Death.

"Alrighty Liz, if that is your wish, than follow Sid and Tsubaki down there. You should be there when he wakes up." Liz nodded, following Sid and Tsubaki out of the room, and once they were out of earshot, Kid glared at his father.

"What the hell is wrong with you? He kisses her, and you are just going to let them go be together where they can't be seen?! Do you know how much of a risk that is?" he demanded all at once.

"Yes, I do." Lord Death said. "But I also trust Liz and her decisions. She knows the risks, but she is also seeing the bright side and looking to have a little fun. That's all, now Kid; I need you to just trust me for once." Kid inhaled sharply and the room went deathly silent. Kid hung his head, utterly defeated.

"I do not agree with this decision, but yes, I will agree to leave this as is." He mumbled, and the room seemed to sigh, the tension released. Only Lord Death wasn't the one congratulating Kid.

_He still didn't say her trusted me_.

8888DTK8888

Giriko opened his eyes, a headache coming on, and looked around. He was in a darkened room with a small window and door covered in what looked to be the bars as if in a prison cell, which he probably was in. He was lying on a bed, Liz was sitting in the corner, and there was a bottle of water-. Wait, Liz was in the corner?! Giriko's head shot up, and he glared at the blonde. She smiled.

"Welcome back to reality, moron." She stated bluntly. "You've been out for three hours."

"What the hell are you doing here?" he snapped.

"I'm here to keep you in line." She replied in a bored tone, looking at her nails.

"I can keep myself in line, thanks." He sat up.

"Yeah, well in here, you do what I tell you to." Liz said, her sharp eyes looking at him again.

"Like hell I do!" He spat indignantly. "I'm my own person, and I'll do whatever the hell I want." Liz stood and got very close to him once again.

"Not in here." She whispered. "In here, we play by _my_ rules." She had her hands leaning on the bed on either side of Giriko, and he smirked.

"Didn't you learn your lesson last time this happened?"

"Maybe I liked it." She offered softly, and he glanced at her, smiling.

"You're a very confusing girl, Liz."

"Not once you get to know me." She retorted lightly.

"You never gave me the chance."

"You never asked." There was a long silence before Giriko pushed his forehead against hers.

"You confuse me way too easily for my liking." Liz's hands snaked behind his back, undoing the clasp that held his hands together. Almost instantly, his hands went to her face, pulling hers into his. Without the use of her hands, Liz fell onto him and they both fell backwards onto the bed. Giriko rolled on top of Liz, pinning her beneath him. He kissed her, not even bothering to consider the fact that Lord Death could've been watching this from up in the Death Room. He didn't care, though; and when he finally pulled away, neither of them could breathe.

Liz wrapped her arms around his neck as he sat up, allowing her to sit up too. She swallowed, now considering that Lord Death was watching them.

"Do you think maybe-?" she began.

"GIRIKO!" Kid shouted, tearing the door off its hinges and storming inside. Liz threw herself in front of Giriko and onto Kid, causing him to fall backwards.

"Go, run!" she told Giriko, and he looked at her with surprise. But instead of running, he kissed her softly.

"I won't forget you." He promised.

"That's sweet and all but GO!" Liz said, blushing as he made his escape.

"Liz, what the hell?!" Kid demanded, and Liz only inwardly smiled as the reaper followed Giriko.

"I won't forget you either." She promised softly.

8888DTK8888

**_Mwahahaha, so this was actually a KidXLiz… no, I'm just kidding guys! It was a LizXGiriko. Gotcha, LOL. Don't forget to review more ideas!_**


	68. MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan and author12306

**_Ok, seriously, does anyone even read these things? At all? No? Ok, well, I'm still putting them up here for reference. Thanks to _****_MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan_****_, which BTW I love your name, and I'm so sorry that I can't do your GoMa request; I haven't read the manga yet! *Random audience gasps* I know I know, don't hate me! I'm working on it. And, thanks to _****_author12306_****,**** for not only returning, but having an idea that I cannot wait you use! I'm not going to tell you, you have to read!**

"Yes, Crona has disappeared, and we need someone with special skills to go." Lord Death said, looking down at the Dark Arm before him; she nodded.

"Yes, but must I be alone to do this? I would feel much better if-."

"My apologies." Lord Death said. "I forgot to mention that Mifune is also out there looking for him and, um-.." he trailed off.

"And um what?" the girl asked

"Well, the witch that was helping Medusa, Eruka Frog, she is out there looking for him too." The reaper admitted. "That's why this mission is so sudden."

"I'll get right on it, no worries." The girl said.

"Thank you, Tsubaki."

8888DTK8888

Tsubaki jumped up, hardly dodging the explosion as it hit the ground below her. Eruka Frog was quite determined to find Crona first, and had laid out a path of her tadpole bombs to let Tsubaki know that she was unwelcome. There were about 6 more, but they all exploded before she could figure a way around them. She saw a sword spinning around and fly back in a boomerang-like pattern and land in a certain samurai swordsman's hand. Tsubaki smiled, standing from her battle stance.

"Lord Death told me I might have some company out here." Mifune said, blinking. Tsubaki nodded, running forward again, and Mifune followed closely. She ran straight through bushes, and if the shrubbery got too thick, she leapt up into a tree and jumped the trees until the path became clear. She really didn't know where she was going, but she had to find Crona. When there was a large explosion about 50 feet in front of the travelling pair, they exchanged one glance and darted forward. Tsubaki cut her way through the underbrush and stumbled out on the other side to see that they weren't the only ones in this clearing. Eruka and Crona stood, a small number of feet from one another, and they both froze as the new pair moved into view.

"I thought I stopped you!" Eruka exclaimed. Crona blinked several times, and Tsubaki rushed forward, the end of her chain scythe in her hand. "You want to die, fine then!" The witch yelled in fear, throwing another tadpole bomb at her. It fell so fast and she had no way to avoid it; except, she forgot who all was in that clearing. Mifune threw another sword that destroyed it and came back to him. He got into a battle stance next to Tsubaki, and she glared forward at the witch. "Maybe you should get a hold on the situation before throwing yourself into the thick of things." Eruka suggested. "Lord Death didn't tell you everything. There's a lot more to this story."

"And how could I know to trust you?" Tsubaki challenged, and Eruka shrugged.

"Whether or not you trust me is really your choice, but you should consider hearing me out." Eruka glanced at Mifune. "Remember when you weren't given the whole story and were sent to kill a witch no older than 6?" Mifune stiffened, and Tsubaki stepped forward to block their eye contact.

"Stop, I won't let you hurt him that way!" time seemed to slow as she jumped forward and threw her chain scythe at the witch. About 8 bombs were thrown in her direction, and they all missed as Eruka began recoiling in fear. When Tsubaki hit the ground, time regained its movement and she smiled, sure that the witch was dead. However, her chain suddenly tightened. She looked up to see the end of her chain wrapped around Ragnarok and Crona standing protectively in front of Eruka. He pulled the chain and Tsubaki flew forward. He stabbed her in the side, before kicking her away. He tugged on her chain again, dragging her back. Just as he moved forward to stab her again, she squeezed her eyes shut and heard the loud clang of metal. She looked up and saw Mifune in her way, his sword up.

"Move." He ordered hoarsely. Tsubaki scrambled to her feet, backing up only to fall forward when Crona pulled her chain again. Mifune's eyes widened and he turned to Crona, kicking him in the face and pulling the chain from his sword. He spat the piece of grass in his mouth to the side, holding an irritated expression. "That was a new low, even for you." He snapped, surging forward, but before he got there, Eruka threw a tadpole bomb straight for him. Tsubaki whipped her chain roughly, causing it to fly up and intercept it. The explosion shot up her chain, and she cried out in pain. Mifune turned to make sure she was okay at the wrong moment. Crona stood, bringing Ragnarok straight down on the samurai's head.

"No!" Tsubaki screamed, running forward, shoving Mifune out of the way and holding her chain over her head. She felt the sword strike, and tremble her whole chain as Crona shouted about a Screaming Resonance. That's when he broke through the chain. It faded away and Tsubaki collapsed onto the ground, bleeding heavily.

"No." Mifune whispered. "No no no no no no no!" he shouted, taking the hilt of his sword and knocking Crona over the head with it, causing him to pass out.

"Don't touch him!" Eruka shouted, thrusting the swordsman away. Mifune struck at her, cutting her arm open. They began a simple role-play where one would strike and the other would dodge. Mifune advanced on her, striking effortlessly, not trying even, just wanting to make sure that Tsubaki was okay.

Suddenly, a shadow loomed over Mifune. He turned and saw Crona standing above him, his sword over his head. Then, a figure darted from the side, knocking the Demon swordsman over. Tsubaki stood, shooting her chain around Eruka and pulling it so that she fell into Crona as he stood. The Dark Arm readjusted her chain so that it wrapped around both of them. She pulled it roughly, tightening it.

"What the hell is really going on here?!" she snapped uncharacteristically.

"I didn't kidnap Crona, and he didn't disappear." Eruka said instantly.

"No one said you kidnapped him, only that he disappeared and you were after him." Tsubaki replied. "So why did you attack us?"

"Because you attacked us." Eruka replied. "We- we're in love. We snuck out to see one another." Tsubaki stiffened, and then sighed.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Because, like I was saying, ribbet, Lord Death didn't tell you the whole story. He didn't want Crona to fall in love with a witch, so he tried his hardest to make it seem like we were the bad guys." Eruka replied, and Tsubaki loosened the grip with her chain.

"I'm sor-." She began, but Crona beat her to talking.

"This is for hurting Eruka!" he shouted, standing over her.

"No!" Eruka and Mifune shouted, and Tsubaki crumpled to the ground in fear. She squeezed her eyes shut as the sword came down. She heard another loud clang, and opened her eyes shakily to see Mifune in front of her.

"You just said you loved her." Mifune said. "Well, I love Tsubaki. So imagine your pain just then, do you want me to feel it?" Tsubaki inhaled sharply as silence enveloped them.

"No." Crona dropped his sword and hugged Eruka. "I-I'm sorry." He stammered, and Eruka led him away. Mifune sighed before kneeling next to Tsubaki.

"Are you alright?" he asked, gently grabbing the bottom of her chin and lifting it. She nodded the best she could and Mifune gently kissed her. "Then let's get you home."

8888DTK8888

**_Awww, I love this couple, the TsubakiXMifune! It's so cute!Thanks for the ideas! Review more!_**


	69. TurtleDovesRule has come back!

_**Hey guys, I'm back with one of the most random ideas that I have seen so far. It's just, so random. I've never heard of it Yet I'm so eager to try it! Thanks to TurtleDovesRule for putting this one in, a GirikoXMakaXSoul. Let's hurry**__**up and start this!**_

It was cold and dark outside, the moon's horrifyingly scary face hidden behind the clouds as it cast ominous shadows onto the ground. A certain blonde-haired Meister walked along the sidewalk, carrying groceries in her hands. She had forgotten to buy dinner earlier that day, and now remembering that she was having everyone else over for dinner, she figured that it was very much needed. Maka shivered at the cold, frosty air around her, wondering where the sudden change in temperature had come from, only to drop all of her bags as a hand reached out from a nearby alley-way, clamping itself over her mouth and pulling her in before she even had the time to scream. She struggled against the nonexistent figure, as it dropped her onto the stony ground. She was surround with a thick darkness and what looked to be no escape. Where she had gone, she didn't know, but her instincts told her that panicking or showing fear was not an option. She twisted around, looking for an exit, throwing punches in several directions at the sound of scuffling feet. She began to shuffle in a single direction at a time, constantly waving her hand through the air to make sure nothing attacked her. Finally, she moved in one direction and saw a small spot of light. Almost as soon as she began sprinting for it, the hand reappeared and tied her hands and feet together, causing her to fall. She slid just up to the edge of the alleyway, and knowing that she was within earshot of her apartment, she screamed and earsplitting scream before a blindfold was placed over her eyes and tape covered her mouth, and she was dragged back into the sucking darkness.

8888DTK8888

Soul chuckled as the jokes were passed around the table, everyone awaiting Maka's return patiently. A sudden scream brought Soul to his feet, Kid following his footsteps exactly in sync. The laughter died as confused glances were shot from person to person.

"Soul, Kid, what's up, you guys look a little nervous or something. You okay?" Liz asked, glancing up at the pair.

"No, I heard a scream." Soul said softly, his attention on the outside of the window in case he heard it again.

"What? I didn't hear anything." Black*Star said.

"No, no, you're right." Kid said, waving his hand. "I heard it too."

"It- it sounded like Maka." Soul admitted.

"How do you know what Maka's scream sounds like?" Black*Star asked mischievously, eyes glinting. Soul glared at the assassin.

"Yeah, see, remember when we were fighting the Kishin and you got you a$$ kicked?" Soul retorted, causing Black*Star to stiffen in anger. "Yeah, see, she got hurt for me, and her scream echoed in my head for days, still does in fact."

"You don't need to mention my weak points, Soul." Black*Star said through gritted teeth. "I know when I screw up, there's no need to remind me."

"Maybe that's just what you needed." Soul snapped, and Black*Star stood up sharply, causing Tsubaki to grab his shoulder as Kid got in between them.

"Enough," the reaper said. "This is serious. It could be a Kishin, although I'm not sensing any souls out there. What we need to do is maturely go and look over the situation, got it?" The group nodded, Black*Star shrugging Tsubaki off and stomping out the door. They made their way outside, Kid turning his head this way and that, eyes squinted as if trying to spot a soul like a needle in a haystack. Soul's head whipped from side-to-side, hoping to see a clue on the situation. "You'll never find anything like that." Kid said, glancing at the scythe. "You have to look over every detail before you can even-."

"Look!" Soul gasped, sprinting down the sidewalk. Kid sighed, giving up and slowly walking after the albino. The others made their way over to him as well and gasped too. Kid looked down and saw a bunch of grocery bags full of miscellaneous items. Soul and Kid's widened eyes met.

"Didn't Maka say she was going shopping?" Kid asked, and Soul nodded. Suddenly, an eerie feeling crept over Kid and he whipped around, and became face-to-face with the alleyway next to them. But there was something off; it did look like a normal dark alleyway, but almost a little too dark. He stepped forward, and the others instantly dropped their conversations as he reached out a hand and placed it into the shadows. Nearly instantly, a hand grabbed Kid's and began pulling him in. Kid placed both feet into the sidewalk, planting them down yet still sliding forward. Soul grabbed his shoulders and yanked roughly, nearly giving Kid whiplash but pulling him and another familiar figure out with him.

"Giriko?" The gang said in unison, and the chainsaw weapon quickly regained his feet, backing away. Realization hit Soul like bolt of lightning.

"You have Maka in there!" he accused, and Giriko gave a creepy grin before jumping back into the darkness. "No!" he shouted, leaping after the man and throwing himself into the shadows. For a minute it seemed as though time had slowed down, and then he fell to the ground. Just as he had gotten to his hands and knees, Kid, Liz, Patty, the whole gang fell right on top of him, and he fell onto his stomach again.

"Black*Star, get off, you're heavy!"

"Tsubaki, I'm not that heavy, I'm a god, gods are light."

"Well, you're squishing the rest of us, move!"

"Yeah, listen to my big sis, okay?"

"My landing was rather soft, save for being smashed."

"Of course it was." Soul said hoarsely, throwing everyone off of his back. "You landed on me, Kid." The reaper chuckled, standing.

"Let's go." he stopped, looking around. "Well, where should we start."

"_No, you have to get out of here_." a voice echoed in Soul's head.

"Maka?" he asked, and Kid gave him a confused glance.

"Maka, yes, that's who were looking for." he said, turning back around and addressing the others.

"_Only you can hear me, but my time's almost up, you_ _have to go, or yours is next_." her voice sounded like she was crying, in pain, and had the crap beaten out of her all out once.

"Maka," Soul kept his voice low, but remained a serious tone. "I'm not leaving without you."

"_You have to go_." she echoed again. "_You can't stay, its not safe_."

"Maka, I'm coming for you."

"_No, Soul, you can't do_-."

"Soul, are you coming?" Kid asked, jolting the albino from his thoughts. He nodded, walking over to the rest of them. "Tell me which way to go." Soul muttered.

"_Soul, please_."

"Maka." he said warningly, earning confused glances from his friends.

"_Turn about 2 feet to your left... your other left, Soul. If I could_ _Maka-Chop you I would_."

"Comforting." Soul said as he turned slowly.

"_Go forward about 8 feet, Kid will follow you certainly_." Soul chuckled, walking forward. The others followed unwillingly. "_Now turn to your right... your other right! Now go forward about 16 steps, but make sure you're ready for a battle, Giriko's tracing you. This is his sort of magic. I don't know how he did it, but he can see and hear everything except for our conversation now. You have to hurry, before he cuts us-..." _

"Maka?" Soul stopped, only about halfway there. "Maka, can you hear me?" A voice replied, only it was a male voice, replying with words that filled Soul with dread.

"Time's up."

8888DTK8888

"They'll find their way here, even if I can't show them!" Maka snapped, and Giriko turned to her. She was sitting in a chair, her arms, ankles, knees, thighs, waist, and neck all held back by restraints. He smiled, leaning in really close to her face, grasping the bottom of her chin.

"Their death's will be so fun to watch, especially for you, because you'll get a front row seat." He leaned in as if to kiss her, and somehow she jerked her head rom his grasp.

"Screw off." she said. "I'm not interested in you."

"You shouldn't be interested in that scythe boy either." he suggested angrily, standing and walking back towards a small window-like structure that could view any point in this darkness.

"How did you make this anyway?" Maka asked, changing the subject. Giriko turned to her and smiled again.

"I thought I told you. Arachne lent me a little of her witch power for this trick. Specifically designed to create a thick, darkness that only its user can see through. I know her magic isn't strictly shadow-based, but her spiders sure do work some magic. And thus, you're friends' deaths became a reality, or at least, they will."

"Over my dead body." Maka hissed, and Giriko chuckled.

"No can do, I can't have you going off and dying, after all, I came here for you, but I do have an alternative." He grabbed the bottom of her chin again, lifting it so their lips nearly touched. "Be mine, and I will spare them." Maka tore her head away again, spitting.

"I can't, I belong to someone else!" she snapped angrily.

"Then who is it?!" he asked, folding his arms over his chest, well aware of her answer. How she gave it though, that was the unexpected part.

"ME!" a voice shouted, cutting clean into the room, his arm the blade of a red-black scythe blade.

"Soul!" Maka exclaimed happily, squirming in her restraints. The albino looked at her, his eyes lighting up, as Giriko regained his feet. "Look out!" As Soul turned to Giriko, he turned his foot into his chainsaw form and went in to strike. Yet, before he got there...

"GAH!" Giriko yelled in pain as a pink bullet flew from the shadows and struck him in the arm. Kid appeared, holding the twins tightly and glaring.

"You should leave before this gets anymore serious." he suggested as Black*Star emerged from the shadows too. He took one glance at Maka in the restraints, and instantly knew what would've happened had he not arrived.

"You sick bastard." Black*Star muttered, tightening his grip on Tsubaki. "That's my best friend, and you just-... you were going to-..." he broke off, shuddering in disgust. Then, his turquoise gaze narrowed. "At least I'll get the pleasure of killing you!" he shouted, throwing himself forward. Kid and Soul took this distraction to run over to Maka and start removing restraints.

"Black*Star, let's go!" Kid shouted, but Maka grabbed his shoulder.

"He has to." she said, "If we don't weaken Giriko or kill him, this darkness will stay and we will never get out. We'll wander around until we end up back here." "It won't be a problem." Soul said, pointing as Black*Star knocked the older man out with Tsubaki. He raised the weapon over his head to strike a killing blow, but Maka caught it. The blue-haired assassin looked back at her as the shadows started fading. "I'm fine, let's go." They watched the shadows fade away until they were back in the alleyway, and they all returned home and ate the meal as though nothing had even happened during that night. Maka stretched out on the couch, full and much more relaxed now that she was back in her own apartment. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, before opening them to find Soul kissing her. "Mmph." she hummed, slouching and breaking his grip on her. "Any special reason for that?"

"Um, there was a reason, oh yeah, how about I almost went INSANE when you disappeared?" Soul asked. Then, he hugged her. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't." she promised, hugging him back. "You won't."

8888DTK8888

_**...Awkward moment when I liked writing a SoMa. Anyway, review more ideas. Thanks guys!**_


	70. Message apology thingy!

Message

So um, yah, I think I'm giving up on this... I mean, when was the last time I was on here? A LONG time ago, and I am so sorry, but if you want to re-read any of these, I'm keeping the story up. I'm using my other account now, and I'm doing a Fairy Tail fanfic, so if you guys know what that is! ^_^ read it! Sorry! I know you guys all liked these, but I'm not getting rid of them! Thank you for being such loyal followers!


End file.
